


Shadow of Maria

by KaedeRavensdale



Series: Ascendant's Colosseum [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Another Shifter Vs Shifter fight, Eren admits the truth to Levi, Eren and Levi do "paperwork", Eren has cravings, Eren is out of jail finally, Eren is taken captive. again, Eren meets Squad Levi, Eren swears vengenace, Eren's secret is revealed, Fabricated story, Fall of Shiganshina, Fear Tactics, Himmel delivers mail, I know it seems like a lot of fluff but the action is coming soon, Incoming Annie, Inns, Levi gets shot, Levi rejoins the Scouting Legion, Levi revisits his old nemisis the bow, Levi teases Eren about resizing his clothes again, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of ghosts, Mikasa and Levi make their escape into Maria, Mikasa finally gets her scarf, Mikasa saves the day, More fishing, More flower messages, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Never give Hanji mistletoe, Not all of Squad Levi dies, Organized plan to deal with Titan attack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawny and Bean get loose, Scouting Regiment joins the Walls against the Shifters, Seige Weapons, Severe Injury, Shit is going down now with the Scouts, That bitch Leamai is back, The baby is here!, Titan Crystal finally explained, Yes there is a Harry Potter reference in Chapter 3s title, Ymir's relevance in the plotline begins to become apparent, attack on Trost, baby snatching, beginnings of suspicions in the other branches regarding Levi, expedition - Freeform, it really is all down hill from here, jealous eren, mentions of stress cleaning, minor seperation anxiety, misteltoe ambush, plans for another assassination attempt, plot to figure out who sent the letter to Eren, quid pro quo, they sort of change in the middle of things though, upcoming expedition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last hope of the Empire lies behind the walls, but in the wake of the fall of Maria the Adherents have gained a foothold there too. What remains of the Acies Clan must turn to the Scouting Legion for help, but can Erwin really be trusted as an ally now that Levi is no longer human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one is going to be....really long.

            The wall rose high overhead, a towering black mass which soared into the dark sky and blotted out the stars. It was absolutely massive. The scale of it beyond his wildest dreams and even the most embellished of histories and tales. Dwarfing even the palace where he’d been born and raised. Eren had never seen anything like it and could scarcely believe what was before him.

            “ _This,”_ his voice came out as an almost reverent gasp, “is where you came from, Levi?”

            “Sure as fuck is brat.” Levi replied, tone little more than an unimpressed grunt. “Welcome to the last bastion of Humanity. Don’t look so impressed! The novelty will be up in fucking smoke as soon as we’re inside.”

            The mounts below them snorted and huffed, exhausted from almost two months of travel. The way had been long and hard and indirect so as to avoid as many Titans as potential ambush points and possible, the weather harsh and unforgiving. The straps of their saddles and the ties of the bags which they had strapped to them clinked as they shifted. Neither the beasts nor any of the riders could be accurately described as anything close to well fed but they’d done well enough for themselves throughout the course of their flight to survive.

            “All of you, grab your shit. And take your saddles off. We’re letting these horses free.”

            None of the little clan protested. Road weary and hungry they lacked the energy for unnecessary words. All seven of them dismounted, untied their bags and dropped their saddles to the ground. Leaving their horses to do as they pleased they fell in behind Levi as he cautiously began to cover the couple hundred yards of distance which was now all that separated them from the gigantic walls.

            “Mind yourselves. Keep low, keep quiet and for the love of the Gods keep anything shiny covered up! If any of the cannoneers see us they’ll shoot first and ask questions later and the last thing we need is to be blown to hell!”

            The only sound in the cold night around them was the swishing of their own footsteps winding through the overgrown grass which stretched towards the foot of the walls. Levi reached out with both hands and rested them palms flat against the stone. It was just as solid as he could remember. Cold and slightly damp. In the dark of the night he could see next to nothing and so was reduced to blindly probing about until he found what he was looking for.

            His hand sunk into the small hole which had crumbled into the untended exterior of the wall. With careful focus he directed the heat and electric tingling of the shift into his hands. Feeling the sting of the claws breaking through the skin of his fingertips, glistening bloody and sharp in the gloom. He dug them into the already present hole and felt the stone give way beneath them, widening the hole quickly. Soon enough his head and shoulders could fit through.

            “My Lord!” Levi had burrowed in up to his hips but pulled himself free to glare at Jean. “Please, allow me.” He rested a hand against the edge of the ravaged hole and, with a loud cracking sound, dim light could be seen at the other end. The hole only just large enough for the largest of them to wriggle through.

            “Thank you Kirstein. Despite the granite’s inability to stand against Titan Crystal I don’t doubt that I would have taken me until dawn to dig through that on my own.”

            “Perks of being Equos.”

            Eren stuck his tongue out at him but Jean either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

            “I’ll crawl through and check out the other side. If it’s safe I’ll let you know; send the bags through and then follow me.”

            “Yes, Lord Levi!”

            Ere for his small form wriggling through the tunnel proved fairly difficult. It took almost a five full minutes for him to slither fully through it and pull himself out onto the other side. That would not bode well for him should the need for a swift escape arise, but luckily the place where they’d broken through the wall was only grass to blow in the cold night wind. No one to harm them. Nothing watching.

            Himmel descended on him with the sharp flutter of wings, happily alighting on the arm that Levi raised for him. “Any soldiers up there keeping watch?” the raptor seemed to shake its head. Levi swiveled his gaze upwards to confirm and saw nothing but a stretch of abandoned wall.

            He crouched down onto his haunches and peered back into the hole, meeting with the expectant face of Eren and Mikasa on the other side. “We’re in the clear. Send the bags through and then get your asses in here! We’re alone for now but there’s no telling when the Garrison will run a patrol!”

            The passed the heavy bags of coins relics and armor through along with their weapons. Levi pulled them clear onto the other side. Armin and Jean made it through easily. Marco and Sasha experienced the same minor difficulties that he had. Eren’s shoulders got stuck and Levi and Mikasa had to work together to dislodge him.

            Eren was on his feet in seconds, face burning as he brushed dust and dirt off of his front. To redirect attention from his embarrassment he asked “Where are we?”

            “One of the Satellites of Wall Maria built with the sole purpose of keeping Titan pressure off of the main Wall and serve as deployment ports for the Scouting Legion’s expedition.” Levi explained, hoisting his own bags over his shoulders, unseating Himmel as he did so. The eagle gave an unhappy shriek, coming to rest atop the bag instead. “If my sense of direction hasn’t failed me and my memory serves the name of this one is Shiganshina. The town of the same name is nearby; we’ll stay in an inn there for the night.” He reached up and pulled the hood of his roughly fashioned traveling cloak over his head. Concealing his face in deep shadows. “Hoods up. All of you. The sooner that we get a move on and reach the nearest inn the sooner we can get food into our bellies and our bodies into bed.”

            “Food!” Surprisingly it wasn’t Sasha who said it.

“Luckily for your growling stomach brat, the town is only a 15 minute walk from here.” Levi snickered as he began to cross the meadow, heading towards the few scattered dim lights still blazing valiantly amidst the otherwise sleeping town. “Let me do the talking. I don’t want you accidentally tipping the innkeeper off  that we’re not from the walls by slipping up and referring to me as ‘King’ or ‘Sire’ or ‘Warlord’. Got it?”

            “We’ll keep quiet, Sire.” Mikasa spoke for them all though Eren didn’t look particularly pleased by the concept. “Unless absolutely necessary to do otherwise.”

            He grunted in response, conserving what little energy he had left for the hike ahead of them.

            They left the meadow and headed into a small copse of trees before finally reaching a knotting coil of dirt roads. The soil was packed hard and frozen by the slowly warming temperatures of soon approaching spring, deep ruts carved into it by generations of the passing wheels of ox-drawn carts. Silent and cautious the haggard party passed like shadows into the darkened town.

            Within Shiganshina itself the roads transitioned from hard packed dirt to a pacing of cobblestones. The houses and other buildings which lined the narrow road were all of matching style, their roofs softly slopped, walls off white in color and windows lined with dark brown wood. In the frigid wind that blew a beaten old sign swung, creaking, overhead. In squinting at the faint and peeling letters Levi was able to make out something like ‘Wild Horn Inn’.

            _This will do._ The door swung wide beneath his firm push, only the slightest of creaks produced by its well-oiled hinges. The interior was lit by a lone candle which had all but melted into a puddle of wax within its holder. The innkeeper was a man with broad shoulders and a thick russet beard who had before their arrival been somewhere between awake and asleep but sat up with a start. He eyed their dark figures with suspicion as they filed into the room. Levi drawing up to the counter and setting two gold coins before him.

            Suspicion immediately vanished into shock which swiftly shifted into a business like calm and an attempt to sweep the coins under the counter. Levi pinned them below his land like a cat would the tail of a mouse it had caught and now intended to toy with, the loud sound making the innkeeper jump and cringe.

            “A single room. My companions and I are more than happy to make do with a small space. We’ve come far and are famished from our travels; as we wish to not sleep hungry the majority of this is to go towards food.

            “O-Of course Sir. This will be enough to cover more food than you and your companions could possibly stomach and a room here for as long as you may need it.” Satisfied both by his answer and his nervous tone Levi released the coins and at last allowed the man to claim his prize. “Might I ask who you are that you have so much money?”

            Mikasa took the situation out of his hands before he could respond. “He’s a noble.” She informed him, tone just crisp enough to be believable despite the slightest hesitation. “A very wealthy man from Wall Sina who enjoys travel. But doing so is difficult when everyone recognizes your face and wants something from you, hence the cloaks.”

            The innkeeper nodded. “Sensible. Well, I hope that your travels in Maria have been informative and that your stay here in Shiganshina proves enjoyable. It’s a great deal more peaceful out here than in the inner walls.” He made his way out from behind the desk with key in hand and headed for the stairs. “I’ll show you all to your room. Will bring up some extra blankets along with the food.”

            “Thank you, Sir.”

            After sliding the key into the lock and opening the door the innkeeper left them. The little group filed inside and, once the door had swung shut with a click, Levi spoke.

            “Quick thinking, Ackerman.”

            “I apologize but I felt it necessary to provide him with a convincing story. That is the one which came most immediately to my mind.” She sounded contrite. “I remembered your explanation of the Walls and their differences and said what I had to.”

            “I suppose that you’ve kept him from prodding further where he shouldn’t, so I’ll give you this one.” Levi went to sit on the edge of the bed as Eren hastily removed his cloak. The others followed his example and soon the raven was the only one still hidden beneath a hood. “But from this point onwards following orders with no deviation will be essential if we’re to make it through the delicate courting of the Legion’s aid. They don’t like Titans. They sure as fuck won’t like us if they figure out what we really are.”

            A knock on the door. “Excuse me Sir, but I’ve brought you up the food and blankets.” Jean opened the door and allowed the innkeeper in to deliver the blankets and a massive tray of food. “Let me know if you want more once you’ve finished this. I’m sure that we can…work something out.” The door shut behind him.

            All eyes were instantly on the tray. Eren rocked forwards towards it but didn’t move from where he stood, as if rooted to the spot. Sasha whined, eyes wide and a thin trickle of drool beginning to make itself known, but other than to shift her weight she didn’t move either. Now sure that his face would not be seen by anyone who might recognize it Levi removed his cloak and set it aside before calmly rising off the bed and walking to the tray.

            Bread. Broth. Steamed leafy greens of some sort. Potatoes. A small portion of unidentifiable meat so overcooked that it was almost unappetizing. He selected what he wanted from the slim pickings and returned to the bed.

            Instantly all hell broke loose. Eren Jean and Sasha all dove for the tray at once, colliding with each other and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Growling and snapping at one another as they all tried to be the one to get there first. Wisely, Mikasa Armin and Marco avoided the vicious fight and retreated with their own food to watch from the far corner.

            _It’s only been two months since the fall, and yet already we’ve gone downhill from ‘highly advanced society’ to a pack of rabid feral dogs._ He could have stopped them with a word or physically intervened but the potential for injuries serious enough to justify expending the strength simply wasn’t there. Levi could recognize this at a glance for what it was. The only one of the three actually in it for the food was Sasha. For the two males it was all about venting pent up frustration now that they were blanketed in the illusion of somewhere safe.

            In the end the identity of the victor didn’t matter. Eren was still royalty even if his kingdom was gone.

            Once everyone was finally situated and eating he spoke again. “Listen up because if we’re going to have the time to get any meaningful sleep tonight I won’t be able to repeat myself.”

            A myriad of colors swiveled up to meet him in a silent display of attention.

            “First and foremost and provided that our plan goes as it should you can’t be referring to Eren or I as royalty any longer while within the walls. It’s either ‘Lance Corporal’ or ‘Captain’ Levi, and Eren is just Eren. Understand?”

            They all nodded.

            “Here’s the plan. Eren and I will stay a few more days until I can make contact with my former superior and attempt to establish a rapport. Meanwhile you’ll be held up in the underground at the address which I provide to you; if already occupied, see to it that it’s evacuated through any means necessary.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            “While you’re down there hide our shit where it won’t be found. We may need it later. Provided I succeed in convincing Erwin to see things our way Eren will collect you and you’ll infiltrate the Trainee Corp. Through graduating from there, you’re all to join the Scouting Legion. We’ll work from there in turning the walls towards the Empire and involving them in the fight with the Adherents. Understood?”

            Silent nods of affirmation.

            “Good. Finish eating so that we can figure out exactly how best to fit all seven of us into one damn bed!”

           

            His office had been empty when she’d gone looking, as had his bedroom. She’d hunted down Mike to ask after his location only to be told that he hadn’t seen him since dinner. It was on the roof of the little castle which served as the Legion’s current headquarters, alone in the cold and staring up at the stars.

            “Erwin?”

            “He always liked to sit up here. To look at them.” His voice held the notes of sadness weathered smooth by time. “He’d do it almost every night that he could find the time to. Seemed to know every star by name. I’d catch him up here often…one of the few times that I really saw him smile.”

            At the thought of her fallen friend Hanji couldn’t help but feel a stab of grief. Her mind unwittingly summoning up the image of him as he vanished into the rainy morning…and disappeared. “In the five years that it’s been since he died I’ve only heard you speak of Levi on three occasions.” She said quietly. “And the first two were on the day of his funeral.”

            The Legion’s Commander made no response. Still staring up at the stars. Face obscured by darkness and the angle from which it was being viewed.

            “Why now?” the Major asked after a long and drawn out pause. “Why are you out here? Erwin, it’s freezing! You should come inside.”

            “I came out here to get some air, Hanji. I needed more space to think that office can provide.”

            “Think?” she repeated. “Think about what?”

            “Nothing. Everything.” He rocked back on his heels. “Something bad is coming and it will be here soon.”

            “Something…bad is coming?”

            “I have nothing to justify it. Just a feeling.”

            Even if it made her nervous to think about Hanji couldn’t help her curiosity. “Something like what?”

            “I don’t know, exactly. But it’s something big.” The blonde replied. “And when it arrives life behind the walls will have changed forever.”

 


	2. Armor and Horns

After only a few hours of rest at the inn the others had departed before mid-afternoon, leaving the two of them alone together and the eagle at the window. Levi again perched on the side of the bed watching his companion as he knelt before the glass, stroking the raptor’s feathers absently as he watched the people going about their daily lives. He was quiet, saying nothing, and from what the raven could see of his face tears had begun to threaten.

            Levi quietly rose and approached him, searching out the window for whatever it was that was making his husband so upset. On the streets below them a woman with black hair was hanging laundry from a line as a child, a young boy, darted mischievously through the rustling linens.

            “Eren.” The brunet jumped and pivoted on his knees to face him, hastily wiping the beginnings of tears away with the back of his hand. “Are you going to keep eating or are you ready to go?”

            “I’m ready.” He pulled himself onto his feet. “Let’s go.”

            The pair gathered the last of their things and pulled up their hoods again before leaving the room. There were a few other guests residing at the same inn and all greeted them kindly as they passed.

            _We should have left earlier. It would have been much easier to arrange more permanent housing for the two of us before the afternoon rush._ The others had all risen early just as he had, but Eren had remained in deep sleep. With all he’d gone through and the arduousness of the travels behind them Levi hadn’t had the heart to drag his partner back into the waking room before he was ready and so had sent the others ahead and waited patiently for his brat to awaken on his own. _I suppose that it doesn’t really matter now. We’ll head down to the Underground and check on the others and then-._

His train of thought catastrophically derailed as the earth beneath his feet buckled, shattering the floorboards and flinging him into the air. Eren yelped in shock as he too left the ground. Himmel took flight, shrieking and whistling and flying wildly around the room before rocketing out an open window.

            _“What the ever living-!”_ A massive boulder broke through the ceiling overhead, crashing down a few feet away from them and crushing the front desk to splinters. Levi stared at it, so dumbstruck by absolute shock that it took him far longer than it should have to realize what the boulder really was.

            _“Get up, brat!”_ Not caring that the hood had fallen back to reveal his face and that the bits of wood and rubble covering the floor lacerated his hands and knees he leapt upright. “ _Damn it, Eren! On your fucking feet!”_

            “I’m up!” Eren struggled to free himself from Levi’s hands before the other unwittingly strangled him. “What happened?”

            “It’s the wall!” The expression which settled across his face made it clear that the other Shifter immediately understood exactly what that meant. “ _Let’s go!”_

            Levi seized him by the wrist and dragged him across the destroyed floor, kicking the door open after it became caught on its warped frame and spilling out onto the streets.

            Absolute chaos. That was the only way that he could describe the sight which met them. People running and screaming. Fleeing from their homes with only the clothes on their backs. Trampling over those who had fallen and weren’t quick enough to get up again.

            His eyes went immediately to a child’s doll lying bloodied and forsaken in the middle of the road. Being stepped on again and again by the panicked herd.

            “Levi!” His head whipped around at Eren’s cry of alarm. Standing not five feet away from them was a 10 meter Titan, holding a struggling woman in its massive hand.

            “Put her down!” Levi bellowed in the same voice he’d once used to deliver orders in the field, feeling the Coordinate heat up and begin the vibrate against his skin. The Titan became visibly confused and released the woman, dropping her from a considerable height. Despite this she managed to get up and run away.

            Then with no warning it lurched towards them.

            “ _Fuck!”_ Ignorant of the debris lying strewn across the ground in its haste to get to them the Titan tripped, its body crashing through the front of the inn that they had just left as Eren and Levi scrambled clear. “What the hell is going on? The Coordinate gives you control over Titans with the side effect of them _attacking_ you?”

            “That’s not normal! The wires are crossed!”

            “Crossed with what?”

            “We aren’t the only ones who are trying to control them! Look!”

            He followed the direction that the Prince was pointing with his eyes and swore.

            A Shifter.

            An Adherent Shifter.

            An Adherent Shifter that was so tall it stood almost head and shoulders above the top of Wall Maria.

            Levi grabbed him again, yanking him into a narrow back alley just as another Titan crashed down where they’d been standing. “Get to the Underground and make sure that Mikasa and the others stay fucking put until I get back! Do you understand me?”

            “I-. What? Levi what are you going to-?”

            “I’m going to deal with this! Now go!” He delivered a hard push between his shoulder blades, nearly sending him toppling to the ground. “Run, Eren!” He hoped the sound of retreating footsteps meant that Eren had done as he’d been told. He was too busy savaging his own hand to bother with glancing behind him.

            The pursuing Titan didn’t stand a snowflake’s chance in hell. The nape of its neck tore free with a satisfying sound and its head flew halfway across the town. Levi released an echoing roar, the harsh challenge of the sound reaching the ears of every Titan in the immediate area and even those of the Colossal menace who turned briefly to glare at him before vanishing into a cloud of steam.

            He was swarmed from all sides. Dissolving blood drenching his frame as teeth and claws tore through flesh, the blades on his wrists carving through those who rushed in from the front while those who came from behind impaled themselves trying to bite him.

            Leaving the area a flood with bodies he moved on. Heading for the obvious hole the now vanished Colossal had punched through the wall with one of its feet.

            “No! No! Stop, I’m not going anywhere without my baby!”

            His ears pricked and he turned. Across the tops of a few buildings a handful of blocks away soldiers of the Garrison were attempting to evacuate a woman who had been digging frantically through the rubble of what had once been a house. From within the wailing of an infant could be heard.

            More Titans were coming in through the hole in the wall.

            _Get the kid. Then deal with those fuckers and that damned hole!_ Huffing out a warning growl in an effort to steer them away knowing that they heard the same thing he did Levi began making his way towards the struggle.

            “ _Titan!”_ The soldiers released the woman they’d been trying to pull away from the house when they saw him clamber over the roof of a building. She immediately flung herself at the rubble, heedless of the potential danger of his presence. The soldiers, however, immediately fanned out with their blades at the ready. “Damn it all, that’s an Abberant! Somebody had better call the Scouts!”

            Recognizing their Captain Levi snorted, a plume of superheated vapor shooting from his nostrils. _Oh drop the act already you drunken idiot! You and I both know, Hannes, that even were I a threat you wouldn’t have the balls to actually do anything!_ His thoughts expressed themselves as a rumbling growl that stripped all color from their faces and dragged them the last few feet back to sober.

            He walled the woman off from getting near the wreck again with one hand, forcing her back towards the soldiers as gently as he could when using an object five times her size and scalding hot in temperature as an obstacle. Once they had again grabbed her and pulled her back he turned his attention to the screaming infant in the wreckage.

            Cautiously, delicately so as not to upset the precarious balance of the structure and cause it to collapse, Levi sifted through the debris in search of the source of the sound. Sorting through beams of wood stone bricks and twisted nails, growling occasionally when he sensed another Titan or one of the men coming too close and causing them to either retreat in terror or clumsily change direction in their advance respectively.

            At last he managed to uncover the miraculously mostly whole crib and not wanting to harm the infant either through the heat or the strength of his Titan form he carefully lifted the entire thing free and deposited it gently on the ground in front of the woman.

            “Did that thing…just save a child?” if his face hadn’t already been frozen in a bloodthirsty sneer he probably would have smirked. No one within the walls had ever claimed to understand the Titans or what drove them-except maybe Hanji but everyone knew she was crazy-but it was clear that his display had broken them.

            “Thank you!” His grey eyes flickered downwards to the woman, now staring up at him with the infant in her arms. “Thank you for saving him.”

            He rumbled a response that he knew none of them would understand and turned his back, intending to make for the hole that had been his original goal. The thunderous sound of a Shift stopped him in his tracks.

            _Please tell me that that is the brat or one of the others deciding that they know better than my orders and not that Colossal fuck making for the inner wall!_

            It wasn’t either. Another Shifter stood amidst the destroyed town. A hulking 15 meter with massive shoulders and a muscular body clad in armor plating. As he watched it coiled down into a sprinters pose and launched itself forwards.

            _Fuck!_

            He bounded towards it, footsteps thundering alongside the booming of cannon fire that the Garrison hoped in vain would slow it down. Levi plowed into the other with a running leap, blindsiding the larger Shifter and knocking him off balance. The larger Titan screamed at him in fury as the pair were carried sideways on stumbling feet by their combined momentum.

            He sank his teeth into the other’s forearm, feeling both the armor and his canines crack. The other Shifter flung him off and swung but his smaller size made him far more agile and he easily ducked it. Pirouetting around behind his opponent, blades sparking as they glanced harmlessly off its plated hide.

            The size of the brute was deceiving. It rounded on him far quicker than he’d expected it to and drove a round house kick into his middle. Blood and bile rose through his throat and spilled onto the cobbled ground and drenched the cannons below. Before he could right himself it had seized him by the horns and heaved.

            The next thing he knew his body was flying through the air.

 

            Everythin was in utter chaos by the time that they arrived. The Military Police was nowhere to be seen but the Garrison swarmed like angered bees. Refugees wailed and cried, grabbing at each other in search of comfort and security as they were loaded into boats.

            “Commander? Commander Erwin?” he turned in his saddle in search of the sound of the voice calling out to him and caught sight of a member of the Garrison running towards them. A man he vaguely recalled as being called Hannes who looked as if he’d just come over the wall from the battle raging beyond. “I-Is this all of you? Where is the rest of the Legion?”

            “We returned from our most recent expedition only a week ago and many of my soldiers are out of commission due to sustained injuries. Another portion remained behind to evacuate the wounded to safety should we lose Maria.” He informed the other man sharply. “All present are veterans of considerable skill, including some who served under Humanity’s Strongest while he still lived. Provided that the Abberant reportedly responsible for breaking through Shiganshina’s wall has truly gone we should be enough to hold Maria.”

            “The Colossal Titan isn’t the only Abberant that’s broken through! There’s-!”

            The wall in front of them gave way with a deafening crack, rubble raining down on all present as something huge came flying through it. Hitting the ground with a crash and skidding a couple hundred yards before coming to a stop.

            The Titan now lying 15 feet from where he sat astride a horse was nothing like any he had ever seen. Features proportionate and a body that might have been mistaken as human if not for its massive size, the spines which bristled from its shoulders and the horns-one of which was missing, broken off at the base-that jutted from its head.

            That, along with the grace and precision of its movements as it launched itself back onto its feet made it very clear that the term ‘Abberant’ did not go near far enough to apply to the creature before them.

            “Commander-!”

            “Hold your ground! It doesn’t seem to be interested in us!”

            Didn’t even seem to notice their presence.

            Instead its attention was fully on the other Titan which had clambered through the hole, curled into an animal crouch and growling low in its throat and chest. The other wore what might have been an expression of sadistic amusement on its face as it raised the horn it clutched like a trophy and waved it about so that it caught the light of the sun. Glinting like polished crystal.

            The black haired Titan opened its mouth-razor sharp teeth cracked or missing in places, broken against its opponent’s thick hide-and screeched at the other like an enraged harpy. The blonde one rumbled a guttural taunt in reply and took a purposeful step forwards.

            The speed of the giants was terrifying. Their massive bodies colliding with a sound like a mountain collapsing on itself. The ground quaking beneath their stomping feet.

            “Fall back! Everyone fall back! We’ll be crushed if we stay here!” The last of the refugees had been shipped off on boats which were now well on their way up the canals. The Garrison soldiers had abandoned their cannons and taken to the rooftops of buildings. “ _Fall back!”_

            The sounds of the battling monsters was almost enough to drown out the clattering of the hooves of their mounts as they retreated up a nearby hill.

            “There’s nothing we can do here.” The words were like lead as they fell from his tongue. “The casualties which would result from a battle with either one of those things simply isn’t worth it. Not when there’s already nothing we can do to save this wall.”

            “The people nearest Wall Maria have already been evacuated further into the territory. If we can get a message to the MP quickly enough we can get them behind Wall Rose and clear large swaths of territory before the Titans make it there as the normal ones don’t seem to want to come near that hole while those monsters are fighting just outside.”

            “Mike!” Hanji whined without taking her eyes off the death match raging half a mile away. “We can’t just leave! Those are…are… _Alpha_ Titans! A previously unknown species that’s highly intelligent! They need to be studied!”

            “We aren’t getting any closer, Hanji.” The danger was real and very present but against his better judgement Erwin couldn’t deny his own curiosity. “You may observe them from here until it is no longer safe to do so. Mike, take Eld and the rest of your squad and head towards Rose. Get as many people to safety as you can.”

            “Yes, Sir!” Once his orders had been followed he returned his attention to the fight.

            Both were now significantly wounded. The smaller Titan was missing one arm at the elbow and the other at the wrist and a large chunk had been torn free of its midsection. The larger one was covered in blood, face shredded to ribbons by the claws and blade-like protrusions of its opponent and armor plating torn free in place. Steam thickened the air around them and distorted their view.

            “They’re incredible!” Hanji gushed, vibrating in her saddle. “I’ve never seen anything like it, even in all the time we’ve spent outside the walls on expeditions! It’s like they have bad blood between them! They’re so powerful! And both of them are completely unlike any other Titan on record! Oh, I wish I had brought something to take notes with!”

            The smaller male lowered its horned head and charged forwards, ramming its single remaining horn into the other’s chest and goring him as he forced his larger foe to give ground. The other male bellowed and brought its fists down on the back of the its head, snapping the last remaining horn off. He then seized the raven around the neck and locked its head in place. Breaking off the spines and digging its fingers into the nape. The smaller Titan bucked and struggled, shrieking in pain as it desperately tried to free itself to no avail. In moments it would all be over with the larger of the two as the victor.

            “Oh no! Erwin, he’s going to kill him!”

            An echoing ear splitting scream wailed from the trapped raven. The horses shied and all present clamped their hands over their ears, dread twisting deep inside them as some deep primal instinct recognized the sound for what it was.

            “We should leave!” Hanji practically had to scream over the ringing left behind to be heard. “That was a distress cry! He’s calling for help!”

            Groans and growls rose in answer to the haunting cry and Titans hemorrhaged from a faucet turned up too high. 12 meters. 8 meters. 3 meters. All of them throwing themselves onto the raven male’s attacker. The bigger Titan roared in pain and rage and threw the other away from him, attention turning to combating the others of his kind which were now trying to devour him.

            The Titan which had screamed collapsed, injuries too much, and began to dissolve amidst its kin’s thundering feet.

            Erwin barely heard the brunet beside him as she mourned the beast’s apparent death, too distracted by the cloaked and very human figure which fled the scene beneath the shield of frenzied activity.

            The larger male finally gave up and turned tail, tossing more of its kind off of itself and bowling others over in its efforts to escape back through the hole in the wall.

            “Erwin-!”

            “Fall back to Rose!” Despite the horror and destruction of the day his voice somehow remained calm, gaze still fixated on the place where the man had disappeared into the trees. “Maria has fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure why but while I was writing the fight between Levi and the Armored Titan I was thinking of the fight between the T Rex and Indominus Rex in Jurassic World. 
> 
> Bit of clarification that some people may or may not need - After Levi 'died' Erwin eventually assigned Mike as his team's new squad leader.


	3. PS The Bird Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the indenting is irregular in this one I'm not entirely sure what happened

“I’m aware that we’ve lost a lot of people today, lost an entire third of our territory and all of the progress that any expedition has ever achieved but even so I _never_ thought I’d see Ms. Hanji so upset.”

            “It isn’t the fall of Maria that she’s upset about.” His tone was taut and eyes narrowed.

Moblit looked on in concern.

Erwin simply sat silent behind the desk, watching them.

“He’s dead! We could have been friends but he’s dead!”

“You’ve lost your mind, Hanji! There’s no way that we could have been friends with either one of those things!”

“The Armored Titan may be just like all of the others in his want to kill us but the Horned Titan-.”

“Sorry, _when_ did we decide on titles for them?”

Hanji ignored him, continuing onwards. “And he killed dozens of his own kind and saved a baby-!”

“Who the hell told you that?”

“Hannes.” She chirped brightly. “He was there when he climbed over the top of a roof after hearing the mother screaming. Dug through the wreckage, pulled out the entire crib and set it down gently on the ground. And whenever others got close he would growl at them to scare them off. He didn’t become hostile until the Armored Titan appeared; it made him mad.”

“And you believe what you were told? He was drunk at the time and probably hallucinating!”

            “I talked to the mother, too. She said the same thing. Said that he had black hair and grey eyes.”

            “Hanji-.”

            “And the way that he fought…it reminded me of Levi.”

            Mike and Moblit both flinched, their eyes shooting to the blonde who thus far hadn’t spoken only to hear him sigh.

            “He isn’t dead.”

            “Erwin,” his expression softened slightly from the annoyance he’d been directing at their brunet colleague, “it’s been five years. Even as strong as he was, there’s no way-.”

            “Not Levi.” His tone was hollow. “The Horned Titan. He isn’t dead.”

            Hanji perked up and Moblit looked even more nervous than before but Mike just shook his head. “We all saw it fall. Saw its body dissolve. There’s nothing left of it.”

            “Yes, we did all see it fall. Yes, we did all see it dissolve. But it seems like I’m the only one who saw the man pull himself out of its neck and run off into the nearby copse of trees.”

            A beat of horrified silence followed this revelation. Even Hanji seemed concerned by the potential implications of what this could possibly mean.

            “A Human? Inside of…? But that would mean-.”

            The Commander nodded. “Yes. The Horned Titan and Armored Titan were both actually Humans. Humans somehow in control of Titan bodies. It’s likely that the Colossal was one as well.” He folded his hands on the desk in front of him. “The latter two are proven hostiles but the Horned Titan is quite possibly reasonable. If we can hunt him down and somehow, be it through force or persuasion, convince him to-.”

            _Bang!_

            All present in the room jumped and verbalized various expressions of surprise, rounding on the window which was still rattling in its frame. Hanji burst out laughing on catching sight of the culprit as it flopped back up onto the sill from where it had fallen.

            “Birds can’t see glass.” She snorted. “No wonder the poor thing slammed into the window. His master must keep them open.”

            “That thing’s no canary! What makes you think it has a master?”

            “The little pouch tied to its leg.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and went to allow their guest inside. It ruffled its feathers as it hopped down onto the inner sill before taking flight again and dropping onto the table in front of Erwin.

            It observed him with its golden eyes before squawking and sticking out its leg, allowing him to untie its baggage. Gold spilled across the table once the pouch was upended, the foreign coins glittering in the light of the sun which streamed through the dusty window panes of their newest headquarters. Sitting amidst the aurum sea was an artfully folded piece of parchment addressed in an unfamiliar hand.

 

**To: Scouting Legion Commander Erwin Smith**

            The other three closed in behind him as he opened it in a clear effort to read over his shoulder which met with only marginal success.

 

**Allow me to start by making it clear that yes, the money is for you. More accurately for the expenses of the Legion to aid in keeping you running as I have been informed that, due to the perceived futility of your mission to take back land that doesn’t rightfully belong to you to begin with-but I digress-and the subsequent refusal of your people’s nobles to fund you leaves yours as the poorest of the three regiments by far. That changes now: what I have sent to you today alone, merely as a sign of good faith between us, should be enough to keep things running smoothly for the next five to ten years dependent on how it is stretched.**

**Though I hope that ours can be more than a financial alliance gold in exchange for your good graces is as good a place as any to start.**

**I don’t doubt that you’ve noticed by now the obvious curtness of tone with which I write to you. There is reason for this, good reason, but that isn’t really something I will discuss with you through ink and paper.**

**Certain matters are much better handled face to face where the impact can be physical if need be.**

 

He could practically hear the malice in that line

 

**On to the real purpose of this letter: I want to meet. And I promise you that, at least in regards to the identity of my companion, it would be most worth your while to extend to me the courtesy of compliance. Finer points and sensitive information can be discussed them. The coordinates and time of our meeting are included below: come alone.**

**We’ll know if you don’t.**

 

He reached out towards the bird without thinking as his eyes scanned down the contents of the almost threatening piece of mail only to immediately retract his hand with a yelp and bleeding fingers.

 

**P.S. Do be aware that the bird bites.**

“Come alone?” the very idea of it seemed to raise his hackles. “For all that we know that was written by the Armored or Colossal and this is nothing but a trap. You can’t!”

“I have to.” After putting the time and coordinates to memory he folded the letter again and tossed it into the fire. “Where you’re correct in saying there is a possibility this is a trap Commanders can be replaced with a fair amount of ease and its best that if I am to die I don’t drag others with me. It’s possible that the Horned Titan is the one who sent this and the simple truth is that with the way our war against the Titans has evolved in the past 48 hours we need to make allies with those of their kin that could help us wherever possible. ” He rose and pushed the chair back into place behind the desk. “At least until they prove too dangerous to let live.”

 

All three of them had spent the next few hours trying to talk him out of it but he had made his decision and wouldn’t allow himself to be swayed. Hanji had asked to come, wanting to meet the Horned Titan if it was indeed he who was responsible for the missive, but he’d refused her. Mike had tried to follow him, thinking he wouldn’t be noticed if he simply hung back far enough, and he’d had to shake him off his tail. The letter had stated explicitly that he come alone.

It hadn’t said anything about coming unarmed.

About half a mile from the stated meeting point he dismounted, gear clattering quietly as he did so, and tied his horse to a tree. It would be better, he had decided, to approach on foot and as quietly as possible from then on so as to retain the greatest chance of escaping before he could be seen if it were to turn out to be a trap.

He’d been walking for maybe ten minutes when he first heard it. The melodic rise and fall of music, the words the voice was forming becoming clear not long after. Someone, by the sound of it a man, was singing in a language which he didn’t recognize.

_“Ist das der Engel, der von dammernden_

_Himmel hinunter flog?_

_Ist das der Teufel, der aus der_

_Felsenspalle heraus Kroch?”_

            The beauty of the song and meaning of the strange words didn’t matter. The message it was meant to send was obvious. I know you’re here. I know who you are. And I am not afraid of you.

_“Trӓnen. Ӓrger. Mitleid. Grausamkeit._

_Frieden. Chaos. Glaube. Verrat._

_Wir warden Gegen unser Schicksal ankӓmpfen._

_Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal Ergehen.”_

            A clearing could be seen just ahead of him now. A figure perched, facing away from him, atop a gathering of boulders.

_“Mit Trauer un Entscheidung im Herzen._

_Zeigen wirden willen weiterzugehen._

_Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden.”_

            Silence fell. Erwin stood warily on the tree line, watching the other who still hadn’t moved aside from a slight shift of his head to peer over one shoulder.

            “Well, Scouting Legion Commander, are you going to make the first move or should I?” the voice again conveyed a startling degree of youth. With a single sinuous movement he rose to his feet atop the rocks on which he’d been reclined, peering down at him with superiority in his gaze and eyes that were a striking hue of green.

            _‘I spoke to the mother too.’_ Hanji had said. _‘She said that he had black hair and grey eyes.’_

            “You’re not the Horned Titan!”

            At the accusation in his tone those green eyes lit up and a vicious grin curled across his features. Sharp teeth gleaming white in the moonlight which managed to filter weakly from overhead. He had wild brown hair and bronzed skin which he couldn’t tell was ethnic or just tan.

            “My letter never claimed that I was.” The one thing that was clear was that, for some reason, this Titan-Human hybrid-whoever he was and wherever he had come from-had taken a deep-seated and very personal issue with him. “You’ll get to speak with him soon, provided that you cooperate and put those weapons away.”

            The hybrid in front of him couldn’t have been any older than the greenest cadet fresh from training by the toxic miasma of dislike made Erwin very nervous.

            “Allow me to first ascertain my safety from attack by you.” He kept his voice polite. The brunet’s eyes glittered with hostility regardless. “If not the Horned Titan, may I ask who you are? I take it that you’re neither the Colossal or Armored-.”

            “The ‘Armored Titan’ and ‘Colossal Titan’, as you call them, are as much our enemy as yours!” He snapped. “I am Eren Yeager the First, Crown Prince of the Empire! The Horned Titan is my Husband. The King.” He leapt down from the rocks like a cat off a fence and immediately began walking away. “He wants to have words with you. The place isn’t far now.”

            Follow a Hybrid not only deeper into an isolated forest but towards a place where another of his kind admittedly lay in wait? Dangerous. Stupid. Very, very stupid.

            But he’d already come this far.

            The Hybrid called Eren walked stiffly, back pole straight hands clenched and gaze locked straight ahead of him. Anger billowed off him in red-tinted clouds. He spoke only when muttering something biting in his native tongue and Erwin said nothing.

Before long a small house came into view on the near horizon, ramshackle and standing slightly lopsided it was evident that it had long been forgotten out in that wood by its past owners. The brunet’s thin frame slithered easily through the door which only barely opened on hinges carbuncled with rust but when the blonde attempted to follow his gear caught. He managed to fit through after a minute long struggle with the gas tanks but by then his infuriated escort had vanished from sight.

He was just about to act on the impulse to again draw his blades in preparation for a potential ambush when he heard voices filtering from the end of the hall.

“You constipated or something, brat? Go take a shit and calm the fuck down!”

“He’s-!”

“Yes. Now shove it. I don’t need you being indignant on my account; I can handle that much when need be myself thank you.” A pause. “Tell me you didn’t abandon him out there in the fucking forest.”

It was only then that the one called Eren seemed to notice his absence. “Shit! He was right behind me, I swear!” A rush of footsteps and then the door was yanked open. The glare settled on him again as he stated “oh, there you are” in an almost dead tone but he barely noticed it.

The other voice was familiar. Instantly recognizable in everything from tone to speech patterns to the very words it used themselves. Pushing a bit too roughly passed the other in his haste, though at the moment he didn’t care, Erwin stepped from the hallway into the ruined kitchen.

There sat Levi, not just alive after half a decade missing in action outside of the walls but entirely whole and unhurt if noticeably thin, staring at him over the rim of a wooden cup of tea. “With how long the two of you took I was starting to worry I’d have to drink all of this myself before it could go cold.”

He wanted to either rush across the room and lift the other out of his chair-something likely neither of them would much appreciate-yell at him until exactly what he’d put them through had been cold hammered into his awareness or, at the very least, make it clear how deeply he’d been missed but all that came out when he spoke was “you’re…alive? How?”

The brunet made a sound halfway between a cough and a derisive snort as he sauntered across the room, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind as he sat in the chair and burying his face in his hair. The half-hearted efforts on the raven’s part to beat him off were entirely ignored.

“It’s a long story, Eyebrows. You may as well sit down and help me with this tea, especially seeing as Eren doesn’t seem to feel like playing nice tonight.”

“Though we have a great deal of catching up to do I would like to speak with the Horned Titan first, if you don’t mind. That Hybrid behind you-.”

“Shifter.” Erwin looked at him sharply. “The correct term is ‘Shifter’. ‘Hybrid’ is inaccurate because it isn’t a matter of being half-Titan and half-Human. As for speaking with the Horned Titan,” Levi lowered the cup with a sigh, “you already have.”

            “Eren is the Horned Titan then?” but that made no sense with what the brunet had told him.

            “No, Eyebrows. It’s…a lot to process and the furthest thing from easy to explain but… _I’m_ the Horned Titan.”

            That made even less sense.

            The Commander stared at his former subordinate as if he’d suddenly declared that two plus two equaled duck. Then he asked “so the one who fought with the Armored Titan was-?”

            “Me.” He picked up the glass again to take another sip. “But that plated chuckle fuck was better trained than I expected.”

            “We would have won if you hadn’t sent me away. We could have taken him together.”

            “We don’t know that, brat. And with how often you wind up playing ‘damsel in distress’ I didn’t want to have to wrestle with a dragon if I could help it.”

            “Oi!”

            Levi chuckled before turning to Erwin again. Grey eyes scanned the man across from him for any signs of a reaction. “You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

            “It’s probably more shock than anything.” He admitted after a moment. “I’m just trying to think back to all the times we were together. All the times you wound up wounded outside of the Walls. If there were any signs. And why you never told me.”

            “Because I haven’t always been a Shifter, shit head. Like I said, it’s a lot to explain.”

            He had been Human but was a Shifter now? What would that mean for Humanity if people could, seemingly out of nowhere, become-as Hanji had called them-Alpha Titans? What would that mean for the two of them? For the relationship he’d fallen into with Mike in the wake of their break up and Levi’s perceived death. Not that it was likely the other had forgotten…

            And then he remembered what else Eren had said.

            “You’re…married?”

            Levi followed his gaze to the black gem on his finger and nodded. “I am. To Eren. He’s angry with you because…knowing our past he perceives you as a threat and is angry on my account over how our relationship ended.”

            “Shifters are protective of our chosen mates, and of their honor. But don’t worry,” the grin he flashed him was near demonic “I promise not to eat you until we don’t need your help anymore.”

            “I thought I had already made it abundantly clear that nobody is eating anybody else!”

            Eren scowled and buried his face in Levi’s hair again.

            “Where have you been these past five years?”

            “The Empire.”

            A simple answer. “What is ‘The Empire’?”

            “I can’t tell you everything, Erwin. That would take months.”

            “You don’t need to tell me everything, but you have to tell me something.”

            The raven paused, and then sighed. “The Empire was a highly advanced civilization of Titan Shifters the ancestors of whom-according to their recorded history-locked away ours behind the walls after winning a war against us with the aid of the Titans.”

            “Was?”

            Levi nodded. “Yes. Was. In the country where the Shifters lived the Empire wasn’t the only power. The Adherents-a splinter group hell bent on destruction to which the Armored and Colossal Titans both belong-made their home there too. They hate Humanity and want to see the walls destroyed; they worshiped a dark God and were the blood enemies of the Clans which made up the Empire. Most especially of the Acies Clan, to which Eren and I belong. Two months ago they launched a surprise attack on the Capital which we simply weren’t prepared for. Murdered Eren’s parents. Burned the city to the ground. The Empire fell.”

            “And you came here?”

            “It was the only safe place that I could think of.” Cup now empty he set it aside. “Originally our intention was to acquire the aid of the Scouting Legion in return for access to the ridiculous amount of gold we managed to salvage before we left but we’d only just arrived in Shiganshina when the Adherents attacked. Our plans changed.”

            “They didn’t follow us here if that’s what you’re thinking.” Eren hissed at him. “That was a specialized strike force. Neither of them had any idea we were there until Levi acted to stop them.”

            “Now that the Adherents seem to have set their focus on toppling all three walls I believe a mutual alliance is in order. We’ll help you deal with them and take back Wall Maria’s territory. In return-.”

            “You want the Legion to return with you to the country where you were living and help rebuild the Empire.” Levi nodded. “Might I ask how many of you are currently hiding behind the walls?”

            “Eren and I are the only survivors.” No hesitance in the reply.

            The surprise that briefly flashed across the brunet’s face gave everything away.

            “Wo rüber redest du? Es gibt seiben von uns!”

            “Am besten nicht zu vertrauen neimandem vollstӓndig, Gӧr.”

 _Just like you to be cautious to the point of paranoia, but I can tell from the boy’s reaction that you’re lying to me._ He was careful to keep his face in check beneath the raven’s calculating gaze. _No way of knowing exactly how many Shifters are accompanying him. Or to keep tabs on their movements or gauge their individual intent. Still, this is Levi. Horned Titan or not I could trust him back then, so way not now?_

            “Are you going to help us or not?” Blunt. Directly to the point. Without two fucks given towards politeness. Yes, this was definitely not an imposter.

            “You and I both know that the Walls as a whole will not react well to your presence should what you’ve become-apparently voluntarily-be discovered. Especially in the shadow of Maria.” Both watched him intently, hostile green and cautious grey. His former Lance Corporal knew without him having to say anything that that statement wasn’t the end of things. “But,” he ignored the rancor-filled emeralds digging into flesh and bone as best he could, “despite what misgivings I may have I’m not fool enough to simply turn your aid away. I won’t lie to you Levi, what you’ve become makes me nervous, but you were one of my men once and I know damn well we’ll have a hellish time standing against these ‘Adherents’ alone. So as long as our alliance remains mutually beneficial I’ll safeguard your…condition to the best of my ability.”

            “With wording that shrewd,” Eren grumbled, “it almost sounds like you’re covering your ass.”

            “Hush.” But the chiding lacked any sort of bite, evident affection threated throughout its warning tone. “How are we going to do this then, Erwin?”

            “Do this?”

            There was something animalistic in the sudden slight tilt of the raven’s head. A questioning gesture which was mimicked almost comically by the eagle perched on the broken counter behind him. “Will I retain my former rank or be assigned a different one? What of my former team? Are they-?”

            “All four of them are alive and in good health. And all of them miss you. I…after we thought you had died Eld took over for a while but they worked better with five.”

            “So you assigned Mike as their Squad Leader in my place.” Erwin nodded reluctantly. He expected anger or disappointment but instead was met with unfaltering calm. Politely-at least by his standards-Levi asked “how is Sniffer anyway? Does he still have that weird ass habit of smelling people? I would assume that you’re together now?” when the other man stared at him like a cornered rabbit instead of answering he smiled. His canine teeth, like those of his Titan, were unnaturally sharp. “Relax. With all the shit I’ve gone through I’ve realized that there are more important things for me to be putting my energy towards than begrudging you for how it ended. I loved you, I still respect you, but you weren’t the one for me and both of us know I wasn’t the one for you either. You know when you do meet them because, as they say,” a brief softness passed through his eyes as he glanced at Eren, “sparks fly.”

            He didn’t have to elaborate. Erwin understood exactly what he meant.

            “When should we expect you?”

            “Early tomorrow morning. Early enough that it could still be classified as later tonight. Himmel,” he gestured to the bird, “already knows the way so I don’t need directions. I think it would be best that we reintroduce me slowly rather than just having me walk into breakfast and see how long it takes for people to start thinking they’ve developed the ability to speak to the dead. Causing an uproar would only make those MP fucks swoop in like vultures.”

            “Indeed,” the Commander agreed, “though you will have to somehow explain yourself to the leaders of the three branches and, perhaps, the King himself. I suggest you come up with a believable story and stick to it.”

            “Way ahead of you.”

            “And it may be best to keep your true nature a secret from the rest of the Legion as well. Including your squad, regardless of how much you trust them. The more people know the more likely a leak becomes.”

            “Not to mention that, even if I can heal from it, I’d rather not have that lunatic subject me to a live dissection.”

            “Yes, Hanji would certainly find it…difficult to contain herself should she ever learn the truth. She’s already enamored with your Titan.”

            “Of course she is.”

            “What about Eren?”

            Eren glared pointedly at him in response.

            “Trainee Corps.” Levi answered calmly. “Speaking of which you, Schatz, should get a jump on enrolling.”

            “I should be going too,” Erwin said as he got to his feet. “I’ve left my horse out in the cold for long enough and each second I spend out here could be the second in which Mike and Hanji can no longer contain their anxiety and launch a search party.”

            “Of course.”

            “It really is good to see you again, Levi.”

            “And you.”

            Erwin took the brunet’s growl as his cue to leave. He could feel the glare leave him but didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo rüber redest du? Es gibt seiben von uns! - What are you talking about? There's seven of us.
> 
> Am besten nicht zu vertrauen neimandem vollstӓndig, Gӧr. - Best not to trust anyone completely, brat.
> 
> Schatz - Darling


	4. A Sort of Homecoming

            Erwin had returned three hours before but had refused to talk to either of them about whom and what he had met with that night. Hanji had had obligations to her two ‘pets’ Sawny and Bean and he had had paperwork to do. Though their curiosity remained unsatisfied both had been forced to leave their Commander be and return to their own separate business. Erwin had remained outside, seemingly waiting for something.

            Now finished with his work for the night and with morning call only an hour and a half away he had decided that attempting to sleep wasn’t worth it. Leaving the little castle that the Legion had moved to after Maria’s full and heading towards the showers he paused briefly to glance at where the Commander had been standing.

            Apparently whatever he had been waiting for had happened, because Erwin was gone.

            There was a light on in the Shower building. As he drew closer the sound of falling water colliding with the tile floor could be heard. Hanji and Moblit were doubtlessly still fully tied up with whatever experiment they were currently conducting. Erwin had gone back inside. Who else was up aside from him?

            It was unreasonable to be cautious but he still opened the door as quietly as possible to prevent it from squeaking. Then padded inside.

            It was only by the light of the dim light of a single small candle that the long narrow rooms sole other occupant went about its business. Mike edged forwards to peer around the curved corner into the shower block and felt himself go cold.

            The man’s small pale form was riddled with scars. Signs of a starvation that even the Walls didn’t know were plain in the hills and valleys his exposed ribs etched into his sides. His hair was cut short at a double length, glossy even while completely soaked through and black as a raven’s feathers. He faced away from him, hands in his tresses and head tilted up to the lukewarm deluge, but he knew his eyes to be a gunmetal mix of blue and grey.

            “Of course you’d be the ghost that haunts the showers,” was the only thing he could think to say.

            “You’re an idiot.” Was his reply.

            He was only partially aware of the fact that he was using the wall beside him as a body shield. Mind flipping through any possibility as to why he was suddenly being haunted and only about to come upon one. “Is this about-?”

            “It’s about me taking a fucking real ass shower for the first time in two months. Bathing in rivers is an absolute affront to everything sanitary but it was better than not bathing at all. Now,” the water shut off abruptly with a clank and he vanished underneath a towel, “if you’re finished creeping on me I have to go scare the living daylights out of Hanji so that my physical is renewed before I inform the leaders of the military branches that I-surprise-am very much not dead.”

            “How could you possibly have survived for five years out there? Let alone have managed to get back in?”

            Grey eyes glared out at him through a gap in the cloth. “That’s not a story for you to know. What you should know, however, is this: I no longer begrudge what happened but I haven’t forgotten. Or, on your account, forgiven. Not completely. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to put on my old clothes-which is appalling considering how long I’ve been wearing them already, but I’d rather not tempt Eyebrows by parading around buck ass naked-and ship off to crazy land.”

            Halfway out of the door Levi paused.

            “That reminds me, the whole reason I’m in here at this ridiculous time was because I assumed that no one else would be. Keep quiet about my being here: that’s a direct order from Erwin.”

            Seething faintly and with water still dripping from his bangs Levi, stark naked aside from the towel, stepped out into the cold night outside.

            _It’s snowing._ In his brief absence tiny white flakes had begun to spiral down onto him. _Fucking marvelous._

Annoyed despite knowing they’d melt long before touching his skin he made his way quickly to where he’d left the clothing rather clumsily fashioned from hides and plant material by Sasha and slipped it back on. Cringing at the feeling of sweat-soaked dirt encrusted fibers sliding against his skin.

            _I swear on my Father that Eyebrows had better get that uniform to me within the next hour so that I can take another shower before everyone wakes up or there will be a problem!_ Hissing a curse or twelve under his breath he made his way around the outer corner of the building towards the Titan pens.

            As promised he found both the regiment’s resident lunatic and her over-worked assistant standing out from of the pen containing the Titan he vaguely recalled as being named ‘Bean’ attempting to illicit any kind of reaction or acknowledgement from the static behemoth. He watched for a while whilst silently closing the distance between them and when he was nearly close enough to be breathing down their necks he spoke.

            “That’s not going to work, Shitty Four Eyes. Trust me, those things don’t move once the sun goes down.”

            Moblit narrowly avoided suffering a heart attack from the surprise and Hanji whirled around, wild eyed, and shrieked on catching sight of him.

            “L-Levi?” he nodded, expression blank as ever as he watched in a mix of surprise and concern as tears spilled over from behind her glasses. “It is you. It really _is_ you!”

            “Yes, it’s me. And no, I’m not a ghost. I already had to outline that fact for Sniffer.”

            “ _Shorty!”_

            He should have known better than to get within ten meters of her, but his time away had made him relatively complacent. She’d lunged before he could react to avoid her, crashing full on into his chest and knocking him flat with a muted thud.

            “Fucking hell, Hanji! I didn’t survive out there for half a decade just to be murdered by you!” The scientist was too busy pawing at his face to hear him. “What are you doing?”

            “You’re hot.”

            “I’m gay! Don’t tell me that enough has changed in five years that you’ve not only forgotten that fact but are-!”

            “No, not hot. Hot! Fever hot! You’re sick!”

            “I’m fine.”

            “The snowflakes are melting six inches away from touching you, Sir.” Moblit seemed to have recovered from the shock of his reappearance enough to speak. “Being near you feels like standing in front of a furnace.”

            “Come inside, you need to be looked at. Don’t roll your eyes at me! This could potentially be serious; we just got you back Levi, and I don’t want to see you die because your brain melted into a pile of superheated goo!” She yanked him onto his feet. “I need to update your physical anyway.”

            Levi couldn’t deny that he had missed her-though it would only take about a minute more of being in her presence to meet his quote of ‘Hanji’s Psycho’ for the past five years-and so it was only halfheartedly that he struggled against her grip. She could only maintain her grip for so long before having to shift it lest her hand burn.

            Maybe he did have a fever. He had never had any problem touching Eren, or any of the other Shifters for that matter. Maybe he just had a higher tolerance for heat than she did.

            Maybe her grasp on just how hot he was was skewed due to the fact that she was, once again, not wearing gloves despite the temperature outside.

            The lab was smaller than he remembered. Hell the entire castle was. Levi looked around at the vials and strange objects which littered the area in an array of chaos which left his OCD highly agitated but Levi did his best to push it aside for the time being.

            “Downsizing.” He stated dryly as he pulled himself up onto the nearest clear counter. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

            “You know full well that it wasn’t by choice, Shorty!” Hanji thrust a thin glass tube in front of his face. “Open.”

            “Is that thing sanitized?”

            She took advantage of his speech to shove it into his mouth, nearly sending it down his throat in the process. The glass was hard and cold against his tongue and tasted of the rubbing alcohol that it had been kept in. Levi glared at her, the back of his throat twinging where the blunt end had stabbed him.

            Hanji pulled it out a minute later and looked down at the reading. Her eyes went wide behind her glasses. “Sweet Sina! Levi, your core temperature registered at just below 66 degrees Celsius! The same as the samples that we’ve taken from Sawny, Bean and other Titans! How are you not _dead_?”

            Not knowing entirely what to say, he answered with a sort of shrug. “I suppose that, over the years, my body heat regulated itself to match what was around me. That happens when a living furnace uses you as a body pillow.” Sleeping alone without the warmth of another larger body not just for three years but for the foreseeable future until they could return to their home. An echo of that spicy citrus scent passed over his senses and he frowned. “I guess my internal processes adjusted.”

            “You mean to tell me that you’re alive because Titans took you in?”

            “It’s not the fucking _Jungle Book!_ ” He snapped. “They weren’t Titans. They were Shifters.”

            “Shifters.”

            “Levi has informed me that ‘Shifters’ is the proper term for those like the Horned Titan; Humans capable of taking titan form at will. But he’ll tell you all about that later once we’ve all had the chance to rest.” Erwin crossed the lab and handed the smaller raven a pile of folded clothing. “Your uniform.”

            “Thank the Gods.” Snatching the articles out of the other’s hands and, caring nothing for the fact that all three of him were staring at him in surprise, tore off the poorly made clothes he was wearing and slipped the uniform on instead. He’d only made it to the last belt on his pants when he felt someone-Hanji-touching his side and flinched at her cold hands. “The fuck?”

            “You’re covered in scars!”

            “Since when has that been fucking new?”      

            “These aren’t like the ones that you had before.” Ignoring his protesting ‘how the shitting hell can you remember which scars I had and didn’t have after five years?’ she continued “there are strange puncture marks on your legs, a scar on your hand. Marks from blades. Marks from broken bones puncturing the skin. And then there’s this.” She ran her fingers along the raised silver slash on his side. “It looks like someone tried to gut you.”

            _Because they did. And when that didn’t work they used their Titan to try and squash me._ He sighed and looked away. “Gladiator.”

            “Oh, Levi. I-.”

            “I think that’s enough for the time being. With all the traveling he’s done to get back here what Levi needs now more than anything is rest and food. And as it’s better the entire Legion not be made aware of his return at once I need to get him to what will be his quarters before morning call.”

            “Not to mention I need to head in to Sina today and tell my story. I figure you’ve already sent a letter on the matter to Zachly?”

            “It can wait. You’re skin and bones and look like sleep walking!”

            “Just because it can wait doesn’t mean it should. No reason to give anyone any ammunition for any sort of conspiracy theories. Better to get everything out in the air immediately.”

            “Very well. I’ll send a letter to Zachly as soon as I return to my office but it will take-.”

            “Approximately an hour to get to where it’s going. Himmel is a fast flier; he can find Zachly just like he found you. I just hope that, this time, he doesn’t run into the window.”

            Erwin sent the smaller male a somewhat off kilter glance as he straightened his cravat. “I didn’t tell you he hit the window.”

            “You didn’t have to. Birds have a certain aura of embarrassment about them after they slam into a window.” His grey eyes turned onto Hanji. “Am I free to return to active duty or not, ‘Doctor’ Zoe?”

            “You seem to be in perfect health. A-Aside from your temperature. I’m sorry Levi, but your explanations make no biological sense.”

            “A fever isn’t too much cause for concern. Just keep an eye on him for any signs of deterioration.”

            The Major looked like she wanted to protest, but nodded instead with a resigned sigh. “I’ll update the records, Sir.”

            “Include in that letter, if you don’t mind, that I’ll be well on my way to Sina by the time he gets it.”

            Erwin seemed surprised by this much. “You’re not even going to stick around long enough for me to show you to where your office will be?”

            “Did I say that?” he groused back. “You’re going to show me to my new office at which point I am going to fuck off through the window-people will be awake by then so walking out the front door like a normal person won’t be possible-get a horse from the stables and _then_ I’ll head towards Sina.” Levi pulled the hood up over his raven hair with a crisp snap of fabric. Of all that he’d formerly been wearing it seemed to be of the finest make, water scaled despite having the appearance of silk, dyed in deep hues of dark colors and clasped with polished bone. “Shall we be going, Eyebrows?”

 

            Evening was closing in outside of the windows, a thick veil of black descending to push the orange glow of day back below the horizon. A thin veil of white from the earlier snowfall covered everything as far as she could see. The trees shook their branches angrily at the cloudy sky as a cold wind blew, rattling the window in its pane.

            Petra shivered beneath the cut off jacket of her uniform as she ran her fingers carefully along the jagged edges of the cracked glass. The ancient structure was cold enough, with its various drafts and leaks, without adding broken windows to the list of entry points for the biting wind. Especially in this otherwise unlived in wing.

            _It’s filthy in this place._ She thought, turning away from the window and its view and continuing along the hall. They’d only just gotten to the castle not even two days prior and hadn’t had time to even fully settle in, let alone even think to tidy up. _If Captain Levi could see this place he’d be up in arms._

            Had her superior still be alive she didn’t doubt that the place would already be spotless inside and out.

            It wasn’t that either of Levi’s successors had been bad leaders. Eld had tried to continue the methods and traditions of their squad as best he could but, down a member, it had been difficult and when the Commander assigned Mike to take over as the leader of their squad things had changed.

            He wasn’t a bad leader. Just different.

            There were no more early morning runs. No more midday sparing. No more evening 3DMG races. Rather than train together as a cohesive unit they were now expected to focus on improving the individual aspects of their skills.

            Unlike Levi had Mike did not live in the same wing with them. There were no more nights up late around the fire. No more pre-dawn venture into the kitchens to make tea knowing that, even at 3 am, the raven could be fully awake and willing to let her sit with him as long as she didn’t disturb his paperwork too much and her performance that next day was not affected.

            There were no more regimented day long castle-wide cleaning sessions at the end of each week. No more aggressive sweeping or repurposing of combat gear towards a more domestic cause. No more of getting to see the raven, the greatest terror that the Titans had ever known, all but obscured behind the white bandanas he had tied over his face and hair to keep the dust at bay.

            At the old headquarters she would disappear from time to time. The others had often questioned her on where she went but Petra had never given them an answer. In the end it was Oluo who had discovered her hard at work cleaning the office. Remaking an unslept in bed which had long gone cold. Sweeping floors no one had walked on in months, and then in years. Dusting the desk top still littered with the paperwork he hadn’t fully finished before embarking on his final expedition.

            Surprisingly he hadn’t said anything about it. Neither had the others, when they learned.

            Naturally she was aware of what many people thought about her. A large part of the reasoning being Oluo’s mimicry of the Captain when he had been alive was out of his belief that she was attracted to Levi. Many in the regiment shared the same sentiment. Even her parents had believed she had fallen head over heels in love with the Lance Corporal.

            Perhaps ‘I intend to devote my life to Levi’ could have been better phrased in that letter she had sent to them.

            The simple truth of matters was that she had loved him, just not romantically. To her he had been a mentor and a friend. A big brother figure that she could look up to. Someone to turn to when she began to have doubts regarding her own skill and potential.

Petra knew how he had wounded up in the Scouting Legion-most people did-though the exact details escaped her. She had heard him time and again referred to as a thug and a criminal.

But to her he had never been anything but a good man. A loyal soldier who deserved a better death than what he’d suffered out there in that cold and rain-drenched forest.

_Were he to hear me say that I’m sure he’d ask me exactly what I think a ‘better death’ amounts to than one spent in the field bloodied and fighting Titans to the end._

There was something in each of them which hoped for a death out there than a quiet one in their beds wasting away to nothing. More so in him than any other, it had seemed. Still, she wished her Captain hadn’t spent his final moments on this earth alone with his killer.

Deep in thought as she was whilst wandering about the scattered remains of broken furniture, the sheets which had once covered them pulled off and tossed aside, Petra almost missed the signs of disturbance which lay around her. Footsteps, not much larger than her own and clearly left behind by the standard issue military boots, were imprinted in the layer of dust which had gathered thick across the floor. They lead to a door beneath which a light shown.

It seemed that someone else in the Legion had had the same idea she had after their daily work was done and had come to explore the abandoned hall.

 _Maybe they’ve discovered something interesting in all of this clutter._ Even if they hadn’t a bit of conversation would do her good by that point.

She intended to knock but the moment she touched the wooden door it swung wide with a loud creak. Sure that it was enough to announce her presence to whichever of her comrades currently resided inside, she pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped inside.

“Sorry to disturb you. I saw the light and -.” Immediately on coming to the realization that she was alone in the room Petra cut herself off.

Whoever had been in the room and left for the time being but from the look of things had claimed it as their own and would be returning at any moment. An adjoining door left standing slightly wide revealed a small bedroom, bed neatly made and open wardrobe standing empty.

The source of the light that had led her there in the first place was the good sized fire which crackled in a slightly lopsided stone hearth. Beside its twisted smoke column a pile of dried lumber had been stacked to keep it going through the night. No grate was place before the dancing tongues of orange and gold but as there was no rug to catch alight the occasional gout of swirling sparks belched free onto the dingy floor it did not present a problem.

As she had thought it was indeed the one who had lit said fire that was responsible for raiding the surrounding rooms, as evidenced by the fact that they had dragged what few pieces of furniture still remained workably intact and in one place. A cabinet, currently empty just as the wardrobe in the bedroom was, stood in the far corner against the wall across from the door. A desk decorated with a strange assortment of objects and worn wing backed chair stood positioned in front and just to the right of the fireplace. Standing in the corner nearest to the window, which had been left wide open despite the cold, stood a foreign wooden object vaguely resemblent of a coatrack.

Sitting atop of it, watching her with golden eyes, was a large dark brown bird with a curved beak and sharp talons. A hawk or eagle of some sort which puffed itself up at her cautious approach.

“Hello, pretty bird. Where did you come from?” the raptor squawked at her and looked almost offended. “O-Oh, I’m sorry? Are you male? Handsome bird?” Now it ruffled its feathers and let out a satisfied croon. “So ‘handsome’ is preferred then? I’ll have to remember that.” Another croon. “You belong to someone, I assume?”

Not that she had ever noticed anyone in the Legion owning a pet. Especially an exotic bird of prey.

Rather than answer the raptor lifted itself off of its perch with a flutter of large wings and settled itself on her shoulder, tugging curiously on a strand of her hair. The weight of the creature surprised her, as did the strength in its talons as it clutched her shoulder to keep itself upright, the layers of cloth put forth by her uniform barely enough to prevent the claws from drawing blood.

Petra cautiously raised a hand towards it and, when no attempts to snap at her were made, began to gently stroke its long feathers before turning to investigate the objects on the desk.

The first thing that her eyes landed on was an idol of some sort. A statue, carved with relative skill from wood, of an armored man with horns on his head. Small as it was its features were difficult to distinguish. She set it down again.

The next object was considerably more interesting to look at. The hollowed out  horn of some manner of large animal the like of which she couldn’t begin to imagine, its ridged off white surface hand carved with images of flame and battle and its once sharp tip replaced with a metal mouth piece as if its intended use was as an instrument. Light but not brittle and clearly very old it was gently and with a slight twinge of guilt at messing with another’s things that she returned it to the desk.

The final object, winking faintly in the dim glow of the fire, was a ring. The wide band made of antique gold crowned with a black stone. But the jewel wasn’t merely black in color like onyx or obsidian, it more closely resembled a clear glass bauble filled with swirling black ink floating inside of which were little golden flecks. Golden flecks which, the longer that she looked at them, seemed to transform into letters in a language which she didn’t recognize.

She’d nearly picked it up when a too-warm hand closed around her wrist, grip gentle but firm. Her sudden jerk of surprise unseated the bird on her shoulder and incited him to return to his perch with a squawk. Amber eyes wide with surprise as they fell on the cloaked form of the owner of the objects she’d been fiddling with.

Registering the face beneath the good of the Legion’s standard issue cloak seconds later.

“What are you doing in this wing of the castle, Petra?” Levi asked her, voice more surprised than harsh. “Erwin told me it was empty.”

He jumped, startled, when she hugged him. Briefly pulling his slightly taller oddly hot form close before realizing the impropriety of her actions and snapping into a salute instead. Feeling her eyes burning despite the smile emblazoned across her face.

“Captain Levi, Sir! I was exploring the Legion’s new headquarters in an effort to be able to better orient everything’s location when I saw the fire and your footprints in the dust. My curiosity got the better of me, Sir. I apologize for disturbing you.”

He was alive. Somehow, after five years outside and obviously having been wounded from the state of the cloak they had found, he was alive. How had he managed to survive? To eat? To sleep? To avoid the Titans and endure the heat of summer and chill of winter? Where had he been? How had he managed to get back inside? These and so many more questions were racing through her mind and though Levi clearly saw as much in her eyes Petra knew he appreciated her continued silence.

Her faith that he would open up about mattes when he was ready to do so, and only regarding what he felt they needed to know.

“I should have known that hiding out up here wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference.” He muttered it more to himself than her as he slid the ring back onto his finger. “Eyebrows Tree should have made the hall off limits. I all but had to dress myself up like a bush in order to get back in here without being seen.”

“Without being seen, Sir?”

“Erwin’s sentiment that my reintroduction to the Legion be slow to avoid hysteria is one that I share.” He pulled out the chair and collapsed onto the sagging cushions. Crossing one of his legs over the other and allowing his arms to dangle casually over the sides. “The plan was that Hanji would be alerted to my return immediately-Moblit too seeing as he’s practically welded to her the poor bastard-seeing as my medical records needed to be updated after five years of missed annual checkups and you and the other three were meant to be informed tonight. The remainder of the Legion…sometime later.”

“But things didn’t quite go according to plan?”

“When do they ever? It all went to pot immediately when Zacharius found me.” His grey eyes found her again. “Want to know what he said to me? Leave it to you to become a ghost that haunts to shower block.”

Petra couldn’t contain a small snicker. “With all due respect Sir, he has a point.”

“Yeah, yeah. Clean freak. I’ve heard it all before.”

“Speaking of which,” she glanced furtively at their surroundings, “why is this place…such a mess?”

Levi felt one of the smaller muscles in his face twitch. “Lack of time due to my meeting with Zachly and the rest in Sina to explain my return and my inability to move around freely and get my hands on the necessary supplies.”

“O-Oh.” Fairly obvious, looking back on it.

“You should be getting back to the others before they come looking for you.”

Petra nodded. “Of course, Sir. Sorry again for disturbing you.”

“Ral.” She paused at the door and glanced back at him. “Please keep quiet about having seen me. The Commander intended to announce to all four of you my survival and return tonight after everyone else can reasonably be expected to be asleep, and it’s best they not learn prematurely. And…at least attempt to look appropriately surprised.”

“I will, Sir.” Wiping away the remnants of tears from her cheeks Petra swiftly left his office and exited that wing of the castle. Making her way to the one where she had taken up residence along with the other three.

“Petra.” Eld was the first to notice her, the other two glancing up from what they’d been doing as she bounded into the little closet nearby. “Where have you been? We were starting to get worried.”

“Exploring.” Answer quick and vague as she raided the contents for what she wanted. Four pieces of white cloth. Two wash rags. Two buckets with which to hold a mixture of water and bleach. Two brooms. Two mops. “I have cleaning to do. This place is a disaster zone!”

Off she went again, the objects heaped in her arms clanking along with every step.

“His office was left behind at the old headquarters in Maria.” Gunther spoke in a low voice only once the clanking sound had died away into the distance. “But she’s still doing it.”

“We all have some mechanism that keeps us sane.” The blonde sighed. “After the Captain’s death cleaning his old office became hers.”

“She’s been crying.” Oluo stared after where she’d disappeared, the concern on his face echoed by the other two. “Her eyes were red.”

Silence between them for a handful of minutes.

“She never used to use two of everything.” Eld said finally in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“She’ll need two of everything to shape this place up, especially on her own.” Gunther replied with a half hearted laugh. “She’s right about it being a wreck.”

“Yeah. I suppose.” He said. “We should try and get some rest before dinner. After all, we have that meeting with the Commander later tonight.”


	5. The King and Queen of the Trainee Corps

 

            Sunlight slanted down from the clouded sky overhead, making the cold day only barely tolerable. The compound where the Trainee Corps had been assembled was large, from what he had seen, and consisted of everything from woods to fields to forests. The cabins where they would be living for the next three years had been built slightly raised on wooden pillars from the dusty stone ground. Just outside of them, gathered into rank and file, they stood in salute. They, the 104th Trainee Squad, and their drill sergeant.

            The man was tall. Perhaps middle aged. Bald. Tanned. Forehead wrinkled and eyes ringed with dark circles. Just like Levi’s. Just as Erwin’s had been, though to a lesser degree.

            _So he was a Scout once._

            Eren watched him as he paced back and forth before them, following him with his eyes with a predatory delibrance. Registering even the tiniest of twitches and shifts in expression.

            _You present yourself as intimidating but it’s all an act. Mostly fake. Perhaps a little bit of it is real but only on account of your frustrations. But you’re not here because you want to be. You may tell others that, may tell yourself that, but that doesn’t make it true._

            The other man continued his pacing as the clock ticked down towards the beginning of the first day’s ‘class’. The longer it went on the more and more nervous those around him became. The air thickening with the bitter stench of fear that made his Titan raise its head and growl.

            _The reason that you’re training instead of leading is because you’re running from your failures._ Eren wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, bare his teeth or laugh. _Typical human._

            Nothing like Levi, who weathered his failures and used them to make him stronger.

_I probably need to stop basing my standards off of Levi. What with him being half-God and astounding to begin with I’m setting the bar unfairly high._

Armin stood two rows ahead of him at the front, Mikasa alongside him in the third line, Sasha just behind them and Jean and Marco in the same line to her right.

            The man stopped suddenly and started screaming-apparently he couldn’t simply speak-at them. Armin was the first to fall under his wrath and Eren couldn’t help but let his hackles rise at the threats in his tone and posture. But he had to restrain himself.

            The show had begun.

            “Oi, kid!” He bellowed . “Who the hell are you?”

            He was a member of the Priesthood not a warrior but he had to commend his friend for the total lack of hesitance he had in answering. “Armin Arlert from Shiganshina Sir!”

            They hadn’t spent their two month long flight sitting idle and afraid. Levi had cold hammered into each and every one of them a unique human persona. Drilling them on it until they were utterly wrung out and knew it backwards and forwards. Ready to regurgitate any piece of it at a moments notice.

            “Your parents named you that?”

            “My Grandfather, Sir!”

            “And why are you here?”

            “To contribute to Humanity’s victory, Sir!”

            That line almost made him choke every time.

            _Contribute to Humanity’s victory we will. But only because it’s in our best interests. The moment that that ceases to be the case I’ll be at Levi’s ear to drop your walls like the pile of rocks they are!_

            On the matter of the Humans his husband was, in his opinion, much too soft. His near obsession with Levi since the moment he’d first seen him had done nothing to change his feelings about their race as a whole. And the hell that Levi’s stubborn attachment to the walls had put him through in the first days if their courting only made him resent them more.

            That Humanity deserved to remain in their box was something which he firmly believed, and this sentiment was shared with all five of the others though for the time being none of them were about to voice it. They knew the raven already knew and they also knew they didn’t have a choice.

            But the instant that that ceased to be the case…

            While he’d been preoccupied with his own thoughts the drill sergeant had grown bored of Armin and moved on. He yelled at a blonde man about not being loud enough, informed a young woman she was less than swine and another man about having a dipshit name.

            “Who the hell are you?”

            Knowing that from the current angle the man couldn’t see him Eren grinned. Though he had to admit that over the last few years he had developed a begrudging respect for the horse-faced Equos he still didn’t like him and doubted that he ever would, and so he had been more than thrilled when Levi had pitted their personas against each other.

            With explicit instruction _not_ to kill each other, of course.

            “I’m Jean Kirstein from Trost, Sir!”

            “What are you here for?”

            A pause as if he actually had to remember his lines. Eren nearly face palmed, but thankfully he recovered quickly.

            “To join the Military Police Brigade and reside in the inner wall, Sir.”

            “So you want to live in the Inner District, do you?” Jean’s instant reply was rewarded with a head-butt that put him on his knees. “Who told you that you could sit down? The Military Police Brigade will never want you if you can’t even handle that.”

            The Prince, found himself torn between offense at witnessing a fellow Shifter being brutalized by a Human and the powerful urge to fall over in breathless fits of laughter. Both thoughts fled immediately when the man turned on Marco.

            _If he touches him, I’ll kill him._ Eren resolved, eyes narrowing. The gentle Ventus was his favorite out of his three new guards and though he knew that he didn’t require his help he still felt the urge to rush to his defense if need be. Luckily for his own sake the drill sergeant’s abuse stopped at verbal with the freckled raven.

            “You! Who the hell are you?”

            “Connie Springer!” Everything about the boy from his height to his hair was short. As he snapped into a salute Eren cringed and battened down, Mikasa doing the same having noticed what he had at exactly the same time. “I’m from Ragako in Wall Rose’s Southern District Sir!”

_I don’t have the best grasp on Human anatomy but seeing as Levi’s heart is on the left side of his body I assume the same can be said for all of them. His salute is backwards!_

            Sure enough the boy was being yelled at by the drill sergeant who had lifted him clear off of the ground by his ears. The Prince and Guard Captain exchanged nervous glances which spoke volumes.

            Before the situation could escalate further his attention snapped to Sasha and he dropped the cue ball boy back onto the dirt. The brunet continued obliviously devouring a steamed potatoes even after demands that she explained herself were made. Sensing danger on the air Eren’s whole body went rigid.

            _By the Gods Sasha, what have you done?_

            Things have spiraled downhill from there, but despite this the day had gone by at a surprising speed and now Eren  stood with Mikasa Connie and a few of the others the names of whom he hadn’t bothered to put to memory watching the Sylva run yet another lap around the compound.

            “She’s still running?” the cue ball asked.

            Mikasa and Eren both nodded. “Yep.” He said. “She’s still running.”

            “It’s funny.” One of the others said. “Her reaction when he told her that she had to run until the sunset was nothing compared to how she acted when he told her she wasn’t getting any food.”

            Another covert glance passed between the two Shifters. None of their number were to be allowed to go any more hungry than the rest of them. A sentiment that didn’t need to be spoken.

            The decision had already been made that each of them would smuggle out a portion of their dinners to her that night.

            “Can I talk to you for a minute Mikasa?” he knew he wouldn’t be refused, but in keeping with appearances Eren waited for her to nod to disembark the porch. Sasha’s exhausted form teetered passed them as they walked in the opposite direction towards the cabin where he slept with Armin Connie and Jean.

            The door swung shut behind them with the brittle slam of aged wood. Mikasa remained standing just inside it as he sat on the edge of his bed and bent to pull a small box from beneath it.

            “Is something the matter Prince?”

            “Just Eren, please. Better we get used to forgoing titles. Not to mention one never quite knows who may be listening.” She nodded and he continued. “Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to give you something.”

            “Give me something?”

            Eren pulled off the lid and set it on the thin sheet beside him. “Nothing particularly useful but…I suppose that it could add to the charade. It is winter, after all, and though we don’t register temperature the same way humans do we’re meant to be playing the part of humans and, well…humans get cold.”

            Inside the box, coiled like a crimson serpent, was a scarf. The thick fabric was soft as it slid between her fingers. If anything Eren looked even more embarrassed with himself as he rose from where he’d been sitting and gently took it from her.

            “With the Empire in shambles royalty hardly means anything. The Clan we came from is hardly of consequence. Not anymore.” It was painfully obvious Eren had never used a scarf before in his life as he artlessly coiled it around her head. “Neither you or Levi are my blood, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t a family. You are all I have left and both of you mean the world to me: he’s the love of my life and you’ve been there for me since my first breath so…”

            He trailed off, face nearly matching the hue of the fabric.

            _He’s grown so much since meeting Levi. So much just since the fall._ The beryl eyes were the same but the brunet behind them had changed from the arrogant mildly power-drunk and sometimes even heavy handed Prince of the most powerful Empire in the world into the beginnings of a good leader. _I suppose that sometimes good does come out of evil and in the wake of tragedy. Like flowers blooming from the ashes of a burned building._ His shoulders relaxed from their tensed position when she stepped up to him, returning the embrace with warm arms.

            It was brief, but that mattered little.

            “All due respect Eren, you’re terrible at tying scarves.”

            The Prince chuckled. “I know.” He watched her unwind the coil of fabric and then returned it into place in its correct order. “Even as I was wrapping it I was thinking ‘this isn’t how these things are supposed to look’.”

            Mikasa smiled at him but the look changed to one in of mild concern when a familiar flutter drew her eyes to one of the windows. “Eren.”

            He looked up and seemed to mimic her thoughts on the matter of the bird’s appearance. “Himmel.”

            The eagle hopped inside and dropped what it had been carrying into Eren’s hand. Not a letter, but a flower. Its delicate rounded petals a deep royal purple in hue.

            “Levi,” he shook his head and gently set the flower on the pillow. “For all of his insistences that it’s bullshit he makes quite a romantic.” Eren smiled at the raptor. “Thank you, Himmel. Please thank your master for me as well when you get back to him.”

            The eagle clucked at him before leaving through the cabin’s window.

            “I was wrong about him.”

            Eren glanced at her in confusion. “About…him? I wasn’t aware that you had any particular opinion on Himmel.”

            “Not Himmel. Levi.” About this much she didn’t have to elaborate. “I allowed my prejudice against Humans to blind me to who he really was. If not for him we all would have died. That he forgave me for it speaks to his honor.”

            “With his past I’m sure that he’s used to being mistrusted by now.” He said. “We should be getting back. It’s nearly dinner; I need to be there because Jean and I have to get into a fight.”

            “Just remember what Levi said about not killing each other.”

            “I know.” Eren grumbled. “We can’t even draw blood because of the steam our healing ability would cause; we can’t go stupidly giving ourselves away.”

            Armin met them on the porch of the mess hall.

            “We’re not quite late, so-.”

            “That isn’t what this is about.”

            Eren cocked his head. “Then what?”

            “We don’t need to set aside any of our food for Sasha. It’s been taken care of.”

            “That blowhard actually went back on what he said and let her eat?” Mikasa seemed surprised. “He didn’t deem the type to make empty threats.”

            “It isn’t that Shadis made an empty threat.” He told them. “Someone already took care of sneaking out food to her, though the Lord of War only knows how she managed it.”

            “Someone beat us to it? Who?”

            “Krista.”

            “Who is Krista?”

            “My girl, that’s who she is! And you’re a bastard for being ignorant enough not to know her Yeager!”

            All three turned at the voice, Mikasa bristling and Eren too confused to properly react to the outburst. On the stairs behind them leading up to the mess hall stood two woman, one short blonde and clearly mortified and the other tall brunet and glaring hawkishly at him.

            His nose twitched as a faint familiar scent registered on his awareness. _Is she-?_

            “Ymir!” Krista made a brief and entirely unsuccessful effort to free herself from the other’s grasp before turning to them with apologies written all over her face. “I’m so sorry Eren! She really isn’t a bad person, just-.”

            “Don’t bother with him, angel! He isn’t worth your time!” Ymir sent him a molten glare and nearly knocked him over. “Let’s go inside and get some dinner.”

            The door bounced on its hinges as they disappeared inside. Mikasa growled under her breath, eyes narrowed as she glared after them.

            “How dare she speak to you in such a manner! It might have been excusable were she Human but one of our own kind should know _exactly_ who you are on sight!”

            “She could be an Adherent.”

            “I doubt that, Eren.” Armin said quietly. “She wasn’t making a conscious effort to hide her scent and from the amount of Human that it was buried under its pretty clear that she’s been living behind the Walls for a while. An Adherent would never do such a thing for extended periods.”

            Mikasa opened her mouth but before she could open the door behind them creaked open once again and the sharp smell of pine surrounded them.

            “Are the three of you going to eat or not?” Annie’s blue eyes were gelid as she regarded them from the doorway. “If not there are plenty here willing to clean your plates for you.”

            “N-No, we’re coming.” Armin squeaked, wriggling passed her into the mess hall beyond. Mikasa followed suit. Eren, however, stood his ground glaring at her with clear hostility even a human could read.

_No one smells that strongly of anything unless they’ve made a conscious effort. What did you do, cut down a pine tree and roll in the sap?_

            “ _Recruit Yeager!”_ He’d been too focused on the blonde in front of him to notice the drill sergeant’s approach and jumped a mile when his shout thundered from just behind him. “ _Is there a problem between you and Recruit Leonhart that I need to take care of?”_

            _Deal with it later. Don’t give anything away._ Eren straightened up into a salute and replied “No Sir! I apologize, Sir!” though he couldn’t quite stop himself from owlishly staring him down.

            “ _Then both of you had better get into the mess hall and eat! Any more trouble and the responsible party will be cleaning the latrines!”_

            Needless to say the results of that night’s staged fight with Jean weren’t pleasant for either of them.

 

            “In the first two weeks of training the newest recruits to the military, tell me. What do you think of them?”

            The pair stood observing the trainees running sparing drills. Shadis watching for any signs of slacking off or misbehavior while still maintaining a conversation with the Garrison’s commander. Pixis pulled out a flask and calmly took a drink.

            “What do I think of them?” he repeated as Mikasa sent the fake knife flying out of Reiner’s hands and knocked him flat. “The only way that I can describe this year’s Division is as a pair of Kingdoms at war.”

            Dot looked at him in mild confusion as he screwed the lid on his flask back into place. “That’s certainly a description of Trainees that I’ve never heard before.” He said. “What makes you think that.”

            “There are two Trainees in particular who have instigated matters. The ‘King’ and ‘Queen’ of the Trainee Corps respectively. Rulers of the two separate sides of the divide.” Shadis searched through the ranks and quickly found who he was looking for. “Eren Yeager, the son of a pair of wealthy and recently murdered nobles from Sina. He’s hot headed but capable of a startling charisma when he needs to be and seems to have received years of prior combat training. His court includes Mikasa Ackerman-his sister by adoption and an utter genius at the arts of war-Armin Arlert-the kid is built like a daffodil but his tactical mind makes him easily confusable with Erwin-Sasha Blouse-she has the instincts of a wild animal but also an obsession with food that’s more than problematic-Marco Bodt-loyal, honest, caring and empathetic-and, because of the apparent relationship between him and Bodt, Jean Kirstein-an insufferable smart ass with a hair trigger temper to match Yeager’s-despite the friction that exists between the two.”

            Another brief search found Annie looming victoriously over Berthold’s prone form. “And then there’s Annie Leonhart. I don’t know much about her other than the fact that she has the moral constitution of a serial killer and all the empathy of an ice sculpture. Gifted with a blade but doesn’t play well with others. Her court is smaller, consisting of only two others. Berthold Hoover-heaps of native talent but absolutely no self-confidence to speak of-and Reiner Braun-built like a grass fed ox and not exactly the most strategic minded person in the world but respected by his comrades. I’ll admit that there’s something about both Yeager and Leonhart that makes me inexplicably nervous. Almost as if, when I look into their eyes, there’s a Titan glaring back at me.”

            Pixis laughed at that much, “My good man if that’s the case you must be more drunk than I am!” He said, promptly taking another swig. “What about the rest of them? Or are they merely the ‘peasants’.”

            “Most seem to be. But then there’s Ymir.” Aforementioned brunet had disarmed Krista by means of a playful head lock and was currently smothering her with a possessive hug. “The exile of both groups. Black listed by Leonhart. Seemingly the source of nervousness, and offense, for Yeager. But she couldn’t care less as long as Lenz, the ‘Goddess of the 104th’, is with her.”

            “It seems to me like you may be letting these Trainees get to you.”

            Maybe he was.

            “I trust that you’ve heard by now? It’s been almost a months since it happened.”

            He glanced at the other man. “Heard what?”

            “Levi.”

            “Lance Corporal Ackerman died five years ago outside of the walls.”

            “No.” Another swig. “He’s alive and he’s returned. It’s no mere rumor either, I saw him in Sina. Listened to the frankly unbelievable tale he wove about Horned Gods and Titan Kings.” The metal glinted in the sun. “Whether it’s a stunt perpetrated by the Legion in a desperate bid for more funding or there’s truth to his tales of golden cities and gladiatorial contests the timing of it all is just too convenient.”

            “What are you saying Dot?” Shadis asked his colleague in a growl.

            “Not much of anything.” He replied after a moment, gaze sweeping across the future Cadets. “Just that the walls have problems which can do much greater harm than a handful of troublesome children could ever hope to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy flowers mean loving thoughts


	6. Life Beyond the Walls

            “Pick up the pace, damn it! It’s been five years since I’ve used 3DM gear and I’m _still_ outpacing all of you!”

            Gas hissed, expelling a stream of silver which clung to the hem of his flapping cloak like a comet’s tail. His black hair waved wildly about as their Superior Officer cartwheeled and swooped almost playfully through the strand of trees to the South East of headquarters ahead of them.

            “If anything he’s only gotten faster in his time away.” She heard Eld grumble from below and to the right of her. “Captain Levi is unbelievable.”

            “That’s hardly a revelation, Eld.” Gunther called to the blonde.

            “With how fast he’s going he should already be out of gas.” She observed. “But he’s using the gear differently than we’re trained to. Using those maneuvers to preserve his forward momentum instead of relying on a constant stream of gas.”

            “Seems like a waste of energy to me.” Oluo’s remark was barely discernable over the wind generated by their travels so that their Captain couldn’t overhear.

            “It definitely would be but considering it is Levi one can’t quite be sure.” Eld said. “It may be. It may not be. Either way, he’d only have to keep it up a short time out in the field.”

            “Not to mention doing that would confuse the hell out of a Titan.”

            Petra smiled as she watched Levi spiral over a low hanging branch. “He certainly seems to be enjoying himself.”

            Something brown and feathered streaked passed them with the rustle of feathered wings.

            “Oh, so you want to join us do you Bird Brat? Fine: maybe you can provide me a better challenge than my squad can!”

            A loud hiss of gas later the raven had vanished from sight with the eagle following behind.

            “Just when it seemed like he couldn’t _get_ any faster.”

            Forgoing all thought of conserving gas the four opened up the throttle on their gear in hopes of closing the distance before their Superior could beat them to the finish line.

            They knew it was hopeless but they still tried.

            Levi perched beside the eagle in the crook of a branch, gaze languorous as he observed their progress towards him. The branch swayed beneath their weight as they landed.

            “Congradulations,” he drawled, “all four of you got eaten.” Their superior rose onto his feet, perfectly balanced despite the motion of the branch beneath him. “Sniffer hasn’t been keeping the standard I see. That figures.”

            Himmel screeched and flapped his wings.

            “There’s barely any light left. We should head back before the sun has set completely.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            The five made their way back to the headquarters with the last of their gas.

            With Himmel once more perched upon his shoulder he headed for the door. “Head in for dinner. Once you’ve finished, come to my office.”

            “Would you like me to make tea for us, Sir?”

            He looked at her, then nodded. “Yes, I think that would be best Petra.” Levi sighed. “It’s time I told the four of you exactly what happened to me.”

            Or at least feed them the half-truth designed to prevent questions and keep his secret safe.

            With only the eagle on his arm for company he proceeded to his office. Himmel sidled up and down along it and chirred as he prodded the fire back to life.

            “Yes, I know.” A somewhat distracted reply. “I’ll eat later.”

            Golden eyes curiously observed him as he sat down and began the paperwork the towering blonde had left piled on his desk earlier that morning but had barely made a dent in it by the time the knock on the door came.

            “Come in.”

            Eld pushed open the door, allowing Petra inside with a metal tray laden with a tea kettle five cups and a bowl of stew. He eyed it in confusion while she set the tray down on his desk.

            “You were absent at dinner, Sir.” She explained once she noticed him staring. “With all possible respect, you’re currently the thinnest person in the Legion.”

            _Six other people needed to eat more than I did._ Just as he had when he’d lived in the underground with Farlan and Isabelle he’d often gone hungry to see that Eren and the others could eat. Consuming only the bare minimum of what his body required to function so that he could still fight if the need arose.

            “Thank you, Petra.” Returning the papers to an orderly stack, he stored them along with his pen in one of the desk’s drawers allowing her to set the bowl and a cup of tea in front of him. “I hadn’t forgotten to feed myself. I had simply intended to get around to it later, after I’d finished with the work Eyebrows saddled me with.” Levi shook his head. “Nice as it is to be back among friends, to have my wings again, I could do without the paper pushing.”

            Himmel’s chirr almost sounded amused.

            “Well, I suggest you all sit down. This isn’t going to be a short tale by any means.”

            Once all four of them had settled themselves on the few other pieces of furniture he had in his office Levi picked up his cup of tea.

            “We’re going way the fuck back in time to start this shit off.” He took a sip. “The source of my distress on the night before my last expedition was the implosion of my relationship with Eyebrows. The reason why it ended isn’t important, only that it did. And needless to say that I was…distracted the next day. Out there, from almost the moment we left the walls, I remember feeling like I was being watched by something. A feeling that was accurate, though I would find that out the next day.”

            Himmel left his shoulder in favor of settling himself in Petra’s lap, nearly causing her to spill her cup of hot tea all over Oluo.

            “Erwin assigned Sniffer and I to scout the area when we wound up in that forest. He went West. I went North. Left before dawn and spent most of the day out there in the forest. And then the Titan appeared. It was 18 meters in height and with an appearance that was…human. Long dark hair matted down its back. Skin scared and dusky. Armor.”

            “Armor?”

            He nodded. “Not a Titan in an actual suit of armor-I would see that later-but rather a Titan with organic plating-a compound called Titan Crystal-over vulnerable body parts. Including its nape. That’s what made my blade shatter. And my cloak tore on its teeth when it swallowed me whole.”

            Levi slowly turned the bowl of soup in front of him without making any move to eat it. “If seeing the outside of the thing wasn’t enough to convince me that it was beyond an Abbarent its inside definitely was. According to Hanji’s analysis of the nasty shit she always seems to be at least elbow deep in Titan stomachs are filled with some manner of fluid-be it digestive in nature or merely rain water collected from their stupid mouths-and that once their stomachs are full they just hawk up whatever they’ve swallowed like some sort of fucked up hairball and keep eating. This thing’s stomach was empty. No human remains. No fluid. Nothing. Except for me.”

            He grimaced distastefully and began dragging the spoon in slow circles around the edge of the bowl. “It was a walking prison of flesh and I was exotic merchandise being shipped cross country from the lands of yore. But I didn’t find that out until I’d been dumped on my ass on the dirty ground and tossed into a cart to be taken to market like a harvest of corn. It wasn’t a Titan that had taken me. It was a Shifter.”

            The stew was watery, luke warm and bland to the point of tastelessness but he forced himself to chew and swallow. “I was sold to the highest bidder and tossed into their colosseum as a gladiator. I fought against their kind. And I won. But I couldn’t heal like they could and every time I stepped into that ring I stepped out with another wound. My body broke down more and more from the abuse until finally I couldn’t even stand, let alone pick up a sword and fight. So my ‘master’ threw me out onto the street like garbage and left me to die. It took a couple hours to finally pass out.”

            He fingered the stem of the pewter spoon. “I regained consciousness two weeks later, tucked into a big ass bed like a fucking five year old. All my wounds treated. Staring into the face of the single most beautiful creature that I’ve ever seen.”

            Eld chuckled nervously. “Joking, Captain? That’s unlike you.”

            Levi shook his head. “I’m not.” He informed them. “The reason that I no longer begrudge Erwin what he did to me, why I’ve forgiven him, was because I met the person I was really meant for while out there. Fell in love with Titan royalty. But that comes later.”

            He allowed himself a brief smirk at their looks of blindsided surprise before continuing his yarn. “Neither his name nor his appearance are important to the story, nor could I put it to word if I tried. Not doing it any real justice. He was the crown prince of the Empire. Fifteen in Titan years-125 in Human years, as he kept reminding me in a futile effort to get me to stop referring to him as ‘brat’-when we first met. He’d found me in the ditch where I’d been dumped. Recognized me, having watched me fight in the ring on more than a few occasions. Took me home, like some stray fucking dog, and nursed me back to health personally. To me he presented himself as gentle, but that wasn’t the truth of his personality and that wasn’t what caught my interest.”

            Eren. God did he miss his brat. Was starting to go into something akin to withdrawal. “He wasn’t anything like the royals here. Not some paunchy old overstuffed peacock filled with hot air and dog shit. He was an apex predator. Blood and steel. Once I’d recovered enough to do so, we’d have playful spars. He’d match me step for step; always a 50 50 shot on who would win. And the one time I saw him verbally attack the Royal Advisor I realized that my vulpine companion’s tongue was just as sharp as his blade. But if I keep going on much longer the only thing left to do would be to describe in detail what his stark-ass naked body looked like under fire light and I doubt any of you want to hear that.”

            As the implications of that sank in the looks he received ranged from dazed to comical.

            “Captain Levi, Sir…if you don’t mind me asking…” Petra fidgeted uncomfortably and the finished “why do you keep saying ‘was’?”

            “Because if this story had a happy ending I’d still be sitting on my ass in that castle eating out of the palm of his hand, selfish and irresponsible as that may be.” He sighed. “The Shifters of the Empire had enemies. The Adherents, who mind you are also responsible for the attack on Wall Maria. The two factions had been in a state of war for centuries by that point, and ultimately the Acies Clan-most powerful Clan in the Empire and the one which the royal family was a part of-was betrayed from within. The Capital was razed. The King and Queen assassinated in the throne room. He fled, took me with him, and the Adherents chased us half way across that country. He could have easily defeated them with the strength that he had but he knew that standing his ground would mean my death so he ran. Took every one of his attacks. And did nothing to defend himself.”

            He locked eyes with his reflection in the bottom of his cup. “Eventually we managed to lose them, but not before he had suffered catastrophic wounds. His Titan collapsed. A few minutes later he died in my arms.” Levi returned the now empty cup to the desk top and began to fiddle almost self-consciously with the ring on his finger. “The Human body of a Shifter, unlike their Titan form, does not dissolve when they die. With those bastards on my tail I didn’t have the time to bury him; he saved my life twice and I left him for the birds.”

            “The ring was his.”

            He nodded. “The Royal Signet. Testimony of the heir to the throne. A memento of him, and of why I hate them. I felt that I needed it as, naturally, I didn’t expect Maria to be turned into a disaster zone. Luckily for me I knew of an entrance to the Underground that was nearby, because I was exhausted and unarmed in the middle of Shiganshina when that Colossal fuck kicked down the wall. Got a good look at the Horned bastard on the way by though.”

            “What do you think of the Horned Titan, Captain?”

            Levi regarded his second in command carefully before speaking. “I doubt that he’s an Adherent. But he wasn’t a part of the Empire either, as far as I’m aware. Wherever he came from and regardless of his motives, seeking his aid is-in my opinion-most unwise.”

            “If there is anything left of the Empire, if you could somehow get into contact with them, do you think that they would help us?”

            “Erwin asked me the same question, and the simple answer is no. The longer and more complicated one is that the Walls and the Empire have a lot of bad history. Bad blood between us that we forgot, but they haven’t; consequence of a lifespan that has to be at least 20 times that of a Human. Even if they were to agree to help us it would only be so long as such action was to their benefit, making weaponizing them reliably near impossible and thereby not worth the risk. If there are no more questions I can answer for you in regards to my half-decade abroad I’ve a lot of paper work to complete and a correspondence to write before dawn in,” he glanced out the window, “just over five hours.”

            “No more questions for now, Sir. I think we’ve bothered you for long enough.”

            As the four filed silently out of his office Petra glanced back over her shoulder at him in concern.

            Once the door had shut behind them Levi pulled a blank parchment from the top drawer. _May as well get everything out of my system._

            Hopefully Eren was the only one who’d read it.

 

            3DM gear had been introduced to them that day with…varied results. Mikasa, of course, had barely batted an eye while remaining effortlessly upright. Some, like Jean, had managed with only minor struggle. Others had slightly greater difficulty. And then there had been Eren.

            “I can still hear the sound his head made when it hit the ground!” Ymir cackled as the pair headed back to their cabin. “Nice to see that bastard knocked down a few pegs, mouthy as he is about joining the Survey Corps and killing Titans. Deserves it for running his mouth so much.”

            “Don’t say that, Ymir. He’s not a bad person.”

            “No one is a bad person to you, babe. Of course that’s my favorite thing about you.”

            “With how hard he hit his head he should have been sent to the medical wing, not shipped off with Berthold and Reiner and told he’d have to pass the test tomorrow or leave!”

            “He’ll be fine, Angel. His sister and Sea Biscuit are stalking them from the bushes as we speak. I swear, with how Mikasa acts around him you’d swear she was his bodyguard or-.”

            “ _There_ the two of you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Both looked up in surprise to see Connie running towards them.

            “Well, you found us.” The brunet grumbled. “Though I don’t know why you would have been looking. Or, for that matter, who it is that lit your pants on fire.”

            “You’re never going to believe what I found! I have to put it back before he comes back from training because Eren will probably sick Mikasa on me if he finds out I read his mail but _look_ at this letter!” Excitedly he thrust it under her nose. “I found it on his pillow, a rose too. Got a little bit too curious and, because of some of what’s in there, half wish I hadn’t.”

            “’It’s not been long since we parted but already I have trouble keeping my mind off of you’. ‘I still vividly recall your warmth, sweat moans and the way that the fire light played across your sweat slicked skin’. ‘I look forward to bending you over my desk and fucking you until the sun comes up’.” She cracked up. “Oh my God, this reads half like a love sick teenage girl and half like a bad erotic novel! But it does make one thing clear.” The grin on her face was almost evil. “Yeager’s got a fuck buddy. And I want to know who it is. Are you two thinking what I’m thinking?”

            “If you’re thinking we should drop this and return the letter then yes. I’m thinking exactly what you’re thinking Ymir.”

            “Oh, come on Krista! Don’t tell me you’re at least a _little_ curious!”

            “Connie…sure, I am but-.”

            “It’s settled then! We get to the bottom of this by any means necessary!”

            “Ymir-!”

            “We all know nobles. For all we know his daddy is the Commander of the Scouting Legion and that’s the real reason he wants to join the regiment so badly.”

            Realizing there was no hope of dissuading them Krista sighed. “I’m only going along with this because there needs to be someone keeping an eye on the two of you.”

            “Keep an eye on them while doing what?”

            All three turned to see Annie standing a few feet behind them, her cold blue gaze resting on them like drifts of snow.

            “Figuring out who sent this,” she shoved the letter into the other woman’s face, “to Yeager.”

            Annie took the letter from her, passing it back after reading it with a look of mild disgust. “I know exactly who’s responsible for writing that.”

            Ymir and Connie both perked up. “Well, spit it out!”

            “An evil garden gnome.”

            _“Is that supposed to be some sort of joke Leonhart!”_

“When you meet him you’ll know exactly what I mean.” She turned and walked away, her usual stoic expression replaced by a small frown. _Levi Ackerman._ The clear grey eyes and expression of half-horror half-murderous glare as her arrow bounced off his armor. The black hair and pale skin. _That idiot couldn’t even manage to kill the Ascendant half-breed? We should have known better than to trust an Acies to accomplish anything. It looks like I may have no choice but to finish what he started and take things into my own hands._


	7. Battle for Trost

“Hard to believe that it’s been three years already.”

            “I know, right? We’ll be graduating tonight.”

            “Kind of crazy.”

            The warm breeze that blew across the top of Wall Rose carried with it the scents of encroaching autumn. The leaves below in the abandoned territory of Maria were beginning to change color on the branches of the trees. The carpet of deep green subsiding into vibrant hues of red and orange and gold. The canons adorning the top of Rose like jewels in a crown gleamed in the light of the sun shining from the clear blue of the sky.

            The day was truly a beautiful one, yet he couldn’t help nervously fingering the stiff green stem of the sprig of goldenrod that Levi had sent him along with another note the night before.

_I’m about driven to madness after three years of being apart, but unfortunately I can’t attend your graduation ceremony tonight. We’re heading out on an expedition at dawn. If all goes well we likely won’t be returning for at least a handful of days._

_Goldenrod to convey my thoughts, encouragements and love ‘Cadet’ Yeager._

            Eren had wrestled with his thoughts all day. Trying fruitlessly to convince himself that the nervousness he felt was on account of Levi’s absence from the walls triggering a sub-conscious flashback to the attack on the Capital. He’d had no success dispelling his concerns but as none of the others had had any reactions that morning he’d allowed himself to believe that whatever was brewing was doing so only in his head.

            He redirected his attention to the city of Trost, paying no mind to the other recruits as they polished the canons behind him. Eyes panning slowly over the barricades assembled just below them and out to the beige brick bell tower and white buildings which made up the city.

            _Are we really going to find our salvation here?_

            Any doubts regarding the productivity of their time spent behind the walls were put out of his mind by the all too familiar sound of a Shift that rang out from just behind them. One of the other members of the Trainee Corp screamed and Eren whirled around but only had the time to catch the briefest glance of the Colossal Titan before he was blasted off the edge of the wall by scalding hot steam.

            Thank the Gods for their weeks and months and years of training. For the harsh lessons and constant drills that made use of the gear muscle memory. The hooks dug into the wall and arrested his fall, his weight settling against the straps coiled over his hips with a blunt pain.

            But not everyone was so lucky.

            A dark form streaked by, so close it nearly struck him during its rapid descent. A fellow recruit, struck unconscious by a piece of rubble and now helpless to stop himself from plummeting to his death. Then something else went by. A blur of uniform and brown hair that he recognized immediately. Sasha sprinted down the vertical wall towards the falling form, one of her hooks welding her to the stone face and the other brutalizing the other’s foot to bring a stop to his descent.

            _Lucky bastard._ Eren redirected his focus upwards towards the towering form of the other Shifter’s Titan. _You won’t be, though._ With the flick of a switch he engaged his gear and rocketed back up the wall. “ _This is our chance! Don’t let that bastard get away!”_

            He was running the instant that his boots hit the hard stone of the top of Wall Rose. Streaking between canons and through the small trails of white steam which still clung tightly to the rocks. The Colossal’s small eyes found him and its hand shot out. Sweeping its arm across the top of the wall like a battering ram of scalding flesh. Eren leapt high, able to clear the massive tricep in a single bound, and watched the broken canons tumble to the ground far below as its foot punched a hole through the gate.

            “Scheißkerl!” If it hadn’t already recognized what he was the use of their native tongue was sure to make it undeniable. _That’s right Adherent fuck! The Empire is coming for you!_ His hooks drove into hot flesh and he darted up along the slope of its arm. _This form might not be as strong as my Titan but it’s much faster, and considering how much your kind hate Humans it will be so much more satisfying to **kill you with!**_

            The steel chord yanked him rapidly around the hulking expanse of its shoulders. His blades flashing as they came down.

            Had he been human the steam that billowed from his foe would have cooked him alive. As it was the heat was nearly too much for him to take. Blisters rose and popped along his cheeks as quickly as they could heal. It felt as if his eyes were boiling in his skull. Eren forced himself the last few feet and swung.

            His blades met with nothing but the slightest resistance of water in the air.

            _What?_ The Colossal Titan had disappeared without a trace. _He’s gone? How? Even I, even my father, couldn’t turn back without leaving something behind so how the hell is there nothing left?_

            “Eren!” The blonde named Thomas was calling out to him. “What happened? Did you get him?”

            “No.” Eren replied as he landed back on the wall. “I didn’t get him. The fucker somehow managed to disappear!”

            “Worry about that later!” Connie told him. “There’s a hole in the wall!”

            “Hey!” All three turned at the authoritative voice in time to see a soldier wearing the rose of the Garrison landed nearby, swiftly followed by a handful of others. “The Colossal Titan Response Force has been activated and all of you are expected to take part, Trainees or not! Report to the supply tower! The vanguard will take it from here!”

            “Yes, Sir!” Eren stood in salute beside the other two as the soldiers rushed passed them. _They’re all going to die._

            “Come on! We should hurry up and get to the supply tower before our superiors are given any reason to yell at us!”

            Eren and Thomas both nodded, following the cue ball to the tower. Inside was a hive of activity, people swarming about the bowels of the tower and crowding the gas tanks to top off their gear. A young man and woman were hiding behind a pillar engaged in a furious last make out session. He caught sight of Mikasa sending them a brief and disapproving glare before continuing forwards at a swift pace.

            “Mikasa!” Ignoring the bellowing of the MP Officer who, for all of his hair, vaguely reminded him of a lion he darted after her only to lose sight of her form in the madness.

            Someone grabbed a firm hold of the back of his jacket, dragging him backwards into an isolated cranny out of sight from the rest of the regiment.

            “There you are!” Jean’s amber eyes were narrowed, face etched with lines of concern over the situation at hand. “What happened?”

            “The Colossal reappeared while we were servicing the canons up on the wall.” Eren informed him, aware now of the other four who were also gathered there. “I had him! But he pulled some fucking parlor trick and disappeared!”

            “This is bad!” Armin spoke in nervous timbre, blue eyes wide and glassy. “There’s an eight meter hole in the wall and the Titans are inside! The Colossal came back, so the Armored might as well! Levi’s in the field! With how tightly our fates have become entwined with Humanity-the Walls are our last hope-we can’t allow them to lose Rose too.”

            “They won’t!” Eren practically bellowed it at his trembling friend. “We won’t let them! Levi and the Legion will hear word of what’s happened and come help, but until that happens it falls to us to hold the Titans off.”

            “What are you suggesting, Eren?” Marco asked him. “Without the Coordinate we can’t control them in our Human forms. And taking our Titan forms will give us away, not just to the Adherents but to the Humans and from what we’ve been told they aren’t going to see us as allies.”

            “Not all of us are going to use our Titans, just me. And only if I have to.” He said. “We can’t control the Titans in our Human forms but unless another Shifter hijacks them they won’t actively try to eat us. Our main objective today is this: protect the humans in whichever squad that you’re assigned to.”

            “Things are going to get ugly out there and it’s most likely to happen sooner rather than later.” Mikasa said. “When it does squads and orders are going to go out the window. At that point just try and keep track of the welfare of those near you and do what you can to keep them alive.”

            “I’ve been assigned to Eren’s squad.” Armins voice had returned to something closer to steady. “If the Armored Titan appears or a situation comes to pass that he has to use his Titan I’ll take over watching them.”

            “And if something goes wrong?” all eyes immediately fell on Sasha. “What? Levi is the one who always said plans need contingencies.”

            “She’s right.” Jean said. “Levi’s probably never done anything, even taken a shit, without having plans A-Z completely mapped out. We need to come up with something in case of worst case scenario.” When none of the others spoke up he sighed. “Fine, how about this: if shit hits the fan, if the Adherents take matters into their own hands once they realize what we’re doing or the retreat order comes too late we head back here. Take as many survivors as we can close rank around them and hold down the fort until Levi and the Legion make it to assist us.”

            “Agreed!”

            The six Shifters parted ways, dispersing back into the chaos and meeting up with their respective squads without anyone noticing that they’d been gone.

            Eren took immediate charge of the 34th Squad, meeting with no resistance from the other members.

            To his relative disappointment their first order of business was holding position on a rooftop well behind the front line. He stood atop the peak of the roof gazing out over the assembled buildings towards the Titans and the black forms of the soldiers whizzing about them like flies.

            _After so long without a good fight, even in play, I’m practically salivating at the thought of blood. All the same, even if they are less, the Titans are still my kin. A part of me is pained to have to do this._  A distant thud and light shaking as a Titan fell, steaming, to the ground. _All the same, I have to prioritize what’s most important._

            Armin stood at his side, calm compared to what he had been in the supply tower but still visibly concerned. “How long do you think?”

            “No way of knowing. They left at dawn. Could be miles out and fighting for their own lives by now.” A stiff wind grasped his bangs and shook them. “Best that we batten down for the long haul. I doubt that this would come to days, but better to prepare for the worst so that we have the endurance to wait it out.”

            His nose twitched. “It already smells like fear and death.”

            “That, my Temple Kneeler friend, is the scent of war. You’ll become well acquainted with it by the end of today, of that much I have no doubt.” Eren pivoted in an about face and turned his gaze of the rest of their squad, content to hang back from the edge with looks of fear. “We’ve trained for this for three years! We’re prepared! Not civilians, but soldiers: remember that!”

            “H-How can you possibly be so calm about this, Eren? I know that you wanted to join the Scouting Legion but…isn’t this your first time even seeing a Titan?” If memory served the name of the black haired girl with pigtails was Mina.

            “They don’t frighten me.” He deadpanned honestly.

            “Don’t frighten you?” one of the others spluttered. “Jean is right! You _are_ a suicidal bastard!”

             “I’d expect nothing but confidence from one of the top five.” Thomas’ chuckle was brittle. “But Eren is right. We’re ready for this. How about we have a little bit of sport: whoever kills the most Titans gets bragging rights.”

            “ _Squad 34 the vanguard needs help holding the front! Move out!_ ”

            _Yes!_ Eren raised his blade high, the sunlight flashing off the segmented steel. “Come on! Stay close and give ‘em hell!”

            Despite their obvious fear they shaped up well when the time came to move, following on his heels when he bounded off the roof and swung up into the air. Streaking across the sky towards the raging battle.

            “Alright, we work together on this and watch each other’s backs! Call out the positions of any Titans that you see so that everyone knows about them! And no one tries any stupid shit!”

            “Right!”

            “Understood!”

            _We’re going to make sure that the Adherent’s plans fall through! Will make sure everyone that we can possibly save survives! Because every surviving soldier is one more body to throw back at them!_

            Another squad to their left, fighting with a pair of 10 meters. A square to their right strewn with blood and scattered remains. Motion ahead of them caught his eye just as someone shouted

            “Abberant!”

            “ _Hold up!”_ As the thing came hurtling towards them like some sort of nightmarish frog Eren cut off the supply of gas to the throttle of the gear on his waist and threw his weight back in the harness. The others did the same, but Thomas wasn’t quite fast enough and went sailing passed him towards the Titan’s toothy maw.

            _Damn it all!_ Re-engaging his fear he threw himself forwards grabbing the gangly blonde and throwing him back towards the others and by consequence taking his place in its mouth.

            Eren rolled upright along the slick and slightly bristled surface of its tongue and tore through the nape from the inside. Landing on a rooftop not far behind it with a rather painful metallic crash.

            “ _Eren!”_

_“Maria, how the hell did he **do** that!”_

They formed a half-circle around him on the rooftop where he’d landed, covered in slobber and dissolving blood, and watched as he straightened up.

            “Watch yourself, Wagner.” He growled, scraping the viscous fluid from his jacket with a sound of disgust. “That was close.”

            “I’ll say.” Armin said.

            “What happened to ‘no one does any stupid shit’ Yeager?”

            “Extenuating circumstance.” Eren all but hissed back. “Are you hurt, Thomas?”

            The rattled blonde shook his head. “No, I’m not. Thanks to you.”

            “Good. We need everyone able to fight for as long as possible. Let’s keep going.”

            Once again they were swooping over the rooftops. Darting around grasping hands. Not all of them managing to avoid them completely.

            A shout for help sounded from behind them, the raven who had given him lip only a handful of minutes before caught by the leg in the fist of a sneering 8 meter. Before any of them could do much more than turn its teeth had snapped shut with the sound of ripping flesh.

            _Shit._ Another scream from his right as Mina’s wires were yanked on by a three meter who’d crept up below them while they’d been distracted. “Mina!”

            “I’ve got her!” Armin was only just faster than the Titan as it closed in, hoisting the wounded raven up off the ground where she had fallen and onto the roof out of reach.

            “How bad?” Eren demanded as he landed beside him.

            “Not good. I don’t know how much damage has been done but her back is definitely in bad shape.”

            “Can she walk? Use her gear?” Armin shook his head. Eren swore under his breath. “Does she need medical treatment or can you do anything for her?”

            “I can do a little bit for her but she’ll need professional treatment if she’s going to recover.”

            “Alright.” With a pair of powerful strokes he severed the wires of her gear which were still anchored to the wall below them. “Looks like the shit has hit the fan. New plan-.”

            “What about the Vanguard?”

            Eren rounded on the speaker with sparking eyes. “To hell with the vanguard! They’re all dead by now anyway! We look to our own, do you fucking hear me?” in the corner of his vision he could see a 13 meter slowly closing in on them. “Thomas, you’ll have to carry Mina on your back since she can’t move on her own with her injuries. All of you are going to follow Armin and meet up with Horseface; I saw him a short ways to the West of us not long ago.”

            “E-Eren, what are you going to do?”

            He glanced down at her and sighed. “I’m going to try and find one of the higher ups and convince them to get you back into Rose for treatment.”

            “You can’t, man! Even as skilled as you are you’ll die for sure on your own!”

            “One of us has to do it, and as things stand I have the best chance of succeeding!” He locked eyes with Armin, well aware that the other Shifter fully understood his true intentions. “Get them out of here.”

            They watched his form recede into the distance as they raced back across the rooftops towards the West. As described and with only minor searching the group managed to locate their companion sitting huddled in the middle of the roof of a particularly tall building.

            On seeing their approach he got to his feet and rushed over.

            “The three of you are all that’s left?”

            Armin nodded. “Yeah. We were dispatched the help the vanguard but didn’t even make it that far.”

            “Forget about shit hitting the fan, the fan has exploded!” Jean announced in a low growl. “Please tell me the Prince is missing because he’s about to use his Titan and not because he’s dead.”

            The blonde nodded. “You are. The moment he does the signal to pull back to the supply tower will have been given.” His blue eyes scanned the shivering of frightened faces. “Why are you all just sitting here?”

            “Because we’re next to out of gas.” He reported. “We would have pulled back already but…you remember what I said about the fan exploding? Take a look at the tower.”

            Turning to look, Armin visibly paled. Crowded around and climbing onto the supply tower had to be upwards of twenty Titan.

            “Even I could have convinced them to move, there’s no way that we could get anywhere near the tower with so many of them around it. Not with just me to cover their asses and I doubt two of us would make much of a difference.”

            “Lucky it isn’t just the two of you then.” Tailed by Connie and a few others Mikasa alighted lightly on the roof. Marco and Sasha and their squads weren’t far behind. Their squad members immediately went to join their cowering fellows, either in an effort to encourage them or commiserate on their circumstances. The Shifters drew together quickly, keeping a close eye on them as they as they spoke in quiet tones. “We need to get to that tower if we’re going to survive. Ignore the Titans outside as much as possible until we’ve gotten everyone refueled. Then get rid of the most problematic Titans and entrench ourselves until the Legion arrives.”

            Her grey eyes drifted back to the group behind them as the hiss of gas and wires signaled the approach of another squad. Ymir immediately dragged Krista to the highest point on the roof. Reiner and Berthold moved towards the others. Annie regarded their group with a knowing cold gaze before following them.

            “Our most pressing concern is the fact that, the minute Eren appears they’re likely to scatter in all directions out of panic.” She said. “It’d be best to get them moving before them in order to avoid it. Divide up into your former squads again and spread out, but stay within sight.”

            “Right.” Jean turned to face the larger huddle. “Alright, listen up! Provided we make it a mostly straight shot we’ve enough gas to get back to the supply tower and refuel!”

            “Make it back to the supply tower? It’s crawling with Titans!” Reiner shot back. “You and I might make it. Annie and Berthold might. Ymir, Krista and you’re little parliament over there might make it. But these guys?” he shook his head. “Dead meat.”

            “If we go for the tower we at least stand some chance, however slim, of making it through this. Some of us, maybe most of us, will die sure but if we sit here it’s a statistic certainty we’ll be massacred!”

            “Is this nothing but a math problem to you?” Ymir snarled, practically lifting Krista into her arms. “This is life or death, not an equation!”

            “And every single one of here is choosing death by sitting here.” Mikasa’s calm and level voice cut through the argument like a blade. “We only stand a chance while fighting. If you win you live and if you lose you die. Giving up. That’s losing. Everyone who wants to live, on your feet and in your squads! The rest of you,” grey eyes flickered over fear glazed faces, “I advise that you not expect this roof to keep them at bay forever.”

            That did the trick, the frightened mass off bodies dispersing to their respective leaders and following them back off the roof. All without a single moment to lose.

            “ _What is that?”_

_“Abberant!”_

“Ignore it!” Marco called from Jeans right. “Keep moving!”

            Eren sent a three meter sailing through the air with a powerful kick and tore the head off of a 12 meter before beginning to slowly plod after them.

            “Is that the Horned Titan?”

            “It doesn’t have horns, so obviously no!”

            “It’s killing its own kind!”

            “You think that that makes us a friend or something? So it doesn’t like the competition at the buffet table, that doesn’t mean it won’t eat us just as soon as the rest of them!” Jean’s shout was horse with annoyance. “Ignore it and _keep moving!”_

            They ran over rooftops and swung across gaps between buildings. Some getting caught by Titans. Some falling from the sky when their tanks ran dry. Eren’s guttural roar shook the air around them, drawing the attention of most of the nearest Titans but consequently causing a handful of Trainees to crash into buildings out of fear.

            “One last push! It’s straight ahead!”

            The supply tower rushed up towards them at speed. The Titans swarming over it like ants turning to look at the sounds of their approach. The stone bricks rapidly sharpening in detail. The windows shattering below the soles of their boots in a shower of glittering glass.


	8. What Do You Mean You Were Here the Whole Time?

The scattered shards gleamed like stars in the night sky against the tile floor, crunching into silver dust beneath the soles of their boots as dull blades and empty tanks rattled against their legs.

            “Sweet Sina, we made it just in time!” Relief was heavy in Connie’s voice as he observed the gauge on his equipment. “I’m completely out of gas!”

            “Yeah well, don’t count your blessing quite yet Springer.” Ymir said. “There’s a hole in the base of the tower. The Titans are in the basement. So are the fuel tanks.”

            “Fine fucking job they did protecting this place!” Jean’s amber gaze panned over the prone forms lying throughout the large room amidst upturned furniture. Resting in pools of their own blood. The backs of their heads blown out.  Some still with the guns firmly jammed into their mouths. “These damned cowards killed themselves the minute that the Titan’s came within spitting distance! There was no one alive to even _try_ to stop them!”

            “We need to move the bodies.” Mikasa’s grim tone drew the attention of everyone in the room. Despite the clamor of Eren’s efforts outside everyone had heard her clearly. “And clear up the glass. Even with the windows blown out this is still the best room in the tower to serve as a makeshift infirmary for the wounded.”

            “M-Move the bodies?”

            “We need the room and their dead asses aren’t gonna move themselves.” Reiner grunted as he bent to grab the nearest cadaver by both its ankles.

            “Wait!” Armin ducked down and freed the rifle from the body’s cold grip. “Take the rifles and stack them up over here. All of the ones that have rounds in them. We’ll need them.”

            “To do what, exactly? Follow their example?”

            “Do you have a plan, Armin?” Marco asked him.

            “The beginnings of one.” He checked the rifle in his hands for ammunition before nodding to himself and setting the weapon down. “If we’re to stand any chance of staying alive until help can arrive we need to refuel. And to do that we need to get rid of the Titans in the supply room. I have an idea of how to do that and if enough of these work I’ll let you all in on it.”

            “Well, you heard the man!” Connie was the first to recover from his surprise and, stepping forward with only mild hesitation, grabbed another body. “Let’s get moving!”

            The blood which was already on the floor was smeared about as they dragged the corpses into one corner, the weapons stacked in another and the glass shards swept up with boots and jackets. The wounded were laid out on the cleared portions of the floor and those with any grasp on field medicine went to work in attempting to help them.

            By the time it was all said and done Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold and eight others had gathered around Armin as he knelt in front of the guns. Metal and wood clattered together as the working guns were separated from the worthless ones.

            “Fill us in, Armin.”

            The blonde glanced up at them, the most recently checked weapon still clutched in his hands. “There’s an elevator down the hall which leads into the supply room. We can use it in conjunction with these rifles to get rid of the Titans in the supply room.”

            “But guns don’t work on Titans,” Berthold protested. “We learned that much in training.”

            “It won’t kill them but it will wound them. And that’s all we need to do.”

            “Wha-.”

            “Before we start to argue we should at least hear him out.”

            “Most of us will board the elevator with the guns and lower it about half way down into the room. Our presence alone will be enough to attract the Titans and once they’ve gotten close enough we’ll open fire: aim for the eyes and blind them.” Rising to his feet he handed the rifle to Thomas. “Once they’ve been blinded, those of us who are waiting in the rafters will jump down and kill them.”

            “Well,” one of the others said with a jittery sigh, “I guess it’s better than doing nothing.”

            “How many people are going to be in the rafters?”

            “That depends on how many Titans are down there.” Armin said.

            “And how do we figure out how many Titans are down there?”

            “Isn’t it obvious?” Ymir deadpanned as the little group came to a halt in front of the elevator. “Someone is going to have to go down there and count.”

            Everyone stared at the elevator in horrified silence. Then, Mikasa stepped forwards.

            “I’ll go.”

            Any protests that might have been raised were killed when Annie announced “I’ll back you.”

            Shocked grey met with cold blue. Annie stared numbly back at her as the other four stood too stunned to react. _Why? It’s all but a certainty that she’s an Adherent, and as such she’s not at all concerned with the success of our endeavors here. It’s unlikely that her Titan form would be small enough to fit in the supply room down below with any ability to maneuver, but there are other ways to kill than using her other form or sending Titans at me. Much more efficient ways._ Nervously and for good measure she wrapped the scarf another time around her neck. _With the Empire hanging by barely a thread my death would be near as great a blow as that of the Prince or King._

            The blonde was still staring at her, smirking slight as if she knew _exactly_ what thoughts were going through her head.

            _Nothing to do about it now, I’ll just have to keep a close eye on her. And keep my distance._

            “U-Uh, I don’t think that’s such a great idea Annie. I mean,” Jean chuckled in a pitiful attempt to conceal his mounting nerves, “two women and a bunch of Titans? Not that you aren’t skilled, but a lady needs a man to-.”

            “No, Jean.” He actually jumped when she spoke. “We’ll be fine.” Her gaze returned to Annie. “Let’s get moving. The sooner that we know what we’re dealing with the sooner we can fortify our position.”

            With Annie beside her she stepped into the little elevator. Careful to move while sliding her back along the wall.

            “We’re going to lower the elevator down enough for you to be able to get to the rafters. You’ll have to climb out and jump to get to them but you should be able to reach with relative ease. “

            Both of them nodded at Armin. Moments later the car jounced and began to lower. It came to a stop quickly, out of sight of the others, leaving the two woman dangling over the Titan-infested room staring at each other as if each expected the other to make the first move.

            “Well, Ackerman.” She finally drawled. “Shall we?”

            Both clambered up and onto the rim of the open windows of the elevator car. Legs dangling freely in the air. Floor spinning dizzyingly up towards them. Mikasa leapt up and forwards, catching the rough wooden beam and swinging herself gracefully up onto it. Across from her, Annie did the same.

            Keeping track of any movements the blonde made through her peripheral vision she scanned the room below them. Counting the heads of the Titans milling about. After confirming the number with Annie she called up the results to Armin.

            “There’s six of them! All three meters!”

            The elevator was raised and then lowered again to allow Reiner, Ymir, Connie and Sasha out onto the rafters as well. When it came down again the car was stuffed near to bursting with their remaining numbers. It stopped halfway down, the barrels of the firearms bristling from all four sides glinting pewter in the torch light.

            “Remember, once they notice they’ll start heading towards us. We have to wait until the last minute to fire or it won’t work; don’t pull the trigger until you can clearly see the whites of their eyes.”

            They seemed to notice them just as he spoke, turning from their respective positions and beginning to draw up on them. Closing rapidly in on the dangling wooden cart.

            “Hold.”

            Even a three meter looked massive up-close.

            “Hold.”

            The car was shaking lightly from all of the trembling which went on inside of it.

            “Hold.”

            They could feel the heat rolling off the bodies of the Titans in waves.

            “ _Fire!”_

            The echo of gunfire was deafening. Sparks spraying from the muzzles as the riffles as the bullets they fired drove into their eyes. Forcing them to rear backwards and clutch at their faces with shrill shrieks of pain.

            “ _Go! They’ll heal from that in ten seconds flat!”_

            They leapt down from the rafters and onto the backs of their prey. Cutting the napes with brutal slashes and sending their bodies crashing to the ground.

            Connie missed. Sasha didn’t cut deep enough. Before their assigned Titans could do more than turn towards them Jean and Berthold pounced from the elevator cart to finish the job.

            “That was close.” Eren spoke with just enough of a quiver to his voice to make it seem as if he hadn’t just stepped from behind a stack of blade boxes. “Your plan worked like magic, Armin.”

            _“Where the shitting fuck did you pop out of, Yeager?”_

            He looked at Ymir with a gaze that was half innocence and half confusion. “What do you mean?”

            “I mean exactly what I said! You weren’t with us until we get down here!”

            “Yes I was.”

            Before the argument could escalate further Marco stepped in. “He rejoined us just as we were reaching the supply tower. Came in from the South of us, alone.”

            “But-!” It was Krista now who tried speak but swift insistences by Sasha and Jean shot her down. Soon enough their firm assertions that Eren had, in fact, been present the whole time had a good majority of those who weren’t in on it-including a profusely sweating Berthold-agreeing with them.

            “Regardless of whether my brother was with us or just stepped out of a gap between this world and the ‘here after’ if hardly of importance.” From both her tone and expression Mikasa had clearly had enough of the conversation and headed towards the gas tanks. “At the moment we’ve more pressing matters to attend to.”

            “She’s right.” Eren kicked over the stack of boxes that he’d previously been hiding behind, sending the spare blades spilling across the floor. “We need to refuel, re-arm ourselves and set up a line of defense if we’re going to stand and chance of holding out for any sort of rescue effort.”

            “Who died and made you King?”

            Eren winced. “No one.” His reply was more than just a little dry. “But do you have any better ideas?” When no one spoke up the brunet nodded. “Thought so. I’m going to take up a post on the outside to keep at bay any Titans that want to make another attempt to climb the building. Everyone who wants to join me is welcome to but we need at least two people down here-since we can’t close that damned hole-and a few with the wounded.”

            “I’ll stay down here; Eren’s right to say that protecting the supplies is of the utmost importance and I’m sure most of you would prefer being on the front line given the choice.”

            “Well damn, it looks like I’m down here too then.” Ymir grumbled. “Anyone else?”

            “You and Krista ought to be enough to hold down the fort here.” Armin said. “The rest of us are with you?”

            Eren shook his head as he loaded the canisters at his sides with new blades. “With your medicinal experience they need you upstairs Armin.” He briefly glanced at the others around them. “Do me a favor and take some of these cowards with you. If it’s not voluntarily that they come outside with us they’re of no use.”

            “You’re right. That’s probably for the best.” Armin said. “How much longer do you think it’s going to be?”

            “No more than two more hours.” He replied with a grin. “They’re back.”

 

            He didn’t know what the sight of the hole in Wall Rose made him want to do more, scream or kill something.

            _Eren was in Trost today._ His first thought was swiftly followed by _Mikasa and the others are with him. They’ll all be fine._

            Up ahead of them, clamoring to get in through the opening, were a handful of Titans of varying sizes. Courtesy of the Coordinate and a passing thought of _Get your bare ass out of the way_ caused them to disperse as they neared. Confused. Turning in all directions. One even ramming into the stone face of Rose. Easy prey to cut down as they passed.

            _Doing it almost feels bad._ A somewhat bitter admission. _Like breaking perfectly good toys._

            Minus the bodies of soldiers and recruits strewn about in bite-sized pieces the scene of destruction that greeted them mirrored that of Shiganshina three years prior. Titans were everywhere. Buildings had been reduced to rubble by the chunks of wall that had rained from the sky when Rose had been breached.

            Not a word had to be said to his Squad. All five left their horses and swung up onto the nearby rooftops before scattering to the nearest Titans. Cutting them down with relative ease. Those who had been behind the continued pouring through the ragged hole. Continuing on their horses and dispersing deeper into Trost’s now contested territory. When the final horse had rushed through a new wave of Titans followed. Attracted by the flurry of motion and scent of humans.

            “Watch yourselves!” He shouted over the din of battle, fully aware that he was heard despite not being acknowledged. “I’m going to find Erwin. Cut down any Titans that you can and try to find survivors!”

            His hooks dragged him forwards along the roads and rooftops. Forced to use the Coordinate, as he had outside, to incite the Titans to respond to him as if he were the same as any other human. Avoiding the occasional blur of green and silver that passed dangerously close to avoid friendly fire as he passed.

            _“Erwin!”_ The Commander turned to face him as he landed on the roof beside him. His blonde hair was somewhat askew and dissolving blood slathered his blades.

            “Levi.”

            “If something isn’t done about this soon we’re fucked!” It came out harshly. Hurriedly. Respect tossed aside in favor of cutting down the risk of their conversation being interrupted.

            “Can’t you put a stop to this madness with that relic? The Coordinate?”

            “Not unless you want me sitting on top of Rose’s gate until the Garrison gets their drunken asses around to bricking it back up!” Levi informed him. “You and I both know that the only logical solution is to plug that hole and to do it as soon as possible! There’s a big ass boulder just to the West of here.”

            When Erwin looked at him he knew that what he had been suggesting was very clear. “You can lift it?”

            “I’ve never actually fucked around with deadlifting as my Titan, but most likely. Worth a try.”

            “Do what you have to.”

            The boulder wasn’t much more than a few hundred yards away from their position. The small mountain of mortar and granite completely eclipsed his small form within its shadow. Thankfully resting on a broken cobblestone street rather than depressed into yielding earth.

            The less resistance the better. Especially considering that he wasn’t entirely sure that he could heft the thing, even in his other body.

            _Hopefully this works. Because otherwise Trost, and potentially all of Wall Rose if chuckles decides to show up again, is utterly fucked._

            Teeth punctured flesh. Sound and heat and rapid growth. The claws of his Titan’s hands bit deep into the cold stone, his grip firmly anchored into place, and then managed to hoist the rock up and over his head.

            _Need to act fast._ Its weight wasn’t quite too much to handle but it left his movements considerably slowed. _Plug the hole. Plug the hole and then get rid of this form. Double back: avoid suspicion. I was just preoccupied with killing Titans._

            He knew the Legion would come after him soon, if they weren’t already, and that Erwin wouldn’t stop them.

            Halfway back to the hole, boulder still in hand. His ears and nose twitched at the scent of gas and the sound of steel chords running through the 3DM Gear’s spools. He didn’t shift his focus away from the hole looming ever closer, trusting a 12 meter tall walking knife drawer with a two ton boulder held above its head wouldn’t be the most alluring target in the world.

            Of course all bets would be off the moment that he’d placed the thing. And as even amongst the Legion there were only so many people who would be brave enough to draw so close to a confirmed Abberant there were only small handful of people could be responsible for the sound: Erwin-not likely given circumstances-Mike, Hanji or one of his own Squad.

            He was in front of the hole now. Any further and he’d be in Maria. The ground shook, debris dislodging from the walls when the boulder fell.

            As expected the sharp hiss of the steel chords closed in. Pivoting, he caught his assailant in one hand and quickly tossed them away. Unhurt. Fully able to use their Gear to catch themselves. But putting enough distance between himself and them in order to escape.

            He didn’t even bother checking their identity.

            Levi bolted the instant that they were out of his hand. Leaping over what buildings he could in an effort to avoid further destruction. Hearing throttles opening and voices shouting.

            “Cut that bastard out of there! We’ve a few questions to ask him!”

            So it had been Mike. Great.

            He could have easily outrun them if not for the damned buildings; running an obstacle course tended to cut down on one’s speed.

            _Plan B._

            He released the Shift. His Titan collapsing with a thump and cloud of steam. Taking care to drag his blades through the flesh, coating them in blood, before firing off his gear and completing the image he’d hoped to without a hitch.

            Maybe one hitch.

            “Where the hell did you come form, Ackerman?”

            _Looks like Sniffer’s eyes are working as well as his nose today._ Could anything else possibly go wrong? “From that roof over there.”

            “Are you sure that you didn’t pop out of that Titan down there?”

            “Pop out of-? Where the ever living fuck would you get that idea, Zacharius?” Hostile? Maybe. Did he care? Not at all.

            Rather than allow his building concern to show he narrowed his eyes. “I know I’m really fucking short but I didn’t think that I was _invisible_ too!” He growled. “Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there, Sniffer!”

            “Then what the hell is on your face?”

            _My face?_ Caught off guard, he glanced down at his blades and caught sight of his reflection. Imprinted deep into the skin below his eyes was a slightly ridged pattern in the blue-black hue of “bruises.”

            “Bruises?”

            “Yes. Bruises. I’m rusty after so damn long and ran into a building. Happy?”

            Without waiting for a reply from the irate blonde behind him Levi fired off his fear again and swung away.

            “Captain Levi!”

            “Leave worrying about where the Horned Titan ran off to Erwin! Head for the supply tower! If there are any survivors that’s likely where they’ve hold up! Spread out: check the tower from all sides.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            As she got closer to the tower the hole in the Southern face became evident, as did the broken windows and the trainees poised on the rooftops.

            “They’re getting close again!” One shouted to their fellows. “Take ‘em out!”

            The nearest of them swung down on their gear, striking down the Titans that had been approaching the tower. The Trainee who landed nearest her was a woman with black hair, her uniform flecked with dissolving blood the same color as the scarf around her neck. When her grey eyes met Petra’s the Scout felt almost as if she were looking at her Captain instead.

            _This…is a recruit?_ There was no fear in those eyes. Not the slightest trace of trauma at the horror she’d surely born witness to that day. Nothing but cool calculated calm. The young woman in front of her looked as if she’d weathered countless wars; as if nothing could be worse than what she’d already seen..

            “ _Ral!”_

            Before she could turn the trainee in front of her launched her blades out of their holders, sending them spinning into the Titan’s eyes. The creature reared back with a wail only to be cut down by another Trainee. A brunet with feral green eyes.

            “Careful, Scout. Don’t want to go getting distracted now.” His smile had a bandit’s curve as he pulled two fresh blades from the holders at his waist and tossed them to the ravenette. “Top graduate or not, chucking your last pair of blades isn’t the smartest idea Mika.”

            “If I were the only one here I wouldn’t have done it, Eren.” Both of their voices were level, if slightly out of breath. The blades clanked as she set the back into place. “The Legion is here. Should we pull back to-?”

            “Pull back?” he snorted. “Oh, come on! The Horned Titan appeared again, all of us saw him off in the distance, and plugged the hole! There’s only so many fish left in the barrel and I’m not done yet.”

            “Eren!” He ignored her and swung away. Mikasa shook her head. “Given I was told that he rushed the Colossal I shouldn’t be surprised. My brother is reckless but he isn’t a fool and at least with him being a member of the top five I don’t have to worry about him too much.” She looked to Petra. “Do you know anything about an organized effort to get us out of here? We’ve a lot of injured people, and those of us who are still able to fight have been doing so for just over five hours now without any breaks. All of us, perhaps with a few exceptions, are exhausted.”

            “I’m not sure that anyone is coming from the interior of Wall Rose but since the Legion was dispatched on an expedition our entire regiment is currently within Trost actively hunting the remaining Titans. With the hole plugged-.”

            The zip of steel chords and the pinging of boot-clad feet against the roof interrupted her. “That little distraction very nearly proved costly, Ral!” When his gaze fell on Mikasa what almost seemed to be amusement flashed across his face. “Identify yourself, brat.”

            Her salute was crisp and sharp. “Mikasa Ackerman of the 104th Trainee Squad Sir!”

            “And the little shit that went swooping off like a Valkyrie?”

            “My brother. Eren Yeager.”

            Yes, there was definitely something of an inside joke between them.

            But how could there be?

            “See to it that that idiot doesn’t get himself eaten and get him inside with the others. If he gives you lip tell him it’s a direct order from a Superior. We’ll handle things from here.”

            “Yes, Sir!” She swung away after her brother.

            “Let’s finish mopping up this shit storm. These poor bastards have been through more than enough for one day.”

 

            Bodies were stacked in one corner and broken rifles in another. Blood stained almost the entirety of the floor, some dried and some fresh from the wounded. Some of the less exhausted Trainees were milling about while attempting to deliver what aid that they were able to, now joined by Petra and Hanji and a handful of other Scouts who had any field training. Eren was sitting beside a young woman with pigtails and a blonde man, apparently regaling them with some manner of story in a soothing tone.

            Erwin wasn’t sure if the look on Levi’s face was pride in his husband, or something more concerning.

            “I know that you want to speak to him,” Erwin kept his voice low so no one else would hear him. “That being so close without being able to make contact is painful, but you have to wait.”

            “Twenty four hours.” Levi grumbled slowly. “Twenty four hours has never been so hard.”


	9. Joining

            “We still haven’t figured out who it was.”

            “Who what was?”

            Ymir sent Connie a glare that made it clear she thought he was stupid. “Who Yeager’s fuckbuddy was.” She replied. “We haven’t managed to get any news on their relationship since Kirstein tattled about our activities to Ackerman eight months ago but I’m sure that Yeager and the Evil Garden Gnome are still together.”

            “What makes you think that? Three years apart can shake even the strongest relationships. Especially when at least one of them is as young as Eren is.”

            “Because I don’t think that’s the pants dance Eren is doing right now.” Connie pointed out. The brunet who was bouncing up and down like an over excited dog in an attempt to see over the tops of the heads of the rank and file in front of them.

            “I don’t understand why he hasn’t been yelled at yet for doing that.”

            “Because something about Yeager freaks all of the superiors the fuck out.”

            “That’s true.” Krista mused. “I have noticed over the past three years that Shadis avoided yelling at him whenever possible. And when he had to he seemed…nervous.”

            “Guess he’s not used to people who have enough of a stick up their prideful little ass that instead of trembling in their boots when he screams, they glare at him.” Ymir grunted in response. “Who’s going where? I’m headed to the Scouts, seeing as I’ve no interest in either repairing walls or sitting with my thumb up my ass.”

            “Well I like to think that I’ve been making some progress with Sasha and she’s headed for the Scouts so…”

            “I hope you know that by joining that regiment you’re going into more of Trost, Springer.”

            “I do.”

            “Then I hope that ‘progress’ isn’t just your imagination.” Ymir said. “Let’s go over what we know, or at least what we can assume, about Yeager’s squeeze. They’re definitely in the Legion and definitely male.”

            “How-.”

            “ _Aside from vivid descriptions of who’s dick is going where, men have a particular way of writing!”_ Those nearest them shot the trio somewhat concerned glances. Ymir stuck her tongue out at them and Krista turned scarlet. “As I was saying, definitely a Scout, definitely male and definitely short.” And, apparently, Annie knows who he is though we’d sooner succeed in squeezing blood from a stone than any sort of information out of her.”

            “And he’s a Superior.” Krista contributed somewhat reluctantly. “Likely a fairly influential person to have the means to send repeated letters to Eren at the training compound.”

            “So short, Scout, male, Superior. Anything else?”

            “Well, short covers the ‘garden gnome’ portion of Annie’s description but not the ‘evil’ part.” Connie pointed out. “Temper?”

            The two others nodded. “Temper.”

            “And at least some knowledge of flower meanings. A different one would always come with the letters. Red Rose: passionate love. Lavender: admiration. Bachelor Button: miss you.”

            “So what we’re looking for is a Superior Officer of the Scouting Legion who is a short angry man with knowledge of flower meanings. Can the both of you remember this much?”

            Both nodded and turned their attention back to the front as the speeches began. Military Police. Garrison. Scouting Legion. The words being said could have been a report on the weather for all that it mattered to Ymir. She was too busy curiously observing the subtly craning of the neck and seeking steely eyes of the raven who stood beside the Legion’s Commander on the stage, the difference in height between them almost comical.

            Eren had stopped bouncing up and down when the Legion’s Commander had begun his speech in favor of glaring white hot daggers instead.

            As the speech came to an end it were as if a switch had been flipped. The rank and file around them transformed into a rushing tide of retreat which nearly swept them away. Amongst those few who stood their ground were Eren, Mikasa and to their surprise Jean.

            _So his entire crew is following him into hell._ She snorted, elbowing Connie. _Don’t look now but we’ve already got a good candidate for ‘evil garden gnome’ already. 10 o’clock, headed off the stage._

            Both looked in the indicated direction.

            “That’s Humanities Strongest Soldier. Lance Corporal Levi.”

            “Male Superior Officer of the Scouting Legion who is short and, from that level of resting bitch face, angry.”

            “I don’t know Ymir. He fits the bill well enough but…he was missing outside for five years. Only returned three years ago. If they have any history together it would have had to have happened when he was still a child.”

            “He’s a noble. With those Sina freaks it’s entirely possible.”

            “She does have a point with that much, Krista.”

            “A point about what?” Eren seemed distracted by the retreating figures of their soon to be Superiors and didn’t notice their mutual flinch.

            “Nothing Eren.” Krista told him sweetly. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “Oh. Ok, then.” His expression scrunched into one of confusion for a moment. “Well, we’re all heading out for headquarters now so if you’re really going to join the Legion you need to come.”

            “Right. We’ll be right behind you.” Ymir said. When Eren left she nudged them both again. “Watch him on the cart.”

            A bespectacled brunet woman leaned so far off of the cart in order to get a good look at them that she nearly toppled out. “Wow! This year’s turnover is way bigger than normal!”

            “Good thing we brought the bigger cart, then. Now sit your ass down Shitty Glasses, before you give yourself brain damage by dumping yourself onto your face.” Levi grumbled at her. “After what happened today how do you possibly have this much energy? Between the expedition and the Trost cleanup even _you_ should be beat.”

            “I’m too _excited_ to be beat! New cadets! New faces! New friends!”

            “New headache. Thanks.”

            The Commander chuckled and shook his head. Once everyone was seated the cart began to move.

            “Cadet Yeager.” Eren’s head immediately snapped up at the velveteen voice. “Due to your performance today in Trost I’ve decided, despite you being a green brat, to assign you to the Special Operations Team of which I am the Squad Leader. As such, there are certain things you’ll need to learn to do.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            “When we arrive back at headquarters and you’ve gotten settled in I want you to get your ass into my office. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do for Commander Eyebrows Tree over there and it’s best that you learn how to properly assist me as soon as possible.”

            The delight instantly slithered off of the brunet’s face and he appeared to deflate. “Yes Sir.” He sagged down in his seat.

            “Oh Levi, can’t it wait until morning? The poor thing has to be exhausted.”

            “This ‘poor thing’ is also exhausted, Zoe, but I don’t get a break from the avalanche of documents. Half of which actually belongs on this shit’s desk!” He glared at Erwin as if daring him to refute the existence of that night’s fabled load of paperwork. “The brat _will_ report to my office and the brat _will_ by dawn have learned to properly forge my signature!”

            Hanji sighed and shook her head. “Sometimes I forget that you used to be a criminal.”

            “You say it like I’m not anymore. Those MP fucks would arrest me in three seconds flat given the chance.”

            That effectively ended the conversation for the remainder of the trip to the Legion’s castle.

            “Remember, Yeager.” Levi growled as they disembarked. “My office.”

            “Yes Sir.”

            “Cheer up, Eren.” Reiner sounded more than a little amused as they trudged towards their rooms. “It’ll be a bonding experience with your new Superior. You’ll probably need it, I’ve heard he’s a hard ass.”

            “You’d have to be to survive out there alone.” Jean said wryly. “Good luck Yeager. I guess we’ll see you at breakfast, provided you survive the night.”

            “I guess you will, Horseface. And I’ll need it.” After he’d turned off into the hallway where Levi’s office lay and the sounds of the other’s banter had died away Eren allowed his downtrodden pout to transform into a wide white smile. Three years had been much too long and he was looking forward to a much anticipated night alone with his husband. And all the better that he had an entire hallway to himself.

            No one to overhear them.

            The door to his office was unlocked and creaked softly on its hinges as it swung open. As he had suspected it would be, the room beyond was absolutely spotless. The soft crackling of a fire and Himmel rustling his feathers in greeting could be heard. The orange glow backlit the war horn and carved idol of Araon Armin had given him, both of which were sitting on top of the desk.

 _Where is he?_ Closing the door quietly behind him Eren crept across the room to the second closed door. Perfectly made bed. Closed wardrobe. Well contained hamper for the disposal of dirty articles of clothing.

            Still no Levi.

            “I know it’s been three years but I hadn’t expected you to be _this_ eager to see me.” There, in the door leading back out into the hallway, stood Levi. His white shirt hanging open towel in hand and black hair shedding tiny water droplets down onto his shoulders. “Good think I take three minute combat showers.” Catching sight of the brunet’s expression he raised an eyebrow. “The hell is so funny?”

            Smirking as he crossed the room, Eren too his face in his hands and brushed his thumbs along the fading marks. “Raccoon eyes.”

            “Yes.” Levi tossed the towel over his head, making for his closet as he began to button his shirt. “I had been meaning to ask you about it.”

            “I know what you’re thinking and no, it’s nothing to worry about. Just happens sometimes.” He removed the towel from his head, folding it in his hands. “But can I ask you something?”

            “Mm?”

            Eren stretched himself across the top of the desk, allowing his legs to part and dangle from the sides. “Why are you bothering to put your uniform on when we’re just going to take it off again?”

            “Because we’re not.”

            Eren sat bolt upright. “Fuck, you were serious about the paperwork?”

            “No.” He finished the last button and bean securing his cravat into place. “We’re going to be spending all night together, brat. Have tea. Have dinner. Sneak out through the window and head up to the roof to watch the stars. Anything else within reason that you want to do. Except that.”

            “Why the hell not? It’s been three years and I’m sure we’re both near mad!”

            “My desires and urges are not my concern here. Nor are yours, frankly.” Levi slid his jacket back into place. “Do you remember what you told me would happen in three years? Since the day you said it, it’s been _three years_. And on top of the escalation of the war with the Adherents I’d really rather not have to explain to everyone here why a man has suddenly become pregnant.”

            “That’s what you’re worried about?”

            “Yes. That is precisely what I’m worried about brat.” He eyed Eren as he approached him, relaxing slightly when warm arms wrapped around him. “I think it’s a perfectly legitimate concern.”

            “And why would that be?”

            “Aside from the formerly stated facts?” he demanded, attempting to free himself from the taller Shifter’s grip as Eren began to suck on the side of his neck. “You’ve gone through ten cycles without being any less of an ignorant dipshit to your own body so you can’t reliably tell me you’re not currently going through one.”

            Eren whinned. “It could have happened while I was in the Trainee Corps.”

             “And it could be happening right this fucking moment.”

            “Or next month. Next year. The year after that.”

            “You said every ten years. Ten years is this year.”

            “I said ‘ _about_ every ten years’. Not to mention that it could be any week out of this year even if it is going to happen this year. I can’t wait that long, can you?” Eren’s voice had risen into the upper octaves. Punctuated by light pants of panic. Green eyes wide and glassy.

            “Don’t have a conniption, Yeager.”

            “Levi.” That whine again as he caught him by the cuff of his sleeve. “Please. Just tonight. We won’t do it again until after you feel secure in the fact my cycles passed.”

            His head said ere on the side of caution; refuse. His dick ardently disagreed. His heart tried to hide from Eren’s insurmountable puppy dog eyes.

            His dick was louder.

            _Why do I have the distinct feeling that I’m going to regret this._ Levi sighed and slowly turned to face his jittering husband. “Once.” Eren all but lunged at him, slamming into the wardrobe when Levi ducked out of the way. “ _After_ the food has been delivered.”

            The brunet looked somewhat dazed by the impact but nodded once he’d straightened up again. “Right. We probably shouldn’t do anything when someone could walk in on us. Not only am I your subordinate but we also only just met.”

            “And now you’re back to thinking with your proper head.” Returning to his desk, Levi settled himself behind it and pulled out a stack of papers and two pens. “Get your ass over here. Someone is coming.”

            Eren scrambled over to the second chair, grabbed half the stack and a pen and hastily forged the raven’s signature on the line as footsteps stopped outside the door.

            “For a noble, your hand writing is shit Yeager!”

            The knocking stopped Eren from making a response.

            “Come in. We don’t have any night.” When the door opened his eyes narrowed, Eren’s expression immediately becoming confused. “I had figured you’d be held up with Eyebrows by now, Sniffer.”

            The confusion transformed into dark understanding. Under the table, Levi kicked him.

            “Hanji was going to bring it up to you, but something came up.”

            “Did it?” he growled.

            “What do you think I’m doing, checking up on you Ackerman?” Levi didn’t respond. “Erwin doesn’t normally assign anyone paperwork on the eve of the return from an expedition.”

            “What the hell do you call all of this shit then?” he gestured angrily at the nearly foot tile pile of papers. “My fucking fairy godmother?”

            Eren couldn’t contain an amused snort which transformed into a squawk of alarm when Mike sniffed him. “D-Did you just smell me?”

            The blonde was too busy looking mildly disturbed to answer.

            “Why do you think I call him ‘Sniffer’ brat?”

            “…Do I smell bad or something Sir?”

            “Given the shit that you’ve been up to today I wouldn’t be surprised if you smelled like orange juice and shit! Have you showered with water today, or just Titan blood?”

            “… …”

            “Of fucking course not. Sniffer, thank you for delivering the food now scram! Yeager is absolutely abysmal in approximating another person’s signature and I only have so many hours before dawn during which to fix the fact! So if you wouldn’t mind.”

            Still seeming troubled, the other Scout left without a word.

            “He half dog or something?”

            “One could make the argument that he’s full dog but that doesn’t make what I’m about to say to you any less relevant. Whenever it’s in your power to avoid it, _do not_ let him smell you.”

            “What? Why? I mean, it’s weird, but it isn’t dangerous.”

            “He can smell Titans coming a mile off. Bleach fucks up his nose so I won’t have to worry too much, but if you suddenly start smelling like a clean freak it wouldn’t go unnoticed. Just stay away from him.”

            “I’ll do that.” Eren perched himself on the desk again, picking up a piece of bread. “I’ll tell the others to do it too. But…don’t you think it would seem a little strange to have a bunch of cadets bolting every time he comes within ten feet of us?”

            “Strange? Sure. But do you know what would be stranger? A bunch of cadets that smell like Titans.” Levi poured them both a cup of tea. “The breach of Trost that occurred this morning gave you an excuse-one that wouldn’t stand up to much scrutiny but an excuse none the less-but that will only last for so long.”

            They ate in relative silence from then on. Eren both enjoying Levi’s company and contemplating what he’d just been told. Levi watching him eat and occasionally refilling their cups. Trying to keep his rational mind at bay even while fully aware what they were about to do was playing with fire and _beyond_ irresponsible.

            When Eren finished with his food he looked up and smirked wolfishly at him. “Well,” he purred, “shall we get to that ‘paperwork’ then?”


	10. Welcome to the Family

The Special Operations Squad, unofficially referred to merely as Squad Levi, sat together around a large table in a clean but noticeably drafty room. Fall was rapidly turning into Winter, the color of the leaves which hung from the trees draining to a brittle brown. The wind which managed to force itself through the cracks in the windows rattling the glass in its panes and causing the temperature in the room to drop to something well below the point of what could be considered comfortable to most people.

            Even with her uniform jacket and cloak on Petra couldn’t help but shiver. Briefly lamenting not stopping by the kitchens to make them all a batch of tea, the ginger folded her hands in her lap and sank a bit further down into her chair.

            A small fire crackled weakly in the hearth behind them, doing nothing to chase away the chill clinging in air.

            “Do any of you know why the Captain called us here?” she finally asked, breaking the silence after about twenty minutes had passed.

            “Apparently we’re getting a sixth member.” Eld replied. “One of the Cadets from the 104th.”

            “A Cadet?” Gunther parroted. “Why would the Commander assign someone so green to the Regiment’s most elite squad?”

            “The Commander didn’t assign them. Captain Levi chose them.”

            “That brat isn’t going to survive a week with us,” Oluo snorted. “Forget about reaching their first expedition.”

            “I don’t know.”  Petra said. “I saw some of them in Trost yesterday.”

            “At the Supply Tower? We all did.”

            “How close did you get? Close enough to see their faces? Their eyes?”

            “What’s your point, Petra?” Eld was the one who spoke this time.

            “I’m going to bring it up despite our mutual swear never to speak of it again; I’m sure that neither you or Gunther have forgotten what happened on our first expedition?”

            Gunther laughed, Eld smirked and Oluo somewhat sourly said “And?”

            “That was the first time either of us had seen a Titan and we wet ourselves.” A mild glare dared him to refute this. When he didn’t, she plowed onwards. “Those two cadets I saw were supposedly from Sina, it’s not possible that they’d witnessed Titans before during the breach of Maria, but there was _no fear_ from either of them. The girl was uncannily calm, as if battle was something she’d been doing for centuries, and the boy-.” The door swung open with a slight squeak. “Oh, that’s him.”

            “Who, me?” the tall brunet with green eyes looked a great deal less feral clean of blood and holding a silver tray of tea and Mignardise. She couldn’t help but notice that both walking and standing seemed to cause him mild pain. “Wait, you’re that Scout that I met yesterday. The one who nearly got eaten when my sister distracted you.” The confusion transformed into a bright smile. A smile which seemed to have far too many teeth. “When you saw her something certainly seemed to catch your interest, though I have to warn you not to try. Don’t think I’m judging you or anything-I’m gay myself-it’s just that my sister is-.”

            “Not in my way like you are! Move your ass, Cadet!” The brunet jumped, nearly dropping the tray onto the floor, and scrambled out of the doorway to set it down on the table. Levi flounced through the now cleared doorway and headed towards his chair.

            “Good morning, Captain!” When spoken by all four of them at once it was enough to make the raven wince.

            “Glad to see that your bruises have faded, Sir.”

            Disregarding this comment, Levi pinned the brunet in place with his eyes. “Sit, Cadet.”

            He sat. Dropping his weight onto the chair so quickly that he nearly toppled it over backwards.

            “This is Cadet Eren Yeager, 5th ranked graduate of the 104th Trainee Squad and the one responsible for the advanced cooperation between the recruits in Trost which saved so many lives.”

            The Cadet, Eren, self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t give me too much credit, Sir. If it hadn’t been for my comrades it wouldn’t have worked out at all. Not to mention…I suppose being paranoid has some merits.”

            “Paranoia, brat?”

            “My friends and I from the Corp…we’d talk. If Maria could fall then so could Rose. So could Sina. And so…we made a bit of a stupid game out of defining exactly who would do what and when if worst came to worst. So when it actually happened,” he shrugged. “We were better prepared for it than most, so we took charge of the matter.”

            “Noted. Introduce yourself.”

            “Introduce-?”

            “Yes, Yeager, introduce yourself.”

            “O-Ok Sir. Sorry Sir.” Eren seemed to struggle for a moment before managing to force his posture to relax. He set his large green-blue eyes on them and when he spoke again his voice was much calmer. “As our Captain already said I’m Eren Yeager. It’s an honor to meet all of you and be given the chance to serve in such an elite squad.” He paused to think. “I did indeed graduate from the Trainee Corp at fifth in my class. I’m 15 going on 16. Gay. Very. Approximately 5’7”. I have an adopted sister-Mikasa-who is the single most kick ass woman to ever walk this earth and is also a part of the Legion. We’re originally from Stohess. Our parents were nobles who didn’t want us to go into the military at all, let alone to join the Legion, but it’s always been a dream of mine and they can’t exactly stop us now. They’re dead. Murdered by a family friend who we made the mistake of trusting too much.” He glanced over at Levi. “Is that all, Sir?”

            “Don’t look at me for help shit hell, all that I know about your cheeky little ass is that you’re an utterly useless assistant with paperwork and capable of making a marginally decent cup of tea.”

            Eren beamed as if he’d just been given the world’s highest praise. “Thank you, Sir!”

            The raven grunted in response while critically examining one of the small square confections as if the thing might suddenly sprout fangs and bite him. “What are these things?”

            “Uh…cakes, Sir.”

            “Did you pull those out of your ass, Cadet?”

            “No, Sir. From my sister, Sir. Mikasa quite literally popped out from behind a bush with a box of them while I was heading to the kitchen to make the tea. By now I’ve just accepted the fact that she’s psychic.”

            “Well, maybe next expedition instead of asking Sniffer if he can smell anything we’ll just ask Ackerman if her third eye has seen Titans in our near future.” The concept, to him, seemed almost morbidly amusing. “On account of the Hell overflow that happened yesterday and the fact that I kept you up all night shuffling papers you’ll assist the rest of the Cadets with cleaning duty instead of joining us in training today. I expect everything sparkling by the time we return. That’s an order.”

            “Yes, Sir! You have my word that neither I nor any of the others will disappoint you Sir!”

            “You’d better not! Dismissed!”

            Eren was gone within seconds, rushing off to act on his orders.

            “The poor kid has no idea how high your expectations are for cleaning does he Sir?” There was a small chuckle in Eld’s voice.

            “He’ll learn by the time today is over.” The raven replied. “Inform me of your thoughts.”

            “Our thoughts, Sir?”

            “On the brat.”

            “No matter how talented or stupidly lucky a Cadet is no unseasoned soldier should not be allowed into an elite squad!”

            “What do you want him to do to prove himself then, Bosard? Walk over hot coals? Eat cat food like a teenaged girl pledging to an academic institution? Run through Mitras ass naked with his underwear on his head?”

            “I can’t say that I agree with blacklisting him completely but Oluo does perhaps have a point about allowing a Cadet into Squad Levi when he can’t yet even truly be considered a part of the Regiment.”

            “Where should I put him then, Jinn? Squad Thumb up your ass?”

            “I know it’s tradition not to consider Cadets as part of the Legion until they’ve survived their first mission but I don’t think that that is fair of us to do so this time around.” Petra said, tapping her fingers lightly on the table in front of her. “I think that the breach of Wall Rose was enough of a trial by fire for them.”

            “What do you think, Captain?”

            Levi seemed the most pleased by Gunther’s response. “I think that this year has yielded the finest crop of Cadets that this regiment has ever seen. Almost all of them are raw talent which merely needs to be properly directed.” He said. “Yeager is no different. He’s tenacious. Has the combat instincts of a predator. Plenty of anger to direct at the Titans. His problem is that he’s too damn rash to function properly half of the time. If we could temper that fact…”

            “If we could temper that fact, Sir?”

            Thin lips curled into a pale smile. “We’d have someone on our hands fully capable of giving even me a run for my money.

 

            Mikasa looked up from wiping down a large cabinet when he came into the room, white rags tied over his face and hair and a broom in his hands.

            “Fürst.” She greeted with a small bow. “Ihre Nacht war angenehm?”

            “Don’t tease me.” He chuckled. “Do you really think speaking our native tongue here is such a good idea?”

            “According to our cover stories you and I are siblings. If anyone asks, its simply gibberish we developed as children.”

            “If the others see you doing it they’ll feel comfortable doing it to. That will look suspicious and Levi will get angry.”

            “Are you going to tell me how it was or continue trying to change the subject?”

            “We made up for lost time,” Eren’s reply was somewhat exasperated as his face became dusted with light pink. “Took a while for me to convince him to bed me though. Worried we might accidentally have relations during my cycle.” Seeing her expression shift he huffed. “Oh, not you too!”

            “Eren, with how perilous-.”

            “Save it! I’ve already had this conversation.” He viciously prodded at the wooden floorboards with the broom rather than sweeping. “But that isn’t all we talked about, which reminds me. There’s someone Levi told me we need to watch out for.”

            “Who?” Mikasa only somewhat reluctantly went back to cleaning the cabinet.

            “Mike Zacharius.”

            “The Commander’s partner?”

            “That’s the one.” The wooden handle creaked beneath the tightness of his grip.

            “Why?”

            “He has the nose of a bloodhound, that’s why. Levi says he can smell Titans a mile off. He _sniffed me_ last night in Levi’s office and apparently realized something was wrong because he looked concerned when he left.”

            Mikasa nodded after another few moments. “I’ll tell the others. We’ll all take pains to avoid him as much as possible without making it obvious we’re doing so.” She told him. “Shouldn’t you be with your new squad?”

            “Levi assigned me to help clean so that I could rest since I haven’t slept in just over 24 hours now.”

            “How did it go?”

            “Well enough. Petra definitely likes me. Eld and Gunther seem willing to give me a chance. One of them, Oluo, doesn’t like me due to my being an ‘inexperienced Cadet’.”

            “And just how much older than him are you, at going on 134?”

            Eren smirked. “Considerably, though naturally they’re unaware of that much.” His sweeping had become calmer. He was smiling now, almost to himself, but with the rag still hanging around his neck she could see it clearly.

            Mikasa recalled that her greatest grievance with Levi was the fact that he was, in a few words, a Titan killer. It had been her greatest fear that he would turn on the Prince, turn on them all, in order to escape through either flight or death. In the end he’d proven more than capable of the same strength she had feared he would, but loyal to Eren beyond anything she could imagine.

            After coming to the conclusion that her now King would never prove a threat to the safety and wellbeing of the Empire’s future Mikasa had pushed all such thoughts away to be forgotten. Resigned to the reality that in judging him she’d been completely wrong, she’d bitten the bullet.

            And now they were neck deep in Titan killers. Commander Erwin Smith, her regent’s former Superior Officer renown for elaborate plans and a tactical mind. Mike Zacharius, a man who before had seemed concerning only in his skill but was now a very threat given his inhuman sense of smell. Major Hanji Zoe, a Titan obsessed mad scientist and medical professional who would likely conduct some manner of horrible experiments on them should their secret be found out. Even if none of them were quite as strong as Levi, he having been Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, especially now that he was a Shifter they were more than capable of posing quite a threat even individually. Never mind together.

            For one in her position it was constant stress.

            But there were good times too. Times like these, where they could quietly do something trivial. When she could relax, knowing that both her charged were safe and feel like they belonged somewhere again.

            Even if it wasn’t really home.

            “Where are the others?”

            His voice broke her from her reverie and Mikasa looked up. “It’s not officially a ‘cleaning day’ but regardless of that much everyone from the 104th who joined the Legion has been tasked with keeping the castle up to snuff with Levi’s expectations. Armin is dusting in the library with Krista. Marco Reiner and Berthold are cleaning the windows outside. Jean, Ymir, Sasha and Connie were assigned to cleaning the stables.”

            The brunet let out a gleeful cackle. “And Horse face says Levi’s humor doesn’t extend beyond Shit jokes.”

            Mikasa smiled.

 

            Mike walked into Erwin’s office to find the Legion’s Commander seated at his desk, calmly going about doing paperwork. Hearing the door close he looked up, seeming somewhat surprised to see him standing there.

            “Has something happened?” he asked as he set aside the papers. “You seem concerned.”

            “I think that that would be an accurate description.” Mike told him. “You don’t find it strange? At all?”

            “Find what strange?”

            “All of it. Everything. Take your pick. Levi. His miraculous _convenient_ return after 5 years with a story about a golden city and Titan Shifters. The fall of Maria. Trost. The Horned Titan.”

            “You see some manner of connection between Levi and the Shifters who have been attacking the Walls?”

            “It’s hard not to given what’s happened.”

            “Oh?” the tone he used was almost infuriating as he went back to his work. “And what would that be?”

            “Levi was with us when we reached Trost, and the Horned Titan was nowhere to be seen. Levi disappeared, and the then Horned Titan showed up. Regardless of what he might have to say on the matter I am neither inobservant nor blind; he wasn’t there until after the Horned Titan fell so there is no way he could have cut it down. Not to mention no possible way the person inside it could have gotten away without being seen.”

            “You think that Levi is the Horned Titan? Not possible. The Lance Corporal was to the East of our position on my orders searching for any vanguard survivors that might have been in the area when the Horned Titan appeared in the West. Half way across Trost. It can’t have been him.” He dipped his pen into the inkwell. “As for the disappearance of the one who was actually responsible, I’ve been informed that Shifters are capable of far greater physical abilities than we as Humans are. Regardless, his actions have only ever been to our benefit so I see little cause for concern for the time being. Anything else?”

            “One of the Cadets smells.”

            Erwin laughed. “Levi will have that much sorted out, and sorted out brutally, the moment he gets wind of-.”

            “They smell like a Titan, Erwin!”

            “Do they?” he stiffened, despite attempting to sound uninterested. “Who?”

            “The newest addition to Squad Levi. Eren Yeager.”

            “As the orchestrator of Trost’s recruit defensive it’s no surprise, he’s been marinating in Titan blood. They all have.” He said. “Give it a couple of days and the smell will go away.”

            “With how evasive you’re being I’m beginning to think you’re hiding something.”

            “As Commander I’m _always_ hiding something, Mike. There are facets of every one of my plans that are best not known by anyone else lest they cause a complete and total panic. Only letting others in on 20% of what I’m doing is nothing new.”

            But he couldn’t deny he was becoming more nervous with every passing moment. Levi was a Shifter now. He’d betrayed all of humanity for…Betrayed them? Where had that come from? Levi had always lived by the mantra of the ‘choice with least regrets’. This, his joining the mysterious Empire, had been no different. And having explained in detail his motives it made sense. In his place, Erwin probably would have done it too.

            With all that he had given up for the sake of the Walls Levi would never betray them.

            _It doesn’t have to be voluntary. Titans are monsters. Even he can’t possibly hope to control that other form forever._ The voice that his thoughts spoke with sounded…oddly unlike his own.

            Frowning, he pushed them aside and stood up. “Yes, I am indeed aware of more of what is going on than I let on, but that is for the better Mike. Because this way, if anything goes wrong, it won’t be on anyone’s head but my own. And I will take full responsibility.”


	11. Operation Eros(How Curiosity Killed the Cat)

            Only two and a half months into being members of the Scouting Legion and already they’d found themselves assigned the single most wicked punishment legally in the Lance Corporal’s power. At least according to the man himself.

            Krista still wasn’t sure if that was on account of having to care for the Titans Sawny and Beam or because of their owner.

            Hanji.

            Said crazed scientist was standing nearby, whistling happily to herself as she swept the old straw out of the cage. For the better part of the past three hours she had said little to them, most of which had been to direct them on what they were expected to do. They had allowed themselves to slip into a sense of false security and, like a Titan scenting blood, the Major had elected that moment to pounce.

            “Oh!” The over bright tone made all three of them cringe. “I just realized that, with how preoccupied I’ve been by cleaning out my babies’ cages, I forgot to ask the three of you what the three of you did to warrant Levi chasing you out here. Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but normally this is reserved for the worst of the worst offenders. So, spit it out. What did you do?”

            Ymir and Connie both redoubled their efforts to put out new hay to avoid answering.

            Krista managed a somewhat shaky “Oh, i-it’s nothing Major Zoe. We just poked our noses where they really didn’t belong.”

            “And you, being the perfect doll you are, only tagged along to make sure we didn’t wind up hurting anyone by doing it.” Ymir actually sounded somewhat annoyed.

            “Oh? And just what were you doing?” Hanji had ceased sweeping and was now quivering with excitement. “Come on, you can tell me. I may be a superior but don’t think I’m stiff like Erwin or the others. I promise I won’t breathe a word of what you’ve done to Levi.”

            Connie glanced up. “Really?”

            “Of course,” her chuckle was edged with something dark. “I don’t want any bloodshed on my hands and if he were ever to discover the true depth of what you’ve been up to there’s no telling what he’d do.”

            “It all started back in training when this idiot,” Ymir pointed at Connie, “came running up to us with a letter. It had been sent to Eren by someone who was clearly his lover. Blatantly sexual in content, it caught our interest and we decided to try and solve the mystery.”

            “Something to do aside from training. Understandable.”

            “We continued intercepting the letters for years until we were caught out and forced to stop by his sister.” Krista told her. “By that point from both the content of the communications and the description of someone who seemed to know him we managed to ascertain somethings about his appearance that might lead to his identity.”

            “A male Superior of the Scouting Legion who is an evil garden gnome.”

            The Major laughed. “Evil garden gnome? That sounds like Levi.” Amusement transformed into dawning realization. “You think that it _is_ Levi.”

            “Do you know another angry male Superior short enough to be described as a ‘garden gnome’?”

            “No, I don’t. I’ll admit to that much. But it can’t be Levi.” She told them. “He can’t possibly have known Eren for long enough to have become involved in any sort of meaningful relationship with him. He was missing up until three years ago, and where I suppose he could have encountered him while he was in Sina…he’s not the type of man to make something like that out of a one night stand. Not to mention that he’s been in two relationships already which…didn’t turn out.”

            The Major seemed to consider for a moment whether or not to proceed.

            “He is into men. Was in a relationship with the Commander before he got lost out there but…it ended on fairly poor terms. As for the second one…” she sighed, her formerly bubbly expression fading into something sad. “He told me, after considerable prodding, that he’d found the one meant for him while out there beyond the walls. But he died. I know you’re curious but please, stop prying into it. You’re only going to hurt him.”

            None of them spoke.

            “Reading another Cadet’s mail was what got you into so much trouble?”

            “Not exactly.” Krista replied. “You see-.”

            “Ms. Hanji, please! If you’re going to have a conversation could you please _not_ do it in the Titan pens?”

            She glanced up, looking somewhat apologetically over at her assistant. “Of course. Sorry, Moblit. I’d forgotten where we were.” Lifting the broom and propping it beneath her arm, the Major turned to them. “Let’s continue this conversation outside, shall we?” once outside and without allowing her poor overworked assistant to get another word in edgewise she turned to them again. “Well?”

            “It actually started a few days after we got here.” Connie began with some reluctance, resigned to filling in their over excitable Superior in on just what it was that had gotten them sent to the proverbial clink. “To begin with we all thought it was strange that, despite multiple complaints regarding Eren’s inability to help him with paperwork, he always had him assisting him with it. So we decided to look into things…”

_“What are you expecting to do? Walk in on them to find Eren bent over the Lance Corporal’s desk?”_

_“I expect that we’ll catch them doing something a great deal more improper than ‘paper work’.” Ymir replied as they crept through the castle’s dark halls. “Especially if that rhythmic thumping sound is really what I think it is.”_

_“What rhythmic thumping sound?” the second after she’d spoken both Krista and Connie heard the soft scrape-thump scrape-thump the other had spoken of. Connie’s face pulled into a smirk as Krista turned crimson._

_“Come on! If we hurry we might be able to catch them!”_

_The trio scrambled as quietly as they could through the hallway towards the door of the Lance Corporal’s office. The closer that they got the louder the sounds became. Containing a snicker they leaned in closer to peer through the crack of the door._

_“Left, Yeager!” The Lance Corporal barked exasperatedly. “Your **other left** idiot!”_

_“Yes, Sir! Sorry Captain Levi!” There was a panicked whine in Eren’s voice as he again tried to budge the massive cabinet which stood against the wall only to have it rock slightly but otherwise refused to move._

_“By the Gods, **Petra** could probably pick that thing up and you can’t even move it?” he growled. “If you don’t have it moved three feet that way in the next ten seconds I’ll make you run with it on your back at training tomorrow!”_

_Ymir snickered, only realizing her mistake a second too late. Grey eyes bore into the door._

_“Curfew was three hours ago, Cadets. What are you still doing up?”_

_Krista hesitated before pushing open the door. “Sorry, Sir. We heard strange noises…”_

_“Well, those ‘strange noises’ are the fault of a piece of furniture so you can return to your rooms.” He said. “ **Yeager, did I tell you you could stop trying to move that cabinet?”**_

_Eren jumped in surprise and resumed his efforts to budge it, accidentally knocking it over with a thunderous crash._

_“I-I…s-sorry Sir!” He squeaked, nervously watching the shorter raven pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“Yeager,” he growled, pointing out the door into the dark hall. “Go to bed.”_

            “That’s not the first time that we heard overtly sexual noises which conveniently turned out to be innocent.” Ymir grumbled. “Almost like they heard us coming and improvised in time to make it seemed like they hadn’t just been dicking each other to kingdom come!”

            _“Kitchens!”_

_Both looked up at him in confusion._

_“Kitchens?” Krista repeated in confusion._

_“Yes! They’re in the kitchens!”_

_“Eren and his garden gnome?” Connie nodded and Ymir pulled Krista to her feet. “Alright, come on you two! This time we’ll get them!”_

_Light shone from underneath the door and a series of muffled groans issuing from behind it._

_“We’ve got to catch them in the act! On the count of three we open the door. Alright?” They nodded. “One. Two. Three!”_

_“A-Ah! Captain! You’re heavy!”_

_“Stop squirming brat! I almost have it!”_

_Eren was standing at the counter below the shelves, holding on to the top of the Lance Corporal’s boots as their superior balanced precariously on his shoulders reaching for the little tin of tea that someone had left on the highest shelf._

_“What…the fuck?”_

_He turned his head enough to glare at them. “Are you three shit heads responsible for putting that up there?”_

_“No, Sir. None of us really drink tea Sir.”_

_“C-Captain! I think it would be easier if I just got it for you!”_

_“No, brat! I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself!”_

_“Using me as a step ladder is **not** doing it yourself!”_

_“Quiet, Yeager!” He had finally managed to catch hold of the little tin. “Ok, put me down brat.” Eren lost his grip, the tin rolling away underneath the table as his body thudded against the floor. “I said **put me down** not **drop me**!”_

_“Sorry Sir! I slipped!” Eren’s attempts to help him up were viciously beaten off. Given up after a moment he chased after the tin of tea. “I-I’ll make it Sir!”_

_“Yes, you will! And then you’ll run 1000 laps! Am I understood Cadet!”_

_“Yes, Sir!”_

_“And what are the three of you still doing here? Screw off! There’s nothing to see here! Unless you’d like to join him?”_

_“No, Sir! Captain Levi Sir!” The vacated the room quickly, exchanging looks of amused confusion. “What the hell was that?”_

            “Poor Eren.” Hanji said. “Levi is deceptively heavy for his size.”

            “That was what got the three of you sent out here?” Moblit asked.

            “No.” Krista sighed. “What got us sent out here was what happened last night.”

_“Geeze! With how cold it is outside who would have thought that training would end up covering everyone in so much sweat!”_

_“And why does the temperature affect your exertion?”_

_With the sun just barely passed setting and all three of them lathered in sweat Ymir Connie and Krista were headed towards the showers._

_“Well, if we hurry up we’ll still be able to make it to dinner in time to eat before Sasha-.”_

_“ **Either brace yourself against the wall or I’ll just push you over!”**_

_“Y-Yes Sir!”_

_“Is it me, or did that sound like Eren and the Lance Corporal **showering together**?”_

_“Ymir, I’m sure there’s an innocent explanation for that sound just like all of the other times.” Krista said calmly. “After all, open shower blocks are hardly private. They’re probably just-.”_

_“Sir, that hurts!”_

_“Never mind! That definitely sounds like something is happening!”_

_“Yeah, like someone is taking it up the ass!”_

_“Don’t make light of this; he could be being taken advantage of for all we know! That doesn’t sound voluntary!”_

_Steam billowed out of the door when it was opened in a thick hot cloud. Water hissed down from one of the spigots in a vaguely rust colored steam. Eren was standing with his hands braced against the wet tile wall, his expression scrunched into one discomfort as the Lance Corporal stood behind him wielding a wash rag and a bar of soap._

_“Filthy little brat! Can’t wash your hair correctly! Can barely wipe your own ass! Have you any idea how many thousands of bacteria are colonizing your back right now? Stand still!”_

_“But it hurts! You’re rubbing my skin off!”_

_“I’m cleaning it!”_

_The door banged shut behind them and both looked over at them. Embarrassment and a plea for assistance could be seen in Eren’s eyes. The Lance Corporal’s narrowed._

_“The only one of the three of you who has any business being in here is Springer. This is the **men’s** shower block.”_

_“With all due respect Sir it sounded like-.”_

_“Eren was being fucked against the wall.”_

            “Long story short, it’s Ymir’s fault.” Connie concluded.

            “I don’t regret saying it. His reaction was hilarious.” The brunet snorted. “He cussed us up and down, chased us out of the showers-still naked mind you-and warned us we were to report to his office in twenty minutes once he’d had the chance to put his pants back on so that he could properly punish us.” She cackled. “Eren, meanwhile, died of embarrassment in the corner.”

            “Has your curiosity at the least been sated? Levi only has so much patience, and continuing with this wild goose chase will only get you into worse things than trouble.” The Major told them, pushing her glasses back into place. “I’ll make you a deal since today’s workload is rather light. Provided you drop the matter, I’ll let you go now.”

            “I think we should.” Krista said. “We’ve violated both of their privacy enough. And we don’t want to wind up digging up real trouble.”

            “It’s right. It isn’t worth it.”

            “If I recall correctly the one who started all of this was you.” Ymir pointed out dryly. “I won’t promise to drop it, but I’ll be more careful.”

            “I guess that’s the best I’ll get.” Hanji leaned the broom against the bars on the cage. “We’re done here for now, you all can go.”

            “Thank you, Major Zoe.” The three Cadets rushed off before she could change her mind.

            “Do you really think they’re going to stop, Mrs. Zoe?” Moblit asked her.

            She shook her head with a sigh. “No. Which is why I’ll have to take putting an end to this into my own hands.”

            “And how do you plan to do that?”

            “I’ll need Petra’s help; if this backfires he’s much less likely to kill a member of his own squad after all.” She said with a small smile. “Christmas is in a week. They should be selling Mistletoe by now.”


	12. Enigma Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting the other day I have my first math test of Uni tomorrow and I was rushing to finish everything I need to do for it; these online courses are absolute hell.  
> I'm starting to get sick of all of this fluff-ish stuff so I can only suppose that all of you are too; to that end the next chapter after this one will be the last before the action begins to pick up again (thankfully) and it will become more fun for me to write. And hopefully for all of you to read.  
> As always thanks for reading and enjoy

            Yet another dusting of pale snow had fallen the night prior, sprinkling the brown grass and barren tree branches in sparse patches of frozen white. The day had dawned still and cloudy, the blue sky blotted out with black and grey. Ice gathered across the panes of glass in sheets of cracked silver and the air coming down the chimney of the hearth was so cold that even the glowing embers of the fire which blazed there seemed to shiver.

            Regardless of this every window in the castle was, without fail, thrown wide so as not to render dusting a futile waste of energy.

            Thankfully that day they’d been assigned only to minding their own quarters and the otherwise empty hallway at the end of which the Captain’s office lay and by this point in the day through their combined efforts the task was almost finished. Needless to say all four senior members of Squad Levi were thankful that the one who had drawn the short straw, merely for being a Cadet though they preferred to pretend it hadn’t been rigged, was Eren. Their newest member, along with the rest of the Cadets, had been dispatched outside and tasked with cleaning the windows under the Captain’s watchful eye and none of them had seen the boy since morning.

            “Am I the only one who notices it?”

            It was the first time any of them had really spoken in just over four hours, formerly too focused on finishing as soon as possible and closing the windows to bother. Now, all three of the others stopped what they were doing to look at her.

            “Noticed what?” Gunther asked her.

            “Eren.” Petra proper herself up against the handle of her broom. “He’s…strange.”

            “He’s a Cadet.”

            Eld chuckled at Oluo’s grumbled response. “How do you mean ‘strange’? ‘Strange’ like overly obsessed with Titans strange, ‘strange’ like Sniff people strange, ‘strange’ like OCD with cleaning strange, or ‘strange’ like something else?”

            “If you were trying to highlight the fact that everyone in this regiment is strange, point taken.” Petra said. “But that isn’t what I mean.” She squinted, running her fingers up and down the grain of the wood. “His reactions are wrong. No, ‘wrong’ isn’t the right word. Off. That’s better.”

            “His reactions are off?” the raven repeated. “Off how?”

            “Like he’s acting. Presenting what reaction he believes is best suited to make the current situation run the smoothest, rather than showing what he really thinks. And there’s either a shadow behind his eyes when he does it or a dark expression on his face one he thinks no one is watching anymore. All the more so if the person who has spoken to him last is the Commander.”

            “He’s a noble’s son. People from Sina tend not to do well with taking orders.”

            “Don’t you think that explanation is a little bit convenient?” she pressed. “It isn’t that I think he could potentially be dangerous, it’s just…we should at least look into it.”

            “Look into what?”

            Eren stepped into the room, still burdened by his gear and with a bucket of dirty water and used rags in one hand small flecks of white melting in his lashes. All four of them jumped, a fact which didn’t escape the notice of the brunet Cadet as he pulled down the cloth covering his face.

            “What’s wrong, Petra? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

            As she cast desperately about for an excuse the first thing that popped into her head was the Major’s odd request for mistletoe. “Oh, hello Eren. We thought that you were the Captain.”

            “Why would that be bad? He did send me up here to see if you’d finished yet in lee of coming up himself but even if he had it isn’t as if you guys have been slacking off. It’s nearly spotless up here.”

            “It’s not because of the cleaning but rather…do you know when Captain Levi’s birthday is?”

            “Captain Levi’s…?” for a moment the expression that flashed across his face was that of a person who had just realized they were missing a piece of crucial information, but then it smoothed over into confusion. “No?”

            “We don’t either, given that he was born in the Underground, but the Legion as a whole decided a number of years ago that it was on Christmas Eve.” She smiled at him as Eren’s expression transformed again into understanding. “A couple days ago Hanji asked me to go and pick up some decorations, as well as something important, from the Christmas markets in Sina as she’s planning to throw a joint Christmas Birthday party. But if the Captain were to find out he wouldn’t allow it so you need to keep quiet OK?”

            “So you’re heading into Sina today?”

            “As soon as we finish cleaning here.”

            “Can I come with you?” the excitement in his eyes, though genuine, reminded her more of one looking forwards to exploring a new place rather than returning home. “It’ll be quicker to get everything with five people instead of just four, not to mention that I still need to get some gifts for people.”

            “If you’re coming with us you had better behave, brat!”

            “Oluo, please.”

            Eld sighed. “And to think it only took him 24 hours after Captain Levi’s return to resume his poor attempts at imitating him.”

            “Would you mind helping us finish if you’re going to come with us?”

            “Oh, of course not! I’ll go and grab a broom.” Eren rushed out of the room, returning a few minutes later without the bucket or his gear and carrying a broom in his hands.

            “I can see why Captain Levi likes you best of all the Cadets, Eren. You’re a good cleaner.”

            “I wouldn’t say that’s the reason.” Eren said with a smirk as they replaced the cleaning supplies in their proper cabinet. “I guess I just don’t want to disappoint him. He’s given me such an honor by allowing me the chance to be a part of your Squad, so the least I can do is put my all into everything he assigns me.”

            “If we’re really going to head into Sina today we need to hurry.” Gunther said, noting the time. “It’s almost noon and it’s a bit of a trip to get there.”

            “I’ll go let the Commander know and catch up with you in the stables.” Eld headed for Erwin’s office while the other four made their way outside to the stables.

            An Akhal-Teke snorted at him as he entered, sticking its nose into his wild hair. Eren turned to it with a smile, the horse continuing to nose into his chest as he ran his fingers through its black mane and stroked its neck. Snickering when the horse nickered back.

            “You’re good with horses.”

            The smile curled wider at Oluo’s reluctant sounding compliment.

            “I like them. Always have. They don’t talk much, not like some domestic animals, are clean and are capable of causing significant damage if need be.” Continuing his administrations to the animal in front of him he continued “They remind me of Captain Levi, actually. Communicates by body language and fully capable of fucking you up.”

            “The Captain reminds me more of a dog, personally. With his loyalty.” Petra pulled a saddle down from the wall and handed it to him. “He seems to like you. Why don’t you take him?”

            “Thanks.”

            Opening the door to the horse’s stall he gently coaxed the beast out and slid the saddle onto its back. Eld returned by the time that the other three had freed their own horses and joined them outside.

            Eren hummed happily to himself as they rode, seemingly unbothered by the cold. His breath rising in silvery puffs as he warbled barely audible holiday tunes.

            Ehrmich District was as busy as ever, the bundled forms of civilians going about their day and members of the Military Police watching over business at the holiday market. In the distance, rising partially over the top of the inner wall a half completed structure could be seen.

            “What is that?” tone half curious and half concerned.

            “It looks like they’re building a new church.” Eld said. “A cathedral from the size of it.”

            “Church.”  Eren’s eyebrows knitted together, pulling his expression into one of concern. “Right. Just a church. Nothing to worry about.”

            “Your parents used to drag you to worship on Sundays or something?”

            Eren gave a strained smile instead of responding and turned back to the half completed structure. _Looks like a temple._   He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the thought, and cast around with more vigor at the odd assortment of things surrounding him.

            The cold air smelled like roasting chestnuts, peppermint, chocolate and fresh cut pine. The open air market was flooded with people, laughing and talking as they walked while the stall owners hawked their wares with loud voices.

            Eren wandered off on his own once they reached the bank, withdrawing the funds he felt would be necessary as well as a bit extra just in case he’d been wrong in his estimated prices. Leaving the slightly shocked teller standing behind the counter he rejoined the other four.

            “Sorry. I needed to grab some funds from my account.”

            “ _That_ is some?”

            Eren glanced sheepishly down at the heavy coin purse in his hands. “I mean I need to get gifts for a number of people, we need to buy food, drinks and there’s one other thing I’d like to pick up.” Noticing their stares he shifted nervously. “It’s Christmas. No better time to splurge on real meat and wine.”

            “Eren, you don’t need to pay for that.” Petra said. “To purchase enough meat and wine for the entire regiment would cost at least a couple thousand dollars.”

            He lifted out a handful of glittering gold and shrugged. “Huh. Maybe I withdrew too much?” the coins clinked together as they were dropped back into the pouch.  “So…should we head into the market now? I figured that we have a lot of shopping to do, so…”

            “He’s right.” Eld was the first to recover from the shocking sight of the brunet’s excessive funds. “The ride back to Rose will take two hours and we’re going to be here for at least three if we’re going to get everything we’ll need. We all know how ridiculous the Major’s plans for parties are.”

            “It sounds like they’re a lot of fun.” Eren said.

            Oluo scoffed at him. “You’ll regret saying that once you’ve actually experienced one.”

            “Surely they can’t be that bad.”

            “They are fun.” Petra told him. “It’s just…they’re also really wild.”

            “Which is precisely why the Captain is never happy when they happen.” Gunther said. “The castle always winds up a mess afterwards.”

            Dismounting the stairs of the bank the little group of Scouts made their way back towards the Christmas market. Immediately bombarded with the shouted cries of the hawkers.

            “So what specifically are we looking for, Petra?” Eren tried his best to keep his curiosity in check but couldn’t quite manage to keep himself from staring.

            “Pine garden, red and gold ribbon, white wax candles and ornaments as well as a…surprise that the Major specifically requested we get for her.”

            He perked up at the mystery. “What would that be?”

            “You’ll see later on. Let’s handle the gift shopping first, then handle the decorations. After that we’ll pick up the food.”

            “Really, Petra. You’re going to let him drag us all around Sina?”

            The ginger ignored him, keeping her attention on the brunet. “Where to?”

            “Gift shopping?” Eren looked around at some of the nearby stores. “How about in there?”

            The shop was a cluttered mess of random objects and loud colors. After much thought Eren selected a book on the three Goddesses, a box of chocolates in assorted strange flavors, a small metal horse statue-which he snickered at-and a number of other various things. After purchasing these he left the store.

            “Got everything?”

            “For my friends and my sister, yes. But…this may be improper especially seeing as I hardly know him and he is my Superior, but seeing as the party is for both Christmas and his birthday I figured I should get the Captain something too.”

            “Actually I think that’s a good idea. And very kind of you.” He beamed at her in response. “What did you have in mind?”

            Eren indicated a nearby tea store. “I think that’s a great place to start.”

            The warm interior of the little shop was quiet and pleasantly scented by the mingled floral fragrances of the different types of tea on offer. Eren was unable to keep a smile off his face as he thought back to the long ago day he’d spent attempting to choose which tea to purchase for Levi as a gift ultimately resorting to buying them all.

            Since then, he’d learned better.

            “Hello, Sir. How can I help you?”

            Eren sauntered up to the counter, ragged bangs falling into his eyes as he leaned against it. “Twenty ounces of you finest black tea, please.”

            After a brief exchange of tea and gold and with the bag in hand he left the store.

            “Tea? He’ll definitely appreciate that.” Eld said. “What kind?”

            He shrugged. “Some fancy sounding black tea.”

            “Good choice.” Petra said. “That’s his favorite.”

            “There’s one other thing I would like to do not just for the Captain but for the Legion as a whole. It’s hardly a party without music. But since I lost my violin when the manor was destroyed I need to buy another. Would there happen to be a music store around here?”

            “There should be one a few blocks to the West of here but we’re running out of time-.”

            “I’ll go and get it on my own and meet up with you guys at the market. It won’t take me long.”

            He’d vanished into the surrounding crowd before anyone could say a word.

            “If that damn brat gets lost and makes us look for him…”

            “He’s 15 not 5. He’ll be fine.”

            “I certainly hope so.” Gunther said. “The Captain will be angry enough that we’ve assisted the Major’s rambunctious behavior. We don’t need to add losing a Cadet to the mix.”

            “I’m sorry, guys. I should have come up with a better excuse but this was the only thing that came to mind.” Petra said as they made their way back into the market

            “Well we’re too deep in to back out now. Hanji has no doubt gotten wind of what we’re doing and if we come back without those decorations we’re doomed.”

            By the time Eren returned, totting with him a hard-cased oblong object, they’d collected almost everything they’d need to decorate headquarters.

            “What are these?” he asked Petra curiously, examining the pearly white berries which covered the table she stood in front of.

            “Oh, there you are. This is the surprise that the Major asked me to pick up for her.” She accepted the box when it was passed to her, thanking the woman in charge of the stall. “It’s mistletoe.”

            Eren cocked his head to one side, eyes focused on the little box. “What is mistletoe?”

            “You don’t know?” Eld seemed surprised.

            “Better he doesn’t!” Oluo said. “Bad enough that Petra is arming the Major with a weapon of mass chaos! We don’t need a Cadet going wild with it too.”

            “I think it’s only fair he knows what it means to be caught under it so that he has an equal chance to avoid it.”

            “The three of you act like the berries are explosive.” Petra huffed. “Mistletoe is a symbol of love and luck for the holiday season. You hang it from the ceiling or over a doorway, and if two people get caught under it together they have to kiss to avoid bad luck in love for the next season.”

            Eren’s pupils contracted to tiny pinpricks of fear. “You’re giving Hanji _that_?”

            “My thoughts exactly.”

            “At least it will make the party lively.”

            “It’ll be fine Eren. The Commander,” again with that momentary darkness, “won’t let her get out of hand. We should hurry to pick out the food and wine and head back.”

            Clearly the brunet had had in mind exactly what he’d wanted, as half an hour later and carrying cases of meat and wine they’d finally finished their supply run.

            “Thanks for letting me come with you. I wouldn’t have been able to get all of my gift shopping done in time.” Eren dismounted, lead his horse into its stall and untied the supplies and knickknacks which had been secured behind his saddle. “Let me know when we’re going to start setting up the decorations tomorrow, helping out is the least that I could do.”

            “Most likely at noon tomorrow, but you’ll have to ask Hanji to be sure.”

            “Right. Thanks Petra.” Burdened down with all of the things that he had bought Eren toddered off towards the castle.

            “Come on. We’d better get all of this into the Major’s office before the Captain sees any of it.” Petra said with a sigh, untying the load which had been attached to her own horse.

            Hanji was bounding around her lab when they arrived, wide smile in place as always as she prattled on to Moblit who struggled to record her words as they came. Her attention was instantly redirected when she heard the door open.

            “Oooh! Are we going to have a party?”

            “Apparently.”

            “Petra, did you get it? Did you?” she skipped over to the other woman, bouncing up and down on her heels. “You can put the decorations in that closet over there, by the way.”

            “Yes. We got it.” Only somewhat reluctantly Petra handed the box over to her. “ _Now_ will you tell me what you’re planning to do with it?”

            “Oh dear,” Hanji chuckled, “if I told you that you’d try and stop me.”


	13. Wrath of the Mistletoe

            Decking the halls of the entire castle without the raven noticing anything amiss was surprisingly simple to accomplish what with a new influx of paperwork-courtesy of the Commander whom Hanji had also brought in on the scheme-keeping him pinned in his office. Eren had recruited his sister and best friend to assist the kitchen staff in preparing the meat and wine that they had purchased the other day and had drafter his other friends into assisting them in setting out the mass of decoration they had bought. He himself had been doing the same up until about three hours before when the thought of the fact that he had to play that night had struck him and he’d rushed off to practice on the violin.

            When last she’d seen him he still seemed concerned over the fact that, somewhere within that very same structure lurked the Major.

            And the mistletoe.

            If she were to be entirely honest Petra would have to admit that the thought made her more than a little bit nervous herself. Why had she wanted it so badly? What did she intended to do with it? Hide it? If so, where?

            One thing was for certain, she’d have to watch the ceilings for the remainder of the night to avoid being ambushed by the otherwise innocent sprig of berries.

            “We’ve finished with not a moment to spare.” Eld, a few loose sparkles from the ornaments clinging to his uniform jacket and a streak of sap from the garlands they’d been hanging all day smeared across his cheek, pointed out the window. “Sundown.”

            “And so it begins.”

            “Who is going to be responsible for coaxing the Captain out of his office and into the Major’s trap?”

            “Maria, Ackerman!” Eld huffed, Oluo unable to reply having bitten his tongue in shock. “Both you and your brother have a terrible habit of sneaking up on people!”

“I apologize, Sir. We don’t do it on purpose. Silent movement is something we’ve both been taught since a young age; simply a habit.” Mikasa brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Dinner is finished, and it would appear that the decorations are done as well. I’ll ask again, who was assigned to the task of alerting the Lance Corporal to the situation?”

“No one was ‘assigned’ to do it.” Oluo told her once he’d recovered and the bleeding had stopped. “But the Major will-.”

“I think he would prefer that someone considerably…calmer retrieve him from his office.” Mikasa said. “I’ve noticed that their personalities-to put it mildly-tend to clash. Her presence seems to stress him out.”

“Her presence stresses everyone out at a certain point, all dependent on tolerance level.” The blonde chuckled. “And where I agree with you that the Captain would prefer the Major not be the one to retrieve him, the simple fact of the matter is that no one here is brave enough to do it except for her.”

            “I’ll do it.”

            Oluo nearly bit his tongue again. “What is it about the Cadets this year and having a death wish?”

            “I don’t have a death wish, but I’m not a Titan.” The faint smile on her face now held the slight curl of an inside joke. “I don’t have anything to fear from him. He’s my superior, not some sort of monster. And though  I respect him I’ve nothing to fear from him.” Readjusting the sleeve of her jacket, Mikasa saluted them and headed down the hallway towards the Lance Corporal’s office.

            The terse reply of “come in” came a few seconds after her knock.

            She opened the door, stepped into the office, and closed it quietly behind herself. Levi looked up from the last few sheets of paperwork, grey eyes widening slightly in surprise at seeing her.

            “Mikasa,” he set down his pen, “is something the matter?”

            “No more than a trivial annoyance.” She informed him. “You’re aware of the date?”

            “Yes. I am.” Levi sat back against his chair. “I should have known better than to relax just because three years worth of Christmas’ passed without Shitty Glasses trying anything.” He propped his elbows up on the desk. “How bad?”

            “The hallways are quite thoroughly decked, Sir.” She tugged gently on the scarf around her neck. “As for the Major, she’s acting strange.”

            He quirked an eyebrow. “Strange?”

            Mikasa nodded. “She has a small box, and she’s running around with it. Looking for a high place.”

            “Fucking hell.” He grumbled. “Who the shitting fuck gave that _lunatic_ mistletoe?”

            “What is a mistletoe?”

            “Don’t. Ask.” He growled. “Don’t get caught under it either.”

            Her body stiffened, the guise of Cadet slipping away. “Is it a threat, Sire? Should I confiscate and destroy this ‘mistletoe’?”

            “No one is going to die from it, if that’s what you’re afraid of. Well…maybe from embaressment. So if you’d like to keep your dignity I suggest you mind the ceiling as well as any doorways you may have to pass through tonight.” Levi resumed his paperwork. “Inform someone to bring dinner in to me in my office. I won’t be-.”

            “Eren will be fairly disappointed if you don’t at least make an appearance, Levi.” Mikasa told him. “He purchased a gift for you. As well as a violin…which reminds me, happy birthday and merry meaningless human holiday unrecognized by our calendar.”

            Levi couldn’t contain a rough snort, taken by surprise by her wording. “Merry ‘unrecognized human holiday’ to you as well, Ackerman.” With a reluctant sigh and the sound of cracking joints he rose form his desk. “I guess I’ll go and listen to the brat play. It’s been a while since I’ve heard anything from him but from what I remember he’s pretty good.”

            “And after?”

            “We’ll see if he and I can get away or not.” He told her, walking out from behind the desk. “Well, come along then Guard Captain. It’s time that we faced the holiday music.”

            They left the office and headed down the hallway. Squaring his shoulders, Levi pushed open the mess hall doors.

            “ _Ah! Mikasa, you angel! You actually got him out of that office without violence or screaming?”_ Hanji bounded up to the pair of them, box of mistletoe conspicuously absent, and grabbed Levi by the arm. Nearly lifting him off his feet when she flung his arm into the air. “ _The man of the hour everybody!”_

            Cheers erupted throughout the room.

            “Are you fucking drunk already?”

            “Of course not! No one was about to start the party without the birthday boy!” With the way the scientist was using him as a rag doll Mikasa’s gaze was beginning to border on dangerous. Hanji suddenly slumped across his shoulders, narrowly avoiding knocking him off balance and barely preventing her glasses from sliding off and onto the ground. “How old are you anyway?”

            _Five, approximately._ At least in Titan years. “Forty three.”

            “Wow, shorty! You’re old!”

            “You’re older than I am so don’t you fucking talk!”

            “Oh, I’m only messing with you. Don’t get angry at me.”

            “Major Zoe, I think the Lance Corporal would prefer you release him now.”

            “Thank you, Cadet Ackerman!”

            “Ah, she’s just like you are. No fun.” She released him. “You’re _sure_ the two of you aren’t family.”

            Any relation to a nearly 300 year old Titan Shifter of the Caecus Clan? Mikasa seemed equally as amused as he was.

            “None at all, at least so far as I’m aware.”

            “Me either, and as both my real and adoptive parents are dead there’s no one I can ask about the matter.” She said. “Would you happen to know where my brother is?”

            “Eren? Oh, yes! That reminds me!” Hanji turned towards the ‘stage’-a pair of empty tables pushed together at the front of the room atop of where Eren had perched-and called “Sweet heart, you can start now!”

            He flashed a smile and disappeared behind the chair, reappearing a moment later with a violin. Meeting the raven’s gaze with glittering purpose he began to play. At first just a few disjointed notes, clear and more than enough to quiet the last few idle speakers in the room.

            Then he began to play.

            Not a Christmas, nor any song he could recognize. Sweet and almost sad. Fingers and bow gliding over the strings of the instrument to make the violin sing and whine.

            When the final note had faded into the spell of silence which had fallen over the room, breaking his gaze after another second longer and following it up with Deck the Halls and a handful of other season appropriate songs. Once this was done he bounded down from the stage and made his way over to the three of them.

            “Merry Christmas Mikasa. Major Zoe.” His green eyes shifted over to Levi. “Happy birthday Captain Levi, Sir.”

            The raven made a show of presenting an annoyed sigh. “Thank you, brat.”

            “It may be inappropriate but…I…”

            “You?” he pressed.

            Eren pulled a small metal tin from behind his back, twirling it nervously between his hands. “I got you something, Sir, when Petra and the others took me with them into Sina.” He held it out to him. “I thought you might appreciate something of better quality.”

            Curiously, Levi took the little tin and pulled it open. Peering down at the nestled black curls of dried with a powerful floral scent. “Thank you, Eren. This was quite thoughtful.”

            He smiled widely as the gift was accepted.

            “Isn’t he such a sweetheart?”

            “My brother is generous by nature, especially to the people he admires.”

            “That he is, Mikasa. But we should head over to the tables like everybody else is since dinner is ready.” Hanji pushed all three of them over to the nearest table only to promptly bound off again once they’d sat down.

            “Because that isn’t suspicious.” Levi grumbled, straightening his cravat. “Which one of them armed that mad woman with the mistletoe?”

            “Petra.” Eren replied quietly. “Apparently Hanji pestered her until she agreed to get it for her. But I don’t think anyone knows what she’s planning to do with it.”

            “I can guess.” He grunted as the rest of the squad joined them. “Eyebrows had better stay the hell away from me tonight. Sniffer too. I don’t want to risk getting caught under it with them.”

            “I don’t think she could have hung it anywhere in the ten minutes it’s been since I saw her with the box, Sir.” Mikasa said.

            “You’d be surprised.” Petra told her.

            “Dinner should be coming out any minute, Sir. I’m sure a lot of people will be surprised.”

            “With the fortune that you spent on it that’s to be expected.” Eld said.

            Eren shrugged. “It’s the holidays.”

            “How did everybody like their gifts?” Petra asked him politely.

            “For the most part they were pleased. Horseface, however, did not appreciate the joke.”

            “You mean the metal horse figure?” Mikasa asked him as the food was brought out.

            Levi snorted. “Good job, brat.”

            “Thank you, Sir.”

            The little group observed the shock which spread throughout the room at the sight of fine wine and rich meat stew. Recognizing the dish as one from the Empire he glanced over at Eren, a question in his eyes, and received a nod.

            “Mikasa and Armin both helped the kitchen staff with the recipe, Captain.” A cheeky little smirk. Lightly under the table, Levi kicked him. “Hopefully everyone enjoys it.”

            “You don’t need to worry about that.” He told him. “You could have given the kitchen staff the scraps off the butcher floor and the food still would have been better than what we’re usually stuck eating.”

            “Well, I suppose that’s true.”

            They wound down into comfortable conversation after that, Eren’s attention mostly on Mikasa as the Captain conversed with his Squad. It was almost getting to the point where Levi would have to admit that he was beginning to enjoy the part when it happened.

            “Captain-.!”

            _Plop!_

            A bit of russet colored gravy splashed out onto the table. He looked down. Sitting in his bowl amidst the remnants of the rich sauce was a single white berry.

            His head snapped up.

            Hanji grinned manically down at him, holding aloft the dreaded sprig between him and Eren. Noticing her as well the brunet emitted a quiet almost strangled sounding squeak.

            Levi was out of his chair in seconds, nearly knocking Hanji over with it as he passed and bolted out of the room. Eren, bright red, almost tripped over his own chair as he struggled to get up as well.

            “C-Captain, wait!” He scrambled after him.

            Most of the regiment had simply looked up at the disturbance and gone back to eating when discovering the source-Hanji. Gunther Eld and Oluo were trying not to laugh with varying degrees of success. Mikasa didn’t know quite what to think, eyeing the plant as if it might sprout fans and try to eat her. Petra, however, was sending her a stern glare.

            “Oh don’t look at me with the ‘I cannot believe I’ve been made party to your misbehavior’ look Petra. You act like I turned you into an accomplice to murder.”  Hanji pushed the mistletoe into the hands of her assistant as he came up behind her. “No one is going to wind up hurt in the end; I know what I’m doing. Now, if you’ll excuse me now that I’ve agitated the subjects I must observe their private interactions.”

            Ignoring Moblit’s cries for her to come back, she rushed out of the room.

            _If I were Shorty and potentiallyabout to make out with someone would I go?_ She wondered, looking around. _Cleaning closet? Too small. Poor Eren wouldn’t be able to squeeze himself in there let alone with enough space left to fit Levi in as well._ Her eyes landed on another door. _Bathroom? No, not there. Not with Levi and his cleanliness OCD. So where…?”_

“Calm down, brat.”

            Hanji perked up at the sound of the other’s voice. _The hallway to his office._

She scrambled over quickly and peered around the corner into the hall. The pair stood in the dim light, Eren shifting nervously and Levi calmly leaning against the wall.

            “I didn’t put anyone up to it, I swear!”

            “Yes,” the raven said rather dryly, “You’ve stated as much already. A handful of times, actually.”

            “But-.”

            “It’s Hanji/ She does that sort of shit all on her own.”

            Eren made a noncommittal sound, his eyes falling to the floor.

            “What now?”

            “It’s just that…if you don’t…the wrath of the mistletoe-.”

            “Wrath of the mistletoe?” Levi repeated. “Who the hell put that idea into your head?”

            “I don’t want a year’s worth of bad luck in love!”

            “Idiot.” Hanji had to cover her mouth to contain a squeal when Levi yanked Eren down by his straps. The brunet reacted with surprise at first, before growling low in his throat and pulling the smaller man closer. Clutching at him possessively. Eyes falling half lidded in contentment. The familiarity of the actions was unmistakable. “The superstition says you have to kiss the person you wound up under the mistletoe with to avoid it, not that you have to kiss them _under_ the mistletoe.” He released him and stepped back, ignoring the quiet whine the other emitted. “Did you really think I’d miss any excuse to have a bit of intimacy with my husband?”

            “So you _do_ miss me.”

            “You want to make me say it don’t you, Titan Shithead.”

            Eren snickered. “Maybe.”

            “Actions speak louder.” Catching hold of the taller man’s straps Levi began to drag him down the remainder of the hallway. “I expect you in the office, Prince of Brats.”

            _So Erwin had you stringing a yarn. That’s what it was. The Titan Prince you fell for isn’t dead at all, he’s Eren! Does that mean Mikasa… **a female Titan**?_ The Scientist was rapidly becoming too excited to remain quiet and rather than following the pair as they slipped into his office opted to slink back to her lab instead. _As much as I’d love to know exactly how kinky my dear old friend is, it’s much more important for my research to determine exactly how best to go about running tests on them without them realizing what I’m doing._

 

            As the door closed behind them with a loud bang Eren chuckled, leaning his weight against it as he watched the little raven go about clearing the desk.

            “Begierig, sind wir?” he purred. “I thought that, due to the timetable, we wouldn’t be doing anymore ‘paperwork’ especially with all I had to go through to get you into bed the first time. I’m surprised that you would reconsider Schӓtzchen.”

            “No reason to waste the one night we’ll have little need to worry about being overheard.” With the last of the potentially breakable items on the top of his desk safely stowed in the drawers, he swept the rest of the papers and small objects onto the floor with the pass of an arm. “Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve topped.” He kicked the chair away. “Lock the door.”

            The latch clicked as it  was flicked, a smirk on his face as he crossed the room and wound his face as he crossed the room and wound his arms around his waist. Pulling the raven’s smaller body close against his chest. Levi immediately tilted his head to one side to give Eren full access to his neck.

            Eren nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “You’re right. It has indeed been a while.” He trailed small kisses up along his jaw. “When was the last time?”

            “Our first, I think.” Levi said. “When we were in the Equos Clan’s territory.”

            “I suppose that since it is your birthday I’ll give it to you. If you really want it so badly.” Eren’s teeth scrapped gently against the pale skin before catching on the fabric of the cravat and gently pulling it free. “Ich verstehen nicht, warum du diese tragen.”

            Levi ignored the last comment as teeth once more pressed into his flesh. A bruising, almost painful bite. One of his canines pierced the skin with a quiet pop blood welling as a pale curl of steam met the cold air. “Don’t mark me up too much, Eren.”

            “Why not?” large warm hands pulled his jacket gently free tossing it into the displaced chair. “They disappeared within half an hour.” The upper part of the straps fell undone. “And even if they didn’t,” another bruise just below his jaw, this one lighter than the first, “you could cover them with your cravat.”

            “Ever consider that it might be on account of the principle, shit head?”

            “And what principle, exactly, would that be?” one by one he popped the buttons on his starched white shirt.

            “I wouldn’t expect a brat like you to understand.”

            “Says the one who’s the equivalent of 5.”

            “If I’m 5 what does that make you?”

            “Does it matter?” his voice had lowered, becoming husky as he advanced forcing Levi back against the desk. The smaller raven hoisted himself onto the edge of it the brunet settling himself comfortably between his legs. “Will we be abusing this poor old piece of furniture again or doing the ‘appropriate’ thing and taking our fun into the bedroom?”

            “Did you think I pushed all that shit onto the floor solely for the purpose of having something to clean up later on?” He knotted his fingers in the rough fabric of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down again. “I shouldn’t be the only one half naked right now!”

            Eren struggled out of the grip of his jacket and then pulled back long enough to free himself from his shirt as well. “Happy?”

            “Half happy.” Gripping the half undone straps which hung about his waist the raven tugged. “Clothes!”

            The buckles on the straps were stubborn. They gave up on attempting to undo them after a few minutes of struggling and wiggled out of their uniforms with the straps still in place.

            The desk creaked beneath his weight but held. Eren’s warmth pressed into him with familiar fire. He immediately launched into an attack of open mouthed kisses nips and licks. Purring louder with every moan and yelp he managed to force out of the smaller man beneath him.

            “It’s been too long since I’ve seen this view of you.”

            Pupils blown wide and eyes black with want. Skin slicked with a thin sheen of sweat, chest and neck spattered with fading bruises.

            “Stare at me later. We can’t have you getting caught in here, even after the shit that Hanji pulled.”

            “Are you sure that’s the reason, and not because you’re impatient?” nimble fingers pressed into the ring of muscle. “Gods you’re tight.”

            “Do you think you were any better after three years?” he retorted, hissing into the words as a second and then a third finger worked its way into his steadily loosening entrance. “And from how hurriedly you’re working me over it’s obvious that you’re just as impatient as I am.”

            Eren’s other hand slithered between them to stroke him in time with the probing rhythm of his fingers as he resumed his attack on the other’s neck. “Just as impatient?” he repeated into the side of his neck. “I’d say more impatient, actually. It’s been so many years since you’ve let me do this.” Withdrawing his hand Eren positioned himself at the end of the desk. “Bist du bereit?”

            “Eren!”

            “Beruhigen.” He chuckled softly and slowly entered the raven beneath him. Levi made a small sound of pain, clutching at his back and breathing hard. Eren immediately stopped, allowing the other time to adjust to the intrusion before moving again.

            The desk creaked.

            Levi bit down on his shoulder to stop himself from screaming.

            “What happened to ‘we can be as loud as we want because of the party’, hmm?” Eren flinched when Levi sank his teeth in deeper and growled. “If you’re going to be that way I guess I’ll just have to _make_ you be loud.”

            “I’d like to see you try, Eren.”

            “Yes, I expect you will.”

            With careful aim he thrust foreword again, catching Levi by surprise.

            “ _Fuck_!” Thin tendrils of steam rose up as nails cut fresh furrows into his back. “Kleine Gӧre!”

            “Es gefӓllt dir.” Eren’s response was somewhat breathless as he sped his pace again. Satisfying himself with the occasional only somewhat reluctant too-loud moan which managed to slip passed Levi’s control.

            Just when it seemed that the desk couldn’t support the strain of their activities any longer it was over. Eren slumping forward over his partner. Their sticky, heaving chests pressing together as they struggled to regain their breath.

            “Can I stay with you at all tonight, or should I head to my own room now to avoid suspicion?”

            “Stay.” Levi slipped out from under him and sat up. “Just get out of here before dawn.”

            “I will.”

            “ _And make sure that you take a fucking shower in the morning!”_

            Eren burst out laughing. “Some things never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begierig sind wir? - Eager are we?  
> Schatzchen - Darling  
> Ich verstehe nicht, warum du diese tragen - I don't understand why you wear these  
> Bist du bereit - Are you ready?  
> Beruhigen - Calm down  
> Kleine Gore - Little brat  
> Es gefallt dir - You like it


	14. Looming Expedition

“So we get chided for ‘poking our noses where they don’t belong’ only for the Major to pull that stunt with the mistletoe!”

            “I think it’s possible that her doing that was our fault.”

            Connie glanced over at her. “Why would you say that, Krista?”

            “Because we shouldn’t have told her what we were up to. Maybe if we hadn’t she wouldn’t have done what she did.”

            “I’d say it’s a bit presumptuous to say that, Krista. The entire Legion acted like the Major pulling mistletoe out of her ass was an everyday occurrence.” Ymir said. “I just wish that we could have followed her out. I’d love to see exactly why it was that neither of them came back to the party after they left.”

            “I don’t.” Connie said. “The Captain looked pissed. He probably made Eren clean-.”

            “His dick!”

            “ _I’m sorry?”_ All three jumped and turned to find Petra standing at the end of the hall, looking both concerned and confused. “We’ve been looking for Eren all morning as he missed the Squad meeting and wasn’t in his room and I was coming over to ask if you had seen him but now I’m concerned about what you’ve been up to.”

            “Not any of us. We were just talking about someone else.” Ymir told her. “As for where Yeager might be, if not in his room or your Superior’s office I have no idea.”

            “I’ll continue looking until I hear back that someone has found him. I’m starting to get worried. He’s not the type who would skip out on the meeting without good reason.” Petra turned to walk away and, after aiming a rather pointed “behave yourselves” to them, turned the corner.

            After checking another few roams she ran into Eld.

            “Have you found him?”

            He shook his head. “No, not yet. Have you?”

            “No.”

            “Have the others?”

            “They haven’t seen hide or hair of him, or of his sister for that matter. It’s likely a safe bet that they’re not in the building. Captain Levi has moved the search outside.”

            They left the castle through the nearest door and split up, Eld going around the front and Petra going around the back. She made her way to the shower black and discretely peered inside. Empty. Same with the small shed containing the equipment for outdoor cleaning. The stables, also, were devoid of human life.

            A violent retching sound drew her attention to the tree line. Eren was on his hands and knees, curled forward nearly into a ball and vomiting onto the gnarled roots of the nearest tree. Mikasa crouched beside him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his sweat soaked bangs back from his forehead. Clear concern for his plight was written across her face.

            The ravenette’s head snapped up at the sound of Petra’s approach, concern momentarily giving way to a protective warning. “Is he alright?”

            Finished throwing up for the time being Eren lifted his head to look at her. His skin was clammy and tinted slightly green and his large beryl eyes were misted and unfocused. He swallowed once. Twice. Three times. Then, finally, managed to get out a stilted “fine” and “ate something” before vomiting again.

            Mikasa released his hair in favor of rubbing soothing circles into his heaving back.

            “Has this been going on all morning?” she asked his sister this time, as the brunet was quiet clearly unable to respond at current.

            “On and off.” Came the calm reply. “I found him at about 6 this morning with his head in the toilet. By 6:30 he was fine but it started again at 7:20. I didn’t think your Captain would appreciate my brother having to keep running to the bathroom, or having him vomit all over the floor, so I suggested he miss the meeting.”

            “But how did you wind up out here?”

            “The last time it stopped we thought it was over.” Eren sat up shakily and wiped his mouth. “I felt disgusting and went to take a shower. But I didn’t quite make it to the block before another wave of nausea hit.”

            “And you felt fine last night?” He nodded. Petra turned to Mikasa. “Have you taken him to the infirmary.”

            “They gave him bread to try and settle his stomach. It only made things worse.”

            “I think I’m alright now, but I think I’ll stay here a little longer just in case.” Eren said softly. The color had begun returning to his face but his eyes were still watering. “Can you tell Captain Levi that I’m sorry for skipping the meeting. And making everyone worry.”

            “You don’t need to apologize, Eren. All of us know that you wouldn’t have skipped out for no reason. More than anything, the others-including Captain Levi-will be relieved to know that you’re alright.”

            His head bobbled in a weak approximation of a nod. “What did I miss? Was it important?”

            “Yes.”

            He groaned. “Perfect.”

            “He’ll understand, Eren.” Mikasa told him.

            “She’s right.”

            “What was the meeting about?”

            “I’m going to have to ask you to ask the Captain about that much, Eren. He’ll be better able to explain the situation and your particular role in regards to the Commander’s plan.”

            He nodded again. “Ok. I’ll go and see him or soon as I feel like I can trust myself not to start up again.”

            “Alright.” Petra offered him a somewhat pitying smile. “I hope you feel better and that it is just disagreeable food and not an illness.”

            “Me too.”

            Once she was gone, Mikasa sent him a stern look though the concern remained there.

            “You need to tell him, Eren.”

            “I’m going to, Mikasa. It isn’t as if food poisoning-.”

            “It isn’t food poisoning, Eren! It’s morning sickness!”

            “Morning…?” he repeated. “I’m-?”

            She nodded. “Pregnant. Yes.” He stared at her in total shock. “About two months along, I’d say, if the nausea has only just started today.”

            “But two months ago exactly was-.”

            “Graduation night.”

            Another groan, his head dropping forwards and his bangs falling into his eyes. “Oh, Levi is going to kill me.”

            “No he won’t, Eren.”

            “Yes. He will.”

            “He needs to know. The others too. It won’t be much longer until we can’t hide it anymore and when that happens it’s better we’re prepared to protect you and your hair than taken by surprise.”

            Eren’s face scrunched up into something troubled. “I guess you’re right.” He said. “But that doesn’t make this any easier Mikasa.”

            “Shall I accompany you?”

            He shook his head. “No. No I can do this myself. I’d rather it be private, especially if he’s going to be mad.” A small whine. “Gods, I’m glad that Hanji pulled that stunt with the mistletoe. Otherwise I would have drank a lot more wine.” Eren stood up. “I hope I’ll survive to see you later.”

            “The hormones are already making you more melodramatic than usual.”

            The brunet stuck his tongue out at her.

            “Eren.” He immediately stopped at her suddenly serious tone and looked back at her. “Please, inform Levi that I would advise against alerting the Commander to your situation. Their past aside, I’m unconvinced he’s really our friend.”

            “I wouldn’t want him telling him even if he was.” Eren said, voice a low growl. “I think its safe enough now to go back inside. I’ll inform Levi of the situation as soon as I’ve cleaned myself up.”

            Mikasa bade him a quiet farewell and headed back into the castle. Eren entered the shower back into the castle. Eren entered the shower block and stripped off his clothes. He showered quickly with ice cold water, changed back into his uniform and head inside as well.

            The walk to Levi’s office seemed infinitely longer than normal. With each step that he took it felt as if his body grew heavier. When he finally reached the door Eren stalled. Staring at the door for 10 minutes. 20 minutes. Half an hour. Just when he’d been just about to finally knock Levi threw the door open with a stack of completed documents in hand, stopping suddenly with a look of mild surprise on catching sight of him.

            “ _There_ you are.”

            “Sorry. I woke up feeling like absolute shit-.”

            “You were sick. Explanation accepted.” He seemed distracted as he stepped back to allow him into the office. “Get in here. We need to run over the plans for the expedition we’re heading out on in a fortnight.”

            “B-But Levi you don’t understand, I need to tell-.” As it registered exactly what the other man had said Eren pulled up short. “Expedition?”

            “Yes. Expedition.” He repeated. “Our foremost concern may be the defeat of the Adherents of Leamai but the Scouting Legion’s prerogative is reclaiming Wall Maria and repairing the damage caused to it by the Colossal and Armored Titans. Therefore it’s in our best interest to assist them in doing so, so that they can then focus their efforts in assisting us in return.” Levi skirted around his desk-reordered after the past night’s activities-and sat down before sending him an odd look which reminded him so much of the eagle behind Eren couldn’t help but snicker. Slightly cock eyed with metallic gaze focused intently in on him. “Are you alright?”

            “I’m not ill.” He told him. “It’s just…” Eren knew that if he told him the truth he would without a doubt find himself left sitting on his ass in the castle during the expedition. “My stomach has suddenly decided that it doesn’t like food before noon. As long as I don’t eat before then I’ll probably be ok.”

            Levi sent him a strange look before nodding slowly. “Right.” He said. “Have you been the to infirmary yet?”

            “Mikasa took me.”

            “And?”

            “I’ll be fine.”

            “Good. You’ll need to be on top of things when we’re out there. Even if the Titan’s won’t go for us directly it’s still possible we’ll get caught in the crossfire. Not to mention we could be visited by our…swamp dwelling friends at any possible moment.”

            “I’m aware.”

            “I won’t be able to use the Coordinate outside of a situation of absolute desperation while out there.”

            “I know.”

            “And no Titan form unless _absolutely_ necessary against an _Adherent_.”

            “I promise I’ll behave.” Levi’s disbelieving snort made him smile. “Before you start in on me, Trost _was_ a situation of desperation.”

            “Uh-huh.” Tying up the stack of papers with a length of twine he passed them to the eagle which immediately flew out the open window with the parcel in its talons. “So you’ve told me. Now go and get some rest. You still look green.”

            Eren couldn’t argue that rest didn’t sound amazing to him at the time, simply nodding and heading out the door. Once back into his room he dropped down onto his bed and curled up on one side for a short nap, hoping he could eat without consequence by the time that he woke up again.

            _I’ll tell him the truth_ he thought groggily _after we get back._


	15. Gone to Pot

He’d taken special care not to eat anything that morning and, though he still felt awful, there had been none of the prior day’s repeated vomiting-only a few easily managed dry heaves-and so Eren chose to count his blessings. Seated atop the Akal-Teke from a few days before, one hand on the reigns and the other in its mane, and sank down slightly in his saddle well too aware of the barbed whispers of the crowd who had gathered to watch them depart through Karanese’s gate.

            “There they go again. Feeding the Titans.”

            “If they want to be out there so badly why do we even bother with letting them back in?”

            “Waste money and resources.”

            “Never here when we actually _do_ need them, rare as that is.”

            “Eren!” He looked up with a start, meeting Eld’s gaze. “Ignore them.”

            “Do they say such things every time this regiment sets out on an Expedition?”

            “Every time we set out, every time we come back, and almost every time they catch a small enough group of us out and about.” Gunther told him. “There comes a point where you just don’t hear them anymore.”

            Eren’s nose scrunched and his lip curled, revealing a brief flash of teeth. “Fucking cowards.”

            “Contain yourself, brat.” Levi cautioned from the front of the group. “Deaden your ears to those idiots and keep your eyes forwards. The gates coming up any minute now.”

            The grinding sound of stone and metal filled the air moments later, the earth shaking beneath the hooves of their horses as the massive chains attached to the Eastern gate of Wall Rose pulled the massive gate up into the interior of the Wall. Blinding white sunshine blinded him as a cold wind kicked up, rushing passed them and out through the opening as if making a break for freedom. The few ranks ahead of them lurched forwards and the Regiment began to move as one towards the outside.

            Eren cast a final glare towards the sniveling crowd before prodding his horse into following his Squad. _I know that Levi said that here the warriors were the lowest of the low, but I hadn’t thought he’d been serious. Not to this degree._

            The shadow of the gate fell over him before shattering apart into the blue of the sky. The territory couched between Wall Rose and Wall Maria was almost identical to that of the territory couched between Wall Rose and Wall Sina, yet despite knowing this Eren couldn’t help but think of his surroundings as something almost alien. The white patches of snow, shriveled brown plants and stripped trees looked off somehow. The abandoned buildings dotting the surrounding areas both stark and unnerving.

            The Prince of the Empire had never been afraid of Titans. Not when he was a very young child. Not while fleeing the fall. Not during the attacks on Shiganshina or Trost. He’d never had a reason to.

            It was only ten minutes outside of Rose when he discovered that that fact had changed.

            Another Squad was about a hundred yards to the right of them, accompanied by Sasha. As they approached another of the abandoned buildings-this one significantly larger than most-a Titan bounded out of nowhere, collapsing the middle of the building with a thunderous splintering sound and lunged. Its large blocky teeth slashed through the earth where her horse had been moments before, then scuttled after her Squad sideways and on all fours like a demonic crab from the depths of hell. Sasha tried to load a flare into one of the guns that each of them had been given but dropped the cartridge out of panic and it fell to the ground.

            One of the others fired off the red flare in her stead and Eren, eyes wide and heart pounding, reacted in kind. Soon a trail of red had gone up, answered by a second trail of green which reoriented their direction to the North-North East.

            “You alright there?”

            He stared at Petra for a few seconds before nodding shakily. “They didn’t act like that in Trost.”

            “A contained area with high ground provided you with an advantage during the breach of Trost.” She told him. “We aren’t so lucky out here, and as such our main priority is avoidance. Fighting all of them would only lead to a surplus of injuries which we can’t afford.”

            “If he’s panicked now just wait until an Abberant shows up.”

            “Don’t you fucking dare jinx us Bosard!” Levi barked from the head of their group. Despite his discomfort and fear Eren couldn’t help but find this statement amusing.

            “And you say you’re not superstitious.”

            “Focus on what’s around you, brat, instead of refusing what I did and didn’t say.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            “If the smoke is black and near enough we deal with the Titan responsible. Red is to be ignored other than for one of us to fire off a red flare of our own to aid in alerting the rest of the Legion. We change direction in accordance to green flares.”

            “I remember that much.” Eren said. “I’m not _that_ frightened.”

            Their conversation ended there. They continued riding at that pace for hours, not daring to stop. Reacting to green and black flares in turn and occasionally firing off red ones. Runners would occasionally dart in and out between their Squad and the rest of the Legion relying on orders and messages. When the sun had begun to edge towards the opposite horizon the advisory that the Commander had begun to search for a place for them to stop for the night.

            The ultimately wound up in a small copse of trees beside a good-sized pond.

            “Brat,” Levi’s voice sounded slightly worn from the hard day spent in the saddle as he dismounted and handed him the reigns. “Take the horses down to the water and let them drink while Petra and the others set up the tents and a fire. If they aren’t finished by the time you get back, help them. I’m going to go and speak to Erwin about patrols.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            Eren collected the horse’s reigns, three in each hand, and began to lead them towards the ponds as the others went to collect the necessary articles from the wagons which had been safely kept in the middle of the formation.

            Levi crossed the distance to where Erwin had already gathered with Hanji Mike and the other Squad Leaders.

            “We’re going to run the usual patrols around the perimeter of the camp, but keep within the treeline.” He said once Levi had come within hearing distance. “Each of you will be assigned a two hour block of time and a partner with which you’ll patrol. Levi, you’ll run the last patrol before we set off again. Nanaba will be partnered with you. The rest of you, pair off and determine your time assignments.”

            The other Squad leaders immediately began to strike partnerships and barter for times. Levi turned to go back towards where his squad had stopped only to have Erwin’s hand came down on his shoulder and halt his progress.

            “Levi. I’ll speak with you in private.” The smaller raven didn’t verbally respond but followed the much taller man as he led him away from the group. “You can tell me with absolute certainty that we have no need to worry about losing men after nightfall.”

            “Have we _ever_ lost anyone after nightfall?”

            “That could just be luck.” Erwin looked at him sternly. “Being a Shifter now, you know more about the Titans than we do even after hundreds of years of fighting with them! I could interrogate you until every last tidbit of information you’re possessed of has been beaten out of you, but out of courtesy for our…alliance I’ll simply ask you again. Do they or do they not stop moving after dark?”

            Levi’s eyes narrowed. “No need to get hostile, Smith.” He growled. “And I’ll have you know that I actually don’t know all that much more than you do. Becoming a Shifter doesn’t mean you suddenly pull an epiphany out of your ass and know the secrets of the fucking universe. You want details, you’ll have to get it out of Eren.” He adjusted the cinch of his Survey Corps cloak. “But one of the few things I do know is that, as a rule, Titans do not move after dark. Even Abberants. You know that question we had about now hundreds of years of no humans didn’t starve them to death? Here’s my guess-photosynthesis.”

            “It would be redundant, then, to ask you order them not to come near this area until we have left?”

            “After nightfall, yes. At current and at dawn? Potentially helpful.” He tilted his head. “Are you asking me to use the Coordinate?”

            “No.” Erwin’s reply was strained. “I’m ordering you to.”

            “Consider it done. Is that all, ‘Commander’?”

            “For now, ‘Titan King’.”

            Tension briefly passed between them before Levi backed down, removing himself from the situation before it could escalate further and returned to his Squad.

            Eren had tied the horses to a tree and was in the process of assisting Oluo Gunther and Eld in erecting the tents while Petra busied herself with lighting the fire. He joined her, setting aside the dry rations they’d been allotted for the night.

            “Flint giving you trouble, Ral?”

            She glanced up at him and nodded. “That and the fact that the snow has made the tinder a bit wet.” She struck the flint against the metal again and this time sparks rained down onto the pile of semi-damp tinder which began to smoke. Another strike and small flames could be seen. “Ah, there we go.”

            “Have the brat look for enough passably dry tinder to last us to dawn once he’s finished helping them set up the tents.” Levi unwrapped the food to check over the contents and frowned. Some sort of artificial protein supplement which closely resembled a block of hemp fibers and fruit dried near to tasteless. “A pity that it’s the dead of winter. If it were warmer and there were small animals around I might be able to get some bait to-.” He nearly jumped out of his skin when the mangled body of a small bird hit the ground beside him with a quiet thump. Levi looked up only to have his vision obscured by brown feathers.

            “You know,” he said as the raptor landed on his shoulder, “for a creature with a brain the size of a walnut you certainly seem to have a habit of showing up with precisely what I need.”

            Himmel whistled and affectionately tugged on Levi’s hair.

            “I’m going to head down to the pond.” He picked up the dead bird and headed down towards the water, the eagle swaying happily from its perch with his steps. “We may just have meat tonight.”

            Unfortunately the bank was made up entirely of stiff mud. He fashioned a hook and line from a length of thorny vine growing in a thick snarl at the top of the bank before advancing gingerly towards the water’s edge. The sun was setting now, lighting up the sky with flares of color. The water of the pond was cold and black. He tied bloodied feathers around the top of the hook before using one of his blades to gut the little carcass and use its entrails to bait the hook. He tossed it as far as he could into the water before promptly plunging his hands into the frigid drink to clean off the blood.

            Himmel lifted off his shoulder, landing on the bank where he’d tossed the carcass and beginning the process of picking the tiny bones clean.

            The vine pulled tight.

            He tugged.

            The fish which came free of the water was by no means massive but it would be enough for one person. The creature flopped about on the bank for a handful of seconds before Eren struck it with a small stone.

            “Someone had to put the poor thing out of its misery.” The stone hit the bank with a muted thump and he pulled out one of his own blades. “I managed to find tinder pretty quickly. As for putting up the tents, it was a lot more difficult that I had expected it to be.”

            Levi grunted. “They’re disagreeable like that.”

            Eren had slit the fish open and was now holding out a bloody hand. “Hook, please. I know you hate baiting them.”

            He handed the hook over and watched as the brunet wound intestines around the thorns with swift jerks of his wrist.

            “I’ll clean the fish for cooking as you catch them as well.” He promised on handing the hook back. “Here.”

            “Thanks.” He cast it back into the water where it broke the surface with a soft plop. “Do the other four know you’re here?”

            Eren nodded, dragging his blade along the skin of the fish in his hands. Dislodged translucent scales fluttering to the bank at his feet. “Yeah. Everything was finished in regards to setting up the camp for the night so they didn’t have any objectives.”

            Another fish came free of the water to be again be clocked with the stone.

            “Have you eaten today, brat?”

            “…No.” Eren admitted after another few seconds. “Eating in the morning made me sick yesterday. I didn’t want to risk it happening again today. But I’m alright.” He assured him. “After the constant hunger during out run to the Walls missing a few meals is nothing.” He went back to cleaning the fish in his hands, and when that was finished rebaited the hook and moved on to the second fish.

            By the time that darkness had fully fallen they’d caught six fish, enough for one each, and made the short walk back to camp.

            “The Captain is amazing! Check it out!” Eren bounded up to the fire to happily show off the fish in his arms before scampering off to find a stick to improvise as a spit.

            “You caught some?” to Levi’s amusement Petra actually looked shocked. “How? We didn’t have any hooks in the supplies. You can’t have possibly fashioned something workable out of thorns.”

            “Not by Wall knowledge.” He followed this up with a small smirk.

            The brunet bounced back out of the shadows with three sticks and fashioned a rough stand for the spit on either side of the fire.

            “These will take a while to cook. Is it alright, Captain, to put them on now?”

            “Knock yourself out, brat, just don’t fall into the fire.”

            A brief, playful crinkle of his nose in response that none of the others caught before he turned away. Strung the fish on the third stick and set it atop the other two.

            “How did you learn to make your own hooks, Captain?” Gunther asked after a while.

            “By consequence of the fact that the royal family was of the type to take their ‘pets’ with them on vacation.” Levi rocked back into a more comfortable position. “It was about a year into my stay in the Empire that I found myself carted along with them on a ‘royal tour’. We visited the other Clans which made up the Empire, spent a day with each of them in their territories. It was while we were with the Alte Clan that I learned to fish and let me tell you, the ocean has some weird ass creatures in it.”

            All four of them jerked in surprise.

            “The ocean?”

            “You’ve seen it?”

            “It really does exist?”

            “What was it like?” Eren’s eyes glinted slyly, gold in the fire’s glow.

            “Big. Water stretched off into the horizon and in both directions further than the eye could see. It was salty, so much so that trying to drink it would make you sick. And cold. And deep. Miles deep in places.” He told them. “And it was blue. Blue from the top, like the fine sapphires they sell in Sina, but underneath the color was closer to that of the Prince Brat’s eyes; I had a good comparison when he pulled be under during one of his stupid ass games. Though I have to give him credit for showing me the whale-thing.”

            “Whale-thing?” Eld repeated. The other four were leaning forwards towards him with wide eyes, entirely engrossed in his tale. Eren, on his knees beside the fire, was struggling to contain his laughter.

            “We saw it while in deeper water. So deep, in fact, that not even the faintest trace of the bottom could be seen. It was a massive fish the size of the Colossal Titan with hair instead of scales, bristles instead of teeth and no gills. Instead it breathed air through a hole in the top of its head out of which it also shot some sort of fluid…come to think of it he never did tell me if it was snot that we’d been showered in or not.”

            At this point the brunet made a somewhat concerning snorting grunt as he tried to keep quiet.

            “After the boat we were in made its way back to the shore we cooked our catch for dinner and slept on the beach. Out in the open, on the sand under the stars.” Levi glanced over at their to-be meal. “I’m just glad that those look like proper fish instead of reject snakes. Not that that ‘eel’ was all that bad after getting passed its ugly teeth.”

            “If you had the chance would you go back?”

            “There’s nothing to go back to but skeletons and ashes. The Adherents saw to that much.”

            “And if there were? If the Empire still stood and your Prince was still alive? Would you stay here or go back to them?”

            Levi stared at his second in command for a few moments and was ultimately saved from having to reply by Eren.

            “We should concern ourselves with eating, not hypothetical futures. The fish is ready.”

            The conversation ended there, much to the raven’s relief, and did not resume on the same subject once the meal had finished.

            By the time the little group had finally wound down it was late. As the others crawled into their tents and dropped off to sleep around him he lay back to stare up at the stars. Slowly relaxing into the frozen ground and beginning to drift off towards sleep.

            Levi snapped back to full awareness when something warm touched his arm.

            “Sorry.” A soft voice spoke at barely above a whisper. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you heard me coming.”

            “Eren.” He hissed back. “What are you doing?”

            “Gods, Levi.” The brunet settled himself comfortably on his side and resting his head on his shoulder. “You act like by wanting to lie down next to you I’ve committed some egregious crime. The other four are all asleep.”

            “Just because our Squad is asleep doesn’t mean that the entire Legion is! You can’t be out here! You’ll be seen!”

            “Seen sleeping near my Captain.”             “ _On_ your Captain!”

            “Keep your voice down or you’ll wake someone.” Green eyes gazed up at him somewhat reproachfully over the collar of his uniform. “If it’s really so upsetting to you I’ll leave in a few minutes. It’s just…I feel better being close to you right now.”

            “Is that so?”

            “I have something to tell you. Once we get back. It’s a surprise that you’ll be happy about.” _I hope._ Eren closed his eyes and tucked his face into the crook of the raven’s neck. Levi shifted slightly underneath him.

            “And that would be?”

            “Later.” The reply was muffled. “After the Expedition. Just put it out of your mind for now. There are other things to focus on.”

            Resigning himself to the fact that Eren would not be budging before he was ready the raven sighed. “Good night, brat.”

            “Goodnight.”

            He wasn’t about to admit it for fear of encouraging more misbehavior into the future, but the warmth of the other beside him helped to push him into sleep.

 

            He’d gotten to the end point of their patrol long before she had. So quickly that Nanaba couldn’t help but question if he’d even run his leg of the patrol at all.

            The Lance Corporal sat perched in the crook of a branch of a tree, leaning his back against the cold hard bark and staring intently at the horizon line as if the dawn were the most incredible thing in the world.

            “There was nothing on my end.” He didn’t turn and she hadn’t spoken, but he seemed to have sensed her presence behind him.  “And, I’d assume, nothing on yours. You don’t seem to have been in a fight or chase.”

            “No. Nothing on my end.” She confirmed. “But…how could you possibly have finished your route so quickly? My run was half the length of yours but you still got here before me.”

            “…I’ll admit to a bit of rushing, as I wanted to get back here to watch.”

            “The sunrise?”

            He nodded and smirked, seeming to sense her confusion. “The dawn is an important time. It’s when, each day, Araon’s eagle picks up the sun in its talons and flies across the sky.”

            “…What?”

            “Don’t look at me like I’ve lost my mind when the churches back home are dedicated to worshiping the walls.” Levi shifted position to allow his legs to dangle from the branch. “Ridiculous as some of their stories seemed I’d much rather put stock in Eros Yra Araon and the rest of the Shifter’s pantheon then waste my time deluding myself that hunks of rock give a shit.”

            “I’m surprised that you would believe in any theology at all.” She told him. “What happened while you were there that changed that.”

            “We all have epiphanies. And though I think mine-actually speaking face to face with their God of War-was a little bit extreme is did the job.” Dropping from the branch, he landed beside her with a snap of fabric and crunch of dry undergrowth. “The rest of the Legion should be waking up now. If you’ll excuse me Nanaba, I’ll head back to my Squad and await Erwin’s word to move out.”

            Leaving the blonde standing where she was Levi left the little copse of trees and made his way back to the little circle of tents where his Squad had set up camp. Eld Gunther and Oluo were disassembling the tents, Eren unable to assist them as Petra was currently holding him hostage armed with a small chunk of bread she was attempting to persuade him to eat.

            “You need to at least eat something. Otherwise you could faint, Eren, and out here that could be a death sentence.”

            “So could having to pull over and puke for a solid ten minutes. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I don’t trust myself to eat this early after what happened the other day.”

            “Eren-!”

            “Have the brat hold onto that if he won’t eat it now. That way, if he does start to feel faint, he can eat it to get his blood sugar back up.” He sent Eren a rather sharp look to make clear this was an order and not a request. Reluctantly, the brunet took the bread and went to slip it into his saddle bag. “All hands on deck with the tents. The order to leave could come at any moment.”

            Five minutes later the tents had been packed away and the fire stamped out and all six of them were back astride their horses as the Legion reassumed formation.

            “We’re to continue towards the breach in Wall Maria in an effort to assess the damage so that a future expedition can be launched to repair it.” Erwin’s voice carried loud and clear through the still winter air. “Continue with the detection-avoidance tactic as normal and stay close.”

            _Nothing so far has happened that’s out of the normal for an Expedition. In fact, all things considered, it’s going well. Too well._ Grey eyes scanned passed his comrades and out at the terrain surrounding them. From the peripheries of his vision he could see Eren doing the same. _Where are you going to come from?_

            The later that it got into the day the more that his concern mounted. Every crackle of a Titan’s presence across his awareness and every distant red flare raising his hackles further. Instincts coiled tighter and tighter at the base of his spine as his inner Titan began to growl, then thrash.

            _If this keeps up my body is going to force an involuntary shift as a defense mechanism._ He made a show of glancing towards the most recent flare but instead directed his eyes at Eren. The brunet had hunched down in his saddle like an arching cat, clutching the reigns with one hand and with the other wrapped around his middle in an odd display the meaning of which Levi couldn’t quite pinpoint. His green eyes were narrowed and restless and when they met him conveyed the same things he felt. _This is bad. If Eren and I are both feeling this way the others have to be as well._

            Whatever was causing the disturbance had better make itself known soon. The last thing they needed was for all seven of them to suddenly and uncontrollably shift, setting off a chain reaction of mass chaos.

            Especially so deep into unsafe territory.

            Eren’s eyes widened with sudden horror, snapping Levi from his thoughts, and mouthed what looked like “that black flare is _not_ an Abberant!”

            The column of black which stained the sky to their West marked the approach of a distant figure which, even with his sharpened eyesight, Levi couldn’t clearly make out any of its features. 14 meters tall. Female. Covering its nape with one hand and swatting its attackers out of the air with the other as it barreled straight for them.

            “Captain, that Abberant is almost within our range! Should we-.”

            _“No! Do **not** unless given no other choice so much as consider engaging that thing! It’s not an Abberant!”_ His voice was so loud that the horses beneath them shied. _“That is an Adherent Shifter! Keep running and make for the nearest forest of giant trees! I’m going to find Erwin and make sure he knows exactly what we’re dealing with!”_

            “Yes, Captain!”

            As Levi darted away towards where the Commander rode at the Legion’s helm he glanced back at Eren and saw that an expression of determination had been etched there. _Please Eren, if you can, protect them._


	16. Against Orders

“You heard the Captain! Make for the forest!”

            Eren silently thanked the Gods that Eld hadn’t wasted a moment in taking charge so that he wouldn’t have to. Prodding his horse mercilessly with his heels to drive it forward he pulled ahead of the other four.

            “ _Forget about preserving the horse’s stamina! We need to get the hell away from that thing!”_

            He half expected that one of them would protest. To tell him to fall back in line. To ridicule him, a Cadet, for attempting to order them to anything. Instead what was shouted at him was “ _North! Go North!”_ As they kicked their own mounts and struggled to catch up.

            _You had better back off, Adherent bitch. Otherwise you’ll quickly find that you’ve bitten off more than you could ever hope to chew!_ Eren had read the message in his husband’s grey eyes as he’d rushed off in search of the towering blonde and was determined to do what had been asked of him. He would not allow harm to fall to these four people whom mattered to Levi so much. Who had come to be friends to him as well. _I have to protect them. And I will. But, as much as I may dislike the bastard, I need to keep Erwin’s orders to keep my true nature hidden in mind._ The Female Titan was rapidly growing closer. Her footsteps shaking the ground. _They are, as Mikasa put it, Titan Killers. And they’re sure to dislike us for what we are, especially after Maria’s fall._ Another handful of Scouts were ripped out of the air. _And after this._

            Ahead, on the horizon, a dark smudge could be seen. Eren could only hope it was the forest.

            “Up ahead! The forest of giant trees!”

            He couldn’t help the relief which flooded through him at the confirming shout from behind him. Only somewhat guilty for the plight of the animal beneath him Eren forced his mount faster. The splotch grew closer and closer and soon it was discernable as trees. Massive trees with thick trunks that soared upwards for what seemed like miles and canopies that blotted out the sun.

            _Wow. When they said ‘giant’ they weren’t kidding._

            Every crunch and tear of flesh from behind them made him flinch, but he kept his eyes forwards. Even as the footsteps drew closer still.

_Don’t look._

            With how hard the ground was shaking the horses were beginning to have trouble running.

            _Don’t look!_

            Another crunch of bone and twang of snapped wires. Another murdered soldier.

            **_Don’t look!_**

He could feel the heat radiating off of the other Shifter in waves.

_“Ditch the horses!”_

            Eren didn’t need to hear the order twice. He fired off his fear, swinging up into the trees after the others just in time to see their horses flung aside.

            “Make for the center of the forest! By now the Commander and the others have set up the necessary measures to put a stop to that thing!”

            Eren would up at the rear of their group as they fled through the trees in a near panicked rush. He dared to throw a swift glance over his shoulder. The Female Titan was only a handful of yards behind them, blonde hair flying as she ran and blue eyes fixed forwards.

            _We aren’t going to make it._

            “There’s no way that we’re going to out run her like this!” Gunther’s words reflected his thoughts. “Keep going! I’ll hold her off!”

            “ _No! You can’t!”_ But by the time he’d managed to change directions it was too late. The Female Titan’s strike struck him in the side, his ribs breaking in a series of rapid cracks and one of his lungs popping as the taste of blood welled in his mouth. The hooks of his gear were torn from the trees, dropping him thirty feet onto the ground, and after a white hot flare of pain before everything went black.

 

            “Damn it! That idiotic brat, what did he think he was doing?”

            “What Eren thought he was doing doesn’t matter now! He’s dead! So is Gunther, and we’ll be too if we don’t fight!”

            “If we try and fight with that thing we’re going to end up the same way they did!”

            “And if we keep trying to run we won’t make it far! No one attacks her alone; we work together and bring her down!” Forcing down his own panic, Eld swiftly ran over their options in his head. “There’s a clearing up ahead. We’ll lead her there. Once she’s in the open the two of you will blind her, and I’ll come in from behind to take out the nape. We’ll pull her out of there, whoever she is; her human form is bound to be more manageable.”

            “Right!”

            “On my signal!”

            The clearing rushed up on them at dizzying speeds. The trees seeming to withdraw from around them with a jarring suddenness and throwing them out into blinding light with their attacker just behind.

            “ _Now!_ Go!”

            Petra and Oluo pounced without giving their opponent time to adjust to the change of light. Driving their blades in deep to take out her eyes. The Female Titan fell back against a tree, hand coming back up to cover its nape as Eld closed in for the final strike.

            He saw it a fraction of a second before it was too late and corrected his trajectory, the massive teeth clamping down on his left leg.

            “Eld!”

            Petra’s shout barely registered as he fell, rapidly becoming tangled in the wires of his gear before his combined weight and momentum ripped the hooks free and he hit the ground near blind with pain. The other two both moved in on the Female Titan again. Petra swung around in front of her in an effort to distract her as Oluo aimed for her exposed nape.

            His blades shattered. The Female Titan spun around.

            “ _No!”_ Her efforts to escape were thwarted when the Female Titan grabbed hold of her wires and yanked. Petra flew backwards, pulled from the air, and slammed into the trunk of one of the massive trees. Her back shattering on impact and her legs going numb. She lay there, defenseless, in the grass as the Female Titan’s foot came down on her.

            A shadow blocked out the sun as a massive form threw itself between them, catching her foot in both of its hands and throwing her backwards off balanced. The Female Titan stumbled backwards and was taken to the ground when her newest opponent lunged.

            The ground shook as the pair fell to the grass. The Female Titan aiming a powerful punch. Her attacker biting down with brutal force. She threw him off and leapt onto her feet. The other rolled up onto all fours and came at her again. Their meeting was like thunder. Each strike traded or blocked seemed to split the air around them. Finally, after a brutal struggle, the Female Titan gave up on finishing them off and continued into the forest in pursuit of the rest of the Legion.

            The second Titan let out a resounding shriek of victory before it turned its attention onto them. A 15 meter male with a mane of dark unkempt hair and glowing feral eyes. It’s footsteps slow and calm as it crossed the clearing towards them. Bent down at the waist. Peered at her twisted form for a long few moments, seeming to be making an attempt at assessing the extent of her wounds. Then, with a shocking gentleness, picked her up.

            It didn’t crush her in a clumsy grasp or leave her dangling painfully by an arm or leg, but cradled her in the palm of its too hot hand and set her down in its cavernous mouth. No efforts to swallow her were made and soon Eld had joined her in the Titan’s mouth and their ‘rescuer’ was moving.

            “Are you…alright?”

            He looked over at her as if shocked that she’d even ask such a thing given their situation. Blood poured from his mangled legs and shards of bone were visible against the dark red open flesh. “Losing a lot of blood. May lose my leg. Can you move?”

            “No.” She told him. “I can’t feel my legs.”

            “Your back is probably broken. We both need medical treatment and we need to get the hell out of here _before_ this thing swallows us!” The majority of both their blades had been lost during the battle with the Female Titan, but half a dulled one remained attached to the left handle of his gear. “We can still cut the nape from in here and take this bastard down.”           

            “Well, at least now I know what you really think of me, Jinn.” Both jumped at the voice, gapping in shock at the pair of familiar green eyes which glared back at them from the darkness of the Titan’s throat. “That Adherent bitch hit me really hard. Knocked me out for a solid 10 minutes. I’d have gotten to you earlier otherwise…I’m sorry.”

            “Eren…? _You’re a Shifter?”_

“Mm.” Even if it was too dark to see him, both could hear his smirk. “You know that Prince that Levi keeps mentioning? Not dead. Though I did almost die during the fall. My parents? Royalty and nobility are close enough. As for me being from Sina, well…that one was an outright lie. Blame your Commander.”

            They picked up speed.

            “We’re catching up to her; I can see you now. The Legion’s caught her.” He said. “I’ll let you out in a moment. Just hold on.”

            The green eyes vanished into the darkness.

            “ _There’s another one! Four o’clock!”_

“ _No one move!”_ Erwin’s order seemed to catch everyone off guard, and many of the nearest Scouts turned to stare at him in disbelief. “He’s on our side.”

            Eren slowed his pace as he drew into the clearing, keeping his gaze on both the bound form of the other Shifter in the center of the clearing and the armed and unfriendly Scouts in the trees. When he had reached a low enough branch he deposited the wounded pair before releasing his Titan and swinging up onto it.

            Shocked indignant whispers swept through the gathered soldiers. As the sound of hissing wires approached Eren whirled around with a feral sounding snarl, fully prepared to defend himself against attack, only to immediately relax. Levi immediately rushed to the surviving members of his squad and checked them over before looking up at him.

            “Where are Gunther and Oluo?”

            Eren dropped his gaze in guilt. “I’m sorry.”

            His expression turned grim. “This wasn’t your fault, Eren.”

            “My fault or not, you trusted me to protect them and I failed.”

            “I trusted you to try, and that any of them survived at all is testament to the fact that you did.” He returned to his feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have business with our Captive.”

            He swung back across the clearing and landed atop the Female Titan’s head. Replacing his blades with fresh ones, making sure that the metallic clink and hiss of the action was fully audible, he glared down at her with hatred in his eyes and snarled in the Shifter’s tongue “Remember me, bitch? Because I remember you. And I am going to _enjoy this!”_

            Levi felt her shift position underneath him and prepared for an effort to free herself or buck him off to be made. When she shrieked instead the shock of the horrible high pitched sound nearly knocked him off and onto the ground.

            _Shit!_

“Commander, you need to get everyone out of here!” There was a note of mild panic in Eren’s voice as he yelled across the clearing. “There are wounded that desperately need treatment and the amount of Titans that would have been attracted by her scream are more than you can handle!”

            “Erwin, he’s right! That’s the same sound that the Horned Titan made after the Armored nearly killed him. The shriek that attracted all of the other Titans.”

            “There are definitely Titans coming at us now. I can smell them.”

            The first of the Titans became visible through the trees a few moments later. Approaching rapidly with large drooling mouths hanging wide. Levi abandoned his perch and returned to the trees.

            “We’ll catch the bitch later; better we allow her to escape now than loose people when we don’t need to.” He said. “Eren and I will stay behind and hold them off for long enough for you to get out of the forest. We’ll catch up with you.”

            Erwin, though seemingly reluctant to give up their hard won captive and the information that she held, nodded. “Everyone, get back to your horses! If you’re nearby to someone wounded, do what you can to assist them! The expedition is over; we’re returning to Rose!”

            A flurry of motion met his words as soldiers descended from every direction onto waiting horses. The nearest few who stopped to assist what remained of Levi’s squad sending Eren distrustful glares before swinging off.

            “Erwin!” Mike called to him as they fled from the clearing. The Commander looked back at him but didn’t speak. “When you said you knew more about what was going on you were talking about Eren. You knew he was a Shifter.”

            “When Levi returned and he and I first spoke he was transparent with me. Eren was the one responsible for writing that letter.” He replied. “A Shifter is a useful ally, despite the danger he could potentially pose. And, for now, we need him.”

            “And when we don’t anymore?”

            “We hope for a peaceful resolution.”

            Behind them, two bolts of lightning pierced the sky.


	17. Keeping Quiet

            It was nearly an hour after sunset that he caught the green eyes peering yet again around the doorframe, but once more both they and their owner were gone so quickly that he almost missed them.

            “If you’re just going to keep doing that you may as well come in Eren.”

            A handful of seconds passed after he spoke before the door swung slowly open and the brunet edged cautiously into the room. With how badly mangled his leg had been Eld had been informed that he would be lucky to walk again and that returning to military service would require a miracle yet despite his inability to so much as get up out of bed the Shifter seemed to reciprocate his wariness in kind. Eren stopped just inside the doorway and shifted from foot to foot as his eyes scanned the room. Eventually falling on Petra’s sleeping form.

            “How is she?” even his voice seemed jittery.

            “Her back was broken in the fall but it doesn’t look like there’s going to be any permanent damage. Petra will be able to return to active duty in about a year.

            “And you?”

            He glanced down at his bound leg. “They don’t know yet.” Eren only seemed to half hear his words. He was shaking and running a hand repeatedly through his wild hair, leaning back out the door every few seconds to peer back in the direction he’d come from. “What has you so nervous?”

            Having an unpredictable Shifter as least as capable of destruction as the Female Titan had been so close and so jumpy was beginning to make him nervous himself.

            “By Araon, not you too! This whole place reeks of distrust and fear and it’s making my instincts go haywire! I know that there _isn’t_  a threat immediately present here-I’m protected both by Levi and the Commander’s word-but my body keeps trying to tell me that there is and it’s really screwing me up!” Another glance down the hall. “Levi keeps telling me to calm down but I can’t sit still. Going to my room to try and sleep didn’t help. I was pacing for a while, walking the halls, but that only scared people even more. And then the Major tried to convince me to come into her lab…” he shuddered. “I came up here to check on the both of you, and to hide, but it looks like it’s just more of the same!”

            “Can you blame us for being frightened of you, Eren? Your kind have done so much to us. To suddenly learn that one of our own who we all thought was human wasn’t, that he could hide amongst us so easily, it doesn’t bode well.”

            “I never meant the Walls any harm.”

            “And what about your kin who aren’t friendly?”

            “Protecting the Walls from them is why I’m here!”

            “I have a hard time believing that you have no ulterior motives especially given what the Captain has told us. Then again, he’s been lying too.”

            “Because of Erwin’s orders, not because he wanted to.” Some of the jittering had gone and it now sounded as if he were trying not to sound offended. “As for my potential ulterior motives I don’t have any. Where it may be true that the Empire would rather Humanity remain behind your Walls we don’t want you dead. The Adherents do. We aren’t your enemy.”

            “Excuse me, Eren.” The brunet jumped and rounded on the door only to come face to face with Armin.

            “Gods, you scared me!”

            “Sorry.” The little blonde pushed the door open further and stepped into the room. “I’ve been looking all over the castle for you Commander Erwin wants to see you.”

            Long fingers once more knotted in the wild strands of chocolate hair. “Right.” He nodded. Grimaced. Somehow managed to look both exhausted and annoyed. “Right, I’ll just…I’ll just go and speak with him now.” Though the Shifter Prince did glance back at him as he exited the room but said nothing. The little bowl cut blonde closed the door quietly behind them both.

            “How are you holding up?”

            The quiet words made Eren jump. He turned to face his friend with wide and almost glassy green eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

            “It’s fine.” He said. “I’m fine. Nervous-I think we all are to a certain degree, given the all but palpable fear in the air-but fine.”

            Armin nodded after moment. “I think that much is to be expected.” They started walking again. “Levi says that everything is going to turn out alright in the end.”

            “You sound as if you don’t trust him.” Eren’s tone had begun to shift into something hostile.

            “Of course I trust Levi. He’s our King, Araon’s son and arguably the only reason any of us are still alive.” Armin paused as if searching for the correct words. “But I don’t trust his biased view of the Scouting Legion. They’re his friends and his comrades but he isn’t truly one of them anymore and I fear that once they learn the truth of what he is they’ll turn on all of us. And as for the Commander…he’s charismatic, patient and highly intelligent but none of that makes him a good man.”

            “He’s using us.” Eren grunted, sounding almost disinterested. “Just like we are using him.”

            “I fear for what will happen to us when we are no longer of us. When we’ve been deemed too dangerous to even serve as weapons.”

            “Let them try. Against Levi alone they wouldn’t stand a chance. Against all seven of us together it would be a slaughter.” They stopped outside of the Commander’s door. “I can handle myself from here Armin. You may leave.”

            “You really want to go in there alone, Prince?”

            “He already knows that Levi and I are Shifters and can guess at Mikasa as well. We can’t afford for him to develop suspicions about any more of us, especially given that at the current time our only trump card should they double cross us is our real numbers.” He said. “Please. Leave me.”

            Still looking troubled the little blonde disappeared back into the shadows of the hallway. Eren opened the door of the Commander’s office and stepped inside.

            Erwin looked up from his paperwork as it closed behind him. “Ah, Eren. There you are.” The brunet’s brow furrowed angrily at the overly friendly tone and though he clearly saw this the other man made no effort to correct himself. “Please, sit. We need to talk.”

            Eren regarded the indicated chair for a few moments before reluctantly lowering himself onto it.     

            “Do not think that I’m admonishing you for doing what you did, difficult as it’s been to contain our comrade’s impulsive judgement and difficult as it will be to explain your existence and intentions to the chain of command. You saved lives. And for that I am grateful.”

            He responded with a tired glare.

            “The fact that you _do_ need to explain yourself to the King and the other branches of the military is why I called you here. Now that your secret is out to the Legion it cannot be avoided that they will come to know eventually; its better we be forthcoming than allow conspiracy theories to develop.” Erwin made no reaction to the Shifter’s obvious impatience. “Can I ask you to come with me into Sina tomorrow morning to explain all of this away?”

            “Yes, fine.” Eren grunted, raising a hand to his face and scrubbing at his eyes. He was tired. Utterly spent. Patience sapped. But still had one last utterly terrifying thing to do before he could crawl into bed and pass out. “Is that all?”

            “Yes. That’s all.”

            “May I go, then?”

            The taller blonde nodded. “Yes, you may go.”

            Eren wasted no time in leaving the room and heading back across the castle. That crushing sensation from the first time he had attempted this returned with a vengeance and once more he had to psyche himself up before passing through the door.

            Levi was already changed out of his uniform and sitting up in bed reading when he came in. Marking his page with meticulous care, he looked up. “Eren.” His tone was the quiet near whisper reserved for conversations held in the late hours of night. The raven somehow managing to pick up on the nervousness which went beyond his jitters at merely a glance. “What’s wrong?”

            “I…need to tell you something.” He admitted. Edging cautiously forwards and gesturing at the bed. “May I…?”

            “Come sit.” The brunet obeyed. Lowering himself onto the mattress as if the coarse sheets were scattered with glass. Levi’s grey eyes were soft with concern. “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s…It’s just…I’m…” Eren pulled his knees up to his chest and squeezed them tightly. “When I threw up the other day. Why I’ve been feeling terrible even when I don’t eat anything in the morning. …It’s morning sickness. I’m-.”

            “Pregnant.” Levi cut him off with a shock-laden voice. “You’re pregnant!” Eren’s shoulders curled inwards and he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “How long?”

            “About two months, I think.”

            “And how long have you know?”

            “…A few days.”

            “And why,” Levi couldn’t fully keep the growl from his voice, a pang of guilt flashing through him as the brunet flinched, “didn’t you tell me earlier?”

            “Because I didn’t want to be left behind here while you went out on the Expedition. And because…” Eren curled around himself tighter. “Because I know that you don’t want this.”

            “Eren.” He flinched again when he was touched. Ignoring this, Levi caught him by the arms and pulled him close. “Why did you think I don’t want children with you?”

            “Because of what you said about-.”

            “My not wanting to have children was not the message I had hoped to get across. Perhaps I could have done a better job with communicating.” He repositioned the slightly squirming brat against his shoulder and stroked his fingers through his hair. “All that I meant by it was that we are in great enough danger from the Adherents without presenting another method through which they can hurt us but there’s nothing for it now. A child is coming and there’s no convincing them to wait a few more years. Don’t worry yourself over it because I’m going to protect you. Both of you.”

            Eren didn’t reply but relaxed against him.

            “You’ll sleep here for tonight. Hell, you’ll sleep here every night for the next 7 months so that I can keep an eye on your regardless of what Eyebrows or anyone else has to say.”

            Levi could feel the other’s lips curl into a smile against his skin. “I’m fine with that.”

            “Good because it’s not negotiable.” Came the staunch reply. “We’re going to need to alert Erwin to this within the next few weeks before you start to show too much. And I’m sure that Hanji will be thrilled to play the part of physician just don’t let her do anything too crazy.”

            “I’m not going anywhere near that lunatic without either you or Mikasa with me!”

            Levi smirked. “Go to bed, brat. You look exhausted.”

            Eren _felt_ exhausted. He collapsed against the mattress and pillows and curled into the raven’s side as he again picked up the book and resumed reading.

            He fell asleep quickly.


	18. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all down hill from here. Let the fun begin.

When he woke up just after sunrise Eren quickly discovered that the raven was still fast asleep beside him. Smiling softly he reached over to run his fingers through the short black hair, watching Levi try to evade the disturbance even while still unconscious by ducking further beneath the covers. After a handful more minutes just lying there comfortably nestled amidst the rather scratchy sheets he sighed and got up. Redressed and then dragged himself down to the Commander’s office.

            The only possible way for Erwin to be _that_ awake at that hour was for him to not have bothered sleeping in the first place.

            “Good morning Eren.”

            “I think it’s still a bit too early to call it ‘morning’.” He grumbled back, squinting and rubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand. The Commander chuckled and Eren frowned. “What?”

            “Sometimes you sound a lot like Levi.” He replied, reaching behind himself to open the door. “We should head out as quickly as possible. Better that we be back here before Levi wakes up if at all possible.”

            Eren’s hackles lifted slightly and he leveled Erwin in a mistrustful glare. “And why would that be? Where the hell are you really planning on taking me that you don’t want my husband to wake and know about it?”

            What was he going to do that he wanted him alone and vulnerable for, cut off from anyone he could trust and with no ally knowing where he was. Would he be imprisoned? Experimented on? Killed?

            What about their child?

            Erwin’s eyebrows drew together in concern, reading the hostile fear now clearly displayed on the brunet’s face. “It isn’t that I don’t want him to know, Eren. But taking Levi with us would complicate matters further, not to mention that the other branches are already wary of him, and if he were to wake before we leave he’ll insist on accompanying us. Of course, knowing how concerned over you he’ll be should he wake to find you gone I don’t want that to happen either if avoidable.”

            He hadn’t considered that.

            “But if you’re still concerned about the truth of my intention you can ask that your ‘sister’-.”

            “I am perfectly capable of handling myself against you and anybody else!” Eren snapped back, feeling his feathers ruffle at the suggestion that he might be afraid of them. Then crinkled his nose. “But I guess you’re right about it not being a good idea to let Levi wake up without me there. We should go.”

            In a show of great patience Erwin allowed Eren to lead the way out of the castle and towards the stables. He stopped for a moment inside of the doors, seeming almost sad while gazing at the stall where the Akal-Teke had been which was now occupied by a dusty palomino before proceeding inside and clearing the doorway for the taller blonde.

            Aware that Eren would not take well to any attempts at conversation being made the Commander didn’t bother speaking to the Shifter unless it was necessary to do so. During these times the Prince would either grunt at him or simply glare.

            The ride into Mitras was quiet but the pair arrived to an unpleasant surprise.

            Members of the Military Police materialized seemingly from nowhere, the rifles that they held leveled directly at them. Eren let out an indignant yell of alarm as he was yanked from his saddle, restrained cuffed and gagged. His struggles and strength of no help to him against the small but shockingly strong blonde woman who held him. Erwin looked on, frozen in shock for the first time in many years.

            “You can contain the beast on your own, Leonhart?”

            Blue eyes snapped forward again. The tall thin figure emerged from the rank and file, bowler hat obscuring much of his coarse black hair and hands buried in the long trench coat that he wore.

            “Kenny.”

            Levi’s Uncle’s narrow ferret-like face contorted into a smirk. “Erwin.”

            “What is the meaning of this? Prince Eren Yeager is-.”

            “I have the full authority of his majesty the King to see to it that the Titan incursion within our walls be dealt with. The Prince of beasts is to be imprisoned for the time being. As for my dear nephew,” the smile, all lips, stretched wider, “the traitor is to be culled with extreme prejudice.” Those small narrow beady serpent eyes seemed to darken. “As for you Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion, by the power vested in me by the crown I hereby place you under arrest as an accomplice to treason!”

 

            Eren’s side of the bed was cold by the time that he woke up. Levi grumbled and slung the arm he’d previously been using to search for his husband over his eyes in a poor attempt to block out the light. He gave up a few seconds later and sat up, eyes half lidded as he scanned the room around him.

            _Where the hell have you gone off to brat?_ Maybe the bathrooms? It was morning, after all. It was possible that he could no longer stand wrestling into the hours of mid-day with his hunger and had eaten something too early, resulting in another marathon session of vomiting.

            He pulled a clean uniform from his closet and headed out of his room. Stopping to peer into the bathrooms on his way down to the shower block.

            Empty.

            _Maybe he went back to his room for some reason? Or perhaps he’s with one of the others._

            He’d check the entire castle if he had to once he’d gotten back out of the shower.

            The water was lukewarm, as per usual. After drying off and putting on the clean clothes that he’d brought with him Levi returned to the castle and went straight up to the brunet’s room.

            Also empty.

            _…?_

            Maybe he was in the dining hall, if not to eat than to exchange pointless banter with the others? Or maybe he was visiting Eld and Petra?

            A quick check determined that this was not the case. Same with the mess hall.

            Catching sight of him as he poked his head into the room Jean left the table where he had been sitting and walked over to him.

            “What’s wrong?”

            He locked eyes with the taller Shifter. “Please tell me that at least one of you has seen Eren this morning.”

            “No, Sir. None of us have seen him since last night.” The Equos replied. “We thought he was with you.”

            “He was. But when I woke up this morning he was gone.”

            “Should we-? By the Gods, in coming.”

            “Levi.” Turning his head he was confronted with the sight of Hanji walking towards them. Not sprinting. Not bouncing. Walking. For the mad woman to be doing something so normal something absolutely _must_ have been wrong! “Are you looking for Eren?”

            “What the hell has that bastard Eyebrows Tree done with him?”

            “Nothing. You know that Erwin wouldn’t do anything to him even though the two of them hardly seem to get along.”

            “Then where is he, Hanji? I swear to the Gods that if you have him locked up in your lab-.”

            “As much as I would love the chance to run some tests, Eren willing of course, I’m afraid that at the moment he isn’t even in the building.” She told him. “Erwin took him into Sina this morning.”

            “ _What?_ ” He hissed back. “How is it exactly that you know about this when I don’t?”

            “Because Erwin knew that you’d attempt to interfere, Ackerman.”

            Barely containing a growl Levi round at the newest arrival, only vaguely aware of Jean carefully extricating himself from the situation by slowly edging away.

            “Zacharius.” Levi snarled. “Are you suggesting-!”

            “All he’s suggesting is that your distrust of Erwin knew you wouldn’t…take kindly to the thought of it, even though it was necessary.”

            “Is that so, Sniffer?”

            Mike glared down at him. “You’re causing a scene.”

            “Causing a scene?” He spat. “I’ll-.”

            “Captain!” The tone was sharp, though clearly aware it toed the line of authority it didn’t have. All three looked up, seeming to startle slightly as the thought of where they were dawned on them. Mikasa stood only a few paces behind them in the doorway, most of her face hidden behind the coils of her scarf and grey eyes wintry. “Arguing with them over the Commander’s decision not to mention his plans to you will not return the Prince faster. Pick your battles instead of wasting your energy.”

            “I hadn’t known that you were in the business of cramming past statements down people’s throats, Ackerman.” But he stepped away and flounced out of the mess hall.

            After glaring once more at Mike and declaring him a “Trottel,” whatever that meant, she followed him out.

            “I apologize but people were beginning to stare and they’re wary enough of us as it is without you picking fights.” She pushed the scarf down. “He’s told you?”

            “That he’s pregnant?” Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

            “I take it it was recently that he did so, as you allowed him to take part in the expedition.”

            “He only just told me last night.” He replied. “How long have you known?”

            “Since he has. Had I known he hadn’t told you when he said he would I would have broken the news myself privacy be damned. I apologize.”

            “Don’t concern yourself with it. I know. Everything is fine.” He said. “I suppose that there’s nothing left to do but wait for them to return now. I’m going to go and check on how Eld and Petra are doing. Do me a favor: try not to call anyone else an offensive name in our tongue.”

            Mikasa smirked at him. “Interesting, coming from a man for whom ‘fuck stick’ and ‘bastard’ are a part of typical vocabulary.”

            “It isn’t sporting when they can’t understand you. Not to mention that it sort of loses the point.” The pair shared a quiet slightly bitter laugh before parting ways. Levi headed back to the infirmary on the second floor, this time actually entering the room and was relieved to find them both awake.

            “Captain.” Levi didn’t miss the slight edge to his subordinate voice when he greeted him.

            “Is something wrong, Sir?” Petra asked him, her voice dry and somewhat pained. “You seem upset.”

            “Upset?” Levi repeated as he crossed the room. “Yeah, I think that’s a good enough description. Fucking Erwin didn’t so much as _mention_ anything to me about taking Eren with him into Sina today and yet apparently _everyone else and their dog_ knew about it!” He collapsed gracefully into a chair beside the window and crossed one of his legs over the other. “Nothing to do but wait, now, for them to come back so I figured I’d come up here and shoot the shit to pass the time.”

            Levi took a moment to examine both of their expressions. Petra’s was what you’d expect of someone engaged in fairly normal conversation. Eld’s was what you’d expect of someone engaged in fairly normal Titan killing.

            _I wonder what their reactions will be when the fact that I myself am now a Shifter inevitably comes to light._ He folded his arms over his chest and shifted into a more comfortable position in his chair. “I’m told both of you are going to recover, though the path back to normalcy will be fairly arduous.”

            “There’s no way of knowing if I’ll be able to walk again, Sir. And a return to military service is unlikely.”

            “It’s only unlikely if you don’t have the will for it, Jinn. You’ll be fine.” Levi told him. “I know what it must look like to you, what with the false story I gave you on Erwin’s orders and the truth of what Eren really is…I intended to tell you the truth as soon as the Commander-.” Catching movement out of the corner of his eye Levi broke off midsentence and turned to face the window. Peering out at the multitude of horses and uniformed figures that had at some point ridden up on the scene. _What the hell is the Military Police doing here?_ He got up. “Hold on.” He crossed the room again and opened the door.

            Sound and light overwhelmed his senses. Pain flaring through his shoulder as flesh tore and bone broke, hot sticky blood staining his shirt and uniform red. He hit the floor with a thud, ears ringing from the concussive blast as he fought to make his vision refocus through the reflexive tears.

            Petra shrieked.

            Eld cursed.

            The Military Police officer who had put a bullet into him advanced further into the room.

            **_“What the shitting fuck do you think you’re-!_** ” The barrel of the gun pressing against his forehead shut him up.

            “Titan Collaborator Levi Ackerman,” the hammer cracked loudly as it was pulled back, “for the crimes of treason against the crown, masterminding the fall of Wall Maria and the attack on Trost, and making vulnerable Humanity to our perennial enemies you have been sentenced to-!”

            Blood splattered across the wall behind him, flecking his uniform and face, and the weapon fell with a harmless clatter. The man who had been holding it collapsed, slumping to one side with a sickening death rattle. Mikasa, murder in her eyes and clutching a now crimson dagger in one white knuckled hand, stood in the doorway.

            “We need to leave! **_Now!”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trottel - Moron


	19. Monster

Silence fell instantly when the door of the mess hall flew open with a bang to allow a wiry black clad man-flanked on either side by armed officers of the Military Police-into the room. Cruel beady eyes scanned the crowded tables with a growing smirk.

            “I apologize,” there was dark amusement in his voice. “I didn’t mean to disturb your breakfast but I’m looking for my dear nephew. You wouldn’t happen to have seen him?”

            “You’re nephew?” Mike glanced over at Hanji in hopes that she might have recognized the man and know who he was talking about only to discover she was as bewildered as he was.

            “Yes. My nephew.” The tall man swept further into the room, the uniformed pair remaining in the doorway. “The ‘great’ Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman who so miraculously returned alive after five years spent outside the walls. The ankle biting demon who has so skillfully been playing the pied piper into your Commander’s ear. The lying little cheat who claims to be helping us but has really sold out to the Shifters and is the mastermind behind the attacks on Trost and Shiganshina. The King of the Beasts and husband of the Empire’s pathetic little Prince. _The Horned Titan!”_

            The gathered soldiers shifted uncomfortably on their benches. Whispers, half disbelieving and half horrified, passed swiftly through their ranks like the winds of an oncoming storm. Levi? Levi a traitor? Levi a Titan? It couldn’t be true. It didn’t make sense . How could Humanity’s Strongest have turned on them?

            “So, tell me. Where has my dear nephew gotten off to?” He asked again. “Both Erwin and the Prince have been detained and I, Kenny Ackerman, have come to take his nape in the name of the King.”

            Stoney silence continued as what they’d just been told slowly sank in.

            “He’s either at the infirmary or in his office.”

            “Mike!” Hanji turned to glare at him from behind her glasses. “What are you doing?”

            “My duty as a soldier, or have you forgotten that that is what we are?”

            “Of course I haven’t!” She snapped back at him. “But this is Levi that we’re talking about! He would never betray the Walls. Would never betray us. He’s our friend!”

            “He’s a criminal! He’s never been anything but a criminal and if Erwin hadn’t so unwisely protected him he’d have been thrown in jail a long time ago. Maybe then this never would have happened.”

            “Mike-.”

            “Think about it, Hanji. His scent-when he first returned he smelled like a Titan, and though he covered it up with bleach and tea it never went away! His unnaturally high temperature. His conveniently timed return. Everything that happened after.”

            “I would advise you to listen to your colleague, Major. Or perhaps I should refer to you as Commander, given that Erwin is currently…indisposed.” Kenny drawled. “Will you follow through on your duty to the King or are you too close to the turncoat? If need be you can join Smith in the clink.”

            Hanji didn’t respond for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she sighed and slowly nodded. “Mike and I will accompany you while the rest of the Legion gets their gear and surrounds the building. If you’re going to confront him, and it’s true that Levi is a Shifter, you’ll need our help.”

            “Lead the way.” Despite saying this he didn’t allow either of them to pull ahead of him. The uniform escort trailed silently behind them.

            “The infirmary is on the second floor and his office is only a few halls down from there.”

            They rushed up the stairs and turned a corner. A pair of boot-clad feet were protruding from the door of the infirmary. An officer of the Military Police lay face down on the floor, Petra and Eld both staring in silent shock at the massive pool of blood as it began to dry into the floorboards. Hanji crouched down beside the man and quickly examined him.

            “His throat has been slit. By a dagger, it looks like.” She said. “The body is still warm. This can’t have happened more than maybe two minutes ago.”

            “That idiot was told, just as all the others were, not to go running in to corner him. Now he’s been tipped off and could well be anywhere.” He bent down and picked up the bullet lying on the floor, smeared in blood which gave off a thin stream of pale steam. “He’s been wounded, but it’s unlikely to affect him for very long. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already completely shrugged it off.”

            “Did Levi do this?”

            “No.” Eld told them as Petra mutely shook her head. “The Captain was just about to explain to us the Commander’s reasoning behind needing to conceal the truth of what Eren was when the MP came busting through the door. Shouting. Accusing him off…Mikasa came up behind him in the hallway and took his throat out before he could even notice her. She spoke with the Captain in a language neither of us recognized and then both of them were gone.”

            “Where did they go?” Hanji asked him. “Do you know?”

            “I don’t know where she ran off to but the Captain headed to his office and should still be there.”

            “We can’t let him get away.” Kenny pushed passed them and back into the hallway, his bowler hat coming dangerously close to flying off.

            The broken furniture formerly occupying the surrounding rooms had now been piled in front of the doorway and it took them a while to clear the way enough to enter. The door to the office itself wasn’t locked but on opening it they were met with the sight of the Lance Corporal’s couple hundred pound wooden desk fully airborne and flying towards them. The wood splintered as it met with either side of the doorway, clearing their line of sight just in time to see the tails of the black and violet cloak Levi had been wearing on the night of his return disappearing out the window.

            “Running, Levi? I thought I taught you to stand your ground!” Through the window they could see the raven staring up at them with a measured gaze before calmly beginning to walk away. “Arrogant little bastard! You’re not going to get away that easily!”

           

            Go back to his office, send Himmel off with the horn, jump out of the window and keep the MP bastards occupied long enough for Mikasa to get both of them horses so that they could make themselves scarce until things calmed down. On paper, it had seemed almost mind-numbingly simple. The Military Police, formerly top ten graduates of their respective classes though they may be, were a bunch of rusty out of practice blood hounds. Even with his Uncle-the bastard-at their helm they wouldn’t pose much of a threat.

            Of course things in life were never so simply done and it wasn’t the Military Police that he soon found himself surrounded by.

            Half-distracted by occasionally glancing back over his shoulder at the window he’d escaped through and trying to gauge how much longer he had until the trio reached the bottom floor and came to harry him, Levi nearly walked straight into Nanaba. A moment later the entire Legion had enclosed him in a wide circle of narrowed eyes and bristling steel.

            _I haven’t had to deal with a situation like this since before I met Farlan. This won’t be fun. Not difficult but not fun._ His lips drew together into a thin line and he stepped back out of easy range. “The MP I can understand, but I had thought the lot of you were too smart to fall for their shit.”

            “Spare us, Levi. It’s useless now that they know what you are.” Kenny leered at him as he stepped through a small hole in the circle which was swiftly filled by Mike and Hanji. “Though I know that you’ll refuse to avoid unnecessary injury to any more of my men and out of courtesy to the fact that you’re my blood I’ll ask that you come quietly.”

            “Your blood?” Levi repeated in a low hiss. “Yes, I suppose that that much never did change. I am your blood. Your blood and the son of your ‘whore’ sister-your words, if you remember-not to mention a fatherless bastard not even worth the price of the past-stale bread you brought me every other day or so. Your blood and the child you turned into little more than an attack dog. Your blood and the boy that you abandoned in the Underground to die.” He spat onto the ground. “Fuck your blood. And fuck you.”

            “And now you all see how blatantly unrepentant he is of his crimes!”

            “Crimes? Exactly what crimes are you talking about? The crime of obeying the orders of my Commander? The crime of trying to keep the Walls from falling? The crime of wanting to protect my family?”

            “I’m your family, but you’ve made your opinion of the Ackerman line quite clear. So you must be talking about the Yeagers. The Shifter’s royal bloodline.”

            Levi growled at him, the savage rumble causing the nearest soldiers to shift in alarm. “Don’t you fucking dare mention them!”

            “Does it make you angry, knowing that we have your precious Prince?”

            “I swear on the Gods that if you touch him I’ll-!”

            “You’ll what? Go on a rampage?” he jeered as the smaller raven bristled. “Break down Wall Sina like you did Wall Maria? Stomp on all the buildings? Eat people?”

            “I think that you should get your fucking eyesight checked because it’s gone to shit in your old ass age! I’m not the Colossal!”

            “Maybe not, but you are cohorts with him! With all of them! The Colossal, the Armored, the Female; they’re all working on your orders Horned Titan bastard.”

            “The Adherents answer only to the whispers of their own madness!” He snarled back. “Do me a favor and stop flinging shit! We both know that you aren’t confronting me over indignance of my ‘betraying’ the Walls but rather because you-being a power hungry bastard-want the Coordinate for yourself!” The black gem gleamed in the sun as he made an unrecognizable gesture at the older man that undoubtedly meant to be offensive. “Even if you were to somehow succeed in getting it from me you wouldn’t be able to use it. Only one of the Yeager bloodline or the current King’s chosen successor can control it! What did Leamai promise you?”

            “Leamai?” his show of maliscous confusion was easily seen through. “I don’t answer to your heathen Gods boy.”

            “Leamai is no God, he’s a monster!”

            “Just like you.”

            His thin lips curled back over sharp teeth. “Are you just going to stand there and keep blathering about pointless bullshit or are you going to actually make an effort to follow the orders your incompetent idiot King sent you here for?”

            “You’re unarmed, Levi, and outnumbered. Surrounded by highly trained Titan killers, your other form is of no use. No matter how good you are you won’t last long in a fight.”

            “Unarmed?” with the sound of tearing flesh and fabric pale crystal glinted in the sun. “I’m afraid I’m not capable of such a thing. So by all means if you’ve really come to kill me then do it.” When Kenny drew his sword from his side the glaring snarl transformed into a razor edged smirk. “It’s been years since I’ve been in a combative circle.”

            “This isn’t going to be a combative circle, whelp. I taught you everything you know about fighting, and as such I don’t need help to take you down.”

            “You taught me everything I know?” Levi repeated as the two men began to circle each other like dogs preparing to fight. “Maybe that would have been true 30 years ago but I’ve since learned other tricks and methods of defeating my opponents. From Isabelle and Farlan. And from Eren.”

            “Isabelle Magnolia and Farlan Church? Your two ‘friends’ who you left to die outside of the walls? Who were killed by a Titan? What would they say if they could see you know?”

            His fists clenched, claws coming dangerously close to piercing the skin of his palms. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you really intend to goad me into blindly attacking you?”

            “And what about all of the men who served under you that you sent to their deaths.”

            “At least I didn’t kill them myself, which is more than you can say.” Levi snapped. “If it weren’t for Reiss giving you a license to kill you’d be nothing but a serial murderer!”

            Steel flashed, catching against the crystal blade which sprouted from the bones of his left wrist. “Stop stalling, Levi. You’re terrible at it.”

            “Stalling?” he pushed against the blade, forcing the taller man back and nearly knocking the sword from his hands. He felt a small surge of satisfaction at the slight expression of shock that flashed across his Uncles’ face at his unexpected strength. “Why would I be stalling?”

            “Where’s the bitch?” he retreated out of range of Levi’s retaliatory strike, claws flashing white as they shredded the empty air. The smaller raven quirked an eyebrow.

            “Bitch? I don’t own a dog. Don’t think anyone else in the Legion does either.”

            “The Titan bitch who claimed to be the Beast Prince’s sister. The one who slit one of my soldier’s throats. Where is she?”

            “I all honesty I couldn’t tell you. Though, if I were you, I’d watch your back.” Another strike just missed its mark. “Now it seems like you’re the one who is stalling, Uncle. What are you running for? Thrown off now that you’ve realized that a human’s physical strength simply doesn’t measure up?”

            “Oh, I’m not stalling Levi. But I’m also not a fool.” He sidestepped and swung, the blow glancing off of the blade. “I know that I can’t simply beat you into submission through brute strength now that you’ve become what you are, and though I couldn’t push you into a blind rage there are other ways through which I can gain the advantage.” Levi’s next strike was blocked, the blade sliding parallel with the unprotected inside of his arm before he could react. “Disarming one’s opponent is one such method, though with you it seemed I had to be a bit more literal.”

            Dumbfounded and in pain he clutched the bloodied stump, his right hand and half of his forearm lay twitching in the grass.

            “Don’t think that I’m going to give you the time to regenerate that limb!”

            “I won’t need it.” He spat back with a smirk, unfazed as Kenny closed in for the kill. “Didn’t I tell you to watch your back?”

            Only steps away from striking distance a massive hand closed roughly around his Uncle and yanked him into the air, the soldiers nearest scattering in confusion around the 7 meter’s large feet as another 4 meter ran up behind it.

            Sawny and Bean.

            Taking advantage of the chaos and the speed and size of the horses Mikasa broke through the Legion’s line and all but yanked him up into the saddle of the second horse.

            “My Lord, your arm-!”

            “Leave it! Make for Wall Maria; we’ll sort this shit out later!” The hooves of the mounts thudded against the earth below them as they ran, the sounds of fighting and Hanji shouting fading rapidly into the distance. Levi held the reigns white knuckled in one hand and the still bleeding but rapidly regenerating stump of his severed hand clutched against his chest in an effort to lessen the flow of blood. “As much as I would have loved to just break his fucking sword and kill that bastard then and there I had to keep them occupied as long as possible. Nice thinking setting those two loose, but their distraction won’t last forever and they’re sure to be after us at any moment. We’ll try and throw them off by splitting up as soon as we wind up in a large enough crowd.”

            She nodded and both returned their attentions forwards, prodding their horses faster. It seemed that only a few moments passed before the hiss of gear and whine of wires reached their ears. Gunfire crackled behind them, bullets sending up gouts of dirt as they crashed into the ground all around them. A quick glance over one shoulder told him that his Uncle was at the head of the charge, firing after them with his pistol.

            They broke free of the copse of trees which surrounded the Legion’s headquarters and raced down the slopping side of a hill towards the gate into Karanese. People shouted in alarm and dove out of their way, a few even lobbing curses after them, but neither rider paid them any mind and rushed through the open gateway into the outer settlement.

            “Ahead of us! In the market! Ditch the horses and run for it!”

            Mikasa didn’t question his order and both leapt from their saddles at the same time, scattering into the thick crowd of the market immediately on hitting the ground. The angered shouts of their pursuers rose and fell in volume as they swooped about overhead. Searching for them.

            After ripping off his uniform jacket and any other easily identifiable articles of clothing and doing his best to conceal his gear from easy sight Levi forced his pace to slow and doubled back a handful of times before breaking from the crowded market area and heading towards the wall. Keeping his pace measured and his head down, hoping to perhaps escape without drawing further notice.

            _“There! Get after him!”_

_Here we go again._

            Wires screamed as what sounded like three people closed in on his exposed back. Levi waited until the last possible moment when his attackers were committed to their direction before he bolted. His pursuers swore loudly and started after him but he’d already swung up onto the rooftops and had put a fair bit of distance between them.

            The Wall was just ahead of him now. Putting on a burst of extra speed he hurled himself with abandon across the sizable gap which separated the last buildings and the Wall. Only barely managing to make it up to the crest of it before completely running out of gas.

            Immediately to his left was a Garrison soldier who had positioned himself behind an aimed cannon.

            _Guess I’m not catching a break today._

            The blast of the cannon firing blew out both of his eardrums, all sound around him becoming swallowed by a painful ringing as blood trickled from his ears. The iron ball flew by so close that it caught at the tail of his cloak as he plummeted head first off the edge of Wall Rose. Reorienting himself so that his feet were pointing downwards he broke the skin of his hand with his teeth.

            The collision with the ground obliterated the bottom half of his Titan form. He released it instantly on hitting the earth, rolled out of its nape and onto the ground and again bit down. He ran without looking back, his only concern being getting out of range of both cannon fire and an impromptu expedition. Levi had no real idea of where it was he might be going, just that he wanted to find somewhere safe to hunker down and rest as he waited for his companion to join him.

            What few Titans he encountered paused in their activities to watch him pass.

            He arrived at a shallow indent in the face of a cliff which could easily conceal him in his human form. Leaving his Titan body once again his wriggled as far back into it as he could and settled in to wait. He went undisturbed aside from the occasional distant footfalls of a Titan passing by, and after sundown even those had faded away. Uncomfortably wedged into the tight space, soaked through by the steady drip of slowly melting snow and chilled to the bone Levi somehow managed to drift into a fitful sleep.

            It was deep in the night that the shaking earth startled him awake. The heavy footfalls of a Titan drawing in on his position. A Shifter. It had to be. And from the force of the footfalls they couldn’t be more than a few yards away. Cautiously Levi edged forwards until he could stick his head up out of the crevice he was hiding in and discovered that not ten feet away from him stood a 14 meter female. His body stiffened but relaxed just as quickly upon realizing that this female Titan was not _the_ Female Titan.

            Her hair was long and black, its lusterous strands windblown and tangled from running and the tips of her ears just visible poking up through it. The spinal column was visible in places down her back, and protective ribbing of Titan Cyrstal enclosed her chest and back.

            The quiet sound of small rocks dislodging as he freed himself attracted her attention and she turned towards him. The earth shook again as the Titan collapsed, Mikasa leaping down lithely onto the grass and closing the gap between them.

            “Your arm, my Lord?”

            “Fine.” The sleeve of his shirt was bedraggled and bloodstained but after so many hours a new arm had grown in place of the severed one. “Are you injured?”

            “No. Not at all.”

            “Good.” Levi allowed his knees to buckle, for the first time in a long while too tired to care that he was sprawled out in what could be considered mud. “We’ll stay here for what’s left of the night. Once morning comes we’ll make for where we stashed the weapons and suit up; no more pulling punches.”

            “What about the others, Levi? They’re still in there. And Eren-.”

            “We’re not abandoning them but for the time being Kirstein, Bodt, Blouse and Arlert are fine. My being missing for five years prior to returning and you posing as the brat’s sister gave us away but there’s nothing to connect any of them to Eren prior to meeting him in the Trainee Corps. Besides, it’ll be easier to get back in with them still embedded.”

            “We’re trusting the Legion again? After what just happened? Forgive me for overstepping my bounds but _have you completely taken leave of your senses?”_

            “No, I haven’t. And no, we aren’t trusting the Legion again but they’re our only hope of getting Eren out of Sina without an unconscionable amount of bloodshed.” Levi told her. “The MP are informed, spearheaded by my bastard of an Uncle and seem to somehow have managed to strike up a deal with the Adherents; war makes strange bedfellows I suppose. But they made a mistake in locking up both Eren _and_ Erwin.”

            “I’m afraid that I fail to follow your logic.” Mikasa said. “Erwin is as much of a serpent as your Uncle, though perhaps of a different kind, and though I feel it was unwise to trust him fully it’s undeniable that he held sympathy for our plight on account of your past relationship. Now that he is in jail there is no one whom the Legion respects and whose humanity they can put their faith in who will speak in our favor.”

            “They destroyed our support by imprisoning him, you’re right. But they also provided us with the means by which to ensnare the Legion into aiding us through skillful use of Quid pro Quo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distinguishable Titan forms are hard to come up with


	20. Venomous Whispers

 

            The small window set high into the stone wall of the dank cell seemed to allow in every gust of frigid wind from outside yet did little in way of providing light. Erwin sat curled around himself on the little cot that was the only piece of furniture in the tiny enclosed space, shivering and alone in the gloom. None of the surrounding cells were occupied-where Eren had been taken he didn’t know-and the only time that he ever saw a guard was when they came by every five hours or so to deliver food. But that by no means meant that his surroundings were silent.

            There was the echolalia of the streets that filtered in to him through the bars. The steady distant _Plunk! Plunk! Plunk!_ of water dripping onto something metallic. His own confused thoughts. And then there was the damned infernal whispering. The constant droning hiss which only he seemed able to detect. Loud and distinct enough for him to know it wasn’t a perfectly innocent sound misconstrued by obstacles and distance or hallucinations brought on by what was now approaching a week of solitary confinement but not quite loud enough for him to make any sense of its words or even determine if it was speaking a recognizable language.

            He had first noticed it two hours into his stay there and after trying and failing to ignore it ever since had more than had enough.

            _“Whatever you are, either show yourself or be quiet!”_

            The silence that descended in the aftermath of his demand was like a rock dropped from a great height. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his blue eyes scanned the gloom for any signs of the presence he could now clearly feel.

            _‘You can hear me?’_ The reptilian voice made him jump. Bolting out of the bed like iron shod from a cannon Erwin scrambled into the furthest corner of the cell and pressed his back against the cold wet wall. Searching in vain for whatever had spoken directly into his ear. ‘ _I didn’t mean to frighten you, human. I apologize.’_

            “What are you?” It was dark, but not pitch black and he could still clearly make out the outlines of everything that surrounded his cell. So why couldn’t he see whatever was addressing him.

            _‘A friend.’_ Came the simply reply. _‘Someone who wants the same thing that you do. To protect the Walls and defend your people; I am already in the ears of many to push them along in the right direction.’_ A pause. _‘Though I admit my motives for doing so is vengeance against the followers of my enemy rather than the goodness of my being that should make difference to you because in the end, for your people, the result is the same. Safety.’_

            “If that’s true why did you set the King on the Acies? They’re helping us.”

            _‘The Acies are not here to help the Walls. That was a lie to make you lower your guard. Simple to convince a lamb to obey when the slaughterer is masked behind a friendly face.’_

            “Levi would never wish for the Walls to fall!”

            _‘Levi!’_ The raven’s name was hissed like a horrible slur. _The War God’s ‘chosen’ and a filthy half-breed! Now King of the Acies. You may believe that he stands behind you but believing something doesn’t mean its true.’_

            “I know him!”

            _‘No. You don’t.’_ A low long hiss before the voice resumed. _‘Have you forgotten, Erwin Smith, that he has made an attempt on your life once before? That he is not one to release his hold on grudges easily, especially when they come from perceived betrayal? What you did to him, intentional or not?’_ Whatever entity was speaking to him laughed. _‘Even were he a good man to begin with, becoming a Titan Shifter alters you. They’re a war-like, savage heathen people who value above all else glorious victory in battle.’_

            “Levi may not be one to run from a fight but he’s far too cool headed to lust after bloodshed! Time and again I’ve seen the toll that lives lost on Expeditions takes on him!”

            _‘Poor deluded child with the wool pulled over your eyes.’_ There as near as much malice as somewhat false-sounding sympathy but the blonde was too distracted by struggling with his growing doubts to notice. _‘I’ll show you, then. The truth. The truth of the fact that the Empire not only still stands proud but that his plans for the Walls are anything but their defense!’_

            Before Erwin could protest his vision blurred, the confines of his cell tilting and beginning to spin until it disappeared completely into a blur of color. When he finally managed to get his baring’s again he discovered that he was no standing dead center of a massive room. Off to one side, hunched over a large map spread across a table, was Levi. Dressed in a fine button down and black pants and muttering mutinously to himself in the Shifter’s tongue.

            “Levi?”

            No reaction. The man didn’t so much as acknowledge his presence in the room with him. Erwin barely had the time to process this fact before Eren swept straight _through_ him as if he were a ghost. The raven finally spoke when the brunet draped his long arms around his shoulders.

            “Eren.” The business like tone was all too familiar, carrying the message of ‘I’m busy, what do you want?’

            “It’s late, Schatz.” The Prince spoke softly in a tender voice, releasing his hold around Levi’s shoulders in favor of running the back of his knuckles over his cheek. “What troubles you so much that you won’t come help me warm the bed?”

            “It isn’t obvious.” A momentary pause. “I suppose if it were you wouldn’t have asked. What have I done, Eren?”

            “What have you…done?” Eren was quite obviously confused.

            “Yes. What have I done as a warrior of the Acies Clan?”

            “…You mean aside from hacking and slashing your way into our mythology by winning the Halgrind as a Human?”

            “Yes, as a Human. I did that as a Human.” He removed himself rather roughly from the other’s reach, again passing straight through the taller blonde as if he were a ghost. Pacing angrily over to the window set into the room’s far wall. “But what have I done as a Shifter to prove my right to wear the Coordinate?”

            “Aside from surviving Ascention?”

            “That isn’t enough!”

            “You really think that?”

            “That fact alone is not enough to leave my right to rule unchallenged. Anything less is unacceptable!”

            “You do seem to have a bit of perfection complex, Levi.” Eren joined him at the window, ignoring the raven’s growl as he began to toy with his hair. “You’ve been shut up in here plotting on how to prove yourself? Have you come up with any?”

            “What better way than to finish what our forbearers began? Tie up a long untended loose end and deliver to our people’s oldest enemy the coup -de-gras?  What better than a Flower War against Humanity?”

            The Prince perked up. “A war? I’m listening.”

            “We’ll head in ourselves with a hand-picked vanguard, embed ourselves within the Legion and dismantle their military from the inside out as we knock down their walls one by one. And then, when they’re left as cornered rats with only Sina to hide behind the full might of the Empire shall come down upon their heads. We’ll wipe them from existence!”

            Eren hummed and pressed himself against the other’s back, nibbling the shell of his ear. “A glorious bloody battle it will be! A conquest like those of old! A war that will ensure your place as the greatest Warrior-King that the Empire has ever known. As it should be.”

            Levi’s lips had curled upwards into a feral grin. “As it should be indeed, brat.”

            The sickening spinning resumed and a handful of moments later he was once more staring at the bared door opposite his position seated on the floor.

            “What…was that?” he demanded of the hissing dark.

            _‘The past._ ’ It said. _‘Regardless of whether you still believe you knew him once the fact remains that the Levi Ackerman of before and the Levi Ackerman of present are two completely different men. He cannot be trusted!’_

“And what do you propose I do to fix what I’ve done in letting him in? What can I do, stuck here?”

 _‘Chance will come, Scout Commander.’_ The voice replied. ‘ _I trust that when it does you’ll do whatever might be necessary to protect the Walls from its enemies. No matter whom they are.’_

 

            Given that she hadn’t once left the lab in the near week it had been since Levi’s rather spectacular escape Mike wasn’t at all surprised to find Hanji there when he went looking. On one end of the long table in the center of the room the severed limb-retrieved after their pursuit had ended in failure and now rotted through to the bone-rested on a small metal tray usually used for surgical instruments. One the other end stood Hanji, surrounded by a variety of weapons and chemicals and hunched over to observe something.

            “Hanji-.”

            “It’s incredible, Mike! Simply astounding!”

            “What is?” cautiously, he moved close enough to peer over her shoulder. Resting on another rapidly liquefying tray were the crystal blade and claws that she had forcibly wrenched free of the severed arm’s bone structure.

            “This compound!” She gushed, bouncing on her heels and waving her hands wildly around. “How durable it is is unbelievable!”

            “Hanji, the _table_ is melting!”

            “Oh, that? Expected side effect; I poured an entire bottle of hyper-concentrated Fluoroantimonic Acid on it.”

            “What!”

            This wouldn’t have happened if Erwin were there.

            “Fluoroantimonic Acid is-.”

            “Ms. Hanji I don’t think he wanted you to explain the acid’s chemical composition.” Moblit called from the far corner of the room where he had, perhaps wisely, taken cover.

            “Why did you pour acid onto those?” The chemical smell was nauseating.

            “Isn’t it obvious, Mike? I am attempting to test the durability of whatever atomic compound the crystalline constructs Levi somehow generated from his bones are made up of so that we might determine a way to combat it.” Deftly wielding a pair of forceps the brunet plucked the blade and claws free of the puddle of viscous goo which had now begun to eat a hole into the floor. “So far I’ve had little success.”

            “Then what is so incredible about it?”

            “The fact that it out-endures cockroaches! Watch!” Picking up the nearest object-a hammer-she attempted to crush one of the claws into rubble. Instead, the hammer’s metal head cracked almost clear through to the base while the claw remained untouched. “Similar results have come from almost everything I’ve tried. Heat. Cold. Acids. Bases. Blunt instruments. Sharp instruments. Weight. Height. Not even a scratch.”

            The crystal gleamed innocently against the dark wood of the counter top.

            “There are only four claws instead of five and you said ‘almost’ so something must have worked.”

            Hanji picked up a dagger which had been resting on the table behind her. The claw fell into halves beneath the blade. “Only this worked; the dagger that Mikasa used to kill the Military Police Officer that shot Levi in the infirmary. She must have dropped it during their flight. It was found near Sawny’s pen.”

            “If we can figure out what that’s made of  and find a supply of it we can make our own weapons-.”

            “We won’t find a supply of it, and I already know what it’s made of.” She set the dagger down and picked up the crystal blade instead. It bit through the claw with equal ease. “Whatever compound this is, it’s the same compound the dagger was forged from. A compound which can be organically generated at will by Shifters both in their Titan and Human forms. One that is harder than diamond and can shatter steel like glass. This is bad, Mike.”

            “Keep trying. If anyone can find something to break whatever compound that is, you can.”

            “That’s nice of you to say but that doesn’t insure that it will happen.” Her concern rapidly evaporated back into the excitement of new discovery. “We need to name this compound so we don’t have to keep saying ‘this compound’. It could be called Siccus Crystal-Siccus meaning durable in a language from before the walls-or Cercyon Crystal-Cercyon being a mythological hero of great strength-or-.”

            “It already has a name, Shitty Glasses.” Both whirled around in alarm to find Mikasa armed with a long sword and glaring owlishly as she stood between them and Levi who calmly reclined against the frame of the door. Quiet clearly amused by their reactions of shock. “Hüne-Glas. Titan Crystal.”


	21. You Scratch My Back...

“The pair of you look about ready to shit yourselves.”

            “Most people in their right mind would when a pair of Titans show up when they’re unarmed.”

            “Guard Captain, contain yourself.” Mikasa froze midway through starting forward and glanced back at him. “We’ve discussed the bounds of action: only physical hostility can be reciprocated in kind.”

            The ravenette rocked back on her heels though she remained coiled down and ready to pounce, the point of her blade raised to a threatening height.

            “Why have you come back Levi?” Hanji spoke with only marginal success towards hardening her voice. “After what you’ve done-.”

            “Whether you believe my Uncle’s bullshit or not isn’t of issue. Whether you believe I’m here to help you or kill you all doesn’t matter. What you think of me-criminal, hero or traitor-is of no consequence.” Levi’s voice was level and clinical. His grey eyes sharp as steel and observing their every movement. “I’m here to help you.”

            “Help us?” Mike spluttered. “Why the hell would you want to help us? What could you possibly help us with? We don’t _need_ the aid of a monster!”

            “I can get Erwin back for you.”

            The words fell like lead, and the silence they left behind was almost suffocating.

            “W-What?” it was clear that the response had completely thrown him off.

            “I,” the raven repeated being careful to annunciate clearly as if speaking to a child, “can get Erwin back for you.”

            Another long silence.

            “Why?” two pairs of grey eyes flickered to the brunet. “Why would you want to return the Commander to us when it could make it far easier for us to hunt for you?”

            “Because of his worth to you.”

            “His worth to us?”

            “Yes. His worth to you. Erwin Smith is not a Commander easily replaced. He is of a particular breed of cunning. Is responsible for the creation of the detection-avoidance system which lowered the fatality rate of the Scouting Legion from 80% to only 20%. Because he has his head on straight unlike the rest of you and can be bothered to make an effort to see through the shit storm. Or perhaps because of his personal value to you, Sniffer.” A thin smile spread across his normally inexpressive face. “So I’ll repeat myself: I can get Erwin back for you. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be doing this for fucking charity. Nothing comes without a price.”

            “Quid pro Quo. You want something in return.” He nodded to the statement. “What?”

            The raven tilted his head just slightly to one side, observing her through narrowed eyes. “Think about it Shitty Glasses, what could possibly be of equal value to me as Erwin is to you?”

            “Eren.”

            “Erraten.” He pushed himself off from the wooden doorframe, the cloak he wore rippling about his ankles. “My brat is worth more to me than his weight in solid gold and having him back safely is of the utmost importance. And though I could retrieve him while making use of only my forces it would be easier, not to mention much less destructive, to requisition the Legion’s aid. As such this is what I propose: we shall retrieve Erwin from the jail in Mitras where he’s being held-and we shall do it first as a show of good faith-and in return you’ll assist us in locating and freeing my husband. From there…things can be navigated as need be.” He stepped forwards with a hand extended. “Do we have a deal?”

            “We’d be making a deal with the devil! But, as acting Commander, it’s up to you Hanji.”

            Hanji glanced from Levi’s offered hand to Mike’s grim face and back again. “I think you’re right. Dealing with the Shifters may well be signing a contract in blood with monsters. But our refusing them isn’t going to stop what is going to happen.” She said. “If we agree to help them not only will it lessen the destruction but we’ll get something worthwhile out of it.” Her gaze fell heavily on the shorter man once again. “You’ll have our help getting Eren back, but we’ll need more than the promise of Erwin’s freedom in return.”

            “How dare you presume to give orders to the King!”

            “Ackerman, besӓnftigen. This running trend of other’s being offended on my behalf is really getting old.” Levi sounded more tired than annoyed as his gaze returned to Hanji. “What more were you hoping to gain from this? Name your price and I’ll see what I can do.”

            “Information on the compound. Titan Crystal. Everything you know.”

            “Done. We have a deal?”

            “We do, for now.” The strength of his grip was surprising, making the handshake almost painful.

            Levi pulled over a nearby chair and fell back into it, propping the twin blades he’d brought with him against it. “The hell are you doing in the corner, Berner? And what is that puddle of goo in the middle of the floor?”

            “It used to be the table; I poured acid on it but it did nothing to the Titan Crystal you generated. Is there-.”

            “In a minute.” The response was clipped as he turned to Mikasa again. “Go and get the others. We’ll make our move at dawn.”

            “My Lord, I don’t-.”

            “Currently you and I are the only ones in this room who are armed. Even if that weren’t the case I could physically overpower all three of them easily if need be. I think I’ll be fine for five minutes.”

            Reluctantly, Mikasa sheathed her blade and straightened up from her coiled stance. “As you wish, my Lord.”

            “Überӓngstlich.” He muttered all but under his breath once she’d gone. “No idea how Eren can tolerate the hovering. But you wanted information on the Titan Crystal?”

            “Yes.”

            “I never really bothered to question Titan Crystal, but simply accepted its existence and uses. And as consequence I don’t know that much about it however there is someone here who might be able to explain the finer points. Until he gets down here I’ll tell you what little of it I do know. Despite the fact that it doesn’t come from any rock Titan Crystal is considered an ore, the finest equipment-weapons and armor mostly-is made from it and though all Shifters can generate it by will in some capacity it’s considered a rare resource.”

            “And what you’re wearing is Titan Crystal?” Hanji edged cautiously closer. “Can I see?” Levi wordlessly pulled one of his bracers free and handed it over to her. Practically snatching it out of his hands, she lifted it up to the light of the candle. Watching the color shift between jet black and its natural bluish tint as it was slowly turned. “It has no seams at all! And it’s black! Do different Shifters generate different color crystal? Perhaps it’s from impurities in the chemical compound? Or maybe it depends on their diet or environment? Or the Clan they came from? Or their personality? Or-.”

            “It’s colored because coloring was added to it, Shitty Glasses. All Titan Crystal, regardless of whom it is generated by, is the same color. It can range in hue from crystal blue to white dependent on how thick it is.” He informed her. “Only the royal family and a small handful of the members of the royal guard were equipped with arms and armaments crafted from it. And only members of the royal family wear colors other than grey or silver.”

            A flurry of motion in the shadowed hallway moments before Mikasa returned, trailed by Jean, Marco, Sasha and Armin.

            “Kirstein was a blacksmith’s son and learned a fair bit of the craft before deciding he’d rather run off to join the royal guard. Knows almost everything about using Titan Crystal in crafting, aside from how to color it which is why Ackerman’s chest plate has a streak of blue down the front: repairs from her fight with the traitor fuckstick. He can tell you more.”

            The two-toned blonde seemed shocked by the content of the conversation that they had just walked in on. “You’re discussing Titan Crystal with them?”

            “A stipulation of the deal we’ve struck. We’re to move on Mitras in the morning and free Erwin. Once we’ve done that we’ll have the Legion’s help retrieving Eren.” Levi explained. “Now, if you could please tell them about harvesting and forging Titan Crystal. I don’t know enough about it to be able to do so myself.”

            Jean nodded and reluctantly began his own explanation. “Titan Crystal can be produced by any Shifter but it’s uncommon that those of us outside the Royal Family are able to produce the Titan Crystal of sufficient strength and endurance to be used in the creation of armor and blades.”

 Seeming to resign himself to a lengthy explanation he propped himself against the wall.

“Because most of it comes from the Royal Family, gear made from Titan Crystal is highly valued and receiving it is regarded as a great honor. Levi wouldn’t know this as all that I needed to repair Mikasa’s armor was a handful of his claws but harvesting enough to create your typical dagger-let alone a long sword or a full set of armor-is an incredibly painful experience. And then there’s the matter of shaping it. I don’t know how the Acies Smiths did it but my Father would spend hours negotiating with the stone. The more stubborn the Shifter that it came from the more stubborn the crystal itself would be.”

He glanced at Levi and smirked.

“Crafting your armor must have been hell.”

“And just why would that be?”

Now grinning, Jean looked over at Mikasa. “You mean he doesn’t know?”

“He never asked and Eren never brought up the matter.”

“ _What_ matter?”

Now the ravenette was actually laughing at him. “Do you remember Eren’s line ‘fight for me and I will fight for you’? He saw to it that he was with you in every battle, even during the Halgrind, as more than just a spectator. You never once thought to consider where the crystal making up your armor might have come from?”

“Eren.” Now that she mentioned it he did remember seeing the Prince struggling to hide the echo of pain for a handful of nights after he’d first received the set. “Now I understand what you meant by dealing with it being hell, Kirstein. My brat’s the single most stubborn creature to ever walk this earth.”

“With you being a close second, Shorty.”

“I’ll have to agree with her on that.”

“I think we’d _all_ have to agree with that.”

“Yes. Stubborn. I get it. Now, are there any other questions regarding Titan Crystal or are we done here?”

“Is there anything that can break it? Aside from Titan Crystal?” Hanji asked him quickly.

“The only thing that can break Titan Crystal is more Titan Crystal of equal or greater strength.” Levi pushed himself back onto his feet and picked up his blades, sliding them securely into place. “Now it’s time we left. The closer to morning it gets the greater the likelihood we’ll be seen becomes. Not to mention that we still need to get to Sina before sunup. We’re finished here: you lot, come with me.”

Mikasa and the others fell into step behind the raven and all six quickly vanished back into the shadows of the hallway.

 

“Ackerman.”

At the cold, emotionless voice which issued from behind him Kenny turned. Seeing the tiny figure of the blonde woman standing in the mouth of the opening to the hall his face pulled up into a toothless smile.

“Ah, Ms. Leonhart.” The falsetto warmth of his voice was met with the typical gelid chill of her blue gaze. “What can I do for you, my dear?”

“The Acies Prince is surprisingly quiet. It’s in his nature to be high-spirited and standoffish, yet Eren Yeager has been nothing but obedient. Fear of pain and injury is unlike an Acies warrior. Something is wrong.”

“Most would be relieved to have a cooperative prisoner.”

“Between his uncharacteristic cooperation and _your_ failure to put an end to Araon’s bastard child we have reason to fear that the tattered remnants of the Empire are going to try something. Her voice was as cold and flat as a sheet of ice. “I’ve come to demand that you increase security around _both_ prisoners.”

“No. If my nephew wants to free them, I say let him. Don’t make it over easy for him, but let him.”

“With all the effort that we’ve put into capturing Eren Yeager-.”

“What’s worth more to you, Leonhart? The Prince’s capture or the King’s death?”

The severe blonde perked up. “You can ensure that the half-breed will die?”

“If I couldn’t I wouldn’t have asked.” Kenny informed her somewhat sharply. “Regardless of whether he makes a move to free the Commander and the Prince or does as I taught him and moves to save himself Levi has already lost. Erwin Smith belongs to Leamai now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erraten - You guessed correctly  
> Besanftigen - calm down  
> Uberangstlich - overprotective


	22. Shuffled Off This Mortal Coil

The day had dawned cold and grey. Sleet pounded down onto their cloaks and the ground around them and left their surroundings glazed in a thin layer of ice. Dark eyes scanned his surroundings, unnerved by the constant hissing of the half-frozen rain fall. He made no reaction to the shriek of gear wires or the clanking of boots against shingles as the two cadets landed on the roof behind him.

            “Commander Dok, Sir?”

            Nile turned his head enough to glance over his shoulder. “Cadet Dryse. Cadet Freudenberg. Anything to report?”

            “No, Sir. None of the other posted guard squads have seen anything off or detected any signs of activity.” Marlowe reported.

            “It’s passed frozen out here! Not even a Titan would be moving around in this storm!” Hitch whined, her arms wrapped tightly around herself but doing nothing to keep out the teeth of the winter storm. “I joined the Military Police to _avoid_ this sort of thing!”

            “Stop complaining, Cadet, and see that you follow your orders!” Nile growled at her. “The Military Police Brigade has been charged by the King himself with the protection of the walls against the consequence of the Scouting Legion’s excessive autonomy. I always knew that Levi Ackerman would never be anything more than a criminal, a rat from the Underground who needed to be locked away, but Erwin spoke against me and won. Time and again I tried to see him put where he belonged but his title of ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ rendered him untouchable. And now look at what he’s done: not only has he betrayed us to the Titans, he’s _become_ one!”

He glanced to the horizon line before again landing severely on the Cadets again.

“The two of you, rather than complaining, should be honored to have been trusted with something so important. Honored to prove your loyalty as a soldier and to be given a chance to advance your careers!”

“Oh, yes. They should feel ‘honored’ to be presented with the ‘chance’ to die to a Titan. That’s precisely the reason that you joined the Survey Corps in…oh wait, you didn’t.” The raven’s gaze matched the hue and chill of the weather. “You said you would, but went back on your word at the last minute. You claim it is because you fell in love and wanted to start a family instead but the fact of the matter is you’re a coward! You’re far too afraid of my kind to ever _really_ consider setting foot outside the walls. You don’t have the makings of a warrior.”

“Levi.” With the two Cadets now all but cowering behind him Nile turned to face the smaller raven, seated calmly on the corner of a slightly taller roof like a massive crow. His skin was an even ivory tone, entirely unaffected by the vicious downpour and below freezing weather which reddened their own. Dual length hair soaked through and frosted at the tips. Clad head to toe in black armor plating. “So a warrior is what you call it? Transforming into a monster bigger than most buildings, commanding Titans to do your bidding and murdering swaths of innocent people! Civilians, whom you once claimed to protect! Soldiers, many of whom you called your comrades!”

“No one I have ever killed was innocent!” He’d risen to his feet now, blades in his hands. Layered beneath his voice was a feral growl.

“I’d imagine no human is in the eyes of your disgusting kind! We’re nothing to you but food!”

“No human is innocent to us? Perhaps you’re right. But can you really blame us for thinking that? The Military Police Brigade is nothing but a bunch of hypocritical bastards whom you, despite being Commander of the regiment, have no control over. Then there’s the Garrison who operate in an eternal state of half-drunk half-hung over, can barely stucco a hole in the wall and couldn’t hit the Colossal with a cannon ball the size of the castle if it stood right the fuck in front of them! The only branch with any sense is the Scouting Legion-not that it saves them most of the time-and that’s only because Erwin is their current Commander. The members of the Legion-moral good people who truly do put Humanity before themselves-are your people’s _only_ saving grace!”

“Are you claiming that the entire Legion had turned on us and is helping you?”

Levi only laughed. A harsh sound which rose above the hissing sleet. “Are they assisting us? Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

“ _Don’t talk in circles beast!”_

“You want a straight answer? I’ll give you one.” He leapt from the taller roof, the iced over shingled ringing under his feet. “Provided that you can defeat me. Let’s play a game.”

As the pair crossed blades, the steel of their Commander’s weapons sliced through like the wood of a green sapling, Hitch grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on! Let’s get out of here while that _thing_ is occupied!”

“No! We can’t just leave our Commander, Hitch!” He protested, pulling himself free. “If we leave him alone he’s going to die!”

In the span of a few seconds the blade canisters at their Commander’s sides had been emptied by the unyielding strikes of the twin blades in the raven’s hands. Nile had been knocked onto his back, Levi towering over him with a foot applying pressure to his neck.

“Do you want to know why it is that you and I have never gotten alone Nile?” he snarled, pressing down with a bit more force. “It’s because you’re a spineless moral less bastard with only the barest trace of an honor code. Because you live your life according to what is ‘right’ as defined by others rather than what you yourself believe and feel. As a man who believes in living by that which I least regret, rather than by ‘right’ and ‘wrong’, I’m afraid that you and I will always be at odds.”

“We have to do something!” Reaching down, he pulled one of the ice coated shingles free.

“Have you lost your mind?”

Nile had begun to turn blue now, coughing and choking beneath the steadily increasing pressure.

“The simple fact of the matter is that Reiss has chosen to align the walls with the wrong side. My Empire would have helped you. A deal could have been reached where the Titans would be relieved of their foremost function-machines of war-and the Walls could have finally come down. But now you’ve forced our hand: by allowing our enemies to cower behind you you’ve given the Acies no recourse but to consider you our enemy as well. Even then I was willing to be forgiving. Was willing to incapacitate, but not kill. Was willing to stick to my human form and leave the Titans out of the fight entirely. That was until your spineless fucks took Eren and made things between us _very_ personal.”

The heavy slate shingle clanged against the chest plate he wore and fell harmlessly to the roof. Nile sucked in a rattling breathe as the pressure was suddenly released, rolling onto his side and clutching at his throat. The unforgiving grey orbs turned onto them, Marlowe freezing in place as their owner prowled towards them.

“Well, it would seem that someone in the Military Police has some balls after all.” He drawled, slowly circling him. “Most wouldn’t be brave enough, or dumb enough, to let their back be turned to me. Is it courage or are you just too damn scared to move?”

All that came out was a squeak.

“Tell me brat, did you risk your life to save your Commanding officer because it was the right thing to do or because it was the action that you would least regret?”

Marlowe was shaking worse than a leaf in a windstorm.

“ _Speak!”_

He jumped, nearly slipping on the ice coated roof and falling three stories to the street below. “I couldn’t leave my Commander to die to you! Not because it was right but because I knew I would regret not doing something when I could!”

“And if I were to kill you now?” there was no mercy in those eyes.

“I’d have no regrets.”

“Tch.” To the complete and utter shock of both terrified Cadets he turned on his heel and walked towards the edge of the roof. “I suggest that you keep things that way because the next time you cross paths with one of my kind it’s unlikely that you’ll be so lucky.” With that he leapt from the roof, landing like a cat on the cobbled streets below and disappearing around a corner.

Unfreezing after another handful of moments Hitch and Marlowe both rushed to their Superior who had now pushed themselves up onto all fours.

“Sir-.”

“I’m fine!” His voice was red raw. “Go! Go! Sound the alarm! We can’t have them freeing either of the prisoners!”

 

Levi ran, knowing that the time for dealing in distractions was over. That Mikasa and the others were now all closing on the jail in the center of the city aiming to enact the rough plan they’d thrown together late the night before, and that the forces of the Military Police would soon be right behind.

Once again, they raced against the clock.

Thanks to the weather visibility was absolutely shot, a fact which proved as a double edged sword. Where it aided in keeping him obscured even out in the open of the streets it also concealed the higher reaches of the rooftops overhead. The perfect set up for an ambush in the even that he was seen.

Thankfully he made it to the jail unmolested and met with Armin at the door.

“Arlert, report!”

“Jean and Mikasa are stationed to the Eastern and Western sides of the building and Sasha and Marco are stationed to the Northern and Southern prepared to engage any hostile incoming forces which might appear. The building hadn’t been cleared yet but we can be certain that Erwin is inside.” He told him quickly. “Unfortunately there are no hints towards Prince Eren’s location.”

“It’s expected that they wouldn’t both be kept in the same place. We concern ourselves with freeing the Commander for now.” He said. “Arlert, you’re with me. We clear the building, secure Smith and get the hell out of here.”

Without bothering to check and see if it was locked first, Levi kicked in the door and rushed inside. Armin on his heels.

 _No guards._ They tore open door after door until finally locating the one which concealed the staircase to the other floors. _No other prisoners, either._ Second floor: nothing. Third floor: nothing. _What the hell were all of the guards doing **outside** of the building?_

There was most certainly something amiss but there wasn’t the time to worry over it.

“My Lord, over here!” At Armin’s cry Levi rushed down the narrow hall towards the shorter blonde. “I found him.”

Sitting calmly on the edge of the bed in the cell, staring at them without the slightest hint of surprise at their presence, was Erwin.

“Levi.”

“Eyebrows.” They stared at each other, grey meeting with blue in an unwavering gaze. Levi couldn’t push away the thought that there was something in those calculating eyes he really didn’t like. “Where have them taken my husband? Do you know?”

He shook his head, pushing himself up onto his feet. “I wish that I had information for you, but I have no idea where they took Eren.”

“He’s somewhere in this shithole city. We’re going to find him. It’s only a matter of time.” Levi said, sliding a claw into the mouth of the lock of the door. “For now our priority is getting you out of here. Your freedom in return for help securing Eren is the only reason that Sniffer and Shitty Glasses have agreed to help me for the time being. I only hope that you can talk some sense into them.”

“I’ll try but we both know that they are in many ways just as stubborn as you are.” As soon as the door had been unlocked and opened he stepped out through it. “You’re a plan to get us out of here?”

“Yeah,” he grunted handing over a set of gear from the bag that Armin carried, “run.”

“Straightforward.”

“The sarcasm is unnecessary.” Levi swiftly slipped into a set himself. “The Military Police fucks are being kept busy by Mikasa and the others but they’ll be pulling out soon. It’s our job to get the fuck out of Sina before that happens.”

“They let’s get going.”

They vacated the building as quickly as they’d gone in and wasted no time in swinging up onto the rooftops. The sounds of fighting rapidly dying away behind them.

“I may not be the resounding tactician that you are Eyebrows, but I’d say that I’m passable enough. Got in just before dawn, raised and bit of hell and got away clean in just over an hour.”

“Got away clean? You left half of your men behind.”

“They aren’t fragile like your men are. They’ll catch up.”

The rest of the trip back to the castle passed in silence and the closest thing they encountered to a problem was getting over Wall Sina without being spotted by the Garrison.

Mike and Hanji were waiting for them out front of the castle.

“Erwin! Are you alright?”

“Wow, Shorty. You really got him back!”

“Tch! Always the tone of surprise.” Levi grumbled before pushing the blonde forwards. “Shitty Glasses and I can figure out the finer points of locating and freeing my husband. Go make out with Sniffer or whatever it is that you really do when you claim to be busy with the paperwork that you actually toss onto my desk.”

Again he pushed away the thought that the thin smile he received was more forced than worn and watched as Erwin escorted an only somewhat reluctant Mike out of sight and earshot.

“You knew all along what he was.”

“I did.”

“And what he was planning?”

“I thought I did. But he lied.”

“Then you know?”

Erwin nodded. “I do.”

“I advised her against it-nothing good could possibly come of helping them-but as Hanji was acting as Commander at the time she had the final say.”

“It was for the better. Levi would have acted to free Eren with or without our help, but pretending to aid him not only cuts down on the potential casualties but presents us with a perfect opportunity.”

Now Mike looked confused. “Opportunity?”

“Yes. As what he is now and with the gear that he has fighting with Levi head on would only lead to our defeat and that can’t happen. We cannot allow him to go through with what he’s planning. So we’ll have to fight dirty. Make him think we’re still deceived and complacent. Strike while he’s distracted. And what better distraction then Eren.”

Erwin paused, glancing around to ensure they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Once we have freed Eren, Levi will want to check his husband’s welfare. His concern will be for the Prince, not for himself. His guard will be down. When this happens, and it’s beyond a certainty that it will, I will kill him.”


	23. Clash of Friend on Friend

“Naturally we’re pressed for time-it couldn’t be more obvious where you are now, given that you sprung Erwin-so we don’t have the luxury of the greatest intelligence in the world and only know a few vague things but it should be enough.”

“Get to the point, please. As you’ve said we don’t have all day.”

Levi simply remained silent in his seat, observing goings on with glacial eyes and rapidly growing impatience. The vast majority of the other Squad Leaders were staring right back, eyes glassy with a mixture of hostility and fear.

“Well, we knew from the beginning-due to their reports and the Commander’s testimony-that Eren was being held elsewhere.” Hanji elaborated quickly. “A bit of digging has revealed where: he’s being held in the dungeon of the castle itself. Getting him back is bound to be exceedingly difficult especially after the first jailbreak earlier today.”

“Guards and infrastructure are of no concern. If they want to try and stop us I say let them.”

Blue eyes swiveled onto him from the head of the table. “Restraint in this matter will see us equally victorious.”

“Clearly we see things differently. Atop that, not only are you no longer my superior but I’m fresh out of ‘restraint’.” He stood up, the chair shrieking against the floor.

“Where are you going?”

“Does it matter?”

“I’d say that it does.”

“To take out my frustrations against someone who can handle it. I didn’t quite get the chance this morning, what with having had to cart your ass out of Mitras.”

“You can’t just walk out!”

“Why the fuck not, Sniffer?”

“Because you and ‘your people’ need to be informed of what part they play in the plan to retrieve _your_ Prince!”

“That so?” his face pulled into a sneer. “Well in that case, Arlert!”

“My Lord?”

“I expect to be informed of the happenings of this meeting after it has concluded. I’m off to find Ackerman or Kirstein: one of the two of them should be able to give me at least a somewhat passable spar.”

“Of course.”

Without leaving any room for the others at the meeting to protest further he swept out of the doorway. Prowling down the hallway, paying no mind to the yelps of the occasional surprised Cadets and the frightened eyes of the Corps’ more veteran members. It was now approaching midday now and the sleet of the early morning had cleared into warm sunlight.

Levi located all four members of his guard huddled together behind the stable, concealed by a towering pile of hay.

“What the devil are the four of you doing out here?”

All four looked up at the sound of his voice, ceasing their conversation and stepping apart.

“Kӧnig.” Mikasa addressed him calmly with respect in her tone. “Is there anything with which we can assist you?”

“Indeed there is.” He informed them tersely. “Kirstein, please retrieve for me from where Eren’s armaments have been hidden the Prince’s sword and do it quickly. We could leave at any moment to storm the castle where he is being held. I know that he would like to join in the fighting and though I’d rather he didn’t there may not be a choice. In such an even it is better he be properly armed.”

“I will, Sir.”

As Jean swiftly headed for the tree line Levi’s attention turned to Mikasa. “I need to blow off some steam before we depart. I think a duel is in order.”

“A duel?” she repeated with a small smile. “Is that a challenge, my Lord?”

“Indeed it is.”

“Well then in that case I would suppose I should indulge my King.” With a somewhat playful curtsy she followed him out from behind the stable. “I hadn’t thought you one ti give in to frustrations.”

“This goes beyond ‘frustration’.”

Neither of them pain any mind to the curious trio who had dared to follow him out onto the lawn just outside of the small castle, or the wary eyes watching from the infirmary’s window.

“Are they going to fight? I thought that they were on the same side.”

“It’s called a duel dumb ass!” Ymir draped an arm around Krista’s small shoulders and pulling her closer into a nervous grip. “We do the same thing in training.”

“They say that Levi was the strongest fighter that we had and having seen him during the expedition I believe it.” Krista watched the sunlight play off the edge of the longsword which Mikasa had raised above her head. Across from her the small male had all but coiled down into a ball with his blades bristling on either side of him. “Hard to believe that he’s a Titan now.”

As if by some signal only they could hear the two combatants launched themselves at each other, their weapons meeting in a whirl of grey-black and a gout of blue sparks. Levi leveraged his smaller weapons against her blade, sliding down along its length in a bid to slip under her guard. Her retaliating action was swift and he recoiled, steam and blood streaming from a shallow cut on his cheek made by her knuckle.

“’Now’?” Connie repeated. “We have no proof that he was Human to begin with. People don’t just _become_ Titans Krista!”

“And how do we know that, Springer? We know next to _nothing_ about the Titans, let alone Shifters.” She snapped back without taking her eyes off of the brawl. _I didn’t think Ascension was still a practiced rite._

Both now sported healing cuts. Mikasa was beginning to lose ground to the smaller raven’s unrelenting strikes. Seeing through a feint she lunged, the tip of her sword grazing the front of his chest plate as he bent backwards to avoid it. Bringing his feet up behind him into a punishing blow that knocked the weapon from her hands.

“It’s over.”

“Not yet, angel. They aren’t fighting to first disarmed.”  Mikasa slid into a balanced combat pose as Levi cautiously circled. Searching for an opening. “They’re fighting to first down. This is about to get dirty.”

After a false start to her right flank he came at her from the front. Blocking her powerful kick against crossed bracers. Dropped both his blades to the ground as if they were worthless and went at her with his fists. The pair exchanged a few more blows, the majority of which were blocked, before Mikasa tackled him.

The force behind the lunge with more than enough to steal his breath if the caucus crash of their armor was anything to go by yet Levi somehow managed to keep his feet and slip through her arms, using his momentum to send her forwards.

Mikasa recovered but had barely managed to turn before he’d pounced. She caught him by the wrists and they grappled for a few moments, pitting raw strength against each other, and then it was all over. So quickly that none of them knew quite how he did it, Levi had flipped Mikasa onto the ground and pinned her.

“That’s terrifying.”

“I’ll say.”

“Just try and stay out of his way. With any luck, even if we do wind up getting into a confrontation with the ‘Empire’ and their vertically challenged King, our superiors will handle the majority of the worst fighting.” Ymir said, watching him step off Mikasa and pull her back onto her feet. _One thing is for certain, the Acies’ Prince has good taste when it comes to mates. Though I can’t say I’m surprised that a blood hound like Yeager would ne enamored by his martial strength._

Connie was talking again but by this point Ymir couldn’t be bothering with attempting to pay attention to what was being said.

_The choice gets more and more complicated every day. The Walls are now a sinking ship full of shit that even the rats have abandoned. If I want to stay here, where I’ve been moving between villages in Rose and Maria for the past two centuries or so, I’ll inevitably have to subscribe to that damned cult. But they despise Humans, are only temporarily allied with them because they plan to use the Walls for something awful, and Krista wouldn’t be safe._

Jean re-emerged from the forest holding a wrapped longsword and cautiously approached the pair as if expecting to either be challenged himself or end up caught in the middle of their rematch.

_But the Empire isn’t much better. Not anymore. Not with what these Legion idiots are sure to push them to. Regardless of what happens when the shit hits the fan we’ll be caught in the crossfire and Krista **won’t** be safe. It may be better just to take her and leave the Walls all together; I can protect her._

For a brief moment the raven’s arctic grey eyes met hers before he said something to the other two and began heading back into the castle.

 _The only problem with that plan is the fact that it forces me to reveal what I am._ Her eyes fell on the shorter blonde at her side, not directing a mild glare at Connie likely in response to something he’d said. _I have no way of knowing how she’ll take it._

“Do you think we’ll be leaving soon?” Connie sounded half-frightened and half-excited.  While she had been distracted the pair had begun to walk towards the castle doors.

 _“They_ will probably be leaving soon, yeah.” Ymir grunted, catching up. “But odds are the three of us aren’t going to be drafted into going. They’ll want a small force of veterans to avoid detection, not Cadets.”

“But every one of them except Levi-.”

“On top of being Shifters they’re the members of a royal fucking guard! How many years do you want to bet they’ve trained for battle? How many years do you want to be they’ve been _alive_?”

“I-.”

“I’ll give you a hint from something I overheard earlier about Mikasa. The Guard Captain of the Empire and the top graduate of our class is close to 300 than 15!”

“Seriously?”

“What were you doing eavesdropping on the conversations of our superiors?”

“Not all of us can be angels, doll.” She drawled. “Oh, look. Seems they’re off to ‘save the Prince from the Dragon’.”

Hearing her comment Levi paused to glare only to have the much taller blonde prod him forwards.

“There’s no time for you to be getting worked up over the Cadets. The longer we tarry the harder it’s going to be to get Eren out of Sina safely.”

With a grunt of reply Levi allowed himself to be essentially dragged towards the stables. Though Mikasa and a few of the others cast Erwin the evil eye none made any move to stop him.

“There’s certain to be a guard of some sort positioned around where Eren is being held.” Hanji prattled off. “A distraction to draw them away will be the best solution to deal with the situation while avoiding as much bloodshed-.”

“Do whatever you fucking want to, it makes no difference to me. Anyone who gets in my way dies.”

A few of the Squad Leaders accompanying them glanced up at his unforgiving tone but said nothing.

“Instead of focusing on taking out your pent up frustrations focus on the task at hand. That’s what you’d tell us if our places were switched.”

“I don’t need a reminder Sea Biscuit.” Opening the door of the nearest stall he coaxed the horse inside out of the stable and-after lashing the wrapped blade to the back of the saddle-swung himself up onto its back. “Ohne Gnade. Wir Machen sie dafür bezahlen.”

“Nichts weniger ist genug. Merken,” her stony eyes traveled quickly across the small room. “Traue niemandem.”

“Speak English or don’t speak! For all that we know you’re conspiring over there!”

“Mike-!”

“It would require neither secrecy nor conspiracy to bring about your defeat. Being able to understand what we are saying will do nothing to help you: we’ll speak as we wish to.”

All eyes, those of the Scouts varying shades of hostile while the other Shifters simply looked surprised, turned on Marco. The normally kind and placid raven was now glaring at the other man.

_“Shut up in there! We’ve already wasted enough time!”_

“Levi is right. It’s down to the wire.” Erwin pulled open another stall and led out the horse inside. “All of you, mount up. We’re leaving.”

The two hour ride to Wall Sina was one made entirely in uncomfortable silence. Once they reached the base of the hulking structure they were forced to abandon the horses.

“We’ll leave the horses here, along with two watchers. This is going to call for a hasty escape so we won’t be able to tie them.” Erwin said. Levi’s eyes remained on the top of the Wall like a cat watching a bird in a tree but the slight tilt of his head in his direction made it clear that he was listening. “We’ll use our gear to get over the Wall and split off into groups from there, ultimately coalescing at the castle and storming the dungeon.”

“Noted, Eyebrows. Don’t bother pairing any of us off with the others. Not only would we be incompatible due to…concerns but each of us are a Squad at least in and of ourselves.”

“…Your recommendation will be taken into consideration.” The blonde informed him slowly. “We need someone to go to the top of the wall to check the lay of the land for potential ambush points and-.”

“I’ll go.” Levi slid out of his saddle and swung up towards the top of the wall without giving anyone a chance to speak up or stop him.

Erwin looked over at Mike to find the other man’s eyes already on him. “Follow him.”

No elaboration was needed. As Mike trailed Levi to the top of the wall Erwin felt a burning gaze resting on the back of his neck; turning his head just slightly revealed the culprit as Mikasa.

“What are you doing up here, Sniffer?” Levi didn’t so much as flinch from the position he’d taken up crouched at the edge of the wall.

“Backing you.”

“Damn Eyebrows knows I don’t need help. The only reason he sent you up here is as a babysitter. Someone to make sure I don’t go off the rails and start killing at random.”

“Maybe Erwin sent me up here. Maybe I came up here on my own.”

“And maybe you’re talking out of your ass.” Came the growled reply. “Your nose, Zacharious, may be unique among humans but it’s typical among our kind. And weak compared to ours.” Slowly Levi rose and turned, a cold light seeming to shine from behind his grey irises. “Every single one of you smell like fear. This whole city smells like fear. And it’s starting to make my head spin.”

Peering once more over the wall into Stohess District, he skirted around Mike to signal to those below them. Soon Erwin and the others had swung up onto the top of the wall as well.

“They’ve pulled the Garrison back, it seems, and don’t seem to have any MP Squads stationed in Stohess.” He reported to the towering blonde. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve been retracted from the Orvud, Ehrmich and Yarckel Districts as well. We’re unlikely to see any fighting until we get into Mitras.”

“If we go over that wall we’re going to be shot down like pheasants in a field!” Sasha eyed the distant clearly manned cannons atop the far wall. “There must be some other way inside.”

“Blouse is right. You can do what you want Eyebrows, but I’m taking my men through the Underground.”

“The sun is starting to set; with the lengthening shadows to help us, if we’re swift and stealthy, we’ll be able to get in under the cannon fire’s range and take them out.”

“You do you.” Levi leapt off the wall and swung away, followed by the others.

“You’re certain we can trust they won’t abandon us?”

He glanced back at Marco who raced behind him on Jean’s flank.

“No. Eyebrows is invested in assisting us, though I don’t know for what purpose.”

“We can trust they won’t abandon us. But we can’t trust them not to try something.”

“Ackerman is right. Be on your guard.” Levi said, then gestured below them. “There! That’s the entrance!”

As expected with the withdrawal of soldiers the gate into the Underground slums was left unguarded. They delved quickly into the Underground, swinging over the crumbling rooftops at speed and paying no mind to the criminals and vagrants crowding the streets below. Watching the colored streaks rush by overhead.

“On foot up the passage! We can’t afford to rush out into an ambush!”

They dropped, each one after the other, from the wires of their gear and onto the hard packed earth. Rushing up the slanted pass and back out into the light.

The soldiers were on them like vultures on a recent corpse. A group of ten which descended in a whirl of tan and green. Steel shattered against their blades and blood stained the pavement as their attackers fell to the brutal slashes or their own ricocheting bullets.

 _Idiots._ Flicking as much of the blood from his weapons as possible he grimaced when they still remained stubbornly crimson. _I don’t even know what to call that, brave or stupid._

“Levi!” He looked up from the hopeless task of cleaning his weapons to find Erwin walking towards him. “What happened?”

“What does it look like happened? They were waiting for us and as soon as we appeared they threw their lives away.” The raven replied with a dry hiss. “I already made it clear that there would be no- _what the fuck are you holding?”_

“You left it tied to the saddle of your horse.” Erwin replied calmly. “I’m happy to hold onto it for you.”

“That’s Eren’s sword.”

“And once he’s free I’ll gladly give it to him. Until then it’s better I hold onto it than you, considering that you’re already burdened down by 3DM Gear, full plate armor, two massive swords and seem hell bent on barreling head first into any conflict we might encounter.”

Levi continued to flare for a moment before snorting and turning away. “Sure. Fine. Whatever.” Giving up getting the blood off of him he looked to the five Shifters gathered behind him. “Go. Break their lines and make for the castle. Once you’ve reached their wait for the rest of us to arrive before making any further moves.”

“You couldn’t have let even a single one of them get away?”

“None of them were _trying_ to get away.”

“What of their families?”

“Fuck their families. I’m protecting mine!”

“There’s no way to reason with you?”

“I’m not the one you need to worried about reasoning with. Now, I think we should both be getting on with things.”

Still somewhat reluctant to leave the sword in the other’s hands Levi left the taller blonde where he stood and swung back up onto the rooftops. From his new elevated position he could clearly see the pairs of Squad Leaders clashing with large swarms of waiting Garrison and Military Police. Scattered throughout, their armor gleaming in the dying light as they cut swaths towards the castle, were the members of his guard.

_Eren._

Not far now.

_We’re coming._

Another group of men threw themselves before him in a futile effort to halt his progress. Meeting with his blades and the same fate as those before them.

_Just hold out a little bit longer._

It seemed as if they all reached the castle at once, no one stopping to confer with any of the others as they vaulted with abandon over the fortified outer wall. Half of the posted guard that saw him ran. Levi was too focused on cutting down those who didn’t to bother with them. His eyes locked on the wall near where it met with the ground.

Much like before the stone was no match for his claws and crumbled below them. He forced himself inside, stubbornly pushing through the hole which was much too small to properly fit through. _Nothing_ would keep him from his husband and anything that tried would pay.

He wound up in one of the hallways of the castle’s lower floors. Looking quickly back and forth and sighting a door Levi barreled through it and thundered down the stairs, nearly slipping in a small puddle which had formed in a divot in the stone, grabbing a torch from a bracket as he went passed to light his way.

“Eren!” His voice bounced dizzyingly off the ceiling walls and floor. “ _Eren!”_

“L-Levi?” his husband’s voice was edged with sleep, sounding confused and reluctantly hopeful. “Levi, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me! Keep talking so I can find your cell quicker!”

“Here! I’m here!”

Turning a corner Levi caught sight of him pressed against the bars of the cell nearest to his right. Still dressed in his dirty and now somewhat ragged uniform and staring out at him with wide glassy beryl eyes.

“ _Get back!”_

Eren retreated immediately and the door flew open, now hanging bent on its hinges from the brutal force now leveraged against it.

 _Don’t stop now. No time. Safety first. Get him out of here._ The semi-pained yelp as a too hard grip closed on his wrist went unnoticed by Levi as he dragged Eren out of the cell, through the castle and back through the too small hole into the courtyard. “Hold on to me! We’re getting out of here!”

Long arms clenched a tight grip around his shoulders. He fired off his gear and lifted them both up and away onto the rooftops. Only stopping once they’d reached what he deemed to be a safe distance for the time being.

Erwin and the Legion as well as Mikasa and the other members of the royal guard surrounded them. If the MP or Garrison came someone would see them. So he allowed Eren down from his back.

            The Prince promptly bolted to the edge of the roof and vomited onto the streets below.

            “Eren!” Levi crossed the roof to him. Crouching at his side and putting a hand on his shoulder to support him as he wretched and spat. “Get it out brat, but try to hurry. We need to leave.”

            The brunet looked up at him with glassy eyes to nod, but his face contorted into shock instead.

            “Behind you!”

            Danger shooting pins and needles down his spine Levi, still crouched, whirled around in time to catch the blade in one hand. Clutching it in a palm which he had only managed to partially line with Titan Crystal, red blood dripping down along the cognac toned blade.

            Eren’s blade. Held by Erwin, glaring down at him with hostile blue eyes.

            “What the fuck?” he spat furiously, grip clenching tighter around the blade. “Did you trip over those big ass feet of yours or something?”

            No response.

            “Well?”

            The silent glare continued.

            “I’m giving you a chance to walk away from the stupid ass thing you just tried to do and I suggest you take the out! Otherwise you’re going to become intimately aware of how we deal with assassins!”

            “This wasn’t an assassination attempt.”

            “Then what do you call it?”

            Those blue eyes narrowed. “Putting down a monster.”

            A brutal shove sent the much taller man stumbling backwards halfway across the roof. Levi was on his feet in moments in a whirl of black and violet.

            “Well, this monster is now very much upset and fully intends to beat the sense you’ve so clearly taken leave of back into your body!” He snarled. “Ackerman! Take Eren and get the hell out of here: you know to where. I’ll follow once I’m finished here.”

            “But-.”

            “ ** _Remember what you swore!”_**

            Mikasa jumped and nodded before reluctantly turning and going to Eren’s side.

            “You’re in no shape to be here for this, Prince. Please, let me get you to safety.”

            “No! I’m not going to-!”

            “Go, brat! I’ll be fine.” Levi’s voice rang with clear authority. Almost as if against his own will the brunet nodded and allowed Mikasa to pull him upright.

            “Zurückkehren.” And then both of them were gone.

            “Arlert, Kirstein, Body, Blouse-.”

            “We’re not leaving.”

            The raven’s deadly gaze landed on the waifish blonde, the only one amongst their number without a set of armor. The only one of them who wasn’t a warrior. “What was that Temple Kneeler?”

            “I said we aren’t leaving.” Armin was doing a good job of remaining calm while the others stared at him as if he’d just attempted to jump off a bridge. “I know you’re angry Levi but you can’t let that blind you. Eren is fine with Mikasa to watch his back and he’s only half of the royal couple. Even in his condition the royal guard has equal responsibility to look after your safety as well.”

            “I can handle Erwin on my own.”

            “And if the twenty something other members of the Scouting Legion currently standing here decide to rush you at once? If your attention is divided it doesn’t matter how good you are.”

            “Fine. Stay. Keep them back and don’t get in my way!” He returned his attention to Erwin. “Well, come on then. The sooner we get this over with the better it will be for everyone.”

            “Don’t stand there watching! Fan out and keep them back!” In Mikasa’s absence Jean was the first to step up and take charge.

            They fanned out quickly. The four taking up positions at even intervals, gazes locked on the soldiers many of whom seemed to be actively seeking a say to get around them and assist in the ferocious clash now underway behind them.

            Sparks flashed and gear hissed. The pair traded vicious blows and danced around each other in a flurry of blades. Each pressing the other but neither able to gain a leg up on their opponent. Levi had strength and speed to his advantage and though it was clear Erwin lacked skill in wielding a two handed weapon he was cautious and evasive.

            “Please, just stay out of it. If you stay out of it then no one is going to die.” Attempting to diffuse the situation was, at that point, all that he could do. Made nervous by the stench of fear and the boiled-blood smell of the rage rolling from the raven. “We don’t want to hurt anyone and we really only wish to help. You don’t need to be afraid of us.”

            Hanji was alternating between glancing around to check the wellbeing of her comrades to observing the fight between the pair in a mix of shock and awe. Mike was glaring. His intention to intervene quite clear.

            “ _Military Police Squads closing in from all directions!”_

            The moment his attention was diverted by the shout a blur of green rushed passed him. With a wordless yelp of alarm he reached out to grab him, managing to catch the tail of the wing adorned cloak, but the man didn’t so much as slow down even when it tore free of his shoulders. Headed straight for the airborne pair.

            “ _Levi!”_

            Reacting on instinct to the shouted warning the raven turned, lack of traction from anything solid sending his body spinning and exposing his back to his aggressor. The long sword came down with a sickening thwack. He fell like a shot bird, the hooks of his gear tearing free of the brick walls and letting his limp form drop to the cobbled street.

            “Fuck!”

            “Go! Protect the King!”

            Marco Jean and Sasha all descended on their mortally wounded regent but the scouts were closer. Would beat them there and finish him if something wasn’t done. In desperation Armin tore the flare gun free from his belt and loaded a cartridge, paying the color no mind. He aimed at Erwin’s feet and fired before launching himself off of the roof. The trio escaped with their injured leader into the cloud of emerald smoke.

            A figure rushed in from his left with his blade raised. He dodged, throwing himself at them and knocking the figure free of the cloud and onto the cobble stone road.

            “Mike?”

            “Looks like we both mistook each other.” The other said as Erwin got off him and helped him back up. “They got away.”

            “They’re headed East. We can still give chase.” Hanji landed nearby. “And from the size of this puddle of blood you definitely got him.” There was a measure of well hidden sadness on her face as she said “if Levi isn’t dead yet, he will be soon.”

            “We can’t leave that up to chance. Don’t let them escape! We can still catch-!”

            “No one is going anywhere.”

            The Military Police had surrounded them while they’d been distracted. Standing on the crest of a nearby roof with Nile beside him, staring down the tip of his nose at them from beneath the rim of his hat, was Kenny.

            “In light of who the blood currently tainting the street belongs to we may be able to reach some sort of…compromise in the near future. But for the time being the Scouting Legion as a regiment has been disbanded. Every single one of you are under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne Gnade. Wir Machen sie dafur bezahlen - No mercy. We make them pay for this.  
> Nichts weniger ist genug. Merken...traue niemandem - Nothing less is enough. Remember trust no one.  
> Zuruckkehren - Return to me


	24. Unforgiving Creatures

            They cringed when the raging Prince’s clenched fists came down so hard on the table that its wooden legs backled, tears streaming down his face and wrath in his eyes.

            “ _I swear by the Gods that I am boing to kill every single one of them!”_ He roared, causing the windows to shake in their crumbling frames. _“Starting with that fucking Commander! All of them are going to die!”_

            “Eren!”

            The abused piece of furniture shattered completely when it was flipped, the brunet behind it too angry to bother attempting to walk around it.

            “ _And I’m not **just** going to kill them! I intend to make them suffer for this!”_

            “Prince, please!”

_“Fuck innocent or guilty! Fuck getting greater numbers to take our lands back! Fuck attempting to ally with Humanity! Humans are worse than the Adherents ever could be! I hope that the Colossal comes back, and quickly, to break down their precious fucking walls because I’d **love to help him!”**_

            _“Prince Eren, sit down!”_

            Both Mikasa and Jean shouting it at once finally caught his attention. He stopped talking and turned to glare at them instead.

            “You need to calm down.”

            “ _Calm down? **HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! LEVI IS DYING!”**_ And then the tears began again, his voice crumbling with his anger as he sank to the dingy floor and put his head into his hands. Marco Jean and Sasha looked on helplessly as Mikasa slowly knelt in front of him and pulled the brunet into her arms. “I’m not the leader that he is and can never hope to be! We’re doomed without him! What am I doing to do? I’ve already lost so much.”

            “I know.” She said quietly over his hitching sobs. “I know that you have. We all have. But you can’t give up on him yet. Levi is strong. He’ll fight. And even as dire as his wound is Armin said there’s still a chance he can be saved; we’re only waiting on his word now.”

            “What if he’s lying? What if there’s no hope? What if he’s already-.”

            “There’s always hope, Prince. You need to focus on calming down now. I know that it’s hard but you have to; stress isn’t good for the baby.”

            At her words Eren let out a keening whine and curled protectively around himself. His sobs quieting somewhat as he instead began to rock back and forth with his face buried in his knees.

            After another half an hour of attempting to sooth him without success Mikasa gave the prospect up for lost and returned to the others.

            “What do we do if he dies?”

            All three of the others looked at Sasha as if she’d just asked them what to do if the sky fell.

            “We keep fighting. Until we fall. Even knowing there’s no point.” Mikasa’s tone was hushed and grim. “Eren can’t handle another loss. If Levi dies his sanity is going to snap. Not to mention that the shock may cause the loss of his heir. The blood line will be severed and it will all be over for us.”

            “And if he lives?”

            “If he lives I’m not sure that our future will be any brighter. But, as I said, we fight until we can’t anymore and hope that that will be enough.”

            For a long time after that the only sound in the room was Eren’s quiet crying. Then Jean shook his head and dragged a hand down his face. “If we’re going to hell we’re taking those Scout bastards with us.”

            The rest nodded, stone faced and cold eyed. “Agreed.”

            Two more hours passed. Eventually the Prince stilled and quieted but didn’t get up.

            “What are we going to do about that Commander?” Marco piped up after what seemed like forever. “He still has Eren’s sword. Royal-grade Titan Crystal. Even if there’s no possible way for them to reproduce and mass produce it leaving it with him is beyond unwise.”

            “We’ll get it back somehow.”

            Footsteps swiftly descending the stairs put an end to their conversation, the heads of all in the room snapping up to stare at Armin-splattered head to toe in blood-as he came to a stop at the bottom.

            “I’ve managed to stop the bleeding. And it looks like he’s starting to heal.” He said. “It’s still touch and go but if he makes it to sunrise he’s likely to live.”

            “Can…Can I see him please?” Eren had risen unsteadily to his feet now, shaking like a child with eyes red rimmed and face streaked with dried-silver tear tracks.

            “Of course. Just be aware…he isn’t conscious.”

            The others trailed after Eren as he climbed the stairs and crossed to the door of the little room, hesitating at the door before finally pushing it open.

            Levi lay motionless and limp on his back amidst the blood-stained sheets. His skin was straight white beneath his black hair, the wound on his neck bright crimson, and had it not been for the shallow rise and fall of his chest Eren would have feared the worst.

            _He looks so small._

Never once before then had he truly feared an injury might take the raven’s life. Now, watching him as he struggled to breathe, he couldn’t help but hate himself for being powerless to help him. Lowering himself slowly onto his knees at the bedside Eren rested his head against the hard mattress and covered his hand with one of his own. It was cold.

            “How likely is he to make it the next three hours to sunrise?”

            Behind him Armin shifted uncomfortably. “Prince, there’s really no way for me to tell for sure…”

            “But what do you think?”

            “…” the blonde sighed. “40%. Maybe 45%.”

            “And if he does? What then?”

            “95%. But even then he won’t be able to fight at his full strength for months and if he shifts-.”

            “He’s too rational to Shift when he could lose himself.” Gently as he could so not to risk harming him further Eren again removed the Coordinate and slid it onto his own hand before getting to his feet. “While my husband is unable to I, Prince Eren Yeager, shall take up the mantle of the Empire’s acting King. Our first order of business will be planning out our next move, and quickly. The Legion is sure to be after us and it’s only a matter of time before they figure out where we’ve gone.”

            “What do you suggest?”

            “Setting up a compound in Maria. Far enough out where they can’t reach us easily. In a thick forest where we can hide. We’ll have an advantage out there with the Titans to protect us.”

            “It’s better that we not leave unless left with absolutely no choice, at least for the time being. Transporting Levi in his condition may make things worse.”

            Eren nodded. “When they come you’ll take him and leave the city through that big ass open hole in the ceiling. We all know the one.”

            Mikasa cast him a look of alarm. “What will you be doing in the mean time?”

            “Attending to the business that I have with Smith, of course.” He informed her with an almost deadly calm. “I’m going to need to borrow your sword.”

 

            Rather than being cuffed and thrown into separate cells the members of the Scouting Legion who had taken part in the push on Mitras had been herded at gunpoint into an empty courtroom and locked inside. Only the Commander had been taken elsewhere, and by now almost eight hours had passed without any information. The only change since they had got there was that the first light of dawn had begun to thread its way through the high windows.

            “What’s going to happen to us, do you think?”

            When they’d first arrived the large room had been filled with noise, either from people talking loudly amongst each other or yelling and banging on the firmly locked doors. Since then, as hours passed and the fervor of battle and indignance had been replaced by uncertain fear and exhaustion. Many had since settled in and at least made an attempt to get some sleep.

            In the silence which had persisted since even Moblit’s near inaudible question was jarringly loud.

            “I’m sure that everything is going to be fine, Berner.” Mike growled from his position curled in the corner nearby. “We all heard Ackerman earlier. A compromise will be reached. We can be certain that things will go in our favor because we have that traitor midget’s blood on our hands to prove our loyalty to Humanity.”

            “We can’t be certain that Levi is dead Mike. Even back before he became a Shifter and gained a Titan’s healing factor he was the most resilient person I have ever met.”

            “He can’t possibly have survived, Hanji. Erwin cut out his nape!”

            “And if he didn’t cut deep enough?” The blonde had no response. “Either way I suppose it doesn’t matter. If Levi survived we’re in definite trouble-we all saw what he did to the Titan that killed Farlan and Isabelle years ago-because he’s always had a bit of a vengeful nature. But if he died we may be in for the same if not worse.”

            “You’re talking about Eren?”

            Hanji nodded at her assistant. “I am. The Shifter’s Prince is a bit of a wild card in regards to how strongly we should be concerned. On one hand he only scored 5th in his class, but on another he sent the Female Titan running so he may have been holding back in the Trainee Corps.”

            “He can’t be as big of a threat to us as Levi was.”

            “That may not be true. I heard from Petra a few of the things he told them. One of which being that spars with Eren would just as often see him defeated as victorious. He had inborn talent but Eren has trained in the arts of war for over a century and worse yet we can’t claim to competently understand how the Shifters fight in human form. Not with how quickly our inferior weaponry gives out.”

            Nervously tugging on a stray strand of brown hair, she paused for a moment.

            “Yes, I really think we should be concerned by the possibility of retaliation by the Prince. He’s rash enough to come at us alone, unlike Levi, but that isn’t going to make much difference. Not to mention that Eren has hated Erwin from the beginning; I could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice whenever he spoke to him. There won’t be any hesitance, voluntary or otherwise, like there might have been with Levi. When Eren attacks him it will be with full intent to kill and none of us will be able to do much to help. We only have one stolen sword.”

            “A two-hander that the Commander can’t properly wield.” Moblit added. “We would be in a better position if we had Levi’s blades instead of Eren’s.”

            “We took what we could. It will have to be enough. We’re fighting for our lives!”

            “So are they.” The Major’s grim tone was only rarely heard and as such attracted the attention of all nearby. “Regardless of which version was the truth-Levi’s of the Empire’s fall or Erwin’s of the flower war-the Shifters are cut off from their own kind. There were only seven of them to begin with and now there may only be six. Now that we’ve a weapon that can match theirs and are fighting in earnest they’re sure to begin getting desperate soon. And that makes them even more dangerous.”

            “Killing Titans is what we do. What we’ve always done. No matter what, Humanity will-.”

            The loud clatter of a key turning in a lock ended their conversation and simultaneously snapped everyone in the room-even those who had been sleeping-to rapt attention as it slowly creaked open to reveal the figure on the other side.

            “Good morning, Scout Regiment.” Kenny’s face had twisted up into an awful approximation of a smile. “Welcome back to the _proper_ side of this war.”


	25. Fox Hole

“You really don’t need to be so concerned Erwin.”

            The man had never once sat still since being dragged in off the streets in the aftermath of his fight with Levi. Always up and pacing or else fidgeting with something-usually the sword that he had stolen-his eyes darting about with a look that was easily describable as paranoid.

            “And why would that be? It’s not as if I trust you, Ackerman.”

            Kenny chuckled, as if he found the dark look the blonde sent him amusing. “You talk like I’m the one who had been lending aid and shelter to the enemy.”

            “Had I known what he was-.”

            “You knew what he was from the beginning. Admitted he confessed to you that he’d become a Titan.”

            “But he didn’t tell me that he had changed so much! Didn’t tell me what he really planned! He wove a tale meant to engender sympathy, to prey on the fact that we were together once and that I still had feelings for him, and like a fool I took him at his word.”

            “A fool indeed.” The darker man agreed. “I always knew he was a devil-child. In his Titan form it would seem that he’s inherited his bastard father’s horns.”

            “His-?” Erwin had stopped pacing and was now staring at the other in surprise. “You knew Levi’s father?”

            “Knew him? No. But I saw him once as he left from preying on my sister.”

            “He was a Shifter?”

            The other snorted. “A Shifter? No. That _thing_ was something else.” He said. “He was tall-something my nephew didn’t receive the genes for-with dark eyes and black hair. And those damned demon horns. Aside from my sister’s eyes, he takes more after the hell-beast.”

            “Do you know his name? Levi’s father’s name?”

            “I was informed of it recently. The creature’s name was A-.”

            The door to the room flew open and banged against the opposite wall like gunfire. Both men turned with shouts of alarm to face the soldier who came barreling through it.

            “Captain Ackerman, Sir! Commander Erwin, Sir! We’ve receive word that there is a man who came up from the Underground and claims to know of the Shifter’s current location.”

            Both men were at once alert.

            “Take us to him. I would question this cur to determine if he does indeed speak the truth. If he does not, he’ll be punished. If he does…” he looked to Erwin.

            “If he does speak the truth the Scouting Legion will gladly lead the charge in pursuit of the beasts.”

            The soldier nodded. “Right this way, Sir.”

            They rushed to the small room where the alleged informant sat waiting. The husk of a man was half-hunched over the table, skin and bone with hair hanging about his face in oily strands and grime streaked across his skin. He smelled of something long unwashed. When the doors closed with a loud click he looked up, pale eyes devoid of any moral light. What they were looking at was a predator. A soulless creature.

            Not all that much unlike the narrow black-clad man beside him.

            “Speak!” Kenny commanded, flouncing further into the room. His voice an ice-bound whip. “It’s been brought to our attention that you claim to have information on the foxhole that the enemies of Humanity have crawled into. You will divulge it!”

            “And what will I get in return?” the man grinned up at them with a mouth full of crooked blackened teeth, eyes sharp and narrowed.

            Kenny drew a pistol from his hip and fired, the bullet driving a smoking hole into the wooden table top.

            “ _Ackerman!”_

            The man from the Underground had thrown himself back from the table and was now cowering in the corner. Still pinned beneath the raven’s gunsight.

            “What will you get in return? You’ll get to leave here alive _if_ we can verify that what you have to say is the truth. Now,” his finger threatened on the trigger again “spill!”

            “I-I…I saw them! One of them was dead! Or near dead! Blood was everywhere! And another one was furious; not even the most hardened or the most desperate would have gone near that boy or his entourage no matter how much their armor alone was probably worth. The look on him…”

            “Describe them.” Kenny’s voice was as deadpan as Levi’s face usually was, but there was a slight glimmer of terrifying interest in his eyes.

            “The one who was bleeding all over the place looked like he’d had a close encounter with a guillotine. Black hair. Pale skin. I can’t tell you much more aside from that, given his size, he could have as easily been a child as a grown man. The psycho one was a brunet. Crazy looking green eyes. Homicidal bastard. Didn’t pay much attention to the rest of them: their glares were enough to make a Titan piss itself.”

            “It’s them.” Erwin said.

            “It would seem.” Kenny drawled. “Where did they go?”

            “They’re hold up in a two story in the center of the Underground.” He told them. “For the right price, I can take you there.”

            “If you do it today and what you say really does prove to be the truth you’ll be paid a passable sum.” He lowered his gun and shoved it back into its holster. “Better start leading.”

            The man clearly got the message communicated by the hand which never really left the weapon’s handle and hurried scrambled ahead of them towards the front of the building.

            “Can I trust you alone with him while I alert the Legion?”

            Kenny sneered at him. “Our methods may be different but don’t you dare talk down to me as if you’re morally superior, Smith. You’ll quickly regret it.” He growled. “I can manage the rat alone, yes. You’ll find him alive, yes, if a little worse for where when you return dependent on how cooperative he is and how long you take.”

            “Clearly you’re not familiar with dealing with Titans, Ackerman. It will take as long as it takes to rally my men. With monsters like them we can’t afford to go rushing in blind.” Ignoring the frigid glare that was sent at him Erwin turned and walked away, leaving Kenny standing there.

            It had been almost a week since the push on Mitras to free Eren and the members of the Scouting Legion who had been involved hadn’t been allowed to leave Mitras and were set up in the city instead. They also hadn’t been allowed any communication with those whom they had left behind at head quarters in Rose. All of them had, by now, gotten a little bit antsy.

            Mike was on him the instant he stepped into the room, Hanji not far behind. Both firing off a myriad of questions which bled together into an indistinguishable mass of letters and demands that he didn’t have the time to even attempt to slog through.

            “Get your gear together, all of you! They’ve been found!”

            The mood in the room instantly transformed from anticipation and mild boredom to excitement and fear. A flurry of activity erupted from around him as everyone hurried to strap on their gear and check their blades before filing out.

            Kenny was waiting out front as promised. Taunting their informant by waving his pistol around, occasionally firing it at the ground, and cackling to himself.

            “Captain Ackerman, that’s more than enough!”

            The raven looked over at him. “I had to entertain myself somehow while you took your sweet time Erwin!”

            He ignored him and turned instead to their guide. “If you want any payment you’ll get moving.”

            Flinching again as Kenny’s gun caught the sunlight the man hurriedly started down the street back towards the nearest gate into the Underground.

            The soldiers posted astride it barely spared a glance at them and allowed the well-armed group to pass. The slopping passage was dark and grimy, the air heavy stale and humid. Smokey torches were the only source of light. Tiers of crumbling buildings rose before them. A haggard looking woman’s eyes widened on catching sight of them; she hurried bent towards a young boy and whispered something into his ear.

            Immediately he took off running.

            “Come on. The place where they are staying isn’t far.”

            Rushing through the streets it couldn’t have taken them more than fifteen minutes to reach the sagging structure. By the time they reached it the windows were dark, the candle resting on their sills still giving off thin wisps of smoke from recent extinguishing.

            “First floor is clear.”

            “Nothing on the second either, aside from a blood drenched bed. They were here, but they’re gone now.”  

            “They must have offered money to some of the more desperate people living down here if they would alert them to our arrival.” Mike said. “Cowards.”

            “There may be traces left of where they’ve gone. Check the place from top to bottom, starting with the outside. With how derelict these buildings are there must be some hint left behind by gear hooks.”

            Wasting no time they quickly riled out, beginning to scan the exterior of the building and those surrounding it.

            “I’m still getting paid, aren’t I?” the ragged man demanded. “I was promised-!”

_Thwack!_

            The man crumbled into a pool of blood on the ground as the gathered soldiers, Kenny included, looked on in shock. Erwin’s eyes snapped upwards to the top of the roof a couple hundred feet away where a familiar figure stood holding something in his hands.

            A brief glint of silver as another projectile buried itself in the dirt just shy of him.

            “ _Take cover! Get back inside!”_

            More arrows exploded against the street and walls as they fled swiftly back into the building. Pelting the crumbling walls and pinging off the windows like hail. The flurry lasted for what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than five minutes. Then silence fell, and lasted an agonizingly long time.

            Armored footsteps, muted by the walls, approached.

            “You don’t need to hide from me. You don’t need to be afraid of me.” Eren’s voice sounded from just outside, slowly circling the house. High and simpering as if speaking to a child. “I don’t want to hurt you.” The footsteps stopped.

            A window shattered, the glass cutting the skin of his knuckles but doing nothing to slow him down as he ripped and tore at the jagged hole. Rapidly widening it until it was nearly large enough to fit his shoulders through. His face was twisted into a look of absolute fury with lips drawn back over bared teeth and pupils blown so wide with rage they eclipsed the green of his irises completely.

            “ _I only want to kill you!”_

            A gunshot exploded through the       room and Eren recoiled with a hiss, vanishing from their line of sight.

            “Cover that hole! And watch the doors! Make sure the back is locked!”

            Everyone was moving at once. Rushing about to shove every heavy object they could get their hands on in front of the doors and improvising a suitable cover for the destroyed window. All the while heckling laughter could be heard from outside.

            It wasn’t too long after the loud clattering and banging of moving furniture had died down that the scratching started. Nails raking long furrows into porous wood. Alternating every few minutes from the front door to the back.

            “I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me.” The scratching transformed into soft deliberate knocking sounds. “Let me in. Or, better yet, come out. The longer you draw this out-and I can wait on you for a _very_ long time-the worse that you make it for yourself.”

            He moved to the front door again.

            “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time, you know?” He continued, resuming the scratching. “Ever since he told me what you did to him. Ever since I saw how broken you left him. Ever since I realized how difficult it was to put him back together as something new. Something better. All because of you.”

            The door rattled violently as his weight was thrown against it, followed by another shriek of nails against wood.

            “I warned you. I warned you that my kind are vengeful creatures. I warned you that we defend our mate’s and their honor with our lives. _You. Didn’t. Listen._ ” Eren snarled. “Levi isn’t here to stop me. No one is here to stop me. I am going to tear you apart!”

            “I don’t understand!” The voice was made indistinguishable by panic. “If he really wants to kill us why doesn’t he turn into a Titan and crush this house?”

            “Because that would be too easy, obviously. And games are boring when they’re easy.” Eren replied. “And because I don’t want to kill _all_ of you. Just the bastard that you call a Commander.”

            A musing pause.

            “Of course, now that I think about it, perhaps I should kill someone else first. Make him watch. Make it slow. Make it a question whether or not he’ll live or die. Make it just like what he’s done to me.”

            The scratching began to travel as he resumed his circling.

            “Since Erwin won’t come out why don’t _you_ come out and play Mike? I’m sure that you and I can have _just_ as much fun.” He simpered. “Oh, don’t leave me shut out in the cold. I’m lonely and I’m bored. Won’t someone come and play with me?”

            “ _Go burn in hell you bastard!”_

            Eren clearly didn’t appreciate the sentiment. A low growl rumbled seconds before the entire building shook beneath another impact. The wall buckling, this time, with a loud crack.

            “My mother always taught me manors but I’m _through_ with being cordial!” He bellowed. “This house will buckle before I will, I promise you. Come out! Now! And I’ll let you die with honor as a warrior! Continue to hide in there and you’ll die in disgrace! Either way I’ll have my sword back and exact revenge for thinking a _lesser creature_ could stand against us!”

            “How can we trust your word, ‘Prince’?”

            “You’d question my honor? You’re hardly in any position to be doing so.”

            “I’ll ask you again, how can we trust your word that we won’t be ambushed by your guard the moment we set foot outside this door?”

            “… …” Eren growled again, this time more out of frustration than anger. “In our tradition a duel to the death is between two combatants and no outside interference is allowed. None of my men will intervene, and if your men know what’s good for them they won’t either.”

            “Back off from the door and I’ll come out.”

            Kenny smirked. Both Mike and Hanji looked over at him in shock.

            “Erwin you can’t be serious!” She spluttered, attempting to readjust her glasses and instead accidentally unseating them from her face. “I know that it was always an expectation that you would fight with Eren when we came down here and that, due to the brittleness of steel compared to Titan Crystal, we wouldn’t be able to assist you. But that scenario assumed that the Shifter’s Prince would be surprised and thrown off balance not prepared and lying in wait.”

            “It makes little difference.” He said. “He’s not going to allow us to leave without confrontation. It’s better that I answer his challenge before he becomes impatient and breaks his word.”

            Sword in hand he approached the barricaded entrance.

            “Clear this doorway!”

            An order that they followed only reluctantly, clearing the furniture that they’d thrown up against the doorway. Pushing it open, they cautiously edged into the street.

            Eren reclined casually against the rotting Wall of the opposite building, arms crossed and eyes narrowed below wild brown bangs. Rather than the tattered uniform he’d worn the last time they had seen him he was now clad in armor similar to Levi’s which matched the cognac tone of the sword Erwin held. The cloak about his shoulders was patterned in hues of brown and hunter green.

            The sword he held was grey in color and, had it not been for a slight bluish tint, would have been mistakable as steel or iron.

            “Out of your hole?” he simpered, pushing off from the wall with a flick of his foot. Taking threatening practice swings with the blade as he slowly drew forward. “I hope that you’re ready to fight for your life, because I intend to show no mercy and should I beat you it won’t be spared.”

            “You’re confident that you’ll be able to beat me, ‘Prince’.”

            “Why wouldn’t I be? I could physically overpower you with considerable ease and crush you like the insect that you are. Of course I won’t do that. Because like I said before, easy isn’t fun.” Another swing, as if he were trying to equate himself with the weapon he held. “And I’ve been waiting too long to have this end so quickly.”

            “I never did understand why you hated me so much.”

            “If that’s truly the case you’re an idiot. Do I really need to outline it for you?” He spat. “He loved you. You betrayed him. And now I’m going to make you pay for everything you’ve done.”

            Eren rolled his wrist, the blade in his hand flashing in a silver whirl.

            “Not to mention that you’ve taken something which belongs to me. I’m using Mikasa’s blade at the moment, but the Titan Crystal is of a lower grade. It’s heavier and rather awkward, given that the dimensions are made after her and not myself.” The darkened green eyes left the grey blade and fell on the gold one. “It simply isn’t the same.”

            “I can’t say I sympathize.”

            “Of course not. You, who use blades like something disposable wouldn’t understand what it’s like to bond with a weapon.” He was within twenty feet of him now. “Did you know that you’re holding a piece of my father? Does that surprise you? Want to know how he died?”

            “I couldn’t care less.”

            “He died because he trusted someone weak of spirit too much. And now my husband may go the same way.”

            The speed at which he moved was terrifying. Eren closed the distance between them in what seemed like a moment, his sword clattering against the one in the Commander’s hands with so much force his arms almost gave way beneath it.

            :Because of you, Levi may be the last King the Empire ever has!”

            He pressed against his defenses and forced him to give ground.

            “Because of you, my people might have no future!”

            Another brutal strike send razors of pain through his body, burrowing deep into his bones.

            “Because of your both our races may well be doomed!”

            Erwin’s guard broke and he barely managed to escape the deadly arc of the blade as it came down.

            “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that your wretched kind think what you’re doing is just. Or the fact that I can’t wish my ancestors has simply slaughtered all of you because then I never would have met him in the first place.”

            Erwin retreated further as Eren turned to look at him again.

            “You’re not going to get anywhere by running around.”

            _He’s right. Playing the defensive against him won’t work with how big of gap there is between our physical strength._

            He launched himself forwards but the brunet was prepared. He blocked the first strike, shrugging off the force like it was nothing, and then proceeded to dodge artfully about the rest that were aimed at him. Expertly baiting the blonde into trailing him in a wide circle.

            “My my, the Great Commander of the Scouting Legion certainly is slow with a sword. Don’t tell me this is the best you can do.”

            He continued to leave left right and beneath the swings and thrusts which were sent at him.

            “ _Stop trying to hit me and hit me!”_

            A handful more failed attempts fell shy of him before Eren resumed attacking with a vengeance. Forcing him back again with twice the speed.

            “Well, if you’re not going to be serious about this I can’t let you have that position.”

            Time and again Erwin gave ground. Trying to avoid allowing their blades to connect, not wanting to expose his already aching limbs to any more abuse.

            “What are you waiting for, human? Pray to your false Goddesses for help!” He snarled, strikes loosing neither strength nor speed even after how long their fight had already gone on. “ _Pray to the walls that my people built for you!”_

            _I need to find an opening._ He could feel himself slowing down as his stamina fell with every unbroken second of pressure that his opponent leveraged against us. _I can’t keep this up much longer._ Maybe he was a better fighter than Levi was. Maybe there was something left in the raven of the man he’s once been. Regardless of the reason his clash Eren was far more vicious than the one with Levi had been, so much so that he had actually begun fearing for his life some time ago.

            He continued to retreat from Eren until he saw exactly what he’d hoped for.

            _There!_

            Erwin lunged. The golden sword slid beneath his guard, the point closing in on his exposed mid-rift in hopes that pain would at the very least slow him down. It happened in a split second.

            Eren’s face contorted. Rapidly flashing from blood lust, to sheer terror and then primal protective rage as his body seemed to react of its own accord. Knees breaking from their solid stance, dropping his body enough that the blade slipped just beneath the lip of the breast plate and into his chest instead.

            It was only once it had lodged there that he realized his mistake.

            The grey blade flashed upwards. Blinding pain flared through his shoulder as all feeling in his right arm ceased. He stumbled back in alarm, bleeding profusely and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

            Eren ripped the blade from his body, clearly in pain but otherwise unaffected. Blood ran from the puncture in his chest and dripped from his lips, coating his teeth in crimson when he bared them and started forwards only for Jean to appear from seemingly nowhere directly in his path.

            “Prince, we need to leave.”

            “I’m not going anywhere!”

            “Eren-.”

            “ _Not until I’m done!”_

            “I’m under orders-.”

            “Whose orders? I’m the acting King until Levi-!”

            “He’s asking for you.” Eren instantly froze, then looked at his guard with wide glassy eyes.

            “He’s awake?” Jean nodded. Seemingly forgetting their presence entirely for a moment Eren took a step forward before aiming a torching glare back at them. “We’ll finish this next time. In the meantime I suggest that you crawl away and lick your wounds!”

            Following after the two toned blonde Eren swung up onto the rooftops. Clutching both swords as they rushed towards the large hole which opened into Maria. Reaching the place where the others had stopped to wait.

            Catching sight of them Mikasa hurried over.

            “Prince-.”

            “Where’s Levi? He’s awake?”

            “What?” she seemed surprised by the notion. “No, he’s still unconscious. What would you make you think he’d woken up?”

            Eren tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows knitting together. “But Jean said…” suddenly everything seemed to click and he rounded on the other Shifter furiously. “ _You lied to me!”_

            “I’m sorry. I had to. It was the only way I knew that I could get you out of there.”

            “I _had_ him.”

            “But you weren’t paying mind to your surroundings. If you had been you’d have noticed how close Annie got to you with that knife.”

            Eren’s anger shifted into something closer to cautious realization as he seemed to notice how close he could have come to serious injury or worse. Frowning somewhat he wrapped his arms protectively around his now blood-soaked torso.

            “I’m not going to thank you.” He said.

            “I know.” Jean replied.

            “Eren.” His eyes fell on Mikasa again. “You’re bleeding.”

            “He got me in the chest. I’m fine. It’ll heal soon.”

            Gently she removed her blade from his grasp. “Go clean up. We’ll leave soon.”

            “I will.” Eren sighed loosening his grip on the blade and resting most of its weight against his leg. “But once I’m finished we need to leave immediately. Get as far as we can and find some place safe. Even with how wounded I left that bastard I don’t trust the Legion not to be after us already.”

            “We’ll be ready to leave once you return.”

            He nodded at her and began making his way where the soft sound of running water was coming from. Wrapping his arms a bit tighter around himself as he went. Unable to prevent the battle’s last moments from replaying in his mind.

            _That,_ he decided _was way too close._


	26. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is most likely going to be the shortest chapter.

            The lids of his eyes felt as if they had been lined with lead. Above him was either fabric or hide, rippling in the wind and pale tan in color threaded through with dark veins thrown into stark relief by the sunlight streaming through it. Warming the enclosed space where he now found himself lying on a thin stack of coarse furs from what look like deer.

            His head pounded dully in time with the resting beat of his heart, his neck stiff and nape burning. A quiet crackling sound reached his ears as he lifted his head to look down at himself and felt a thin stream of blood trickle down along his spine from the disturbed scab over the wound just above his shoulders. Levi discovered that the armor he’d previously been wearing had disappeared, replaced by another set of hide clothing similar to but much better made than that which he’d worn throughout most of their flight from the Empire.

            Something moved beside him, making Levi nearly jump out of his skin. Swiveling his head quickly to his left, receiving a sharp stab of pain as consequence, he located the source and relaxed back against the hides.

            Eren was curled beside him fast asleep and with his head slightly tucked beneath Levi’s arm, wild hair falling into his closed eyes and lax features. He was dressed similarly in treated hides, the shirt he was wearing appearing just slightly too small. Rucking up to reveal a good portion of his now noticeably round belly.

            How long had he been out? What had happened? Where were they? The last time he remembered seeing Eren, his stomach had still been flat. But now he’d begun to grow heavy with child.

            His child.

            Warm fingers gently wound around his wrist and pulled his hand from his side, guiding it to the gentle curve of flesh and pressing it against the warm smooth skin. Letting him feel the soft pulsing of his heart beat and imagine the second beating beneath it. Somewhat reluctantly Levi pulled his gaze from their soon to be baby and raised his eyes to his husband’s face. Still somewhat sleepy green orbs peered at him from only inches away, overflowing with a concerning amount of relief.

            “You’re awake.”

            Slowly, Eren pushed himself up onto his forearms. “That should be my line.”

            “And just why would that be, brat?”

            “Armin said that there would be a bit of confusion once you woke up.”

            “Confusion?”

            He nodded, reaching out and beginning to run his fingers through his now much longer than he remembered black hair. Gently working the tangles free.

            He’d have to take a knife to it at the soonest possible occasion.

            “How much do you remember?”

            “The rush on Mitras. Pulling you out of the cell in the castle’s dungeon. Nothing after that.” The raven admitted after a long moment. “What happened?”

            “He betrayed us. Stole my sword and tried to kill you. For a while I thought…I’m so glad that you’re alright.”

            Levi stared mutely at Eren for a few moments, not fully able to comprehend the meaning of what he’d said. “He?” As realization hit him he went suddenly stiff, eyes narrowing. “Erwin!”

            “Yes.”

            Well, that explained the wound on the back of his neck and exactly how it had gotten there. But not the smugness with which his husband spoke.

            “Eren.”

            “He isn’t dead.”

            “Brat, that could mean a lot of different things! What! Did! You! Do?”

            “I had a little bit of fun with him is all.” Eren lay back and nestled closer. “We fought. I got my sword back. And he…lost something in the process.”

            “Something like what?”

            “Like his right arm.” Levi’s eyes widened but he didn’t speak. “I wish you could have seen it! I had them cowering in that house where we’d been staying, utterly terrified! And when he finally did come out I had him immediately on the ropes. Would have killed him if Jean hadn’t stopped me.”

            “I’m not even going to attempt to respond to this. Given that it’s you I’m dealing with I know damn well that it won’t make a difference either way.”

            “You talk like I don’t take your opinion into account.” Eren craned his neck so that he could look up at him while still resting his head on his chest. “Gods, I’m so glad that you’re finally awake.”

            “You say that like I’ve been unconscious for a long time.”

            “Going on about a month, now. It’s been three weeks since our last confrontation with the Scouts. As evidenced by our little one here.” He smiled and stroked the small bulge. “I have a baby bump now.”

            “Yes. You do. And that means you’re sidelined, brat.”

            “I-!”

            “Eren, you are pregnant! Not only can we not afford for the Scouting Legion to discover that fact we also have our child’s safety to worry about. I know that you are a warrior and can handle yourself on the battle field under normal circumstances but now you’ve another responsibility that is so much more important.”

            Eren frowned and looked away from him.

            “It won’t be for much longer now, Schatz. Seven months, at most. And we’re not likely to see much of them in that time.” Levi paused, frowning to himself. “Now that I think about it I have no fucking clue where the hell we are right now.”

            “Approximately two and a half day’s travel outside of Wall Rose.”

            “We’re in Maria, then?”

            Eren nodded.

            “In…some sort of encampment?”

            “We didn’t want to risk settling out in the open, and there weren’t any suitable abandoned structures within the trees.”

            “What the hell are you thinking setting up in a forest? That allows them the use of gear!”

            “The trees in this forest are so close together that maneuvering with gear is almost impossible. Not to mention that we need wood and hide to keep ourselves running, and they’re much more readily available here.” Eren shifted a bit, freeing his arm from beneath himself and pulling the Coordinate off of his finger. “I should give this back to you.”

            “Thanks, brat.” The band of the ring was warm as it was returned to its proper place.

            “Any time.” The brunet chirped. “You look exhausted, Levi.”

            “I feel exhausted.” He replied, barely managing to restrain a yawn. “Makes now fucking sense though, given that I’ve been unconscious for almost a month.”

            “I hate to have to inform you of this fact but you’ll continue to feel exhausted for the next few months at least. What with the amount of energy healing your wound will take out of your body.” Armin had pulled back the flap of the tent where they were staying and poked his head inside. “May I come in, Sir?”

            “Considering that you seem to have information on my injury, I don’t see why the fuck not.”

            “Hi, Armin.”

            “Good afternoon, Prince.” The small blonde smiled at the brunet as he entered the little structure, holding a cloth and small wooden pail of liquid. “How are you feeling?”

            “Alright. I’m not quite far enough along yet for baby to be giving me any grief.”

            “And you, Levi? Aside from the fatigue how are you feeling? Any holes in your memory? Aches and pains?”

            “Small hole regarding what happened but Eren filled me in on that much Coconut. Aches and pains? Yes, but mild. But I’m bleeding.”

            “That’s to be expected. The wound hasn’t fully healed yet and, due to its location, won’t heal fully for a while longer. On that note it’s best that you avoid conflict, especially if it might result in pressure to use your Titan form, for the foreseeable future.”

            Eren chuckled, prompting Levi to raise an eyebrow.

            “What’s the shit eating grin for, brat?”

            “The fact that it looks like I’m not the only one who’s ‘sidelined’.”

            “Tch!” Eren stuck out his tongue at him. “What the hell is in that pail, Coconut? It smells like disinfectant.”

            “That’s exactly what it is. Kochia leaves steeped in hot water, to keep the wound clean and speed up the healing a little bit.” Armin knelt down beside the pile of hides and dipped the cloth into the warm water. “Can you sit up, please?”

            “Give me a second, Coconut.” A brief struggle and minor assistant from Eren later saw him into a position which was somewhat passable as upright. Armin carefully pressed the cloth to the open wound on the back of his neck. “ _Fuck, brat! That hurts!”_

            “Sorry. The herbs are a bit strong.”

            “You could have warned me!” He groused, cringing below the cloth as it came down on him again. Gently dabbing at the crimson line across his neck and wiping up the blood which had oozed down over his skin. “Tell me something, Arlert. Exactly how close _did_ I come to dying?”

            “If the angle of his strike were any different you would have died instantly. For a few days it appeared as if you might still die regardless.” He told him, squeezing out the cloth again. By now the water had begun to be tinted red. “Everyone will be relieved to know you’re finally awake. It’ll certainly come as a boost to their moral.”

            “Well, that’s one thing I’ve never been described as before.” Levi eyed the cloth mutinously as it was dropped into the bucket for a final time and left to float. “Anything else you need to do to tend to my wound or can we go back to sleep?”

            Armin chuckled as he got back to his feet, hauling the little bucket with him. “Yes, I’m done. Though the two of you never struck me as the type of people to enjoy lazing around.”

            “It isn’t as if either of our invalid asses can do anything else at the moment.” Levi grumbled, laying back against the hides and curling into Eren’s side.

            “We’ll see you later Armin.”

            With the bucket still in hand he bowed out of the tent, allowing the flap to fall closed behind him. Visible through the trees nearby was a three meter Titan which observed them curiously. Nearby, struggling with an unruly set of hides, Jean and the others were attempting to erect another tent under the Guard Captain’s watchful eye.

            “News, Armin?” she asked on catching sight of him. “You’re smiling.”

            “He’s awake.”

            The wooden supports collapsed and the hide they had been trying to fit over them fluttered to the ground. Instead of the swearing which might have otherwise ensued the members of the little group let out a collective sigh.

            “He’s awake and fully conscious, or just awake?” Mikasa asked.

            “Awake and fully conscious. He only has one small hole in his memory surrounding exactly what led to his injury, but that’s to be expected.” He said. “Doubtless the hole will close itself up in a few days. Aside from the fatigue there will be no negative side effects.”

            “That’s a good thing to hear. Maybe once he’s healed we’ll actually be able to make some progress.”

            “That won’t be for a number more months.”

            “’A number more months’ is better than having the question of exactly how long entirely up in the air.”

            “I suppose that’s true.”

            “True or not and as much of a relief as it may be we can’t afford to become distracted by the fact we’ve one less pressing worry.” Mikasa said. “Get back to setting up the tents, all of you. We’ve still a lot of work left before this place is anything close to livable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of time from anyone who may be interested, I've come to realize that I have a terrible track record of catching grammar mistakes etc in posting chapters so I've decided that having a beta or two might be a good idea. I won't be asking for any help with my currently posted stories because I'm so far along with all of them it wouldn't really make a difference but I will be posting new ones as soon as I finish up all of my currently posted ones and could really use a couple of betas on those.  
> If anyone is interested the email at which you can get a hold of me is included in my profile. Please use that to alert me rather than creating a comment thread.


	27. What Must Be Done Now

            “Are you sure you should be doing thing?”

            “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Were one of your subordinates to sustain an injury like yours you’d advise them to step down from military service.”

            “I’m not stepping down from anything. Not when it’s my fault their kind ever got a foothold here in the first place.”

            “Levi would have found some way to get in with or without you, Erwin. You know that. As a matter of fact if not for you I think the Shifters would have merely moved forward with their attack without leaving us any time to prepare. This isn’t your responsibility.”

            “I disagree.”

            “Erwin, please. Even as capable as you are outside of the walls, with only one arm you’ll be killed!”

            The taller man stilled in his efforts to struggle into his shirt, leaving half of the material hanging off of him to reveal the white bandages and the stump where once his arm had been.  “And what exactly would you have me do, Zacharius? Sit here as if I were a civilian? Stay behind while others are allowed to rectify my mistake?”

            He resumed his efforts to put on his uniform.

            “No. We can’t afford to lose anyone else even marginally able. Humanity’s Strongest has transformed almost overnight into Humanity’s Enemy. Half of his squad is dead and the other half are still out of commission not that I could comfortably bring myself to trust them even if they weren’t.”

            Mike’s concern transformed into confusion as he reluctantly allowed the matter of Erwin’s injury to drop. “You don’t trust Eld and Petra?”

            “No. I don’t.”

            “Why? Because they’re loyal to Levi? Or, at least, who he was before all of this happened?”

            “No. Because they lived. Because Eren saved them. Why? I fear that Levi may have promised them a reward in return for their aid and when the other two refused-perhaps threatened to turn him in-he had them killed.”

            “I suppose that that could make sense though I can’t say that I myself believe it. Then again, despite my thoughts on his past, I wouldn’t have believed Levi would turn on us either.” He said. “But what would he possibly have promised them? Safety?”

            “No.” Erwin said grimly. “Ascension.”

            “And what is that?”

            “Levi’s explanation of the matter was vague at best, deliberately so. But from what I understand it is the ritual by which a Human ‘ascends’ to a ‘higher existence’ as a Shifter.”

            The other man looked shocked by the suggestion. Horror clearly written across his features.

            “Do you think they could have already-?”

            “No. From what I was told Ascension cannot take place outside their heathen War God’s temple.” He said. “Not to mention that by now we’d know. Were they already Shifters they’d have fully healed from their injuries. As it stands Eld will be in physical therapy for a number more months before he’ll be able to walk without the assistance of a cane and Petra will be living as a civilian for the same amount of time.”

            “You think she may be a traitor to Humanity and you’d allow her to live off the grounds? Unwatched?”

            The Commander chuckled darkly. “I never said that she wouldn’t be watched.” He replied. “Of course, the one I’ve tasked with doing so is both trustworthy as one he can’t have gotten to and the last person she’ll expect to be working as our eyes. If things go as best they can we may even be able to catch her out should she make an effort to turn her to their cause.”

            “And who exactly are you trusting that might be capable of gaining her trust if she has betrayed us?”

            “A Cadet of giving nature who, out of the kindness of her heart, can only be expected to regularly visit the sick and the wounded.” Having succeeded in wrestling his uniform into submission, Erwin adjusted his bolo tie. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a summit to attend to. Plans are being put into place to launch a massive joint expedition with members of the Garrison and Military Police accompanying us outside the Walls. The development of weapons through which we may be able to punch through the Shifter’s defenses has also begun. There’s much to oversee and I’m already risking running late.”

            With that said and leaving no room for the other man to comment further on the matter Erwin left the room. Quickly leaving the building and making his way to the stables to retrieve his horse and begin the ride back into Sina.”

            They’d been allowed to return to their headquarters in Rose a few days after his clash with the Shifter’s Prince had resulted in his defeat and the loss of his right arm. Hanji’s doing, most likely, citing the fact that the familiar surroundings of one’s own room was much more inductive of faster healing. The rest of the Legion hadn’t really given a damn for the reason, merely happy to be back with their own Comrades again.

            For his part Erwin merely viewed the fact as an annoyance. It made it so much more troublesome to attend to matters made necessary by Levi’s great betrayal.

            When he finally did arrive the summit had already begun. Members of the Military Police and Garrison were gathered on benches placed along the walls and standing on the floor in the middle of the room were such men as Kenny, Nile and Dot.

            “One would have considered you as having enough sense not to continue involvement in matters now that you’ve only one arm.” In response to the glare the slightly taller man sent him Kenny’s face curled into a brutal smirk. “Of course, provided that you can keep up, it really doesn’t matter to me whether or not you’re all there.”

            “Erwin,” it was Pixis who spoke now, the older man staring at the blonde across from him with mild concern, “with an injury like yours it may be best that you-.”

            “I am neither stepping down from my position as the Commander of the Scouting Legion nor retiring from Military service. I may no longer have both of my arms but one arm is more than enough with which to rectify my mistake.”

            “What do you have to say about this, Dok?”

            The eyes of the other three men all landed on their fourth member. Expectant. As if his word would be the deciding factor in the matter.

            “I think that if Erwin Smith believes that Ackerman’s betrayal and the Shifters and Maria’s fall-rightfully or not-is his fault and that it is there by his responsibility to rectify and believes he still has the strength and ability to do so I see no harm in allowing him to try. Not to mention,” he paused for a moment, “we need everyone even minorly capable of fighting on the field of battle. Having him out there with one arm may not be ideal but it’s better than not having him out there at all.”

            Pixis sighed as he unscrewed the lid of his flask. “Traditional rationality has completely flown out the window then?”

            “Traditional rationality? To hell with traditional rationality! We’ve former humans transforming into hyper intelligent titans at will! Not only that but-if the reports of the Legion’s Major are to be believed-they’re capable of producing a compound which obliterates steel! To hell with traditional rationality!”

            “If we can do enough damage to them quickly enough, and take them by surprise, it won’t matter that we can’t bypass their armored hides in close quarters.”

            Blue eyes again fell on the raven, this time equal parts curious and wary. “That would require something capable of doing massive damage over considerable range. More of both than either the strongest bows or crossbows or cannons would be capable of.”

            “It would. But I’m not planning to have the Garrison and Military Police begin production on bows or crossbows or cannons.”

            “Then what are you planning to have them build, Ackerman?”

            “Bombards and Scorpions and plenty of ammunition to fuel them.” The stretched wide grin transformed into one of sadistic glee. “Siege weapons.”

 

            “Are you sure this is the right address?”

            “Ymir, you’ve been asking me that every time we pass a house. Please, stop. And yes, I’m sure that the address we were given is correct. I have it right here.” Krista hoisted the basket she was carrying higher into her arms in order to brandish the slip of paper at her resolute companion. “It’s that house straight ahead at the end of the street.”

            Ymir’s tawny gaze traveled down the street to the end of the block, coming to rest at the end of the block. Rapidly drawing nearer as they walked. It was midsized faced in red brick and shingled in slate, matching those around it. Its relatively sizeable lawn was ringed by a white picket fence and though in late February nothing had yet begun to bloom the numerous small gardens contained within it were likely to be aflame with color come Spring.

            “Clean.” She noted almost grimly, staring the sparkling windows and brilliantly white door down.  “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, given that she was the imp’s subordinate.”

            “Imp? I thought Levi Ackerman was an Evil Garden Gnome.”

            “Evil Garden Gnome. Tiny Demon. Not much difference if you ask me.” The little gate creaked on its dark iron hinges as it swung open. Ymir followed in Krista’s wake as the small blonde made her way up to the house. “Remind me why we’re here again?”

            “Commander Smith asked me to keep an eye on Petra. Her injury was serious and there could still be complications so he felt it would be best that someone would occasionally check in on her incase something happens.”

            “So that was the excuse he gave you?”

            “Excuse? You think he has some ulterior motive for asking us to help a fellow soldier? It’s only to be expected that the Scouting Legion would look to and take care of their own.”

            “I know you’re not that naïve, Krista.” She told her. “There’s something not quite right about that man.”

            “Are you suggesting that he could actually be a traitor like Levi?”

            As the sound of the smaller woman’s knocks faded away Ymir shook her head. “All I’m suggesting is that we can’t be sure a traitor is really what Levi Ackerman was. That maybe things are a little bit more complicated and eating what our Superior’s shit out on the matter might be a little dangerous. Are we soldiers or sheep, or is there really any difference?”

            Krista was prevented from answering by the door swinging open.

            Petra stood framed in the doorway dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and long pleated grey skirt, her ginger hair struggling to escape from the tail which it had been tied back into. Both her amber eyes and bright smile were warm though the pain concealed behind them was evident in her faintly hunched posture.

            “Good afternoon Ms. Ral,” Krista said, “how are you feeling today?”

            “Oh, Krista. Ymir. Nice to see you both. Why don’t both of you come in from the cold.” The older woman stepped aside to allow them both into the home.

            “Thank you.” Ymir was only partially aware that the formality came out sounding distracted as she examined their surroundings. Wooden staircase leading up to the second floor. Coat closet in front and slightly to the right of them. Hallway into the kitchen directly ahead.

            “What can I do for the two of you today?”

            “We only wanted to check on you; Commander Smith, and everyone else as well, all of us are worried about you.” At the mention of the Commander her expression darkened into something troubled. “We brought you some fresh bread and jam.”

            Petra sighed, wincing slightly, then motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. “Come sit down. I’ll make us all some tea.”

            The kitchen was open and well-lit by the sunlight which streamed in through the windows. Ymir immediately went to seat herself in one of the four chairs which had been set out around the table. Krista deposited the basket on the table and pulled back the cloth covering removing a small glass jar of jam and a loaf of bread.

            “Where do you keep your plates?”

            “In the cabinet, on the shelf under the teapot. Hold on.” She opened the cabinet and reached up to grab the white pot and yelped, immediately cringing back down and placing a hand on the small of her back.

            Krista had crossed the kitchen within moments and gently pushed the other away from the cabinet towards the table. “Go and sit down. I’ve got it.”

            “O-Oh. Thank you.” Though reluctant to concede to the pain that she was so clearly in Petra hobbled over to the table and eased herself down into a chair.

            “Giving you trouble?”

            The smaller woman winced again and nodded. “Yeah. Somedays are worse than others but I can manage. It’s not intolerable.” Petra said. “Though I can’t deny I do envy the Shifters for their ability to bounce back from wounds like rubber. If this had happened to the Captain he’d probably be back on his feet and fighting within a day or sooner.”

            “You were…close to your superior.” It was evident from the sidelong look that she received that Petra knew exactly what Ymir had been intending to imply. “I mean…you seem very loyal to him.”

            “It isn’t what you’re thinking. I was never interested in pursuing my Captain romantically. Even if I had been, I’ve known for a very long time that he swung the other way. No. I never viewed him as anything other than an older brother. And, of course, my Superior. He’s a good man.”

            “ _Was_ a good man.” Krista spoke hesitantly as she set out cups of tea and plates of bread and jam. The look on her face made it obvious she half expected the ginger to jump her in retaliation.

            Petra simply cast a narrowed gaze into her cup and staunchly declared “ _is_.”

            Ymir and Krista exchanged a brief glance.

            “We’re just Cadets. It’s not like we really know anything. But…he’s turned on us. How can you still think of him as a good man when he’s betrayed Humanity?”

            “Because he hasn’t.”

            There was well disguised pity in Krista’s blue eyes now. “I’m sorry Petra but how can you know that?”

            “Logically? Because my Captain is efficient at killing. Having been in his Squad for this long I know how he operates: he surrounds himself with soldiers hand-picked for their skill and then trains them further to meet his standards, leads them into battle as a cohesive unit bound with ties of trust and blood. He sights the target, seeks the target and destroys the target. No mercy. No wasted time. If my Captain really were an enemy of the Walls we’d have already been dismantled. He wouldn’t have sat idle for even one year, let alone almost four.”

            She paused for long enough to take a sip of her tea.

            “And personally because I know him better as a man than to believe he’d turn on us for anything. But as you said your both Cadets. You didn’t get the chance to get to know him.”

            “I-.”

            “Then help us get to know him.” Ymir intervened before Krista could finish. “Help us understand him and why you believe what you do.”

            “What do the two of you believe it truly means to be a soldier?”

            Both pulled up short at her reply, quite clearly taken by surprise.

            “What do we think it means…to be a soldier?” Krista repeated, earning a nod. The older woman was now staring them down with eyes that were almost cold. “Um…Esprit de Corps? Respect to moral code and a Warrior’s Ethos. Loyalty to the banner of our regiment and to Humanity?”

            “Obeying the King and the orders of our superiors.”

            Though it was clear that neither of them had answered correctly, at least in her mind, Petra seemed oddly satisfied by their answer as she set her cup back down.

            “It’s funny. That’s almost exactly what I told Captain when I asked him the same question. Years ago now…”

_The tray in her hands clattered dangerously, its contents of cups and tea and sweet biscuits threatening to tip and spill across the floor at any moment while she valiantly struggled to open the door to his office with one hand. Finally succeeding in turning the knob, she pushed it open and hesitantly stepped inside._

_“I apologize for disturbing you Lance Corporal Sir! I brought you some tea. May I…come in?”_

_The man looked up from the desk where he was sitting, half concealed beneath a pile of papers. “Why the stutter, Ral? You may have only known me for a couple of months but this isn’t exactly the first time you’ve shown up here at 3 am for ‘tea time’ and by know you ought to know I don’t bite.”_

_“Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir!” Petra hurriedly closed the door to his office behind herself and set the tray on a nearby table, not expecting to be able to find room on his document swamped desk. She poured two cups quickly and proffered one to him which he accepted with a grumbled thanks before she returned to the table and perched herself on the couch behind it. His grey eyes seemed to evaluate her all the while._

_“O-Oh, I apologize Captain Sir! I didn’t ask if I could-.”_

_“It’s fine.” He grunted almost harshly and she flinched. Falling silent and clutching the sides of her warm cup tighter in her hands. “Ral.”_

_“Sir?”_

_“What do you believe it means to be a soldier?”_

_“A…soldier, Sir?”_

_“Yes. A soldier.”_

_“Um…devotion to my fellow soldiers. Loyalty to the cause of Humanity’s Survival. Adherence to the code of ethics and the orders of my superiors. And, of course, serving as the crown’s sword outside the walls.”_

_“How naïve of you. Though I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else out of a Cadet.” He took a sip of the scalding contents of the cup in her hand. “What you just gave me is the expected answer that they all but force feed you during training so that you can parrot it back later. The politically correct answer. The safe answer. It’s not the wrong answer, not in the traditional sense of the word, but it’s not the right answer either.”_

_Petra stared at him, half in total shock that something so nearly blasphemous would ever leave the lips of a superior and half in awe. She hoped he would elaborate without having to be pressed but Levi simply set down his cup and resumed his paperwork as if nothing had happened._

_“Sir. What do you think it means, if I can ask?”_

_A pause before he looked up again. “What it means to be a soldier, in my opinion, is to do as you feel you must in the furtherance of whatever cause you believe is right. Give your all to that cause. Give everything. And when others attempt to tell you that that cause isn’t worth it give more. To live and die for a cause that you truly believe in with all your heart and soul is what it truly means to be a soldier.”_

_“And the cause that you believe so much in…is the furtherance of Humanity.”_

_A small smile found its brief place onto his lips at that. “The cause to which I offer my heart body and soul without fear or hesitation is the furtherance of Humanity’s freedom from the walls. Whatever is out there, it’s my hope that our children and grandchildren will see it. And that future generations will know the taste of freedom.”_

“He could be a harsh man. He could be a hard man. But he was never a bad man. But he was never a bad man. And he was always resolute. The Lance Corporal would never allow himself to be swept away by the tide of zealotry against Humanity that the Commander would have us all believe the Shifters operate by.” Petra said as she finished her tea. “The Shifters are most certainly dangerous and they may not be our friends but that doesn’t automatically make them our enemy. And I feel that anything they do to harm us now is due to our forcing their hand.”

            “You think they really just wanted to help?”

            “I believe so. But unfortunately I can’t claim to be sure. And I realize that I may be wrong.”

            “But you don’t believe you are.”

            “If I didn’t, don’t you think I’d have kept it to myself?” with some difficulty she got to her feet and began gathering their plates. “But it’s beginning to get rather late and I’m sure you’ll soon be missed back at headquarters. Thanks for stopping by and please say hello to Eld for me.”

            “We will. Have a good night Ms. Ral.”

            “Krista.” Ymir called to the smaller blonde once both were safely out on the front steps. “I know that he wanted to be informed if she still held loyalty to the Titan King but I don’t think you should tell him.”

            “Don’t tell me you actually believe her, Ymir.”

            “What I believe is we have no evidence that the Shifters responsible for the attacks on Maria and the expedition are at all connected to the Empire. That the only hostile contact the forces of the Walls have had with them is the fight between the Commander and the Prince and that Eren was biting back. With things the way they are…I don’t like this. Don’t you think something about this whole situation seems off somehow?”

            “What difference does it make?” she asked, more confused than frustrated. “And what do you want me to do? Keep quiet?”

            “Yes. For now.”          

            “Why?”          

            “Because we don’t have enough information to prove who the good guys really are. With the climate within the walls being what it is we can’t go around mindlessly spewing information. I’m not asking you to take this to the grave but I am asking you to sit on it for the time being.”

            “And if we get caught?”         

            “We won’t.”

            “How-?”

            “I’ll handle it.”

            The two stared each other down before the blonde sighed. “Alright.” She said begrudgingly. “But only because I trust you.”

            “Of course you do!” Stated like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world as they again began to make their way down the street.

            “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”


	28. Scare Tactics

For a provisional camp out in the middle of the forest they’d managed to do surprisingly well for themselves especially now that winter had subsided into a mild if very wet spring. From the lumber stone and hides which were plentiful in the area, especially now that humanity had been pushed back from it, they had managed to erect a fully functional village though on a much smaller scale than would normally be expected. Six good sized tents had been erected, and a small fence had been built up around their settlement of boulders and lashed together tree trunks. From the hides that hadn’t been shaved and tanned for tent fabric or clothing or repurposed as bedding banners had been crafted and draped over the top of their walls.

            Let the declaration to the enemy of what they faced be made clear.

            As much as he hated the thought of relenting to playing the defensive against an opponent he knew that for the time being they wouldn’t have much other choice. Between his injuries and Eren’s condition contact with the Legion was much better avoided. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit because all he could think of were the plans they might be freely devising while not under pressure.

            For precisely this reason the continued reports of nothing unusual made him nervous.

            Levi currently sat propped against a pile of hides with Eren curled up beside him, head resting on his chest and arms cradling his pregnant belly. The brat was asleep, peacefully dozing against him as the raven carded agile fingers calmly through silky chestnut locks. Jean and Marco stood before them prattling off the latest patrol report.

            “Though the Titans in the Northern Quadrant of the forest seem almost inexplicably agitated we’ve been as of yet unable to ascertain the cause.” Marco reported. “Once again, we can only report an all clear.”

            “It’s been almost four month, Sir. And nothing. Nothing when we should have seen them by now. Nothing when we should have had at least one close call. I don’t like it.”

            Levi paused in his administrations and nodded. “I agree with you, Kirstein. Something is definitely amiss. I know enough about the Legion and how they operate by now to be well aware that, even with Erwin wounded and potentially permanently out of commission, they wouldn’t back down. They should be on our asses by now, or at least looking to be.”

            Adjusting Eren’s position and prompting a sleepy grumble in response, he reclined further against the hides. “Something doesn’t feel right. Increase the frequency of patrols but draw them back within the tree line. I’ll make use of the Coordinate to call more Titans into the forest. Alert the Guard Captain as well; make her aware that until I’ve recovered enough to retake the field-let’s hope that we’re lucky and manage another four months without seeing them-her discretion on such matters is to be advised as my second in command.”

            “Of course, Lord Levi.”

            “Is that all?” he asked, resting his cheek on the top of Eren’s head.

            “It is.”

            “Then leave us. Unless absolutely necessary my husband and I would not be disturbed.”

            “Of course.”

            The two guards bowed out of the tent, leaving the couple alone aside from the occasional light breeze which found its way in through the flaps of the tent. Doing his best to avoid waking the brunet Levi lifted him into his arms and carried him to the pile of hides settling down beside him a moment later.

            Eren shifted beside him, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to the raven’s jaw. Levi smirked and tilted his head downwards, turning the touch into a kiss.

            “Morning, sunshine.” He purred.

            “Morning.” Came the semi garbled reply.

            Eren watched through half-lidded eyes as Levi slid down to the end of the bed of hides and pressed a gentle kiss to his stomach.

            “And good morning to our little one as well. You’re going to cooperate with your mother today, won’t you?”

            “Oh, Levi, you know that our angel has never been trouble.”

            “Not yet, but they’re my kid. They’ll be giving you hell soon enough.”

            Eren smiled and reached down to stroke his hair. “You’ll be a good father.”

            “I don’t know.” He said, resting an ear against Eren’s soft skin. “I’m an orphan from the Underground. A criminal, trained killer and the son of a whore.”

            “You’re a warrior, a king and the son of a God. And more importantly, Levi, you’re my husband. I love you more than anything and our child will be as proud of you as I am.”

            The two stared at each other, grey meeting with green, before Levi’s face reluctantly split into a smirk and he ran his knuckles over the gentle curve of his belly.

            “You’re getting bigger. We’re going to have to let out the seams on your shirt again.”

            “Hey!” Eren whined, blushing bright pink as the other laughed at him. With Levi still cackling at him Eren reached down and pulled him back up. Stretching out beside him and resting his head on his chest. Listening to the laughter and then, once it finally subsided, to the steady beating of his heart. Just as he’d been falling back into a peaceful drowse he was disturbed by the deep vibrations of Levi’s voice.

            “I’m sorry, Eren. It shouldn’t have happened like this. Had I been stronger, maybe it wouldn’t have.”

            What are you talking about, Levi?”

            “Everything.” Slowly, he began to stroke his hair again. “It should have been in the Capital. In the Castle. With your parents there. And medicants on standby in case something goes wrong. You shouldn’t have to give birth to our child on the ground in the middle of a fucking forest as we’re being hunted down like wild animals. I-.”

            “Stop!” Eren was glaring at him mildly now. Green eyes glittering. “What happened wasn’t your fault. And were it not for your strength we wouldn’t still be here at all. Don’t blame yourself for this. You’re not responsible and there’s nothing more you could have done.”

            “That doesn’t mean I believe that.”

            “That doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Eren wrapped his long warm arms around the smaller male’s waist and rested his head back on his chest. “Let’s just get back to sleep, ok?”

            “…”

            “Levi, please!”

            The raven sighed. “Alright, brat. Nothing better to do anyway, I suppose.”

            “I know that you like to laze around as much as I do and just won’t admit it.”

            “We’ll you’ve got my number now, don’t you.”

            “Of course! I’ve got all the dirt on you, darling.”

            “Brat.” Said with a smirk.

            The pair nestled closer under the warmth of the sun and quickly fell asleep.

 

            “M-Mikasa!”

            It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes since she’d finally lain down for the first time in two days. Reluctant but able to clearly hear the panic in the other woman’s voice she pulled herself to her feet just as the brunet came barreling through the door of her tent.

            “Sasha, what’s wrong?”

            “It’s happening! It’s finally happening! I mean, we always knew it would but it’s happening!”

            “Sasha!” The ravenette reached down and yanked the other to her feet. Noticing she held something clenched tightly in her fists. “What’s going on? What are you holding?”

            “I-I…Jean…it’s-.”

            “ _Show me! That’s an order!”_ Stiff, shaking fingers slowly unfurled from the crumpled fabric in her hands. Torn ragged at the edges and missing most of its shape, the mix of green white and blue was still instantly recognizable. “Where did you get this?”

            “Jean and Marco went back out on patrol after they gave their report to Levi. They took Himmel with them; he just came back with this in his talons. The Scouts have found us!”

            “We don’t know that!” Mikasa tossed the scrap of cloth to the floor and ground it into the dirt with her heel. “Get your gear!”

            “What about the King and the Prince?”

            “Between Armin and the Titans they’ll be fine!”

            “But shouldn’t we alert them to what’s going on?”

            “No time! Now go!”

            Sasha scrambled out of the tent to collect her things. Mikasa practically pounced on her own gear, swiftly sliding it on and strapping her sword into place. Sparing only a fleeting moment to wish they had managed to find a way to acquire horses she took off running into the forest, Sasha catching up with her just as she left the encampment fencing.

            “Which way?”

            “There! Himmel!”

            The eagle lifted off from the branch at their approach and flew back into the trees.

            “Follow him!”

            They were running for maybe twenty minutes before the smell of blood reached them. Five minutes later the battlefield was within sight. Marco was standing nearest them doing his best to clean the gore from his blade as Jean extracted himself from the dissolving remnants of his Titan. Strewn across the forest floor in various states of bloody dismemberment were soldiers. The men and women wearing the green cloaks and wings of the Scouting Legion were to be expected, but the horned horse of the Military Police and Rose of the Garrison were an unpleasant surprise.

            “What is this?” she demanded, grey gaze roving over the bodies littering the ground. “What happened here?”

            “A scouting party for a larger expedition. A joint one, by the look of the mixed symbols.” Jean reported, walking towards her. “We encountered them about an hour after delivering our report to the King, while on patrol. The battle wasn’t simple-the Garrison and Military Police were easy to take care of but the Legion gave us a little bit of trouble-it wasn’t enough of an issue that the two of us couldn’t handle it. Though I suppose there is something you should see, since the eagle brought you all the way out here.”

            “And what would that be?”

            Marco slid his weapon back into its sheath and motioned towards the center of the battle field. “They’re over here.”

            “They?” Mikasa repeated as she and Sasha followed him over.

            “Yes.” Marco replied, indicating a badly wounded but still very much alive soldier. “They.”

            “Have you checked for weapons?”

            “Yes. We removed all of them. And their gear is broken. I don’t think they’re capable of causing harm any longer.”

            “We’d best watch ourselves regardless.” Mikasa said stiffly, closing the last bit of distance between herself and the wounded soldier. She glared down at the woman who stared back at her with pain and fear evident in her eyes. A soldier that Mikasa vaguely remembered as being one of the few squad leaders who hadn’t participated in the push on Mitras.

            “Sasha.”          

            “Guard Captain?”

            “Run back to the encampment. Bring me some timber and one of the banners. I plan to make a point.”

            As the other Shifter ran back to the encampment Mikasa returned her attention to the injured woman.

            “You’re a Scout. I recognize you. Where is your Commander and the others? Do they know where we are?”

            “Mikasa.”

            “Answer me!”

            “Mikasa, please.”

            “Those who threaten the wellbeing of the royal family will receive no sympathy from me. Now tell me what I want to know, where are Smith and the others? What are their plans?”

            “I-I’ll tell you. Just…let me speak to Levi. Your leader. I know I can trust him to be at least somewhat merciful.”       

            “You expect mercy from either of our rulers after what your regiment has done to us?” She shook her head. “No. Don’t expect to gain a reprieve from the King. Erwin’s attack on him has taken his mercy. Now speak. I need to know if what you have to say is worth disturbing our King that he might bend his ear.”

            “We were a patrol sent out in an effort to ascertain whether or not your people had hidden nearby. We left on the expedition two weeks ago and saw no signs of you and little signs of Titans, but the number of Titans in the surrounding area of the forest made it suspect as a potential location of your camp. As for the Commander knowing that you’re here, no. He doesn’t. Not unless another party saw something and made it back to him.”

            “I see. How many of you are there?”

            “There are 20.”

            “I meant in the expedition as a whole.”

            “I’ll tell that much to your King.”

            “You won’t speak to our King at all if you don’t tell me first.”

            The bleeding soldier relented after a stubborn few moments. “A joint expedition between the three regiments. Almost 500 bodies.”

            “Almost 500 bodies hunting us.” Mikasa said grimly and straightened up, walking back over to where Jean and Marco stood.

            “Should we go and get Levi, then?” the ash blonde asked.

            “That would all depend on what he said when he dismissed you.”

            “That until he had recovered your discretion was to be advised. And not to disturb him unless it was urgent.”

            “I wouldn’t define this as urgent.” Mikasa said. “I can convey the information that she had to our King myself. Not to mention that by the time Levi would get here she’ll likely have succumbed to her injuries, making involving him directly in matters entirely worthless.”

            “Well, what do you plan to do with her them? Kill her?”

            “Simply killing her isn’t enough. We’re going to use her death and those of the others to send a message to those cowards.” Taking the items from the brunet she began tying the banner onto the pole with twine. “Hang their wings. We’ll mark their defeat with the Bloodline’s standard. Let this serve as clear warning what waits for them deeper in this forest. Perhaps they’ve still enough sense left to preserve their lives and back down while they have the chance.”


	29. No Plan Survives Contact With the Enemy

            “You constipated or something, Eren?”

            The brunet looked over at Levi from where he lay atop the pile of hides which served as their bed, absently stroking his stomach. “No. Not constipated. Though the Gods know that in your mind not being able to take a shit is the only reason to make a face.”

            “Don’t laugh, brat. Not being able to take a shit is serious business.” This much made Eren smile, but it only last a few seconds before the previous expression returned. One that didn’t sit well with Levi because he didn’t recognize what it was meant to represent. Getting to his feet he crossed the tent to sit beside him and ran the back of his knuckles gently along Eren’s bronzed cheek. “If not constipation, what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Eren!”

            The odd expression transformed into embarrassment. “Nothing, really. Just…cravings.”

            Levi sighed, relaxing into the knowledge that his discomfort had been caused by something harmless. “What would you like, love?”

            “Something salty. Dried venison would work, I think.”

            “I’ll go and get you some, Eren. Just hang on a moment.” Kissing him on the forehead, he got up again and exited the tent.

            Heading to the little shed where they had taken to keeping their food supplies Levi pulled open the door and began searching through it. Pushing aside the buckets of gathered nuts and berries, smoked fish and dried herbs. Searching for venison but finding nothing.

            _Fuck._

            “Can I help you with something, Sir?”

            Levi turned, nearly coming face to chest with the taller freckled raven. “Marco. Do you know what happened to the dried venison that we had just yesterday?”

            “Yes Sir, I do.” He told him. “Sasha happened.”

            “Blouse…of course.”

            “Why were you looking for it?”

            “Eren. He was having cravings for something salty and asked me to get him some.” He said. “It looks like I’ll have to go hunting and down a deer to satisfy my husband. Good thing that I’ve worked on improving my aim with a bow these past few years.”

            “My Lord, you’re still recovering. I’m not sure that it’s the best idea for you to go out into the forest alone.”

            “No, no Bodt. I’ll be fine. Injured or not I’m more than capable of going one on one with a buck no matter how many points the bastard has.” Levi said. “I won’t leave the forest. Won’t even go near the tree line. And won’t stay out for longer than a handful of hours.”

            “Are you sure you’ll be alright without anyone with you, Sir? With your wounds and the Legion’s presence in the area it’s dangerous!”

            “I’m armed with a weapon that allows for stealth and range. And I’ll take Himmel with me so that I might send for aid should I need to.”

            Marco still seemed uncomfortable with the situation but nodded regardless. “Don’t think that I was questioning your ability Sire.”

            “I’m not that easily offended, Bodt.”

            “Of course. I apologize.”

            “Noted. Please shut up now.” Leaving the Ventus standing outside the little shed Levi returned to their shared tent. Picking up a bow and a quiver full of arrows on the way, he ducked inside.

            Eren perked up when he returned, but his expression swiftly turned into one of confusion at the sight of the weapon in his hands. “What’s going on?”

            “Blouse ate the last of the dried venison. I’m going out hunting to restock.” He told him. “I should be back within the next few hours. I’ve alerted Marco and will be taking Himmel with me.”

            “You don’t need to go out of your way to do that for me.” Eren said. “An unsatisfied craving isn’t going to kill me.”

            “What kind of husband would I be if I don’t provide for you, brat.”

            “Just as good of one as you’ll be if you do.” Eren told him. “You’re injured. And Mikasa’s report of what happened makes it clear that the forces of the walls are nearby. If you go out alone you could get hurt again and I don’t want that! You’ve already almost died because of me once!”

            “Everything will be fine, brat. I’ll be back within a couple of hours with the meat. We need to restock on it anyway.”

            The brunet whined, scooting forwards and reaching towards him; clearly resenting the fact he’d been made bedbound by his swollen feet. “Levi!”

            The raven kissed him, ducking beneath his efforts to cling to him and darted back out of the tent. After whistling to Himmel and having the eagle flutter down onto his shoulder Levi made his way out of the encampment and into the surrounding trees. Slinking with a silent deadly precision through the snarl of underbrush. Argent eyes seeking for any sign of a deer or a deer’s passing.

            It wasn’t too long before he spotted a five point buck nibbling at the low hanging branches of a tree.

            _Hello, dinner._

            Levi pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and knocked it on the bow in his hands. Drawing back the string and taking careful aim.

            He released it.

            The arrow struck true and the wounded animal raced away into the brush, leaving behind a trail of blood in its wake.

            _Let’s see how far you manage to get._

            The stench of blood and decay was cloying beneath the dappled sunlight which filtered through the spread bows of the trees. The low murmur of voices from behind him mingled with the drone of carrion insects and flapping of fabric in the wind as he stared down the banner in the center of the clearing.

            Roughly trussed to the six foot timber which had been impaled through the body of one of his soldiers was a shaved hide painted with the standard of a snarling wolf. It was flapping gently in the occasional breeze, its image marred by the drips and smudges left behind by the hands which had played a part in its clumsy creation.

            “Erwin!”

            “They were massacred. Cut down like animals by those half breed Titan bastards.” He growled, fist clenched and blue eyes locked in place. “That’s their standard. We can be certain that Levi and his men are here.”

            “And what do you plan to do about it, Scouting Commander?” Kenny pressed, Nile silent beside him. “We’ve no way of knowing what that blonde Shifter told their Prince was the truth or merely a ploy to draw him back to safety before Annie could close in from behind. My nephew could be fully healed, vengeful and hunting through the forest for us like a blood crazed hound this very moment. Could come tearing out of the trees in his Titan form between this blink and the next one. Could still be recuperating lain up and injured. Or he could be dead.”

            “We assume that he’s alive and operate accordingly. Until we have definitive proof that the traitor is dead we act as if he is still responsible for leading them. And if we get the chance to corner and kill him again, we take it.”

            “If, if, if!” The raven spat. “Stop theorizing and tell me what we _are_ doing!”

            Erwin finally pulled his gaze from the carnage to glare at his former subordinate’s Uncle.

            “We know that they’re here. We need to find them. In order to do so we’ll send a small group out to search for them. One that is small enough to escape unnoticed by even the most observant.” He said. “Anyone you’d like to present for the job, Ackerman?”

            “Your Legion may be the best when it comes to killing Titans to make use of stealth and cunning. The Military Police however…”

            “Are you suggesting that you would like to go yourself? Or perhaps you’re offering up your superior,” he aimed a rather pointed look at Nile, “on a silver platter?”

            “Neither. I’m suggesting that a trio of my regiment’s Cadets be sent in to deal with the matter.”

            Erwin barely felt the typical false smile as it slithered back onto his face. “And who would those Cadets be?”

            “Freudenberg, Dreyse and Leonhart.”

            Hitch and Marlo, on hearing their names, turned white. Annie looked up and nodded.

            “Commander, Sir, I know that the three mentioned Cadets are not members of the Scouting Legion and thereby not under your jurisdiction but I’d have to advise against sending them in without the supervision of someone with more training.”

            “I would have to agree with your Major, Erwin.” Pixis said. “The remnants of this battlefield show us slaughtered veterans and Squad Leaders. If these Cadets are caught they’re sure to be killed. Regardless of what their ranking was on graduation night.”

            “They won’t get caught because they won’t be causing enough noise to draw attention.” Erwin aimed a glare at Kenny. “Won’t they?”

            “Under the radar, Leonhart. That’s an order.”

            “Yes, Sir.” The blonde Cadet turned a cold gaze on her assigned companions. “You two. Come with me.”

            The pair exchanged a terrified look, Annie’s glare resting on them like boulders.

            “… … Well, come on Hitch. We have our orders.”

            The look that she sent him was half-betrayal and half a clear opinion that he’d lost his mind but Hitch reluctantly followed after him regardless.

            “Well, Annie,” Marlo asked her once they’d left the larger group behind, “what now?”

            “We look for them.”

            “That much was obvious Leonhart!” Hitch snapped. “Where are you going, the horses-.”

            “We’re moving on foot. Quieter that way.”

            “On foot?” Marlo repeated. “But what about the Titans.”

            “We have gear.”

            “The trees are too close together for us to be able to use it in a fight!”

            “You can still use it to get up a tree and out of reach.” She dead panned. “And we’ll see signs of them coming long before they’re close enough to get to us. It’s the Shifters we have to worry about; don’t want any of them catching us unaware so keep your eyes open.”

            The other two couldn’t stop themselves from hastily glancing around.

            “Well, where are we going to start looking? This forest is huge.”

            “Water. Running water. Any settlement won’t be far from it.” Annie paused to listen and after a moment the trickling of water reached them. “This way.”

            They reached the edge of the shallow stream, the clear water flashing silver as it ran over the worn smooth stones which lined the bottom. A fish darted swiftly out of sight and small frogs hurled themselves into the deluge in order to escape their advance.

            “Well, we found the water.” Hitch drawled. “But I don’t see any settlements.”

            “Which way?”

            “We came from the North East. West is downstream of here and the patrol that went out that way came out mostly unscathed, only encountered normal Titans. Moving Southward would mean crossing the water and moving further away from the stream. We’re bound to encounter some signs of them eventually.”

            The three continued up the bank of the stream, pebbles scattering about their feet. Bird song filtered through the trees. Insects hummed in the undergrowth.

            “Look, there!”

            Quickly crossing the shallow ice cold water the three soldiers hurried over to the stump of what had once been a tree.

            “This didn’t fall, it was hewn down. By something stronger than metal or stone.” Annie ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the cut wood. “Look for more. Their camp can’t be far away now.”

            “There are more trees over there. So their encampment is likely that way as well.” Marlo said.

            “Let’s go. Keep quiet.”

            They moved away from the stream, further into the forest. Carefully picking their way around the low stumps of cut trees. Taking care to remain as quiet and low as possible.

            Eventually the cut stumps gave way to an artificial hill of tree trunks and boulders. Hung from some of the sharpened tips were more of the same banners which had been left behind as a message on the battle field.

            “Found them.”

            “W-Well, we should leave now. Head back and let the others know we found them before we’re discovered by-.”

            “No.” Both Hitch and Marlo looked at her as if she’d completely lost her mind. “Not until we know exactly what’s waiting for us on the other side of that wall. I’m going up.”

            “You can’t!”

            “Would you prefer to do it?”

            “Leonhart, we have our orders! You risk us being seen” Hitch protested.

            “Then go. I’m going up there to take a look around whether you stick around or not.” Annie fired off her gear and swung away before either of the other two could continue their protests. Stopping just short of the crest of the wall she cautiously peered over the edge and into the encampment below. _Six tents. A small shed where they store either food or weapons. No signs of a stable or any horses so it seems they’re stuck on foot. A no sign of either the Prince or that wretch, Levi._

            She returned to the ground before the risk of one of them looking up became too great.

            “Let’s go.”

            Neither Hitch or Marlo had to be told twice and were all too happy to follow her back into the relative protection of the trees.

            “What do we do know?” Marlo asked.

            “Isn’t it obvious Freudenberg? We head back to the camp we set up outside the forest and deliver the information. Leaving out the bit where Leonhart went against orders of course.”

            “Quiet, Dreyse.”         

            “No, I’m not going to be quiet! Just because you’re Captain Ackerman’s favorite-!”

            She was cut off midsentence when Annie clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged the two of them behind an overgrown bush.

            “Don’t. Say. A word.”

            Before either could question her motives the crack of a branch echoed from nearby and the raven haired figure came into view. Quiver across his back and bow in his hand, Levi crossed the small clearing to spot the puddle of blood in the leaves which to the soldiers had gone unnoticed.

            He was only there for the matter of a few moments before disappearing back into the trees.

            “Get up! Get up!” She all but dragged them back onto their feet. “A bow hunter uses the blood trail to track their prey. We can use the same blood trail to track the hunter. We need to get back to camp immediately.”


	30. The Dancing Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the only update this week due to how busy I'm likely to be with the three tests I have this week.

            “Cadet Dreyse. Cadet Freudenberg. You’ll escort Major Zoe and the majority of our forces along with the siege weapons to corner the Shifters in their hole and dispatch them. Cadet Leonhart, you’ll lead myself and an elite force back to that blood trail. We’ll head Levi off and put him down once and for all.

            “Yes, Sir!”

            “Get the horses, all of you! We can’t afford to waste time and allow this chance to slip away.”

            A flurry of motion erupted through their encampment, soldiers rushing to lash the heavy artillery to the work horses or to fit their mounts’ saddles into place and pull themselves up onto their backs. Acting swiftly they splintered off from the larger group and rode into the forest, Erwin at the head of the intrepid hunting part with Annie on his left and Kenny on his right.

            “We need to ride Westward until we reach the stream, then turn slightly South and we’ll hit the trail head on.” She informed them as they rode through the thick trees, ever wary for any signs of approaching Titans. “He’ll likely have caught up with his quarry by now, but if we’re quick and lucky he’ll still be cleaning the carcass and we can get the drop on him.”

            The glittering silver stream came into view in the distance. They turned their mounts Southward and kept riding.

            “Slow your pace! We can’t risk passing it over and having to double back.”

            The dropped from a gallop to a purposeful canter, their eyes scanning the uneven leaf strewn ground beneath them for any signs of the wounded animal or its hunter’s passing.

            “Commander, there’s blood over here!”

            “Close rank and keep quiet. He could be nearby.” Erwin tightened his grip on the reigns of his horse as he guided the animal forwards. _We’ve got you now, Ackerman._

            They continued forwards in cautious silence for another half mile before Mike spoke up suddenly from behind him.

            “He’s nearby; I can smell him. Bleach and tea and Titan. And blood.”

            “How far?”

            “I can’t tell exactly. My nose isn’t _that_ good but the fact that I can pick up on him at all means it can’t be more than a mile out.”

            Nodding, Erwin slid down from the saddle and drew his blade. “Everyone off the horses. We approach on foot.”

            Only a few barely audible complains could be heard grumbled under the breaths of the few members of the Garrison and Military Police who had accompanied them on the mission. Leaving the horses behind they picked their way as quietly as they could through the close-grown trees. The woody snarls of undergrowth and thorny vines tugging at their ankles and pulling on their gear and clothing.

            “Erwin!”

            The hiss made everyone jump and turn to look at Nile. The Commander of the Military Police had previously been struggling for freedom against a particularly enthusiastic thorn bush but was now pointing into the bows of a tree almost directly above them.

            They looked up.

            Himmel hissed at them and flapped his wings, feathers sticking up in all directions and golden eyes gleaming. Mike nearly knocked Kenny flat when he pulled out his pistol and began to take aim.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Ackerman? It’s bad enough his bird has seen us, the last thing we need is to go giving away our position with gunfire!”

            “He’s right. Put it away.” When the black clad man didn’t move quickly enough for his liking Nile raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to make than an order, Captain Ackerman?”

            Though quite clearly reluctant to do so Kenny replaced the pistol in its holster. “I was only trying to prevent my nephew’s…pet from taking word of us back to him.”

            “Without thinking of the potential consequences? Or perhaps you’re so desperate to get another crack at Levi in light of your embarrassing defeat that you simply don’t care what you attract.”

            “ _My_ embarrassing defeat? Remind me, Smith, which one of the two of us is missing an arm.”

            “At least I managed to draw blood!”   

            The sound of something hard rebounding off of wood echoed through the trees, swiftly followed by the eagle’s indignant sounding shriek. Surprise putting an abrupt end to their argument before it could really get started both men turned to search for the source of the sound just as Annie threw another fallen acorn at the raptor this time pegging it on the foot and forcing the animal to take flight. She threw another after its retreating form for good measure, this time failing to hit it as it disappeared into the trees.

            Her blue eyes were as cold as ever as they landed on them. “If the two of you are finished we should keep moving. Before the Titan King’s pet returns with reinforcements.”

            Spat momentarily forgotten the little group pressed on into the forest at a steady pace and, at last, came to a break in the trees. In the center of a small clearing, hunched forwards over the fallen body of a young buck, was Levi gloved in blood up to his elbows and dragging the entrails from its slit belly amid occasional hisses of “disgusting!”

            A twig snapped. The Shifter froze, then he raised his head and sniffed the air.

            “Mm. Should have known that in venturing away from camp I wouldn’t be left in peace no matter how I tried to keep to myself.” He rose and turned with fluid grace, front splattered in yet more liquid crimson and face carefully arranged into an expression of bored neutrality. “You’ll have to forgive my state, I hadn’t been expecting guests. If you’d be so kind as to allow me to finish here and clean myself up I’ll take all of you back to our camp. We’ll make peace and my husband and I will have you for dinner. Oh, I apologize.” The boredom split into a mocking repentance. “That was a rather poor choice of words.”

            “Eating humans is a joke to you, bastard?”

            “A joke?” Levi repeated. “More like, at most, a curiosity. Neither myself nor any of the others-at least to my knowledge-know what Human tastes like. Though I’d imagine the lot of you taste like shit, with the amount of it you’re full of.”

            “Cute.”

            “Glad you think so. You did used to fuck me after all.” The face Erwin made must have been incredibly amusing as a dark glee made itself plain in his grey eyes. “Oh, don’t act like I was your clandestine whore. The entire regiment knew!”

            “That’s what this is about?”

            “Does it make a difference?”

            “I suppose not. Especially since we aren’t interested in making peace with your kind any longer. Not knowing what your true intentions are.”

            “Noted. We’ll  be sure to leave you locked up tight in your precious little box. Might even keep Maria while we’re at it as it was our ‘intention’ to help you regain it. As for not being interested in making peace with us, good. We aren’t either. Not anymore.” He went back to gutting the carcass as if they weren’t there. “By attacking me without provocation the lot of you dug your own mass grave, and I intend to ensure that you lay in it. But I’ve neither the time nor the energy at the moment to push you in and bury you myself so I’d appreciate it if you’d all fuck off and come back later.”

            “When you’re healed fully and can fight, you mean?” the raven went very still at the Commander’s deadly tone. “You’re putting up a front of bold bluster but the reality is you’re terrified. Terrified because you’re helpless and alone and are hoping you’ll be able to intimidate us into backing down and letting you slink away to where your guards can protect you.”

            Levi broke one of the stag’s antlers off to use as an improvised blade and turned towards them again. “Fuck you, Smith.”

            “Don’t try and hide it Ackerman! I can see the wound cut into your neck; even with a Titan’s healing factor it’s barely closed. If I were to hit you there again, do think it would kill you?”

            “You’re not getting that fucking close to me! None of you are! Even if I’m at less than my full strength I’m more than capable of holding you at bay.”

            “Until what? No help is coming for you Levi. If the rest of your kin aren’t already dead, we’ve pinned them down.”

            What might have been horror flashed across his face but it was gone far too quickly for him to be sure. Replaced with an expression which was rapidly hardening into rage. “You’re lying.”

            “He isn’t.” Grey eyes flicked to Annie. “Your little fortress was well built for an ambush but not a frontal siege. Only one way in also means only one way out. You cornered yourselves, and we’ve taken full advantage of it.”

            _Don’t let them get to you. Keep calm. Wounded the way that you are, using your Titan form will all but guarantee that you’ll lose yourself. And as long as you have Eren and a child to look after-._

            “I’m sure that they put up a fight before they died, though I doubt that they had time for too much of one.”

            His grip on the antler tightened, teeth clenched so hard they threatened to shatter.

            “I’m sure that the Prince called for you to come and save him after his guard fell, unable to lift a finger to save himself on account of his…condition. What do you think his last thoughts were before he died?”

_Kill them all!_

            Red blotted out his vision as the taste of blood spread across his tongue.

 

            The sound of the Bombards going off was like standing next to an exploding storm cloud. All but entirely sure she’d lost the majority of her ability to hear, Hanji signaled to the canoneers below her.

            “Fire! Reload and fire! Another hit and that gate should come down!”

            Another resonant round of cannon fire swiftly accompanied by the splintering of wood as the gate threatened to crumble but refused to give way.

            _Blast it all._ Turning her gaze to those manning the Scorpion Ballistae as the ground began to shudder with the approach of another wave of Titans she shouted “forget waiting for the gate to fall! Light it!”

            Low twangs and clanks rang out in place of the great cannons’ roar, the massive arrows that they fired leaving a trail of black smoke as they flew through the air. Some flew over the top of the fence while others made contact with their intended mark and set the timber used to build it on fire. The wood let out an agonized groan before at last giving way. It crumbled at last, blown off its last supports.

            From inside.

            Before the opening could become clearly visible to them through the smoke and dust the pair came barreling through it with furious growls and snarls. Teeth bared and eyes ablaze with the near mindless hatred of cornered animals, skin glittering where it had hardened into natural armor.

            _Damn it. They must have used the sounds of the bombards firing to mask their shifts; they’ve preemptively hardened their skin to face us!_

            Once again engaging her gear she carefully maneuvered herself onto a higher branch to get a better view.

            _Two Shifters, one slightly taller at 15 meters and the other slightly more muscular and stocky at 14 meters. From the coloring of their hair and the fact that neither seem to be possessed of any female traits-though I suppose it’s not necessary for a Shifter’s Titan form to possess any gender identifying traits-I have to assume that we’re looking at Jean and Marco._

            The two were closing in on them rapidly and with her man either already engaged with the normal Titans trying to rush them from behind or pinned behind their siege weapons there was no one able to meet them in an effort to force the two back.

            _With their skin already hardened it’s unlikely to be of any use to wound but it may slow them down. Nothing for it but to try._ Acting quickly she fired off a noise round in order to ensure she had the attention of all present and shouted at the top of her lungs “ _Fire! Fire! Do your best to slow those two down!”_

            Those on the ground below her scrambled to reload the Bombards and Scorpions as if their lives depended on it, fully aware that they just might, and resumed their bombardment. The projectiles whistled as they sailed through the air towards their targets, most flying either far astray or just shy but one managed to hit its mark.

            Hanji expected it to explode on contact or, at least, to glance harmlessly away. Apparently Marco had expected the same, if his cry of shock and pain when he suddenly found half of his Titan form missing was any indication. Taken off guard the black haired shifter stumbled backwards, lost his balance and fell. Taking down part of the wall and revealing the hole that had been broken into the back of the structure as well as the four fleeing figures making for the trees.

            _They’re running? If we can detach a small force and a few weapons and head them off on the far edge of the forest we may be able to._

Another echoing boom that had not been caused by the Bombards below her went off without warning and she pivoted, nearly falling off the branch in her haste, to cast around in its direction. As she had feared the unmistakable bolt of a Shift was just beginning to fade from sight off in the distance.

            _Levi._

            “Major Zoe!” She jumped and turned to face the Cadet that had just landed on the branch beside her. “Permission to go to the Commander’s aid against the Horned Titan. I know that I am a Cadet and didn’t quite manage a spot in the top 10 but against the traitor even small assistance could mean the difference between life and death against the traitor.”

            Shaking her head quickly to clear it Hanji nodded. “Yes, go. Quickly. When you get there tell him that we’ve forced the Shifters into retreat but that we’re pulling back as well.”

            Ymir nodded at her before swinging away, cautious not to ram into any of the trees and pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head as she went.

            _What the hell are you doing you fucking idiot? I know that you’re young, Ackerman, and that the Acies Clan isn’t exactly known for their caution but Shifting with the injuries you have is inviting your Titan to take permanent control!_ Releasing her hooks from the tree and plummeting from the canopy she sank her teeth into her hand just before she hit the ground and allowed the Shift to take over for the first time in centuries. Calling on her other form and rushing forwards through the trees. _These Empire idiots sure are lucky that I need them!_


	31. Wild Card

            “ _Watch yourselves! Don’t get too close to him!”_

Goading the raven into going on the attack had been his intention but he had hoped that the same claustrophobic trees that prevented them from making full use of their gear would likewise prevent him from making any meaningful use of his other body. Or, at the very least, that the still present wound would somehow turn him from thoughts of Shifting. But Annie’s taunt from moments ago had pushed Levi beyond the point of reason into an anger the like of which he’d never seen;

            The Horned Titan snarled viciously, super-heated steam jetting from its mouth and nostrils and its eyes setting on them in a chilling gaze utterly devoid of emotion and recognition. The sturdy branches of the close grown trees snapped against its spine-clad shoulders as the Titan drew itself up to its full 12 meters of height, horns glittering sharp as razors in the sunlight which streamed in through the trees as it opened its fang-lined maw and screamed.

            Those amongst their numbers already panicking at the sight of the monster scattered when the primal howl split the air, its force and raw hatred enough to deeply unsettle even the most veteran Scouts. The sudden flurry of motion agitated the beast, inciting it to surge forwards in a rush of claws and snapping teeth. Swiping at everything within reach which moved, be it soldier or horse, in the same clumsy desperation for destruction which Erwin would have expected out of a rampaging Aberrant.

            _Even blind anger wouldn’t cause him to react this way; there’s only the barest trace of the most primitive of calculations to his actions now. Completely different from the intelligence he exhibited while fighting with the Armored Titan. Comparing him then to now, it’s almost as if I’m looking at a completely different creature._

            Another sharp shriek. A massive clawed hand slammed down just a few feet shy of Mike, his horse nearly throwing him off in absolute terror as it skittered away.

            “ _Get into the trees! Everyone! Now!”_

            The hiss and click of gear as it was engaged rang out above the hellish yowling and the shaking earth. Those who were left after the swift uncoordinated but deadly attack were quick to follow his orders to get to safety. Crowding into the flimsy branches in the highest reaches of the trees where their attacker couldn’t reach them.

            The thwarted beast howled in fury and reached for them, its claws stretching open in a vain search for purchase on branches he couldn’t quite manage to get to. It hissed, talons gouging deep into the living wood and slicing furrows down the trunks which bled clear sap down over the ravaged bark. It circled them like a wolf might circle a cat which it had treed, another shrieking snarl ripping free along with the occasional puff of hot steam.

            _It his Titan were even a half meter taller it would have been a death sentence for us._

            He monitored the progress of the predator below them. Snorting and huffing and scratching at the trees. Shaking each of them in turn as if in hopes they’d fall from the bows like ripe fruit.

            _To have any hope of going up against him, even like this, we’re going to need the Siege Weapons. But that would mean sending someone to get help and it’s a certainty that anyone who leaves these trees will have his full and immediate attention. I don’t want to risk more lives in order to-._

            A low jibbering sound echoed from the trees, instantly catching the interest of their attacker. The Horned Titan’s peaked ears twitched and it turned its head, answering the sound with a guttural rumble carrying the clear warning not to interfere. The Second Shifter, as of yet unseen, answered this with a call of challenge which seemed to erase their presence completely from the Horned Titan’s mind. The raven male turned away from the trees they’d taken shelter in and stalked back into the center of the clearing. Growling again as it clicked its sharp teeth and flashed its talons in the light. Eyes seeking for any trace of the challenger.

            Erwin, likewise-as he felt sure were Kenny and Nile-searched the trees, blue eyes darting rapidly between them for any signs of the other Shifter but finding none until Mike grabbed his arm.

            “Look!”

            Moving with silent agility through the bows of a tree not thirty feet away from them was a 5 meter with a frail almost emaciated form and a bulbous near misshapen head. Arms and legs long, boney and spider like. Hands large and tipped in claws not unlike the Horned Titan’s own. It moved like an animal, approaching with ease from its arboreal post before pouncing from above.

            The Horned Titan bellowed in fury, reaching around behind its shoulders in an effort to catch hold of the smaller Shifter clambering around on its back. Lacerating itself on its own spines as the other used them like branches to climb easily out of reach. Howling and screaming in a fruitless effort to dislodge the assailant as it clung to the spines with one hand and peeled open its nape with the other. Pulling the raven’s unconscious form free with its teeth.

            With a final shriek the Horned Titan collapsed into a smoking heap on the ground, Levi dangling limply from the hunched Shifter’s wide mouth before it tilted its head back to swallow him and vanished into the trees.

            “He was…eaten.” Nile’s expression was frozen halfway between horror and disbelief.

            “No, not eaten. Captured. Or saved. It was by being swallowed, and held prisoner inside of a Shifter’s Titan body, that he was first transported to the Empire.” The blonde glared at the shaking trees. “It seems likely that they all managed to escape from us despite the pinning fire.”

            “Should we go after them?”

            “Running after them would be like following a snake into its hole.” His arctic gaze fell on the little blonde who stood beside Kenny, glaring down at the Horned Titan’s rapidly dissolving form. “What condition were you referencing that made him go off the handle so completely? What information have you been withholding?”

            “You’re paranoid, Smith. We agreed to work together in this matter; none of my soldiers are withholding anything from you.” Nile shot at him.

            “I don’t know anything about any condition that the Prince of the Empire does or doesn’t have. I merely threw a taunt at him and, it seems, hit home.”

            “You can interrogate my subordinates once we’re back at the Walls. We need to regroup and press my worthless nephew’s forces while they’re still on the run.”

            “He’s right.” Mike spoke begrudgingly. “We should do this later; for now we should focus on finishing them. With the way that things are going we’re set to run them out of Maria completely but we can’t let them escape back to their country and return with an army.”

            The Commander sighed, nodding reluctantly. “We’ll pull back for now and regroup at camp. Come morning, we’ll run them down.”

 

            “The Prince is safe?”

            “Yes, he’s safe. Armin and Sasha have him now; they’re going to wait for us outside of Maria.” The uneven ground, scattered with stones and newly grown sprouts and flowers, crunching beneath her plated boots. “Armin is concerned about what toll the intense amount of stress this and other recent events have taken on him and the baby so late in his pregnancy.”

            “We’ll need to find somewhere more difficult to reach this time around; it will be much safer, especially with how close his due date is.” Marco said.

            “There are a small range of mountains not far passed Maria; I remember seeing them on the way in.” Jean narrowly avoided slipping on a loose stone. “We should head there.”

            “We need to retrieve the King first. He must have run into at least a small contingent of the conjoined forces of the walls to have been forced into Shifting even knowing how dangerous it is with the wound that he has. Be prepared for confrontation; he may have lost control.”

            They barreled down the steep slope of a hill back towards the forest they’d been chased from. On catching sight of a cloaked figure crouching over the unconscious raven’s familiar form. All three guards immediately drew their blades, the mere sight of the glinting weaponry enough to push the interloper onto their feet with hands raised in placation.

            “Who are you?” Jean snarled. “Show yourself!”

            “Calm down, Kirstein. This is hardly the response I expected to receive from saving your King’s ass.” The figure pulled back the hood of their Scouting Legion cloak. “I am, after all, putting myself at considerable risk by doing this.”

            “Ymir!”

            Mikasa’s eyes narrowed, grip tightening on the hilt of her blade. “What are you doing here; what do you want?”

            “I have my own interests, neither in line with or against yours. The agenda of the Adherents threatens that. I don’t agree with you. I don’t care for Humanity in general. I only care about one person and, if worse come to worst, I can protect her on my own. But if I can make use of you I will.”

            “To your credit,” Marco said, “you’re honest.”

            “I have no reason not to be.” Pulling the hood of her cloak back up over her head, Ymir walked away without another word.

            “We’re just going to let her go?” Jean asked, looking at Mikasa in shock and confusion. The Guard Captain was already crouching at the King’s side.

            “Yes, we are. This time.” She told him sternly as Levi began to stir. “We’ve more important things to worry about and the King is waking up. The Scouting Legion, and their siege weapons, are still in that forest. We need to get somewhere safe immediately.”

            Picking Levi up off of the ground, the trio hurried away from the trees and back up the hill. Maria’s imposing form rose up in the distance, drawing rapidly closer to them the longer that they ran. By the time they’d reached the chilled lip of the shadow it cast across the land the raven had fully returned to consciousness.

            “Ackerman? You’re alive?”

            Mikasa looked down at him in confused concern. “They attacked us but we managed to get away.”

            “…” his grey eyes fell closed again. “Fuck. I let them get to me. I can’t believe that I allowed myself to believe anything that came out of that Adherent bitch’s mouth.”

            “They’re good at playing on our emotional faults. Even against someone as controlled as you are.” Marco assured him. “I’m sure that all of us would have reacted similarly.”

            “I almost lost myself. I lost consciousness the moment that I Shifted and if you hadn’t pulled me out of my Titan-.”

            “We didn’t.”

            Levi stiffened, his eyes opening again. “If you didn’t pull me out, then who did?”

            “Ymir.”

            “Ymir is a Shifter?”

            “Not an Adherent and not one of us. And she wasn’t shy about making that clear.” Jean told him. “She’s not going to lift a finger to help us unless it benefits her, and even then it won’t be direct. God forbid it puts her in danger.”

            “She’s alone. If the Scouts or the Adherents were to catch wind of her aiding us or, perhaps, even what she is it will be incredibly difficult for her to defend herself from attack. We can’t blame her for not wanting to put herself on the line for us, even if we do see it as cowardice.” A large crack in the wall came into view. “Where’s Eren? I just need to be with my husband.”

            “The Prince is fine. He and the others aren’t far now. We should be able to see them once we get through the Wall.”

            Levi wobbled slightly when Mikasa set him down. One by one, the four Shifters squeezed their way out through the narrow crack. The figures of the other three were immediately visible to them and Levi bolted towards them, almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to get to the obviously distraught brunet.

            “Levi!” Eren wailed, clinging onto him tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Thank the Gods that you’re ok! When I saw the lightning from your Shift I was so afraid you’d lose yourself and I’d never see you again!”

            Better not to fuel his emotions even more by telling him that he had. Instead he pulled him closer and held him, rocking him slightly and speaking low and calm in his ears until he’d calmed.

            “Are you able to walk, Eren?” he asked when the sobs had lessened into occasional sniffles. The Prince nodded and Levi helped him up. “Then we should get moving. The Scouts may not be after us yet, but we only have so much of a head start and the clock is already ticking.”

            “Where are we headed?” Eren asked, voice thick with the tears he’d still yet to fully recover from.

            “The mountain range which we passed on the way in.”

            “That’s a two day trek out just to reach the foothills, never mind start climbing.” Levi said. “Let’s get moving.”


	32. Little Prince

They’d been walking non-stop for days and though they had at last reached the foothills outside of Wall Maria, the mountains themselves visible rising just off in the distance, Levi couldn’t help but be concerned. His place should have been at the head of the intrepid little group, spearheading their advance and guiding them onwards, but he was far too preoccupied with thoughts of keeping an eye on his husband to even think of leading and had left Mikasa to fill the role.

            In his worry he had thoughts and eyes only for Eren. Eren, who he loved so much. Eren, who was far too heavily pregnant to be forced to undergo such a desperate flight. Eren, who had fallen behind.

            Levi stopped and perched himself on an outcropping halfway up the hill which Mikasa and the others had already crested and watched his husband struggle to surmount the rocky incline. Wanting desperately to help him but knowing that the Prince would violently refuse any aid he might had offered. Beside him, Himmel fluttered his wings.

            “I know,” he looked down at the eagle, “and I’m terrified. Not just for him but for our baby and for all of us. There may be no safe place left in this world for our people. We may now be fighting a war in which the outcome for us, for both sides, will be death. But we don’t have any other choice.”

            Himmel clicked his curved beak.

            “I wish that father were still here to guide us. I’m trying my best to remain strong for them but at this point…I have to admit that I don’t know what to do.”

            Something heavy hit stone with a muted thud. Himmel shrieked and took off as Levi looked up sharply.

            “ _Eren!”_

            He leapt from his perch and very nearly went rolling down the rocky slope of the hill, sprinting down the unstable slope at top speed and skidding to a stop on his knees in front of where the brunet had fallen. One arm was wrapped around his swollen middle and his other hand was planted firmly on the stone in front of him as he gasped for air.

            “Eren, what happened? Brat, look at me!” The panic in his own voice, though fully audible, only vaguely registered on his awareness.

            The Prince was shaking lightly as he lifted his head and made a poor effort to screw his pained expression into something less worrisome.

            “I-I’m ok.” He sounded breathless. “Slipped.”

            “Slipped? Did you hurt yourself? Why are you holding on to your stomach? Do we need to stop?”

            “Stop?” he blurted, eyes going wide and suddenly sounding a great deal more like his normal self. “No. I’m fine. I slipped and he kicked me, that’s all.”

            “Do we need to stop?”

            “Are you joking?” he turned his head to look back over his shoulder and Levi raised his own to follow his gaze. Both stared at the thick column of smoke rising in the sky. “They’re right behind us: we can’t. Not until we get into the mountains where we can hide and it will be a great deal more difficult for them to get to us.”

            Levi knew that he was right. Though they hadn’t once stopped even to take a break they were trapped on foot where the Legion had horses, and the smoke from their camp fires was less than 10 miles behind them.

            “Alright. Come on.” Levi reached down and helped him up. Eren didn’t protest the fact that Levi supported him up the hill and even after they made it to the top the raven lingered at his side. He noticed every time that Eren flinched or faltered, expression contorting, but true to stubborn form he didn’t so much as let out a peep. Eventually the foothills gave way to the much steeper slopes of the mountains. A light mist transformed into pelting cold rain. Thunder crackled in the air all around them and lightning fizzed overhead, filling the air with the smell of wet stone and ozone.

            Eren yelped. Curled around himself and clutched at his stomach, his rough hide pants rapidly becoming stained with a deep wine color. Levi’s instincts caught up with what was going on long before his mind did and he leapt into action, scooping Eren off his feet and bolting towards the nearest shelter.

            “What-?”

            “ ** _Cave!”_** He bellowed at them as he blew passed. Loose stone flew in all directions as they struggled to catch up to him.

            “What happened?”

            Was it Jean’s voice or Mikasa’s? He was too panicked to tell as he rushed up the slick slope of the cave’s entrance, lowering Eren onto his back once the ground had flattened out.

            “His water’s broken, the baby is coming early.”

            Eren whimpered, body spasming beneath a punishing contraction. Levi carefully removed the rough-sewn pants-thoroughly ruined by blood-before ripping off his own shirt and spreading it beneath his hips.

            “E-Early?”

            “Shit! What do we do?”

            “Exactly what we would do if the baby were to come on time.” Thank to Gods for Armin, who unfroze much quicker than the others and moved forwards to take charge of the situation. “Eren, you need to spread your legs apart. As wide as you can. Levi, sit behind him and prop him up so that he can push against you.”

            The brunet’s legs were shaking so badly that he could barely follow the smaller blonde’s instructions. Levi lifted his upper half and propped Eren up against his chest. Holding him gently. Crooning in his ears. Feeling the spasms of pain rock through the brunet’s form and into his own. He was shaking violently now.

            The rain hissed as it sheeted down outside. The shirt Levi had laid underneath his hips was rapidly becoming soaked through with blood. Eren groaned again, his eyes screwing shut tightly and the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief against the tanned flesh.

            “I can see the baby’s head. You need to start pushing.”

            “P-Pushing?” Eren repeated, voice cracking as he craned his neck in an effort to look for himself. Levi stopped him, pressing his cheek against the taller male’s own.

            “Just do as he says, Eren. The sooner we get you both through this the better it will be for your health.” Levi told him. “Push, baby.”

            Eren’s muscles clenched down. His body shaking violently with the force of his exertions. Teeth grinding together as he forced out a stretched thin whimper.

            “That’s good.” Levi told him, running his fingers through his rain-soaked brown hair. “You’re doing so good. Do it again, baby.”

            He cried out as he stiffened again. Head falling back against Levi’s shoulder. Back arching like a drawn bow. A new wave of dark crimson coursed out onto the damp stones.

            “Can you see him?” Eren gasped, chest heaving.

            Levi looked over at Armin, kneeling between Eren’s legs, who nodded in affirmation. “Yes, love. We can see him.”

            “You can see him?”

            “Yes, love.”

            “I want to see him.” Eren strained to sit up further but Levi held him back gently.

            “Not yet, babe. He’s almost here. You can see him soon, but you just have to keep pushing for now.”

            “Push?”

            He nodded, unable to prevent a small smile from forming at the sound of his husband’s dazed tone. “Yes, push. Push.”

            Again the brunet’s body tensed, releasing just as quickly. A smaller, higher pitched squall replacing the final sharp howl of agony. Armin smiled and handed him the squirming infant, bundled carefully in the cloak which Mikasa had sacrificed.

            “Congratulations,” he said, “you have a son.”

            Absolutely exhausted, Eren was unable to speak but still managed to reach weakly for the infant with a quiet mewl. Levi didn’t waste a moment in passing the infant to his husband, who cradled him close against his chest.

            “He’s so small.” The raven’s foremost unspoken concern was that, between a combination of the genes he’d passed him and his premature birth, his child would inherit his height. Levi’s grey eyes fell on Armin again as his son’s tiny hand latched firmly onto one of his fingers. “Will he be alright?”

            “Aside from being born premature he seems to be in perfect health.” He told him. “The Prince will be completely fine, provided nothing unforeseen arises to complicate matters.”

            Like the Scouting Legion.

            “As inopportune as the situation may be, this cave provides us with a few advantages. The approach to it is steep and the only way up to it is through a narrow pass. And where I doubt that either of those facts will put a stop to the Scouts, we’ve the advantage now.”

            All present exhaled a collective sigh of relief.

            “I’ll see to setting up patrols of the nearby area to ensure that the Legion and their allies are not permitted to get close.” Mikasa said.

            Levi nodded at her. “Thank you, Guard Captain. Come morning I’ll join you, but for tonight I think its best that I remain with my family.”

            “Of course.” The ravenette bowed briefly before dragging Marco Jean and Sasha with her out into the rain. Armin bowed out and wandered deeper into the cave. Levi stretched himself out beside his husband and the infant which he still held.

            “So what’s the micro-brat’s name, brat?”

            “That’s usually something which parents decide on together.” Eren’s speech was slurred, words drawn out and unsteady.

            “Don’t give me any suggestive power in this matter; I’m terrible at naming things. You had to name Himmel.”

            “I doubt that.”

            “Foolishly.”

            “What would you name a dog, if you had one?”

            “Fido.”

            “And a fish?”

            “Fishy. See what I mean? You give me suggestive power, my input would be baby.”

            Eren’s expression scrunched up and he laughed. “You’re right, you’re absolutely terrible at naming things.” He said. “How about Aksel?”

            “No.”

            “Dirk?”

            “That’s a weapon, not a baby name.”

            “Kai?”

            “Don’t you think that sounds a little bit too…feminine for a boy’s name?”

            “Maybe a little.” Eren agreed, then subsided into silence. Thinking things over for a while. “What about Lyall?”

            “Lyall Ackerman-Yeager?” Levi considered this for a while before nodding. “I suppose that that name has a nice ring to it. If you like that for him, I can get behind it.”

            “Lyall it is, then.” The baby cooed in response to Eren’s attentions when the brunet tickled him. “Hello, little one. Your Father and I have been waiting a long time to get to meet you.” He said. “We’re glad that you’re finally here.”

            “More than glad.” Levi slid his arm across Eren’s body and pulled him closer. “Times are hard for us now; you’ve no idea how much of a miracle you are or how much you mean to every one of us. Even though this world is terrifying you don’t need to be afraid; your Mother and I are going to protect you.”

            Eren chuckled. Levi shifted position so that he was looking at him and narrowed his eyes. “What’s so funny, brat?”

            “Nothing. It’s just a surprise.”

            “What is?”

            “How good you are with him.” He said. “You’re going to be a great father, Levi.”

            “Go to sleep, Eren. You’re clearly loopy from exertion.” He tried to hide his blush in the other’s neck.

            The brunet smirked but couldn’t deny that he was, in fact, beyond tired. With his husband beside him and his new son resting comfortably atop his chest Eren closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.


	33. Sheltered Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got Dragon Speech Software so if there are any weird spelling mistakes/words that don't seem right that I didn't catch it's probably because I'm not used to using it

The rain had continued to fall without relenting since late afternoon the day before and every one of them - despite their protective rain scaled cloaks - were soaked and freezing. Rivulets flooded in dangerous tides down the sharp slopes and jagged rocks. The already unstable ground was made all the more treacherous by the eroding current. For what felt to her like the millionth time the Major attempted to dry her glasses on her already stopping clothing, only smearing the droplets further across the glass.

Mike’s hair was entirely soaked through, plastered to his forehead and hanging down into his eyes to give him the appearance of a sheepdog. Erwin wasn’t faring much better, his blonde hair dripping streaks of water running down his face like tears.

“You called for us, Commander?” Hanji had to shout over the driving rain.

“I did.” He told them okay both. “A second smaller scouting party has returned; Levi and his men are holed up in a cave not far from here, but the only way to access it from the front is through a narrow and unstable pass which would be child’s play for a goat to defend. There’s no way will be able to sustain a battle with any chance of winning. So were not going to go in with the goal of victory.”

“We aren’t?”

“No. Our goal in this battle will be to beat them back towards the walls and onto advantageous ground. And keep casualties as low as possible.”

“And how do you plan to accomplish that by sending two of your best into the very maw of the beast?” Kenny put in coldly from where he stood under the minimal shelter of a shelf of rock.

“Small numbers are far more conducive of going unnoticed, Ackerman.” His blue eyes returned to them with a bitter chill to rival the rain. “We know from Levi’s reaction that Eren is suffering some manner of debilitating illness which will, no doubt, keep them back from the battle will be waging in the past. Your job will be to slip in behind the Shifter’s lines that assassinate the Prince.”

“Rather ballsy of you, considering how swimmingly taunting him with the vaguest possibility of the shifter Brat’s death went.”

“Kill Eren?” Hanji repeated, eyes wide with shock behind her glasses. “Erwin, are you sure-.”

“Entirely.” He cut her off sharply. “Throwing him into a blind rage is exactly what we want, because it will push him into rash actions. Cause miscalculations. And will take advantage of his emotion driven recklessness to finally put them all down.”

“Once the deed’s been done in the shifter princes dead?” Mike asked him, tone businesslike and face betraying no emotion.

“Retreat back towards the forest fire a black flare. We’ll pull back and had for Rose before the Shifters have a chance to realize what’s been done.”

“When should we leave, Sir?”

“Immediately. I wouldn’t be surprised if Levi already knows we’re here; the two of you only have a small window of time to get out of sight before you run the risk of one of them spotting you.”

“Of course, Commander.” Reluctantly, the Major turned and followed Mike out of the Legion’s little camp into the mountains and rain.

The hissing of the wires of her gear was barely audible over the wind and storm. She pulled her hood down more securely over her head, stumbled slightly upon landing on a loose slab of stone, and just as quickly swung away again. It would’ve been tough going even without the driving downpour stealing almost all of her visibility away and rendering the ground even more unstable than it already was. More than once the seemingly solid stone would give way beneath them, very nearly sending one or both of the veteran Scouts tumbling to their deaths far below. When they finally reached the place where the mountain briefly dipped before rearing to its pinnacle both Hanji and Mike were soaked through and thoroughly relieved.

Below them was plain evidence of habitation in the form of hastily assembled watch shelters just outside the gaping maw of the cavern inside of which Eren presumably lay recuperating from some form of illness or another. A column of green smoke rose skyward from the direction of the past, all but washed away by the downpour.

“It looks like the battle has begun.” He noted. “All the same we’ve little hope of knowing whether Levi’s left a guard behind.”

“All caves have more than one entrance.” Hanji told him, rising to her feet from her crouch and beginning to skirt the rim of the little valley. “There should be one nearby.”

Thank Maria for the storm which masked the clattering sound of the small rocks, dislodged by their passing, which otherwise would easily have attracted the attention and ire of anything nearby. The black opening of the cave slowly vanished out of their line of sight as the pair made slow progress through the deluge. Upon reaching the spine of the cave the pair soon located precisely what they were looking for: cut into the thick stone by years of weathering from wind and water was a gaping hole large enough for a horse to fit through.

Hanji cautiously peered down over the edge of it, scanning the immediate interior of the cavern below. A deep pool of clear and no doubt freezing water stretched directly below them but no Shifters were within sight.

“It’s clear.” She informed her companion grimly. “Let’s get this over with; the sooner we can retreat the lower the cost of lives.”

Their wires squeaked as they swung across the pool, detaching the hooks from the stone ceiling and landing quietly on the slick damp floor. Pale light, barely visible, filtered back towards them from the direction of the entrance. They followed it.

It wasn’t a minute later the pair stumbled upon exactly what they were looking for.

Eren lay curled the top what few hides the others had managed to salvage from their earlier hideout, head tucked low and body coiled around what looked at first like a small bundle of cloth.

Everything suddenly made so much sense. Eren’s inability to eat in the morning. The vomiting. The Raven’s skyrocketing protective instincts. The reaction he’d had when he’d been stabbed. But how? Were Shifters truly that anatomically different?

“We don’t need to kill Eren anymore.” It was horribly cruel. The infant couldn’t have been more than half a day old and there was no guarantee that it would survive the harsh conditions outside long enough for them to make it back to the walls. But cruelty was a part of war. She could only hope that the infant would be seen as the innocence that it was regardless of whom it had been born to.

“It can’t have been more than six hours since the birth; he’ll still be too weak to do much but that won’t stop his instincts from driving him to fight. And he is certain to wake up when we tried to take the baby.” She said, careful to quiet her tone when Eren shifted slightly and groaned. “I’ll get the baby. You knock him out.”

Mike nodded and, after briefly looking around, picked up a rock.

Hanji edged carefully forwards until she was within range of the little bundle and reached down to begin cautiously, slowly, removing it from the sleeping Shifter’s arms. Eren mumbled something which sounded vaguely as if it had to do with Levi before tightening his grip slightly. She tried again, and this time the words were audible.

“I’mfinedon’tneedhelpnow,Levi. Baby’sfine.” He then proceeded to roll over onto her foot and immediately sat bolt upright. A mix of confusion, fear and anger in his eyes. “Wha-!”

Mike hit him before he could finish. Eren slumped limply to the cave floor, eyes half lidded and a mixture of blood and steam leaking from where the rock had cut his temple. The Major quickly snatched up the bundle from the cave floor and extricated her foot from beneath the brunette’s back.

“Let’s go!”

Without a thought now being spared for secrecy, the pair bolted from the cave’s front entrance and back into the driving rain. Hanji did her best to keep the infant as dry and warm as possible as they swung back up into the peaks and raced down the mountains. Firing off the black flare as ordered and swinging around to the designated meeting point with a small point group led by Nile.

“We’re going to head out of the mountains and make towards the walls. Erwin and the others are going to catch up with us once they have managed to extricate themselves from beneath the Shifter King’s vehement attack.” He said. “Did you manage to put the Prince down?”

“No.” Hanji swung herself up onto the saddle of a horse. “We came upon a much more effective solution.”

“And what solution would that be?”

“You’ll know when we inform Erwin.” Mike informed the Commander of the Military Police, yanking on the reins and pulling his horse around. “We should be going.”

Through the falling rain and distant sounds of battle the point group prodded their mounts forwards and headed back towards the walls.


End file.
